Simplemente Lizzy y Darcy
by Lali w
Summary: Jane Austen no nos cuenta mucho de los protagonistas después del final feliz y siempre lo lamenté pero, como diría Anne de los Tejados Verdes, eso deja más lugar para la imaginación
1. Chapter 1

**Mientras escribía mi historia sobre "Norte y Sur" (.net/s/5194086/1/Norte_y_Sur_La_historia_despues_del_final) no dejaban de surgirme ideas para una secuela de "Orgullo y Prejuicio", mi libro preferido, así que aún sin saber si voy a poder continuarla pronto, decidí escribir este primer capítulo para dejar volar mis ideas.**

**Capítulo 1**

Elizabeth despertó esa mañana con un extraño sentimiento de satisfacción y sólo unos minutos después entendió por qué, cuando recordó que apenas el día anterior había anunciado públicamente su compromiso con el Sr. Darcy. 'Tendré que dejar de decirle Sr. Darcy' pensó y escondió la cabeza en la almohada para ahogar una risa de felicidad.

Se levantó con el mayor cuidado posible tratando de no despertar a Jane que dormía plácidamente a su lado. La casa aún estaba en silencio cuando ella terminó de vestirse y salió a dar un paseo antes del desayuno. Caminó por los campos aún cubiertos de bruma, totalmente absorta en sus pensamientos y entonces tuvo una visión: un hombre se dirigía hacia ella, era alto y buen mozo, llevaba un largo abrigo azul y debajo una camisa blanca desabrochada. A medida que el hombre se acercaba comprendió que no era una visión, sino el Sr. Darcy que se acercaba en silencio sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

"No podía dormir", le dijo cuando estuvo cerca.

"Yo tampoco", contestó él. "Por algo bueno, o tuviste una pesadilla?", continuó sonriendo.

"Por pura felicidad", respondió Elizabeth mientras le dedicaba una enorme sonrisa. Luego le tomó una de sus mano para llevarla a sus labios. "Tus manos están frías", Darcy sólo asintió y con la otra mano le acarició suavemente la mejilla. Se miraron y acercaron sus rostros hasta que sus frentes se tocaron, mientras el sol de la mañana los acariciaba suavemente.

"Mi amor", susurró él. "Si supieras…"

"Lo sé", aseguró Elizabeth retirándose para poder mirarlo a los ojos. "Y por eso debo decirle algo que no le he dicho aún", dijo provocando su inmediata preocupación, "lo amo Sr. Darcy, con todo mi corazón".

Darcy cerró los ojos e inspiró fuerte como si tratara de absorber esas palabras con todo lo que significaban. Cuando los abrió encontró a su amada Elizabeth con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por la emoción y, como no encontraba mejor manera de agradecerle, tomo el rostro de ella en sus manos y comenzó a besarla, suavemente primero pero con creciente intensidad.

Elizabeth se sintió volar pero justo cuando empezaba a disfrutar, después de la sorpresa inicial por ese primer beso tan apasionado, Darcy se separó algo avergonzado, poniendo una cauta distancia entre ambos. Luego de un silencio algo incómodo Elizabeth dijo con ironía, "Si esta es su manera de darme los buenos días Sr. Darcy, será mejor que mi padre nunca se entere o no me dejarán salir de casa hasta el día de la boda", esto hizo que él se sintiera más avergonzado aún.

"Lo siento, discúlpame. Fui un atrevido, nunca debí…", balbuceó Darcy que parecía lamentar sinceramente su atrevimiento.

"Oh, Es que todavía no me conoces?", rió Elizabeth. "Pues será mejor que vayas acostumbrándote a mis ironías porque tendrás que convivir con ellas". Como Darcy la miraba sorprendido continuó, "Acaso te di la impresión de que me había molestado?", preguntó pícara, pero no tuvo el efecto deseado en su prometido quien ahora estaba algo enojado. "Parece que ahora la que tiene que pedir disculpas soy yo. Está bien, me disculpa Sr. Darcy?", suplicó.

Darcy la miró con una expresión muy seria por unos segundos, "Te disculpo con dos condiciones. La primera es que dejes de llamarme _Sr. Darcy_", dijo aún con seriedad.

Elizabeth suspiró aliviada. "Y cómo debo llamarte?", preguntó. "Fitzwilliam es demasiado largo".

"Mi familia y mis amigos en la intimidad me llaman Will", contestó él.

"Will… Sí, puede ser", consideró Elizabeth. "Pero para mí siempre serás el _Sr. Darcy _así que cuando estemos con otra gente te llamaré Will, pero en la intimidad me gustaría llamarte…"

"Cómo?", interrumpió él.

"Darcy, simplemente Darcy", dijo Elizabeth y fue acercándose a él.

Darcy se dio cuenta que a él también le gustaba que lo llamara así, el nombre Darcy sonaba muy diferente en los labios de su amada. Haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener su forzada seriedad dijo, "Recuerda que había una segunda condición para disculparte".

"Ah si? Y cuál es?", pregunto Elizabeth con fingida fiereza.

"Que no me impidas besarte otra vez… otras veces", le dijo al oído haciendo que el calor subiera por su cuerpo y su rostro enrojeciera completamente. Ahora la avergonzada era ella pero él, que tenía mucha más experiencia en esos temas, le tuvo piedad y se alejó de ella. "Será mejor que vuelva a Netherfield, sólo me vine hasta aquí para estar cerca de ti, realmente no creí que te fuera encontrar y no puedo presentarme en tu casa así", dijo haciendo un gesto hacia su descuidado atuendo. Esto le recordó a Elizabeth lo atractivo que se veía con ese abrigo azul y la camisa desabrochada que dejaba ver su cuello y parte de su pecho, haciéndola enrojecer una vez más.

"Sí, será mejor que te vayas", dijo algo confusa. "Yo también volveré a la casa antes de que se pregunten donde estoy."

"Volveré en un rato con Bingley, para el desayuno", dijo Darcy y sonrió mientras la veía alejarse casi corriendo, sabiendo que había causado en Elizabeth el mismo efecto que ella en él.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Cuando Darcy y Bingley llegaron a Longbourn esa mañana, la familia Bennet ya había terminado de desayunar por lo que se unieron a ellos en el saloncito.

"Lástima que no nos acompañaron esta mañana", les reprochó la Sra. Bennet en cuanto entraron, "habíamos preparado un desayuno delicioso para ustedes."

"Pues yo también lo lamento", protestó Bingley mientras se sentaba al lado de Jane en el sillón grande, "pero fue culpa de Darcy que se levantó más tarde que nunca."

"Lo lamento", balbuceó Darcy que buscó inmediatamente a Elizabeth y fue a sentarse a su lado. Por más que ya había aceptado que los Bennet serían también su familia y aunque apreciaba mucho a Jane y comenzaba a pensar que podría llevarse bien con el Sr. Bennet, seguía sintiéndose extraño en esa casa y no pensaba dejar que Elizabeth lo abandonara a su suerte allí.

"Creo que debemos empezar a definir cosas", dijo la Sra. Bennet, "la boda de Jane y el Sr. Bingley…"

"Dígame Charles por favor" interrumpió Bingley.

"Claro, por supuesto. La boda de Jane y _Charles_ se acerca pero aún queda mucho por hacer y si además tenemos que planear otra boda, debemos empezar a trabajar ya mismo. Decidieron ya la fecha", preguntó dirigiéndose a Elizabeth y Darcy que no atinaron a responder porque realmente no habían pensado en ello.

"Nosotros estuvimos pensando", interrumpió Jane mientras Bingley asentía. "Como nos comprometimos antes, ya hemos fijado la fecha de la boda para dentro de dos meses, reservado la iglesia y preparado el menú para la recepción que se hará en Netherfield. Es decir que está todo encaminado. Ayer estábamos preparando la lista de invitados cuando notamos que, en realidad, los invitados a nuestra boda y a la de ustedes, serán prácticamente los mismos", continuó Jane entusiasmada. "Nuestra familia es la misma Lizzy y nuestros amigos también."

"Nosotros tenemos muchos amigos en común Darcy y yo pienso invitar a tu familia a mi boda y seguramente tu invitarás a mi familia a la tuya", exclamó Bingley mirándolos como si esperara una respuesta.

"Por supuesto", aseguró Darcy.

"Y creo que ustedes quieren casarse pronto, verdad?", preguntó Jane. "Pero si nosotros nos casamos en dos meses ustedes tendrán que esperar por lo menos dos meses más, porque la gente no puede trasladarse tan lejos una vez más en menos de ese tiempo."

"Supongo que tienes razón", dijo Elizabeth que hasta el momento había permanecido callada. "Pero yo no quería esperar tanto", le susurró a Darcy y lo miró con preocupación.

"Yo tampoco", dijo Darcy mientras le tomaba la mano. No, eso no era posible. En cuatro meses sería pleno invierno y entonces tendrían que esperar hasta la primavera y esperar por lo menos seis meses! "Imposible", exclamó, "habrá que encontrar otra manera", y se puso de pie por pura ansiedad.

"Tenemos la solución", dijeron Jane y Bingley al unísono, "una boda doble!"

"Qué?", preguntó la Sra. Bennet.

"Sí madre", dijo Jane, "es perfecto. Si nosotros ya tenemos todo preparado y vamos a invitar a la misma gente, perfectamente pueden casarse el mismo día que nosotros y aprovechar la iglesia y la recepción y en sólo dos meses ya estarían casados."

"Bueno… creo que podría ser", reflexionó la Sra. Bennet. "Claro que una boda doble no es lo mismo, sobre todo cuando Lizzy se casará con un señor tan importante, pero es cierto que para organizar otra boda tendríamos que esperar demasiado tiempo y nadie quiere eso, verdad?", preguntó mirando al Sr. Bennet que no parecía tan feliz con la idea. "Oh vamos Sr. Bennet! Usted debería ser el más satisfecho de todos con esta idea. Con lo poco que le gustan las fiestas seguramente prefiere una en lugar de dos", pero el Sr. Bennet no estaba pensando en eso sino en que _su_ Lizzy dejaría la casa en muy poco tiempo.

Mientras tanto Elizabeth y Darcy permanecían en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Darcy obviamente quería casarse pronto, hacía un año que quería casarse, pero no estaba acostumbrado a que otros decidieran por él. Elizabeth por su parte estaba algo asustada. No dudaba de querer casarse con Darcy, lo amaba profundamente, pero se habían "reconciliado" recién dos días atrás y no le hubiera molestado un noviazgo un poco más largo para hacerse a la idea de que dejaría su casa para irse a vivir con un hombre al que, en realidad, apenas conocía. Miró a su padre y vio que él estaba triste así que se acercó a él.

"Tú que piensas papá?", le preguntó mientras se arrodillaba a su lado.

"No lo sé hija", le respondió con una sonrisa triste. "Las razones son lógicas, indudablemente, pero no me gusta la idea de que se vayan tan pronto. Especialmente tú, querida", le dijo tocando suavemente su mejilla.

"Yo tampoco te quiero dejar".

"Pero te vas a casar y entonces es inevitable".

"Sí, pero creí que tendría más tiempo para pensar".

"Tienes alguna duda?", le preguntó preocupado. "Mira que no tienes ninguna obligación de casarte ahora, puedes esperar todo lo que quieras. Ni siquiera tienes obligación de casarte con él siquiera".

"Oh, no. No es eso", le aseguró. "Sí quiero casarme con él, realmente lo amo. Es sólo que he vivido con ustedes toda mi vida y sin dudas será un gran cambio. Creí que tendría más tiempo para adaptarme".

"Si es por eso, no creo que debas esperar porque no te adaptarás a tu nueva vida hasta que la estés viviendo", le dijo su padre con calma.

"Siempre tan sabio!"

"Es esa tu única objeción a lo que propone tu hermana?", le preguntó.

"Pues… sí", contestó ella después de unos segundos.

"Entonces creo que no hay inconvenientes y me parece una idea sensata", concluyó el Sr. Bennet.

"A mí también", dijo Elizabeth y cuando se volteó vio que todos la estaban mirando, como esperando una respuesta pero antes de decir nada se acercó a Darcy y le preguntó en voz baja, "Qué te parece?"

"Yo me casaría contigo mañana", le respondió él, galante.

"Mañana es definitivamente demasiado pronto", dijo ella riendo, "pero en dos meses puede ser". Y volviéndose hacia los demás dijo, "Está bien. Nos casaremos el mismo día que Jane y Charles".

……

Una vez que el asunto estuvo resuelto comenzaron en serio los preparativos de ambas bodas. Primero Darcy y Elizabeth fueron a la iglesia acompañados por los Sres. Bennet para comunicarle la novedad al párroco. Esa pequeña excursión sirvió para que la Sra. Bennet se pavoneara ante todo Meryton de la conquista de su hija, pero también le produjo bastante vergüenza a Elizabeth y convenció a Darcy de que casarse pronto era la mejor solución porque así partiría con su nueva esposa a Pemberly muy pronto también.

Como Jane ya había avanzado bastante con los preparativos para la recepción, no les quedó mucho más que hacer que definir la lista de invitados y comenzar a mandar las invitaciones. Los Bennet invitarían a las familias más importantes de la zona, a los Gardiner por supuesto, a los Collins y, lamentablemente para muchos, a los Wickham. Bingley, por su parte, invitaría a sus hermanas con el Sr. Hurst, al hermano de éste, a unos tíos algo lejanos, algunos amigos de Charles con sus respectivas esposas y a un par de señores que habitualmente hacían negocios con él. Mientras Darcy quería invitar a Georgiana con la Sra. Annesley, al Coronel Fitzwilliam, a su doctor -que había sido el médico de la familia por tanto tiempo que ya formaba parte de la familia-, a su abogado en Londres, a dos miembros del Capitolio con quienes había compartido años de juventud y con los que ahora tenía tratos comerciales y a Lady de Bourgh con su hija Anne, aunque dudaba que Su Señoría se dignara a asistir y en cierto modo deseaba que fuera así.

Al ver el nombre de la Dama Elizabeth le preguntó a Darcy cómo había reaccionado al enterarse de su compromiso, "Supongo que estará enojada pero mi conciencia está limpia porque nunca le prometí no comprometerme contigo como exigió".

"Sí, debe estar enojada", respondió Darcy con tono esquivo.

"Aún no respondió la carta que le enviaste?", preguntó Elizabeth con asombro.

"Eh… no. Aún no", mintió él que esa misma mañana había recibido una carta tan hiriente de su tía que la quemó en cuanto terminó de leerla porque no quería que llegara jamás a manos de Elizabeth. Ya le daría una versión más amable de la carta cuando él mismo estuviera más calmado. "La que sí contestó es Georgiana", dijo contento y sacó un sobre de su bolsillo, "toma, lee tu misma".

Elizabeth tomó la carta y vio que ocupaba cuatro carillas escritas con letra muy apretada, inmediatamente le recordó a _aquella otra carta_. La leyó con fruición y para su felicidad comprobó que la joven estaba realmente feliz con la unión y la carta contenía tantas frases elogiosas para con Lizzy y tan sinceros deseos de que ambas se convirtieran en hermanas, que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Cuando terminó de leer miró a su futuro esposo y sonrió segura de que los esperaba un futuro muy feliz.


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias a todos por sus mensajes. Espero que les guste este capítulo.

Sigan comentando por favor.

Capítulo 3

**Elizabeth nunca pensó que organizar una boda podía ser tan agotador. Afortunadamente estaba su querida Jane que, con su buen humor y calma habituales, hacía que cada tarea pareciera sencilla. Juntas resolvieron muchas cosas en poco tiempo: las flores para la iglesia, las invitaciones, la comida para la recepción y hasta la música. Darcy y Bingley ofrecieron su ayuda y agradecieron que esta fuera amablemente rechazada. Así, mientras las damas se dedicaban a los preparativos, ellos jugaban al billar, cabalgaban o salían a cazar. Cuando Elizabeth le reprochó esto a Darcy, él simplemente contestó que había ofrecido ayudar y le dijeron que no era necesario y que estaba usando el tiempo para conocer mejor a su padre, recalcando que se llevaban muy bien. Una respuesta perfecta, como siempre, y a Elizabeth no le quedó más remedio que callar. **

**Pero no todo era tan bueno para Darcy. Una parte importante de las actividades era recibir a las muchas personas que deseaban felicitarlos y asistir a todas las reuniones, cenas y fiestas a las que los invitaban. En estas ocasiones Darcy sufría y Elizabeth se divertía pero, a decir verdad, cuando recibieron la visita de los Collins, sufrieron los dos. Aunque Lizzy estaba feliz de volver a ver a su querida amiga Charlotte, la presencia del marido de ésta no le resultaba tan agradable. El Sr. Collins llegó anunciando que se había apresurado a volver a Longburn en cuanto se enteró de la noticia porque quería estar entre los primeros en felicitarlos, pero luego Charlotte le confió que, en realidad, habían salido huyendo del mal humor de Lady de Bourgh que había tomado la buena nueva bastante mal. Saber esto entristeció a Elizabeth y le confirmó sus sospechas de que la dama sí había respondido la carta de su sobrino pero que Darcy no había querido revelarle el contenido de la respuesta. 'Tan malo habrá sido?', se preguntó nerviosa.**

**Estaba conversando animadamente con su amiga cuando notó que Darcy le hacía señas suplicantes. Collins lo tenía arrinconado y le hablaba sin cesar. **

"**ya le decía yo a Charlotte que ahora vería mucho más a su querida amiga. 'Recuerda querida' le dije 'que nos convertiremos en parientes de los Darcy'. Ella quiere mucho a Elizabeth, la extraña y quisiera verla más a menudo. Podríamos pasar las fiestas juntos, verdad? No sería grandioso tener a toda la familia unida Sr. Darcy?", continuó sin dejarlo hablar. "Además Pemberly es suficientemente grande cómo para alojarnos a todos…"**

**Elizabeth se dio cuenta de que la impertinencia de Collins había llegado muy lejos y Darcy estaba a punto de reaccionar mal, así que se acercó a ellos y desvió la conversación. **

"**Lamento mucho interrumpir su conversación pero necesito consultar algunas cosas con mi prometido", dijo tomando a Darcy del brazo. **

"**Claro, no te preocupes", respondió Collins, "planeamos quedarnos hasta la boda, tendremos mucho tiempo para hablar."**

**Al ver la cara de espanto de Darcy, Elizabeth lo arrastró fuera de la habitación mientras le decía al oído "No digas nada, mejor vámonos de aquí". **

"**Ese hombre es insoportable", estalló Darcy una vez que estuvieron en el jardín.**

"**Lo se", rió Elizabeth. "Pero es mi primo y está casado con mi mejor amiga así que te pido que te esfuerces por soportarlo. Además, en menos de dos meses ellos estarán de vuelta en Rosings y nosotros en Pemberly, demasiado lejos los unos de los otros", le dijo a modo de consuelo. **

"**No te creas, se ha invitado a pasar navidad con nosotros". **

"**Cómo se atreve! Qué hombre increíble. No tiene el menor sentido de propiedad!", Elizabeth estaba furiosa.**

"**Qué vamos a hacer?", preguntó Darcy consternado. "La verdad es que no esperaba pasar nuestra primera navidad de casados en **_**esa**_** compañía". **

"**Yo tampoco", se lamentó Elizabeth. **

"**Bueno, ya pensaremos en algo. Ahora, mejor cambiemos de tema", dijo Darcy en un tono que le llamó la atención. "Lizzy", continuó sentándose a su lado. "Debo confesarte algo y espero que no pienses que soy un presumido sin remedio", Elizabeth lo miró sin comprender. "Cuando regresé aquí me dije a mí mismo que era para comprobar si Bingley y Jane se amaban pero, en realidad, lo único que quería era verte a ti. Tu comportamiento en esos días no me dio señales de que tus sentimientos hacia mí habían cambiado, pero, cuando estuve en Londres, el relato de mi tía de su encuentro contigo me convenció y decidí volver a buscarte". dijo Darcy mirándola seriamente. "Y antes de volver tomé un riesgo y encargué algo para ti". Al decir esto tomó la mano de Elizabeth y deslizó en su dedo el anillo más perfecto que ella había visto en su vida. **

"**Oh Darcy, es precioso!", exclamó ella sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima a la joya. **

"**Y no me crees un presumido por haberme sentido tan seguro de que me aceptarías?", le preguntó él con una sonrisa. **

"**Tal vez debería enojarme. Pero ahora mismo estoy demasiado feliz", respondió ella riendo. "Pero porqué me lo das recién ahora?", preguntó.**

"**Es que en realidad no lo había traído conmigo, no quise tentar al destino".**

"**Eres supersticioso?"**

"**No, pero ya me había equivocado contigo antes. Así que dejé el anillo en Londres y pedí que me lo enviaran cuando me aceptaste". **

"**Y que hubieras hecho si decía que no?"**

"**No lo sé. Quizás dárselo a la otra mujer de mi vida. A mi hermana!", concluyó al ver la mirada de espanto de Lizzy que le respondió simulando pegarle una cachetada pero él la esquivó y la atrapó entre sus brazos impidiéndole moverse. Elizabeth miró nerviosa alrededor. "No pueden vernos desde la casa, si es eso lo que te preocupa", dijo Darcy apretándola aún más.**

"**Pero alguien puede venir al jardín", protestó Elizabeth intentando zafarse sin mucha convicción. **

"**Si quieres te dejo ir", le dijo Darcy y fue soltándola de a poco. **

"**A veces eres insufrible", le dijo Elizabeth abrazándolo ella esta vez. "Vas a besarme o no?".**

"**Todavía no estamos casados y ya me estás dando órdenes!", se quejó Darcy en broma. **

"**Oh, callate!", respondió ella y parándose en puntas de pie lo besó. Después de la sorpresa inicial Darcy tomó el control y la besó tan apasionadamente que Elizabeth sintió que el piso flotaba bajo sus pies. **

**Volvieron a la casa un rato después temiendo que alguien hubiera notado su larga ausencia pero, por fortuna, la Sra. Bennet había arrastrado a toda la familia a una intensa discusión con el Sr. Collins para defender a Pemberly sobre Rosings Park y nadie notó siquiera que habían regresado. **

……

"**Lizzy", le dijo Darcy un día, "espero que no te enojes pero tengo que ir a Londres la próxima semana."**

"**Oh, en serio?", se lamentó Elizabeth. **

"**Sí querida. Lo postergué demasiado tiempo y ahora los problemas se acumularon. Tengo muchos negocios que atender. Además debo pasar por Pemberly."**

"**Ir a Pemberly también? Pero, por cuanto tiempo?"**

"**Haré lo más rápido que pueda", comenzó a excusarse Darcy, "pero dudo que sea menos de un mes". **

"**Un mes!", el tono Elizabeth hizo que su madre y sus hermanas, que también estaban en el salón, se dieran vuelta a mirarla. "Pero si nos casamos en un mes!". **

"**Un mes y medio", aclaró Darcy. "Lizzy, estoy haciendo esto para que cuando nos casemos tengamos un tiempo de tranquilidad. Elizabeth, no seas terca!", le dijo y ella, que se había levantado y miraba por la ventana, se volvió enojada.**

"**Terca yo! No te atrevas…", le dijo pero Darcy la detuvo.**

"**Cálmate", pidió. "Escucha, tengo una idea. Vamos a hablar con tus padres", diciendo esto la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta donde estaban los Sres. Bennet. **

"**Sr. Bennet, Sra. Bennet", comenzó Darcy, "le estaba diciendo a Elizabeth que tengo que viajar a Londres por negocios y que no podré volver antes de un mes."**

"**Qué pena, pero no se preocupe", se apresuró a decir el Sr. Bennet, a quien la idea de tener de vuelta a su hija para él le encantaba, "nosotros nos ocuparemos de Lizzy."**

"**Pero qué dice Sr. Bennet", exclamó su esposa, "el Sr. Darcy no puede irse por tanto tiempo." Y acercándose a su hija le dijo por lo bajo "no dejes que se vaya Lizzy, puede encontrar a otra."**

"**Madre, por favor!", se quejó Elizabeth. **

"**A mi tampoco me alegra la idea de separarnos y por eso quería proponerles algo", interrumpió Darcy. "He estado hablando con Bingley y él también está de acuerdo, verdad Charles?" le preguntó a su amigo que asintió. "La idea es esta. Seguramente Elizabeth y Jane querrán hacer compras para la boda y sus otras hermanas también, supongo, y no hay mejor lugar para eso que Londres". Esta afirmación fue recibida con murmullos de felicidad por las Bennet. "Entonces quiero ofrecerles mi casa", dijo y antes de que el Sr. Bennet pudiera protestar continuó, "por supuesto yo no estaría ahí, me alojaría en casa de Charles". **

"**Ay niñas, se imaginan! Pasar un tiempo en Londres y en casa del Sr. Darcy!", la Sra. Bennet no salía de su asombro. "Compraríamos los vestidos en Londres, con las mejores modistas. Seremos la envidia del Meryton!"**

"**Sra. Bennet", dijo el Sr. Bennet con seriedad, "lamento ser causante de un desencanto pero me temo que lo que propone el Sr. Darcy no será posible."**

"**Por qué no papá?", preguntó Jane que también se había entusiasmado con la idea. **

"**Porque no puedo permitir que se alojen en casa del Sr. Darcy antes de su matrimonio con Elizabeth. No insistan."**

"**Pero Sr. Bennet si él mismo ha dicho que no estará ahí", insistió su esposa, "además esa casa será de Lizzy también". **

"**Cuando se casen podrán hacer lo que quieran pero por ahora mando yo", dijo y tomó el periódico dando por finalizada la discusión. **

**Darcy miró a Elizabeth sin saber que hacer. Entonces ella se acercó a su padre y le preguntó, "Y si nos quedáramos en casa de los tíos?" **

"**Sí!", gritaron todas. **

"**Tampoco. Los tíos ya han hecho bastante por nosotros, no pienso molestarlos nuevamente", dijo el Sr. Bennet. **

"**Sería sólo por una semana o dos", dijo la Sra. Bennet, "y después de todas las veces que ellos se quedaron aquí, no se enojarán porque pase unos días en su casa con las niñas."**

"**Papá, dime qué es lo que te molesta realmente?" le preguntó Elizabeth. **

"**Es que soy un viejo egoísta y me hubiera gustado pasar tiempo contigo antes de que te vayas", reconoció el Sr. Bennet. "Pero si tanto quieres ir, no te detendré". **

"**Quiero ir, pero te diré qué haremos. Iremos por diez días, no más, y cuando regrese me dedicaré sólo a ti hasta el día de mi boda", le dijo Elizabeth mirándolo con cariño. **

"**Eres cruel hija, sabes que no puedo negarte nada", admitió con una sonrisa triste. **

"**Y entonces?", preguntó ansiosa la Sra. Bennet. **

"**Que tengan buen viaje", respondió el Sr. Bennet. **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Mil gracias por los comentarios! Me animan a seguir adelante con la historia. **_

_**Espero que les guste este capítulo.**_

**Capítulo 4**

_El mayordomo se acercó a la puerta del estudio, golpeó dos veces y llamó, "Sr. Darcy?" _

"_Vete James. Dije que no me molestaran", bramó del otro lado su patrón. _

'_Sigue de mal humor', pensó James y tomando valor volvió a llamar. "Disculpe que lo moleste señor pero es urgente". Luego de unos minutos de silencio escuchó unos rápidos pasos y la puerta se abrió bruscamente. _

"_Qué quieres?", el aspecto del señor Darcy era muy malo, tenía el cabello revuelto, no tenía la chaqueta ni el cravat. _

"_Lady de Bourg está aquí y exige verlo", dijo directamente James que había aprendido a no andarse con rodeos, a su señor no le gustaba perder el tiempo. _

"_Mi tía aquí?", preguntó Darcy. De mala gana le indicó a James que la hiciera pasar al salón pequeño, se puso la chaqueta y se arregló un poco. 'Es lo único que me faltaba', pensó mientras se dirigía a encontrarse con ella._

"_Tía, cómo estás?", le preguntó e intentó tomarle la mano pero ella la alejó. _

"_Estoy muy mal Fitzwilliam, muy mal", le dijo con desdén. _

"_Lamento oír eso. Qué sucede?", la voz de Darcy denotaba más cansancio que interés. _

"_Sucede que escuché unos rumores muy alarmantes acerca de tu posible matrimonio con la señorita Elizabeth Bennet", el desinterés de Darcy se volvió inmediatamente en atención al escuchar el nombre de Elizabeth, "así que fui a verla a su casa…"_

"_Fuiste a Longburn?", Darcy estaba totalmente asombrado. _

"_Pues claro y debo decirte que ese lugar es de lo más desagradable", Lady de Bourg hizo un gesto de desagrado ante el recuerdo. _

"_Y para qué?" , preguntó Darcy con voz temblorosa por el enojo que crecía en su interior. _

"_Para preguntarle si eso era cierto, para qué más?"_

"_Y por qué no me lo preguntaste a mí?"_

"_Porque tu nunca me dices nada y creí que sería más fácil sacarle la verdad a ella. Pero resulta que es una impertinente y tan obstinada como tú." Darcy tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no sonreír, imaginaba que Elizabeth era más que capaz de desafiar a su tía. "Cuando le dije que los rumores me parecían de una total falsedad en lugar de compartir esta opinión conmigo me preguntó por qué, entonces, me había molestado hasta allí para preguntárselo a ella," Darcy tuvo que darle la espalda para que no viera su sonrisa. "Cuando le dije que la sola idea de que ella pudiera llevar alguna vez el apellido Darcy era un descrédito para la historia de la familia, se atrevió a decirme que su padre era tan caballero como tú! Tuve que recordarle la inferioridad de su cuna y su mala situación y recordarle que mancharía la historia de Pemberly con solo poner un pie allí. Además me vi. obligada a revelarle el compromiso que tu madre y yo planeamos para Anne y tú cuando ustedes eran aún niños." Sólo el recuerdo de los insultos que él mismo había proferido a Elizabeth y el respeto que tenía por el recuerdo de su madre le impidieron a Darcy echar a su tía en ese mismo momento de la casa. "Y por si fuera poco, cuando le pedí que me prometiera que nunca se comprometería contigo…", Darcy contuvo la respiración, "…se negó diciéndome que jamás me prometería algo así. Y luego me echó, puedes creerlo?"_

_Darcy le dio la espalda una vez más y se acercó a la ventana. Necesitaba pensar pero, por supuesto, su tía no se lo permitiría. _

"_Te vas a quedar ahí parado? No piensas decir nada?", insistió su tía. "Oh, eres increíble Fitzwilliam. Estoy empezando a creer que hay algo entre esa insolente y tú."_

"_Cómo tu bien dijiste, no hay nada entre la __**señorita Bennet **__y yo", dijo Darcy con amargura y resaltando bien el nombre de Elizabeth, no permitiría que siguiera insultándola. "Ahora, si esperas que alabe tu comportamiento, lamento comunicarte que no lo haré porque creo que te portaste muy groseramente. No tenías ningún derecho de importunarla con semejante cuestionamiento y menos de insultarla a ella y a su familia", dijo tratando de sonar lo más neutral posible. "El señor Bennet puede estar una posición económica humilde pero no hay dudas de que es un caballero."_

"_Qué no hay dudas?", protestó Lady de Bourg, "Realmente no puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo. Te aclaro que sé perfectamente en qué condiciones se casó la hija menor del señor Bennet. Te parece que en la familia de un caballero, como tú lo llamas, puede pasar algo así?"_

_Otro recuerdo doloroso cruzó la mente de Darcy. 'Si supieras tía, que eso nos podría haber pasado a nosotros', pensó con tristeza. "Ese es un hecho muy desgraciado, sin dudas, pero no viene al caso. Y en lo que respecta a mi supuesto compromiso con Anne, tú sabes muy bien que eso no es cierto. Hace falta mucho más que tu voluntad para que tal unión se realice. Yo no deseo casarme con Anne y me animo a decir que ella tampoco desea casarse conmigo y creo que tú lo sabes."_

"_Eso no tiene importancia ahora", dijo su tía minimizando un tema en el que sabía que perdería. "Lo que importa es lo que la señorita Bennet dijo, o mejor dicho, lo que se negó a decir tapándolo con insultos hacia mí. Supongo que no la disculparás."_

"_Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien se presentó en casa de los Bennet a hacer preguntas inapropiadas a una de las señoritas. No hay excusas para ello", las palabras de Darcy sonaron como una sentencia. _

"_Yo no tengo por qué excusarme, sólo estaba tratando de salvar el honor de la familia". _

"_El honor de la familia está muy a salvo tía, pero gracias de todos modos", le respondió Darcy ya completamente exasperado. "Ya me has dicho lo que querías, verdad? Te lo agradezco. Ahora, si me disculpas, debo retirarme porque tengo una reunión con mi agente de bolsa. Georgiana no está, salió con la señora Annesley, así que creo que será mejor que te vayas. Puedes volver mañana a verla si quieres, dudo que yo esté aquí todavía, debo hacer un viaje de negocios. Adiós tía, James te acompañará a la salida". Sin dejarla pronunciar una palabra siquiera la condujo hasta el hall adonde el mayordomo la esperaba para llevarla hasta el coche y mientras su tía se marchaba aturdida y enojada por su actitud, Darcy tomó el sombrero y los guantes, le pidió a James que llamara al coche y en menos de diez minutos estaba él también fuera de la casa. _

"_A dónde señor?", preguntó el cochero. _

"_A dónde sea, lejos de aquí. Usted sólo conduzca". _

_Sólo después de media hora de viaje Darcy logró algo de claridad para pensar. Sentía rabia y vergüenza por el comportamiento de su tía que había importunado a Elizabeth e injuriado a los Bennet. Al menos él, había tenido la excusa de la gran sorpresa y emoción que había sentido al reconocer que estaba enamorado de Elizabeth, cuando se comportó de manera similar meses atrás. _

_Se sentía orgulloso de Elizabeth por la manera en que había defendido su honor y el de su familia ante los improperios de Lady de Bourg. Le daba cierta satisfacción que fuera ella quien, por una vez, le hubiera puesto en su lugar a la señora. Era su tía, la respetaba y la quería, pero ella podía ser absolutamente exasperante. _

_Sentía una especie de liberación al haber expresado por primera vez en voz bien alta que no tenía ninguna intención de casarse con su prima Anne. Esa posibilidad estaba completamente fuera de su corazón y de su mente pero sabía que su tía albergaba esperanzas al respecto y se alegró de haber dejado las cosas claras. _

_Pero lo más importante era que sentía dudas por la reacción de Elizabeth. Qué significaba, se preguntó. Estaba seguro de que parte de su aireada reacción contra su tía se debía al mismo mal comportamiento de ella pero… 'Será posible que se haya negado a descartar definitivamente la posibilidad de casarse conmigo porque siente algo hacia mí?', pensó. No, no podía ser y, sin embargo, por qué otra razón lo haría. 'Elizabeth no tiene problemas en expresar lo que piensa', se dijo, 'si no sintiera absolutamente nada por mí no habría tenido problemas en decírselo a mi tía. Será posible?' Durante una hora más le dio vueltas y vueltas a estas preguntas en su cabeza hasta que llegó a una determinación, tenía que saber. _

"_Chofer!", gritó, "volvamos ya a la casa y prepare el coche para mañana a primera hora. Volvemos a Hertfordshire." _

…_.._

Darcy sonrió ante el recuerdo de aquel penoso incidente con su tía y la incertidumbre que había sentido un mes atrás al iniciar un viaje en el sentido contrario al que estaba a punto de terminar ahora. Cuando el coche se detuvo, bajó y se quedó unos minutos mirando la casa Darcy en Londres. 'Le gustará?', se preguntó. La casa era magnífica y estaba ubicada en la mejor zona de Londres, por supuesto. Su sobria elegancia la distinguía entre sus vecinas, en el primoroso jardín frontal, un camino conducía hasta la bellísima entrada marcada por una escalinata y cuatro columnas inmaculadamente blancas. Darcy deslizó la mirada hacia arriba para admirar los pisos superiores revestidos de ladrillos que culminaban en una mansarda de pizarra negra especialmente traída de Francia. Su abuelo había comenzado la construcción que habían culminado sus padres antes de que él naciera. Allí había pasado muchas temporadas felices en compañía de su hermana y sus padres pero desde la muerte de éstos la casa estaba un poco triste. Esperaba que la llegada de la nueva integrante de la familia, 'mi esposa' pensó con satisfacción, le devolviera la vida. Así de pensativo lo encontró Georgiana cuando salió a recibirlo.

"Hermano!", Georgiana se acercó corriendo y se colgó de su cuello.

Darcy la alzó y la hizo dar vueltas por el jardín como cuando era niña. "Cómo te extrañé hermanita", le dijo luego mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo.

"No te creo nada, seguro que lo único que hiciste fue pensar en _tu_ Elizabeth".

"Es cierto que la mayor parte del tiempo pienso en _mi_ Elizabeth pero también pienso en ti", le contestó mientras le acariciaba el cabello con ternura, "siempre serás mi hermanita".

"Qué hacías ahí parado?", preguntó Georgiana mientras entraban a la casa.

"Estaba preguntándome si a Elizabeth le gustará la casa".

"Pues sería una tonta si no le gustara. Es la casa más linda de la zona", le respondió su hermana tomándolo fuerte del brazo. "Y hablando de Elizabeth, dónde está ella? No vino contigo?".

"Llega dentro de dos días con su madre y su hermana. Al final el señor Bennet no aceptó mi propuesta de que se quedaran aquí, pero pasarán unos días en casa de sus tíos los Gardiner".

"Oh, qué personas tan agradables! Tenemos que invitarlos a todos a cenar en cuanto lleguen."

"Sí pero tú tendrás que hacer los honores porque yo parto mañana mismo al norte, tengo algunos asuntos que atender."

"Vas a dejarme sólo un día después de llegar? Y también a Elizabeth?"

"Lo siento nena, es que quiero resolver la mayor cantidad posible de cosas antes del casamiento para que Elizabeth y yo podamos disfrutar de algunas semanas de tranquilidad."

"Qué remedio. Ya sé que no puedo discutir contigo. Yo me encargaré."

"También quiero que acompañes a Elizabeth a tus tiendas habituales para que compre todo lo necesario para la boda y asegúrate que pongan todo a mi cuenta."

"Oh, qué divertido! Puedo comprarme algo yo también?", preguntó Georgiana mimosa mientras se acomodaba al lado en el sillón de su hermano.

"Claro que puedes", le contestó Darcy y pasando un brazo por encima de sus hombros la atrajo hacia él. Era tan bueno estar así, juntos y tranquilos los dos como antes.

"Will, puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Qué?"

"Eres feliz?", Georgiana se incorporó levemente para mirarlo a los ojos.

"Absoluta y completamente", le respondió mirándola a su vez.

"Me alegro." La voz de su hermanita era tan sincera que lo emocionó.

"Ahora cuéntame cómo estás tú. Qué has hecho estos días?".


	5. Chapter 5

**Finalmente encontré el tiempo para escribir un nuevo capítulo. **

**Espero que les guste.**

**Comenten!!!**

**Capítulo 5**

Después de un viaje muy cansador la señora Bennet y sus dos hijas mayores llegaron a casa de los Gardiner en Londres donde fueron recibidas con gran alegría. Rápidamente se hicieron planes para empezar las compras el día siguiente, no había tiempo que perder. Por supuesto también debían cumplir con ciertas obligaciones así que, inmediatamente, se enviaron cartas a casa de los Bingley y de los Darcy notificando su llegada. La contestación de Georgiana llegó a primera hora de la mañana con una invitación para ir de compras juntas y luego tomar el té en la casa Darcy. Al día siguiente las tres muchachas se encontraron en el atelier de una famosa modista que Georgiana les había recomendado por ser su preferida.

"Querida Elizabeth!", exclamó Georgiana cuando las vio llegar.

"Georgiana!", dijo Elizabeth mientras se acercaba a ella y le tomaba las manos con cariño. "Gracias por acompañarnos, espero que no sea mucha molestia para tí".

"Ir de compras nunca es una molestia para mí", dijo la joven riendo, "además quería verte para felicitarte en persona. Me hace muy feliz tu unión con Will, por ti, por mí y sobre todo porque él está muy feliz."

"Gracias", Elizabeth estaba genuinamente emocionada. "No sabes cuanto significan para mí tus palabras". Las dos jóvenes se miraron dulcemente por unos instantes hasta que Lizzie recordó la presencia de su hermana. "Georgiana, te presento a Jane".

"Ahora entiendo porque Charles está tan enamorado. Me habían dicho que eras hermosa pero no creí que fuera para tanto."

"Oh, por favor", dijo Jane roja por la vergüenza y luego, dirigiéndose a su hermana, continúo, "No me habías dicho que era tímida?". Las tres rieron con ganas.

Georgiana las condujo como una experta entre sedas, encajes, puntillas y listones y en poco tiempo ambas habían elegidos las telas y los modelos de sus vestidos para la boda y cuatro trajes más para cada una. Cuando llegaron a la caja se encontraron con que la señorita Darcy tenía instrucciones precisas de los dos prometidos, todo iría a sus cuentas, sin discusión.

"No voy a discutir contigo Georgiana", dijo Elizabeth seriamente, "pero tu hermano me va a escuchar. Nuestra situación es algo ajustada pero mi padre puede pagar nuestro ajuar perfectamente. Además, es lo que corresponde."

"Oh, déjalo así Lizzy, no lo vas a convencer".

"Tú no me conoces todavía, yo también puedo ser muy obstinada", concluyó Elizabeth dando por finalizado el tema para no contrariar a Georgiana.

Después de un día agotador fueron todas a la casa Darcy y mientras se acercaban Georgiana miraba atentamente a Elizabeth esperando su reacción. Cuando ésta bajo del coche y contuvo la respiración ante la visión de la casa, supo que le gustaba.

"Te gusta", afirmó Georgy.

"Cómo no me va a gustar, es preciosa", contestó Elizabeth un poco abrumada.

"Puedes creer que mi tonto hermano dudaba? Creo que piensa que todo es poco para ti." Aunque Georgiana dijo esas palabras como un elogio Elizabeth se sintió aún más abrumada. "Vamos, pasen. Quiero mostrarles la casa".

Cada ambiente que visitaron era aún más bello que el anterior. Con estilos diferentes, la serena elegancia de Pemberly se encontraba presente también aquí. Los salones eran amplios y luminosos, la biblioteca íntima y masculina, las escaleras señoriales, las habitaciones privadas sencillas y hermosas.

En el primer piso se detuvieron frente a una habitación con doble puerta. "Esta habitación es el dormitorio principal", dijo Georgiana, "pero no te la puedo mostrar, Will me dijo que será una sorpresa para cuando estén casados. Está haciendo algunos arreglos, creo. Era la habitación de mis padres y nadie la ha ocupado desde que murieron así que supongo que le hará falta una renovación." La muchacha habló con total naturalidad pero para Elizabeth no fue tan sencillo, era la primera vez que pensaba realmente en que, además de la vida, compartiría con Darcy la misma habitación, la misma cama. Jane, que la estaba mirando, comprendió enseguida su preocupación, ella también la sentía.

Para terminar la visita Georgiana las condujo al jardín de invierno, otro lugar encantador, donde tomaron el té. Las tres jóvenes se entendían perfectamente, Georgiana mostraba un enorme cariño por Elizabeth cuya aprobación buscaba constantemente. A Lizzie se le hizo evidente que la niña había resentido la ausencia de una mujer a su lado y se propuso acompañarla como hermana y como amiga. Además, también para ella sería bueno contar con una amiga en la grandiosidad de Pemberly.

Al día siguiente las Bennet salieron a hacer más compras en compañía de la Sra. Gardiner y al regresar se encontraron con Bingley en persona que había vuelto de su viaje de negocios. La alegría de Jane era evidente y Lizzie la envidió sobre todo cuando Charles le entregó una carta de Darcy en la que éste le informaba que aún demoraría cuatro días más en regresar.

"_Nadie lamenta este retraso más que yo, cada día sin verte me resulta más difícil, pero prefiero adelantar trabajo ahora para que podamos disfrutar nuestros primeros días juntos sin interrupciones. _

_Nos veremos el próximo viernes, lo prometo. _

_Ponte algo bonito, te llevaré a un lugar muy especial. _

_Por siempre tuyo, Darcy"_

'A dónde me llevará?' se preguntó Elizabeth mientras se alegraba de que Georgiana la hubiera convencido de encargar dos vestidos de fiesta.

……………………………

A Elizabeth le pareció que el viernes tardaba una eternidad en llegar. Hacía casi diez días que no veía a Darcy y ni siquiera el ajetreo de las compras le había impedido pensar en él a cada momento. Ahora, mientras se preparaba para salir con él experimentó, por primera vez, dudas sobre su aspecto. Elizabeth siempre había sido muy segura de sí misma y si bien no se consideraba especialmente bonita, al menos no en comparación con Jane, esa no había sido nunca una preocupación para ella. Le gustaba arreglarse y en ciertas ocasiones podía ser coqueta, pero no era para nada vanidosa. Sin embargo, no podía olvidar que se casaría con un hombre importante, con muchos compromisos sociales, un soltero codiciado incluso, eso la haría blanco de miradas y comentarios. Sería examinada y Darcy también porque, sin dudas, la noticia de su compromiso con una "campesina" había sido una sorpresa. Aunque no sabía exactamente adonde irían, suponía que acudirían a algún evento social, el primero como futura señora Darcy, por lo que el momento crítico había llegado.

Jane la ayudó a arreglarse sencillamente, como siempre. 'Así soy yo, así Darcy me ama, y los demás tendrán que acostumbrarse… o no. Realmente no me importa', pensó con orgullo mientras se contemplaba en el espejo. Llevaba un vestido de satén color azul pálido, casi lavanda, con detalles de gasa y un adorno de puntillas en el escote. Era simple pero muy elegante, hecho con materiales de primera calidad y estaba segura de que sería apropiado, no importa adonde fueran. Jane le había recogido el pelo y lo había adornado con pequeñas perlas aquí y allá, como en aquel baile en Netherfield cuando Darcy la invitó a bailar. El recuerdo la hizo sonreír.

En ese momento escuchó el ruido de un coche e inmediatamente su madre entró en la habitación para avisarle que su prometido había llegado y la esperaba abajo.

"Recuerda que te estoy dejando ir sola porque el señor Darcy es muy respetable y estoy segura de que se comportará correctamente", le dijo su madre, "espero que tú también te comportes."

"Mamá, por favor!", se quejó Elizabeth.

"Mira hija, yo también fui joven y me enamoré de un hombre buen mozo -porque tu padre era muy buen mozo- así que no protestes y promete que te comportarás."

"Está bien mamá, te lo prometo", dijo Lizzie y le dio un beso antes de encaminarse abajo.

Bajó las escaleras tomada del pasamanos por temor a caerse, tan nerviosa estaba. Cuando lo vio comprendió la recomendación de su madre. Allí estaba él, tan elegante, tan buen mozo como nunca antes lo había visto. Llevaba una chaqueta azul entallada que acentuaba su buen físico y le daba un aspecto imperial.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron sintió que el tiempo se detenía y por un momento, perdió la respiración.

Sin saber cómo, llegó al final de la escalera donde Darcy le tomó la mano y la llevó a sus labios para darle un suave beso que, sin embargo, pareció quemarle la piel.

"Elizabeth…", dijo él con voz profunda mirándola intensamente y sin soltarle la mano.

………………………………….

Darcy se arregló la chaqueta por enésima vez frente al espejo del hall.

"Will, deja de mirarte al espejo y sal de una vez. Elizabeth te está esperando", le dijo Georgiana desde la puerta que mantenía abierta.

"Sí, ya voy", dijo él echándose un último vistazo. "Estoy bien?", le preguntó.

"Perfecto. Pero ya vete", Georgiana le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo empujó afuera. "Que se diviertan!", le gritó mientras el coche se alejaba.

Darcy se asomó por la ventanilla para saludarla y luego se recostó en el asiento. Estaba nervioso. Los días que llevaba sin ver a Elizabeth se le habían hecho eternos pero no era por eso, estaba seguro de que ella lo había extrañado también. Se preguntaba si la salida que había preparado era una buena idea. Sabía que debía introducir a Elizabeth entre sus relaciones de una vez por todas y había elegido la Opera, en lugar de un baile, porque entonces los encuentros serían más lejanos y más breves. Pero ese día se presentaba una obra muy importante y _todos_ estarían ahí, para ver el estreno obviamente pero también para verlo a él con su misteriosa prometida. No es que se creyera tan importante pero estaba seguro de que el rumor de que asistirían había corrido rápidamente y, después de todo, Londres no dejaba de ser una pequeña ciudad en la que el chisme marcaba el ritmo de los días.

Se odió por pensar en ello pero realmente esperaba que Elizabeth hubiera elegido el atuendo adecuado para la ocasión. Estaba convencido de que Lizzie los conquistaría a todos con su personalidad e inteligencia, con la más que segura excepción de ciertas mujeres inevitablemente envidiosas, pero la gente tendía a dejarse llevar por la primera impresión. 'Si lo sabré yo', pensó con cierta amargura.

Los Gardiner lo recibieron con la amabilidad de siempre y se alegró sinceramente de verlos al igual que a Jane e incluso a la señora Bennet. Cada vez estaba más apegado a su futura familia política. Jane le comentó que estaban esperando a Bingley que cenaría con ellos, el señor Gardiner le hizo algún comentario sobre política, la señora Bennet le comentó sobre su marido pero Darcy no prestaba atención a nada, había sentido los pasos de Elizabeth en la escalera y se volvió hacia allí, esperándola.

Lo primero que vio fueron sus pequeños pies en preciosos botines de raso asomando a cada paso bajo la vaporosa falda. 'Viste de azul, igual que yo', pensó con satisfacción admirando el precioso vestido. Subió la vista lentamente admirando su delicada figura, la fina cintura, los delicados pero fuertes brazos, los hombros satinados, el cuello… ese cuello que le gustaba tanto, los labios que quería besar, las mejillas rosadas, los ojos que lo hipnotizaban…

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron sintió que el tiempo se detenía y por un momento, perdió la respiración.

Se acercó a ella lentamente, le tomó la mano, la llevó hasta sus labios y le dio un suave beso mientras aspiraba el fresco aroma de su piel. Luego la miró, profundamente, y le dijo "Elizabeth…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Lamento haber dejado el capítulo anterior justo antes de que fueran a la Opera pero no tuve tiempo para más. **

**Ahora mismo estoy en Londres de vacaciones. Espero que el espíritu de Jane Austen me inspire (igual que el de Elizabeth Gaskel para mi otra historia)**

**Gracias por todos los comentarios, son geniales!**

**Capítulo 6**

"Elizabeth…", la voz de Darcy aún resonaba en los oídos de Lizzie cuando su madre los interrumpió.

"Y a donde llevará a mi hija señor Darcy? Estamos todos muy intrigados por saber".

"Iremos a la Opera", respondió él sin dejar de mirar a Elizabeth para ver cuál sería su reacción. Se alegró al ver que el rostro de ella se iluminaba al escuchar la noticia.

"Oh Darcy, qué maravilla! Siempre he querido ir a la ópera", dijo.

"Pues me alegro. Además esta noche será muy especial porque veremos a una gran cantante italiana".

"Lizzie debes cambiarte inmediatamente!", exclamó la señora Bennet para sorpresa de todos. "El vestido que traes no es para nada adecuado. Ve a ponerte uno de los vestidos nuevos de Jane, el amarillo, es más elegante".

Elizabeth sólo se quedó mirándola enojada pero, en cierto modo, experimentó las mismas preocupaciones que su madre.

"No creo que sea necesario señora Bennet", intervino Darcy. "Elizabeth está perfecta".

"De ninguna manera. Su atuendo es demasiado sencillo, como siempre."

"Creo que puedo ayudar", dijo Darcy antes de que Lizzie pudiera contestar y sacando una caja de terciopelo del bolsillo de su chaqueta, continuó "Creo que esto completará tu atuendo".

Hasta la señora Bennet se quedó sin habla cuando vio la joya que Darcy le ofrecía a su hija. Se trataba de un delicado collar formado por una cadena de pequeños diamantes de los que pendían tres zafiros en forma de gotas. Era muy delicado y absolutamente hermoso y su color azul combinaba perfectamente con el vestido de Lizzie.

"No sé que decir", dijo ella.

"No hace falta que digas nada. Déjame ponértelo", respondió él y se colocó detrás de ella para abrocharle el collar. "Qué opina ahora, señora Bennet?", preguntó divertido.

"Es… Es…. Está bien, creo", balbuceó ésta.

"Bueno, es hora de irnos", dijo Darcy que parecía ser el único en condiciones de tener un comportamiento coherente. "Regresaremos en cuanto termine la función, como prometí. Hasta luego." Y ayudó a Elizabeth a ponerse el abrigo y subir al coche que los esperaba afuera.

Una vez en el carruaje toda la soltura de Darcy se esfumó y para sorpresa de Elizabeth se sentó en el asiento frente a ella y estuvo callado los primeros minutos. Lizzie no entendía muy bien qué era lo que pasaba pero se decidió a romper el hielo.

"Te extrañé", dijo tendiéndole una mano para que él la tomara.

A Darcy le tomó sólo un segundo salvar la corta distancia que los separaba. Se sentó a su lado y pasó un brazo por su cintura, atrayéndola hacia él, mientras con la otra mano le tomaba la cara y se la echaba levemente hacia atrás. La miró intensamente por unos segundos y luego literalmente se apoderó de su boca, quitándole el aliento.

Unos minutos más tarde la liberó y dijo simplemente "Yo también".

"Ya veo", dijo Elizabeth cuando pudo hablar. "Mejor ve a sentarte allá otra vez", le dijo mientras lo empujaba.

"Oh… lo siento", dijo Darcy avergonzado, "te ofendí".

"Realmente no", respondió Lizzie, sincera. "Por eso… aléjate."

Darcy sonrió feliz pero obedeció sin protestar, también para él era mejor evitar la tentación.

"Elizabeth, hay algo de lo que debemos hablar", dijo seriamente al cabo de unos minutos de silencio. "Hoy vas a conocer a muchas personas nuevas. No son mis amigos pero algunos de ellos están entre mis relaciones más cercanas y cuando estemos casados también tú los verás asiduamente." Lizzie lo miraba en silencio, algo nerviosa. "Por eso quiero que entiendas algo y que estés preparada. La sociedad de Londres es pequeña, la gente es rica y tiene poco que hacer. Por eso los chismes son la actividad preferida de todos, también de los hombres aunque traten de negarlo." Elizabeth estaba cada vez más nerviosa, el momento de su verdadera presentación en sociedad se acercaba. "Nuestro compromiso ha despertado mucha curiosidad. Hace varios años que la gente hace apuestas sobre mi posible casamiento y estoy seguro de que nadie se había aventurado nunca a pronosticar que me casaría con una muchacha del campo".

"Supongo que esa gente habrá imaginado varias candidatas para ti", intervino Elizabeth, "Estarán ellas en la función?"

"Probablemente", admitió Darcy. "En fin. Primero quiero aclararte que no son malas personas pero, como te dije, les gusta comentar y sin dudas nuestra presencia será _el _comentario de la noche. Pero no te pongas nerviosa porque estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien." Le tomó las manos para transmitirle confianza. "Tu eres una mujer muy inteligente y además eres encantadora, estoy seguro de que los enamorarás a todos inmediatamente como lo hiciste conmigo."

"Definitivamente ese es un buen antecedente pero aún así…" Lizzie trató de bromear sin mucho éxito.

En cuanto bajaron del coche y se encaminaron hacia el teatro, Elizabeth sintió que todas las miradas se dirigían hacia ellos así que se agarró fuerte del brazo de Darcy y caminó muy erguida, no dejaría traslucir sus nervios.

Atravesaron al foyer y en el camino Darcy saludó brevemente a algunas personas, pero sin presentarle a nadie en particular. Antes de subir al palco, porque los Darcy obviamente tenían un palco, la ayudó a quitarse el abrigo y se lo entregó al encargado del guardarropas.

"Elizabeth, mira!", le dijo. Lizzie acompañó con su mirada la de Darcy y vio el reflejo de ambos en uno de los grandes espejos del foyer. "Hacemos buena pareja, verdad?", la voz de Darcy reflejaba un genuino orgullo y al examinar la imagen que el espejo le devolvía ella también lo sintió. Hacían una excelente pareja.

"Parecen hechos el uno para el otro", les dijo alguien de pronto. "Parece que elegiste bien después de todo querido William".

Darcy se volvió para enfrentar a la persona que había pronunciado esas palabras. "Lady Morgan, qué placer volver a verla", dijo y tomó la mano que la dama le extendía.

"Cómo que Lady Morgan? Cuándo dejé de ser Ellinor para ti?", le reprochó la señora. "Es que no piensas presentarme a tu prometida?", preguntó y sin dejar que le contestara continuó, "Tu debes ser la famosa Elizabeth Bennet. Yo soy Lady Morgan, efectivamente, pero tú debes llamarme Ellinor cómo lo hizo siempre este tonto de tu prometido. Te asombra mi manera de hablar? Pues yo soy así, acostúmbrate porque me verás muy seguido. Yo era la mejor amiga de la madre de William y lo conozco desde que nació."

"Lady Morgan fue una gran compañía para mamá y un gran apoyo para Georgiana y yo cuando ella murió", intervino Darcy.

"Encantada de conocerla Lady Morgan", dijo Elizabeth suavemente.

"Te dije que me llamaras Ellinor. A ver, déjame verte." La examinó por unos minutos y luego emitió su veredicto, "Eres muy flaca pero eres fuerte. No eres hermosa a la manera tradicional pero eres bella y hay algo en tu mirada… Espero no ofenderte con mi franqueza."

"Para nada La… Ellinor. No se preocupe", aseguró Elizabeth que encontraba esa franqueza realmente refrescante.

"Bien, me alegro. Ahora vengan", dijo ubicándose en el centro y tomando a ambos por el brazo. "Quiero hacer la gran entrada con ustedes dos. Voy a ser la envidia de todos."

Efectivamente cuando subieron la escalera hasta el foyer del piso principal todos los presentes se volvieron hacia ellos. Aquí sí Darcy le presentó a algunas personas pero sin darle demasiado tiempo a ninguno de ellos y Lizzie se dio cuenta de que lo hacía a propósito. Veinte minutos después llegaron al palco y Elizabeth tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no poner su mejor cara de campesina al ver la maravillosa sala porque los binoculares se dirigían a ellos en lugar de al escenario.

El espectáculo fue fabuloso y Lizzie lamentó sinceramente que terminara también porque sabía que a la salida le esperaba el mismo escrutinio. Más acostumbrada ya a ser observada, se decidió a disfrutar cada momento y tuvo que reconocer que disfrutó el prestigio que le daba ser la futura señora Darcy.

"Lizzie querida", la llamó Lady Morgan, "te espero mañana a tomar el té en mi casa y trae a Georgiana, hace mucho que no la veo… Ah, estás aquí con tu hermana? Tráela también, me encantará conocerla."

En el camino de vuelta Elizabeth no se cansó de decir lo bien que la había pasado. "Pasé la prueba?", preguntó cuando se despedían.

"Con creces", respondió Darcy sonriendo. "Ahora ve a descansar, mañana te enviaré el coche para que las lleve a ti y a Jane a casa de Ellinor. Te amo", se despidió.

"Yo también. Sueña conmigo", pidió Elizabeth.

"No hace falta que me lo pidas".

**Es un capítulo medio cortito pero estoy en un hostel y hay demasiado ruido, no me puedo concentrar. Igual espero que les guste. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Gracias por todos los comentarios especialmente uno que me hizo notar un error que espero haber subsanado en parte. **

**Esta vez quise centrarme en las relaciones familiares porque estoy segura de que los Bennet eran una familia unida y feliz. **

**El capítulo no está terminado como yo quisiera pero prefiero actualizar ahora porque hace mucho que no lo hago. Sigan comentando por favor!**

**Capítulo 7**

Elizabeth y Jane llegaron a la magnífica casa de Lady Morgan algo atemorizadas, habían tenido muy pocos contactos con la alta sociedad y éstos no siempre habían sido agradables, sin embargo la dama las recibió con una amistosa sonrisa.

"Querida Elizabeth, qué gusto volver a verte!", exclamó Lady Morgan tomándole las manos.

"Gracias señora, es un honor para nosotras estar aquí".

"Qué son esas formalidades, acaso no te pedí que me llamaras Ellinor? Y quién es esta belleza?", preguntó dirigiendo su atención a Jane. "Eres una preciosura! Si hubieras vivido en Londres hasta el Príncipe se habría enamorado de ti. Quieres que te lo presente?", concluyó con un guiño pícaro.

"Le agradezco el halago y el ofrecimiento pero ya tengo un príncipe en mi vida, no necesito otro", respondió Jane un poco sorprendida ante su propia audacia.

"Tienes razón, después de todo un príncipe tampoco es tan buen partido". Las tres mujeres rieron mientras se dirigían al jardín de invierno adonde sería servido el té pero en cuanto se sentaron Lady Morgan miró a Elizabeth con cara de reproche. "Querida niña debo decir que me escandaliza francamente lo que sucedió ayer, no sé cómo Darcy se atrevió".

"Perdón?", Elizabeth se atragantó con el té que estaba tomando.

"Cómo se les ocurre concurrir solos a un evento antes de estar casados?"

Elizabeth miró a Jane asombrada pero luego se sonrojó llena de vergüenza, Lady Morgan tenía razón, por supuesto.

"Menos mal que yo reaccioné a tiempo y ante el primer murmullo le dije a todos que yo debía pasar a buscarte pero a último momento no pude hacerlo y entonces Darcy se vio obligado a ir por ti solo."

"Usted hizo eso?", preguntó Elizabeth en un susurro.

"Tuve que hacerlo! No podía permitir que esas lenguas viperinas se aprovecharan de mi querido William."

"Gra… Gracias. Es que estaba tan emocionada que no lo pensé y él tampoco supongo", se disculpó Elizabeth.

"No te preocupes, ya pasó todo, pero deben tener más cuidado. Ya le envié una nota a William para que esté al tanto de todo y no cometa un error al hablar desprevenido con alguien. Sabrás que tu prometido es, o era, uno de los solteros más codiciados de Londres y varias de las jóvenes que estaban presentes ayer fantasearon alguna vez con convertirse en la señora Darcy. La noticia de su compromiso fue un balde de agua fría para ellas y sus familias y eso puede generar algún resentimiento."

"Aprecio la advertencia pero estoy muy segura de él y de mí misma", dijo Elizabeth con seguridad. "Aunque, obviamente, sé lo que significa el apellido Darcy y lo último que quiero es poner en duda su honorabilidad."

"Estoy segura de eso querida. Y tú no creas que estás a salvo", dijo dirigiéndose a Jane, "Bingley siempre fue un gran partido. No tendrá apellido ilustre pero tiene fortuna y tan buena disposición que debe haber tenido más de una enamorada."

"Entonces me alegro de que Netherfield y Pemberly queden tan lejos de todo", concluyó Jane con filosofía.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió entre anécdotas de cuando Darcy era pequeño, que divirtieron mucho a Elizabeth y seguramente le servirían para molestarlo después, y valiosos consejos sobre como comportarse en sociedad y, sobre todo, de como preservar su intimidad.

"No conozco mucho a la familia de Charles pero sí a Lady Catherine así que, Elizabeth, si quieres un matrimonio largo y feliz no permitas que se meta en sus asuntos", le aconsejó Lady Morgan a Lizzie.

"Veo que usted la conoce".

"Oh claro que la conozco, más de lo que a ella le gusta recordar", respondió con una sonrisa enigmática.

"Gracias por esta magnífica tarde Ellinor, fue muy… esclarecedora", dijo Jane cuando se despedían.

"Para mí fue un placer, espero que vuelvan a visitarme".

"Y yo espero que usted nos visite en Pemberly alguna vez", le dijo Elizabeth.

"Lo haré con todo gusto. Les deseo mucha felicidad para su boda, niñas. Adiós".

"Hasta pronto", respondieron las dos hermanas desde el coche y la saludaron con la mano.

"Qué mujer tan interesante", dijo Jane.

"Sí, espero volver a verla. Sé que nos llevaremos muy bien", comentó Lizzie.

…..

Cuando regresaron a casa de sus tíos comenzaron los preparativos para el regreso a Longburn el día siguiente. Ni Bingley ni Darcy estuvieron presentes esa noche. Charles volvería con ellas y entonces había decidido pasar su última noche en Londres con sus hermanas. Darcy tenía un compromiso pero se acercaría a despedirlas por la mañana.

Cuando se retiraron a sus habitaciones las señora Bennet las llamó y les dijo que tenía que hablar con ellas de algo muy importante.

"Qué sucede?", preguntó Jane intrigada.

"Sucede que en menos de diez días se van a casar y seguramente tienen dudas sobre lo que pasará _esa_ noche", respondió la señora Bennet algo sonrojada.

Elizabeth y Jane se miraron espantadas, la verdad es que tenían mucha intriga pero lo último que querían era hablar de eso con su madre!

"Recuerdo cuando su padre y yo nos casamos. Tuvimos una ceremonia preciosa.", continuó la señora Bennet con la mirada perdida en los recuerdos. "Esa noche yo estaba nerviosa, no sabía bien que tenía que hacer. Confiaba en su padre, por supuesto, y lo amaba mucho, pero igual estaba aterrada."

"Y entonces?", preguntó Elizabeth sin poder contener su curiosidad.

"Obviamente no les voy a contar que pasó pero sí les voy a decir que todo es mucho más sencillo de lo que imaginan, que en un matrimonio es algo absolutamente natural y que lo mejor que pueden hacer es dejarse llevar". Las muchachas no podían creer lo que oían, nunca habían visto a su madre tan tranquila, tan segura de sí misma, tan abierta. "Los hombres tienen experiencia. Lo saben, verdad?", les preguntó. "Entonces confíen en ellos, saben que hacer. Son buenas personas y las aman profundamente, eso se ve, así que todo va a salir bien. Déjense llevar pero nunca hagan nada que no quieran hacer. Por qué me miran así? Yo también fui joven y su padre era tan buen mozo por ese entonces! Además puede ser algo muy hermoso. No es así hermana?", le preguntó a la señora Gardiner que acababa de entrar a la habitación.

"Ya lo creo", dijo ésta con un suspiro y le dirigió una mirada cómplice a su hermana.

"Oh por favor! No quiero escuchar más", exclamó Elizabeth tapándose los oídos.

"No te hagas la mojigata Lizzie porque he visto como se miran el conspicuo señor Darcy y tú", le dijo su madre con malicia y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas como cuando era niña.

"Mamá!", exclamó Lizzie indignada pero en seguida sucumbió a la risa.

"Pero no nos olvidemos de Jane. Tan recatada ella, el otro día vi como se escapaba con el señor Bingley a la despensa", dijo la señora Gardiner y entonces las tres mujeres se abalanzaron sobre Jane que sólo atinó a defenderse con una almohada lo que desató una divertida guerra que las dejó exhaustas pero felices.

A la mañana siguiente Bingley llegó acompañado de Darcy y Georgiana y luego de un desayuno compartido los viajeros se aprestaron para partir. La señora Bennet y sus dos hijas viajarían en el coche de Charles junto con él y los señores Gardiner los seguirían unos días después con sus hijos. Darcy debía viajar a Pemberly a ultimar algunos detalles y después volver a Londres para recoger a Georgiana y viajar luego con ella y la señora Annesley a Longburn tan solo tres días antes de la boda.

Elizabeth y Darcy se despidieron frente a la casa, antes de que ella subiera al coche.

"Espero que no te moleste que llegue sólo tres días antes de la boda", le dijo Darcy mientras tomaba su mano tratando de que los demás no lo notaran.

"Pues sí me molesta pero entiendo que tienes cosas que hacer y además realmente necesito ese tiempo con mi familia. Los días que pasé aquí con Jane, mi madre y mis tíos, me recordaron cuanto los quiero y los necesito y cuanto los voy a extrañar. Así que quiero pasar el mayor tiempo posible con mis padres y mis hermanas", respondió Elizabeth entrelazando sus dedos en los de él.

"Tal vez he sido egoísta al asumir que tú también querías que viviéramos en Pemberly, definitivamente es lo que _yo_ quiero, pero si sientes que extrañarás mucho a tu familia podríamos pensar en rentar alguna propiedad más cercana o…"

"Oh querido, gracias por ofrecerme eso!", le dijo Elizabeth conmovida, "pero no es necesario. Por supuesto que me gustaría estar más cerca pero realmente quiero irme contigo a Pemberly. Es solo que pienso aprovechar muy bien estos últimos días juntos."

"Entonces disfruta mucho de tu familia", le dijo mientras cariñosamente acomodaba un mechón de cabello que había escapado de su rodete. "A mí no me quedará más remedio que pensar en ti y extrañarte miserablemente mientras viajo sólo por ahí", concluyó fingiendo tristeza.

"Qué pena! Creo que tendré que compensarte cuando te vea".

Por suerte la salida de los demás interrumpió la conversación que se estaba poniendo peligrosa.

"Adiós señora Bennet, adiós Jane, adiós querida Lizzie. Y tú Charles cuídalas bien", se despidió Darcy dándole una palmada en la espalda a su amigo.

"Sabes bien que lo haré", respondió éste.

"Cuídate. Te amo", le dijo Elizabeth desde el coche.

"Yo también", respondió Darcy que se quedó mirando el coche hasta que se perdió en las estrechas calles de Londres.

…..

En los días siguientes las dos futuras esposas se dedicaron a los preparativos de la boda junto con su madres, sus hermanas menores y Charlotte. Una de las tareas más difíciles fue empacar ya que siendo cinco hermanas mujeres ninguna sabía exactamente a quién pertenecía cada cosa. Pero también fue muy divertido, cada vestido, cada sombrero, cada par de guantes les traía algún recuerdo y las hermanas se sintieron más unidas que nunca riendo entre encajes y algodones. Sólo faltaba Lydia. Siempre había sido una niña difícil pero todas la extrañaban sobre todo las dos mayores, porque aunque nunca había llegado a desarrollar un lazo demasiado estrecho con ellas, eran las únicas que alcanzaban a comprender la situación por la que estaba pasando y el sombrío futuro que le esperaba al lado de Wickham.

"Darcy me dijo que podía invitarla a Pemberly pero que su marido jamás volvería a poner los pies en la propiedad", le dijo Elizabeth a Jane un día.

"Para mí eso sería un alivio", respondió Jane apesadumbrada, "pero nosotros no tenemos excusas y la imprudente Lydia ya me anunció que quiere visitar Netherfield con Wickham lo más pronto posible".

"Ojala siguiera en esa feliz inconsciencia para siempre, pero me temo que tarde o temprano se enfrentará con la realidad", se lamentó Lizzie.

Quizás los momentos más felices para Elizabeth en los días previos a su boda eran los que pasaba con su padre paseando por el campo o leyendo tranquilamente en el estudio. Hablaban mucho y de muchas cosas menos de su próxima separación, para los dos era más fácil hacer de cuenta que nada cambiaría.

Finalmente Darcy y Georgiana llegaron un día antes de lo esperado e inmediatamente se dirigieron a Longburn, ambos estaban ansiosos por ver a Elizabeth. Sin embargo, cuando la criada abrió la puerta se los quedó mirando con los ojos bien abiertos. El comportamiento era extraño pero Darcy siempre había pensado que en esa casa no manejaban bien el servicio.

"Por favor, puede anunciar que el señor y la señorita Darcy están aquí?", le pidió a la joven que aún seguía muda. Enseguida escucharon risas que venían del salón y entonces Darcy decidió entrar.

"Permiso. Señora Bennet? Elizabeth?", preguntó mientras avanzaba. Entonces las voces se callaron y fue entonces cuando la señora Bennet apareció hecha un torbellino.

"Oh señor Darcy, qué bueno que haya regresado. Y un día antes! No lo esperábamos hasta mañana", dijo mientras los empujaba hacia la puerta. "Desafortunadamente ahora no podemos recibirlo. Vuelva en un hora, quiere? Tú sí puedes quedarte niña, pasa", dijo tomando a Georgiana del brazo y arrastrándola hacia adentro. "Señor Darcy, hasta luego", y con estas palabras cerró la puerta en su cara.

Darcy se quedó parado frente a la puerta cerrada sin saber qué hacer hasta que escuchó unas risas detrás suyo. Al volverse vio a Charles muerto de risa junto a los señores Bennet y Gardiner que trataban de mantener la compostura.

"Qué sucede?", preguntó.

"Lizzie y Jane están probándose el vestido de novia y como usted sabe es mala suerte que el novio las vea antes de la boda", contestó el señor Darcy apiadándose de él. "Venga con nosotros, hemos decidido ir a pescar."

"Claro", aceptó Darcy aún confundido pero ya más aliviado.

"Amigo, tu cara! Parecía que habías visto un fantasma", dijo Bingley que siguió riendo a carcajadas hasta que sintió el codo de Darcy clavarse en sus costillas.


	8. Chapter 8

**En este capítulo me tomé una licencia con la música porque hay un tema que si bien no tiene nada que ver con la época de Jane Austen, me parece una de las más lindas canciones de amor que escuché en mi vida y creo que se adapta a la historia de nuestros protagonistas. Espero que lo sepan entender. **

**Gracias por todos los comentarios!**

* * *

Dos días antes de la boda se realizó una pequeña recepción en Netherfield, solo para los íntimos, para homenajear a las dos parejas. Allí estaba toda la familia Bennet, incluida Lydia y los tíos Gardiner, los Bingley, los Collins y los Lucas, orgullosos de ser los únicos invitados fuera de la familia. También había llegado el coronel Fitzwilliam, que junto con Georgiana era el único representante de la familia Darcy presente en la boda, Anne había enviado una cariñosa nota lamentando no poder asistir al casamiento y aunque aducía problemas de salud todos sabían que la verdadera razón de su ausencia era la persistente oposición de su madre a la unión de su sobrino con "esa insolente", como aún llamaba a Elizabeth. Darcy había invitado a su tía y su prima solo a instancias de Elizabeth quien le insistió en que debía intentar hacer las pases con su tía a pesar de lo mal que se había portado con ellos. 'Es parte de tu familia y no querrás perderla', le había dicho.

Fue una linda velada que ni siquiera el resentimiento de Caroline Bingley pudo arruinar. Estaban todas las damas conversando en el salón de música y escuchando tocar a Georgiana cuando Caroline se acercó a Elizabeth.

"Faltan sólo dos días", le dijo. "Supongo que estarás nerviosa. Llevar ese apellido, estar a cargo de Pemberly... Ser la señora Darcy es una gran responsabilidad".

'Ya quisieras tú llevar ese apellido, verdad?', pensó Elizabeth. "Te agradezco la preocupación pero realmente no estoy para nada nerviosa."

"Claro, todos sabemos que eres muy valiente", la voz de Caroline no podía reflejar más sarcasmo. "Entiendo que no irán de bodas", continuó. "Ni siquiera acompañarán a Charles y Jane en su paseo por Brighton?"

"No, preferimos ir directamente a Pemberly. Seguramente haremos un viaje en la primavera."

"A mi me parece extraño. No se van de viaje, sólo se presentaron en sociedad en una velada de ópera donde casi nadie pudo verte, ahora se aislan solos en Pemberly hasta la navidad, Darcy no invita a ninguna de sus amistades a la boda... es casi como si quisiera esconderte", Caroline dijo esto con una sonrisa tan falsa que parecía dibujada por un artista callejero.

Elizabeth estaba determinada a no permitir que nada arruinara su felicidad pero esas hirientes palabras lograron alterarla. Lo del viaje lo habían discutido y juntos tomaron la decisión de posponerlo hasta que el tiempo mejorara y realmente le gustaba la idea de ir a su nuevo hogar lo más pronto posible. Sin embargo, en cierta manera le había molestado que le presentara tan poca gente en su salida en Londres y también a ella le parecía extraño que Darcy sólo hubiera invitado al Coronel Fitzwilliam, además de Georgiana. Increíblemente fue su hermana Lydia quien salió en su defensa.

"No es que quiera esconderla", dijo con una sonrisa pícara. "Es que no quiere compartirla con nadie. Te imaginas los momentos que pasarán en Pemberly, solos! Pero no puedes imaginarlo, como tú eres soltera...", la mirada de compasión que le dirigió a Caroline hizo que ésta enrojeciera furiosamente y todas tuvieron que contener las ganas de reir.

.....

"Lizzy, por fin te encuentro!", Darcy la había alcanzado en el jardín adonde Elizabeth se había escapado un poco abrumada por toda la atención que estaba recibiendo. "Estás bien?", le preguntó algo preocupado.

"Sí, claro."

"Seguro? Georgie me contó del incidente con Caroline."

"No debió hacerlo, no fue nada", dijo Lizzy aunque el descontento se dibujaba en su rostro.

"Ven aquí", Darcy la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta un banco cercano. "Lizzy, vamos a casarnos dentro de dos días así que si hay algo que te incomoda o te molesta deberíamos hablarlo ahora, no crees?"

Elizabeth reflexionó durante unos segundos antes de hablar. "Realmente la opinión de Caroline Bingley me tiene sin cuidado. Entiendo que yo no le agrado porque le gustaría ser ella quien estuviera a punto de convertirse en la señora Darcy y no yo. Así que si a ella le parece que deberíamos tener un viaje de bodas no me importa en lo más mínimo, ambos convinimos en ir directo a Pemberly y si a los demás no les parece me da igual. Pero debo admitir que sí me extraña que no hayas invitado a nadie a la boda y que en Londres solo me hayas presentado a Lady Morgan", se había levantado mientras hablaba y le daba la espalda. "Dentro de dos días vamos a comprometernos a pasar el resto de nuestra vida juntos, con todo lo que eso significa. Tu conoces a mi familia, a mis amigos, sabes como vivimos y lo que nos pasa, pero yo solo conozco a tu hermana, tu tía, tus primos y uno de tus amigos. No lo tomes como un reproche, es solo que realmente quiero conocer al resto de las personas que forman parte de tu vida", concluyó mirándolo fija y seriamente.

"Es que esa es la gente que forma parte de mi vida", dijo Darcy después de un momento de silencio. "Tal vez te cueste entenderlo a ti porque tienes una familia grande y porque tu carácter te permite hacer amigos fácilmente pero no es mi caso. Ya te conté una vez que mis padres me quisieron mucho y me transmitieron buenos valores pero siempre fui un niño solitario. Hijo único primero, luego hermano mayor de una niña muchos años menor que yo de quien tuve que convertirme en su guardián cuando nuestro padres murieron", Darcy hablaba en voz baja y con una mirada triste que hizo que Elizabeth se arrepintiera de su estúpido reproche. "Es cierto que tuve, y tengo, una vida de privilegios, sería injusto no reconocerlo, pero en lo afectivo no fue así. Nosotros vivíamos casi siempre en Pemberly porque a mis padres les encantaba pero puede ser un lugar muy solitario. Entonces durante mi niñez mis "amigos" eran los hijos de los vecinos o de los conocidos de mi padres, que vivían a varias millas de distancia. En el colegio tuve algunos compañeros bastante cercanos que otros y sumé varios amigos en la universidad con quienes compartí tiempo y aventuras pero luego nos fuimos alejando, nuestros intereses y nuestras realidades eran muy diferentes. De hecho Wickham fue lo más parecido que tuve a un verdadero amigo hasta que conocí a Charles y mira como terminó eso", dijo con amargura. "Tengo muchos conocidos, gente con la que hago negocios o personas a las que veo cada temporada en Londres, pero no los extraño cuando no están, ni ellos a mí. Aprendí a disfrutar de mi soledad y me dije a mi mismo que la necesitaba, pero desde que te conocí se volvió una carga muy pesada. Tu familia, a la que tan injustamente desprecié, me hizo añorar la compañía de los seres queridos y ya no me satisface el aislamiento de mi gran casa, ya no quiero cenar con la única compañía de los sirvientes, ya no quiero dormir solo nunca más", al decir esto le tomó las manos y la obligó a sentarse nuevamente junto a él. "Hace mucho tiempo que ocupas mis pensamientos amor, pero sobre todo desde que estuviste en Pemberly y volvimos a vernos después de tanto tiempo y tanto dolor, cada vez que estoy allí en lo único que pienso es en ti. Te imagino en cada ambiente de la casa: en los jardines te veo dando tus habituales paseos, en el salón de música te sueño tocando con Georgiana, en la biblioteca te imagino enfrascada en la lectura, en el comedor tendremos agradables cenas con familia y amigos, te veo entrando a mi estudio solo porque me extrañas y tienes ganas de verme, te imagino a mi lado, en mi cama y sé que así dejará de estar tan fría."

Lizzy rió aunque sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas de emoción y no pudo hablar, simplemente se acercó a él y se acurrucó en su pecho esperando que ese contacto pudiera transmitirle todo el amor que las palabras jamás podrían expresar.

Tiempo después regresaron a la casa justo para cenar, más unidos que nunca y ansiosos porque llegara el día en que no tendrían que separase más.

…..

Luego de la cena se dirigieron al salón de música para escuchar a Georgiana que había preparado un repertorio especial para los novios. En un momento Darcy se acercó a Lizzy y le dijo: "Tu sabes perfectamente que no soy muy bueno expresando mis sentimientos así que le pedí a Georgie que interpretara una canción que refleja parte de lo que siento por ti".

_Why do I do just as you say_

_Why must I just, give you your way_

_Why do I sigh, why don't I try to forget_

_It must have been, That something lovers call fate_

_Kept me saying: "I have to wait"_

_I saw them all,_

_Just couldn't fall 'til we met_

_It had to be you, _

_it had to be you_

_I wandered around, _

_and finally found _

_The somebody who_

_Could make me be true,_

_Could make me be blue_

_And even be glad, just to be sad thinking of you_

Mientras escuchaba la suave voz de Georgiana, los ojos de Lizzy se llenaron de lágrimas. Se volvió hacia Darcy cuya mirada reflejaba el profundo amor que sentía por ella y por un momento se sintió poco digna de su cariño. Incapaz de expresar lo que pasaba por su mente y su corazón en ese momento, solo pudo decir un simple "Gracias". La sonrisa que iluminó el rostro de Darcy le indicó que él la había entendido y se quedaron así, perdidos en los ojos del otro, como si en el mundo solo estuvieran ellos dos.

_It had to be you,_

_wonderful you_

_It had to be you" *****_

* * *

_*** It had to be you, Isham Jones & Gus Khan**_

_Porqué hago siempre lo que dices_

_Porqué tengo que darte siempre la razón_

_Porqué suspiro, porqué no trato de olvidar_

_Debe haber sido_

_Eso que los enamorados llaman destino_

_Siempre me decía: "Tengo que esperar"_

_Las vi a todas_

_Pero no pude enamorarme hasta que nos conocimos_

_Tenías que ser tú, tenías que ser tú_

_Anduve por ahí y finalmente encontré_

_Ese alguien que_

_Podía hacerme ser real_

_Y podía hacerme sentir triste_

_E incluso estar feliz, solo por estar triste_

_Pensando en ti_

_Otras que he visto_

_Nunca tendrían malicia_

_Nunca se enojarían_

_O tratarían de darme ordenes_

_Pero ellas no serviría_

_Porque nadie más me hace vibrar_

_Con todos tus defectos, _

_Te quiero igual_

_Tenías que ser tú, maravillosa tú_

_Tenías que ser tú_

_(Este tema es mucho más lindo en inglés, hay dos versiones que me encantan de Harry Connick Jr. y de Rod Stewart, pero hice una traducción propia para que se entienda mejor)_


	9. Chapter 9

**Demoré bastante en actualizar así que aquí va un cápítulo bien largo. Espero que les guste. **

**Capítulo 9 - Finales y nuevos comienzos**

"Lizzy, ya es hora, debemos irnos."

"Estoy lista."

Entonces la señora Elizabeth Darcy miró a su esposo que le tendía la mano y juntos salieron de la casa, afuera los esperaban la familia y los amigos más cercanos para despedirlos.

"Querida Lizzy, te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo", dijo Charlotte acercándose a su amiga tanto como su voluminosa panza se lo permitió, "no me olvides."

"Cómo se te ocurre! Por favor avísame en cuanto nazca mi ahijado, vendré enseguida a visitarlos."

"Señor Darcy, permítame reiterarle mis felicitaciones por su enlace que tanta felicidad trae a nuestra humilde familia y tenga por seguro que transmitiré a su ilustre tía con la mayor fidelidad posible la magnificencia de este día", el siempre pomposo señor Collins terminó su frase con una absurda reverencia.

"Dudo mucho que mi tía tenga interés en oírlo pero se lo agradezco de todos modos."

Lizzy y Darcy se despidieron una vez más de los Collins y se acercaron al Coronel Fitzwilliam.

"Debo reconocer que alguna vez dudé en verte casado primo, pero me alegra mucho que hayas encontrado a la persona ideal para ti. Ojalá yo tuviera la misma suerte."

"Oh, no te pongas melancólico", le dijo Darcy dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda. "Fíjate cuántas mujeres bonitas hay en el condado. Sin ir más lejos, aún hay dos Bennet solteras."

"Cómo ha cambiado su discurso señor Darcy!", exclamó Elizabeth divertida. "Pensar que alguna vez renegó de nosotros, los campesinos."

"Y tú eres la principal responsable de eso Elizabeth", intervino Richard.

"Yo solo lo sacudí un poco para romper ese traje de pavo real que llevaba siempre y dejara salir todo lo bueno que tiene dentro."

"Pues déjame decirte que lo lograste. Parece otra persona."

"Bueno, ya está bien de hablar de mí. No les parece?", Darcy comenzaba a sentirse incómodo. "Hasta pronto primo, te esperamos en Pemberly para navidad."

"No me lo perdería por nada del mundo."

Elizabeth no pudo decirle adiós al Coronel porque sus hermanas la estaban tironeando.

"Ay Lizzy, no veo la hora de que sea navidad para poder conocer tu casa!", exclamó Kitty. "Van a hacer un baile, verdad?"

"La navidad es una celebración religiosa, no debemos pensar en bailes sino en el nacimiento del Señor", la regaño Mary.

"Tú siempre tan aburrida!"

"Vamos, no se peleen", dijo Elizabeth. "Kitty, no haremos un baile pero sí cenas y almuerzos en los que van a divertirse mucho e iremos a misa, por supuesto, así que no te preocupes Mary."

"Te voy a extrañar", dijeron las dos al unísono.

"Yo también las voy a extrañar hermanitas! Mary, quiero que me prometas que vas a salir un poco más. Ahora que yo no estaré para obligarte a caminar conmigo, temo que te encierres en la biblioteca o en el salón de música todo el día sin siquiera ver la luz del sol."

"No te preocupes Lizzy, daré un paseo diario en tu honor", respondió Mary muy seria. "Pero cuando vaya a Pemberley podré quedarme en la biblioteca el tiempo que quiera, verdad?", los ojos de la muchacha se iluminaron ante la perspectiva.

"Claro que sí querida. Y tú Kitty, pórtate bien", dijo Elizabeth volviéndose hacia su otra hermana. "No me mires así, todos sabemos que eres una traviesa. Por favor, cuídate. Tú sabes a qué me refiero."

"Sí Lizzy, no te preocupes."

Elizabeth se acercó a las dos y les dio un gran abrazo. La más querida y cercana a ella siempre había sido Jane pero realmente quería a todas sus hermanas y tenía cierto temor por lo que podría suceder con ellas, ahora que se quedaban sin las dos mayores como guía. Sobre todo después de lo que había pasado con Lydia.

"Lydia, no vas a despedirme?"

"Claro, que te vaya bien."

"Sólo así? Dame un abrazo", le dijo atrayéndola hacia sí.

"Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo, verdad?", Lydia se acercó pero seguía reacia.

"Pero no voy a poder pasar la navidad con mi familia porque mi Wickham tiene la entrada prohibida a Pemberley".

"Es verdad y lo lamento en el alma pero voy a respetar el deseo de mi marido. Además tu sabes que eso no te atañe, las puertas de nuestra casa siempre estarán abiertas para ti."

"No es justo Lizzy", dijo Lydia entre sollozos.

"No voy a discutir eso. Por favor, trata de entender", Elizabeth se preguntó cuándo crecería su hermana de una vez por todas. "No quiero irme enojada contigo, te quiero. Dame un abrazo."

"Yo también te quiero", dijo finalmente Lydia y se aferró a su hermana. Nunca habían sido muy unidas, chocaban constantemente por sus diferencias de caracteres, pero la separación había hecho aflorar en ellas sentimientos que estaban dormidos. Después de todo eran hermanas.

Darcy se despidió brevemente de las hermanas Bennet. Las niñas todavía le tenían miedo y mientras Mary se quedaba muda ante él, Kitty reía nerviosamente y Lydia se hacía la ofendida.

"Puedes creerlo amigo? Casados los dos y con semejantes bellezas!", le dijo Charles a Darcy con una enorme sonrisa mientras se acercaba con su bella esposa.

"Siempre supe que te casarías bien", respondió éste, "pero mi suerte ha sido más inesperada."

"A nosotras tampoco nos fue nada mal, verdad Lizzy?", preguntó Jane y tomando a su hermana del brazo se situó frente a los dos hombres para mirarlos de arriba a abajo.

"Me parece que lo hicimos bastante bien", respondió Elizabeth mientras les dirigía una mirada examinadora.

"Te lo digo amigo, estamos per-di-dos", dijo Bingley y los cuatro rieron con ganas.

"Querida Jane! Me harás tanta falta…", dijo Elizabeth y las hermanas se fundieron en un profundo abrazo. Cuando por fin se separaron ambas tenían los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"Ay Lizzy, qué pena que vivamos tan lejos! Justo ahora que tendremos tanto para contarnos!", dijo Jane tratando de sonreír.

"Te escribiré todos los días", prometió Elizabeth y volvieron a abrazarse.

"Tranquila querida", dijo Darcy acercándose a su esposa, "volverán a verse en menos de dos meses."

"Nunca vi dos hermanas que se quisieran tanto. Me alegra mucho formar parte de esta familia ahora", dijo Charles y abrazó a su mujer que apoyó tiernamente la cabeza en su hombro.

"Ahora que somos una familia, quisiera decir algo", dijo Darcy dirigiéndose también a los señores Bennet que miraban desde un costado. "Yo me porté muy mal con ustedes. No solo los menosprecié y fui prejuicioso sino que además intenté separar a mi mejor amigo de la mujer que amaba. Por tu expresión intuyo que no lo sabías, Jane, pero así fue. Charles se alejó de ti por culpa mía y el hecho de que se hayan vuelto a reunir no alcanza para mitigar mi vergüenza. Por eso te pido perdón Jane, a ti y a toda tu familia. Si tan solo hubiera alguna manera de compensarlos…"

"Acepto tus disculpas y creo que ya te has compensado, pero si te parece que eso no es suficiente…", dijo Jane pensando en la ayuda que Darcy le había brindado a Lydia, "dedícate a hacer feliz a Elizabeth, sé digno de ella. Con eso te ganarás nuestro corazón para siempre."

Darcy se sorprendió porque nunca había visto a Jane tan firme. "Consagraré mi vida a ello", dijo y le hizo una pequeña reverencia que demostraba todo su respeto para esa mujercita dulce que se había revelado como una gran dama. Luego se despidió de los señores Bennet y notó que su suegra lo miraba diferente, como si finalmente lo apreciara. El señor Bennet le tomó la mano con firmeza pero no pudo decir nada, tenía un nudo en la garganta. "Entiendo lo que siente señor pero no se preocupe, Elizabeth es mi vida."

Luego se acercó a los señores Gardiner y se despidió de ellos efusivamente hasta su próximo reencuentro en Pemberley para navidad. Había llegado a tomarles un gran cariño y nunca olvidaría que si no fuera por ellos, tal vez nunca se habría reencontrado con su amor.

Mientras tanto Lizzy se había acercado a sus padres y abrazaba a su madre que no paraba de llorar. "Tranquila madre, voy a estar bien y nos veremos muy pronto."

"Te voy a extrañar hija, aunque no lo creas. Yo sé que quieres más a tu padre pero yo también te quiero", decía la señora Bennet entre sollozos.

"Pero qué cosas dices mamá!", respondió Elizabeth riendo pero cuando estuvo frente a su padre se aferró a su cuello como cuando era pequeña y sintió que cuando se separaran se le desgarraría el corazón.

"Vamos niña, debes irte", le dijo su padre luego de unos minutos. Para él ese momento era más difícil aún pero su adorada hija era ahora una mujer casada y debía partir hacia su nueva vida.

"Te voy a extrañar mucho papá."

"No tienes idea de cuánto te voy a extrañar yo."

"Te quiero", se dijeron mirándose a los ojos y sellaron la despedida con un nuevo abrazo y la esperanza de volver a verse en sólo unos meses.

Cuando Lizzy finalmente se separó de su padre encontró a Darcy conversando con Georgiana.

"Estás seguro de que no prefieres que viaje con Richard directamente para Navidad?", le decía la niña.

"Claro que no. Ya convinimos que viajarás dentro de tres semanas."

"Sí, pero yo podría quedarme en Londres con la señora Annesley y darles un poco más de tiempo a solas a Elizabeth y a ti. No quiero molestar"

"Tu no molestas Georgie", intervino Elizabeth, "los dos queremos que viajes antes. Después de todo Pemberley es más tu casa que la mía y además me gustaría vivir con mi nueva hermana lo más pronto posible ."

"De verdad?", exclamó Georgiana feliz. "Yo también estoy ansiosa, nunca tuve una hermana."

"Pues ahora tienes cinco!", rió Elizabeth.

"Bueno, ahora si nos vamos", dijo Darcy. "Cuídate Georgie y pórtate bien."

"Cómo siempre", respondió Georgiana haciéndose la ofendida.

"Sí, claro", dijo Darcy y tomando a su hermana por la cintura la abrazó bien fuerte y la hizo girar como cuando era pequeña. "Te quiero mucho."

"Yo también hermano. Sé feliz."

"Ya lo soy. Hasta pronto."

Darcy le tendió la mano a Elizabeth para ayudarla a subir al coche e instantáneamente recordó que la misma escena había tenido lugar casi un año atrás cuando despidió a Elizabeth luego de que ella y Jane pasaran unos días en Netherfield. Ese día había tocado su piel por primera vez y el recuerdo de ese suave contacto no lo abandonaría jamás.

Mientras la familia y los amigos permanecían en la entrada de la casa saludando a los recién casados mientras el coche se alejaba, una persona los acompañaba con la mirada desde lo alto de la casa. Cuando el coche se perdió en el horizonte, la mujer se secó las lágrimas, compuso su aspecto frente al espejo y se dirigió al salón donde aún continuaba la celebración, con su habitual andar altivo. Caroline Bingley no dejaría que nadie notara su decepción.

* * *

Lizzy y Darcy se quedaron observando por la ventana hasta que Netherfield se convirtió en una silueta lejana, tratando de fijar en su mente esos rostros amados que los despedían entre risas y lágrimas. Luego se miraron y un súbito sentimiento de vergüenza los invadió. Ya había pasado la adrenalina de la boda y se encontraban, solos, en el interior del coche que los conducía hacia su futuro. 'Y ahora?' parecían pensar.

"Nerviosa?", preguntó Darcy a su esposa que permanecía en silencio con la mirada perdida en el paisaje.

"Un poco. Y tú?", pregunto ella a su vez, mirándolo.

"También. Arrepentida?"

"Jamás! Tu sí?"

"No, nunca!"

Siguió otro silencio y Elizabeth volvió a desviar la mirada.

"Pasa algo amor?"

"No, nada. Es que…"

"Qué?", Darcy comenzaba a preocuparse.

"No recuerdo nada de la ceremonia!", exclamó por fin Lizzy cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

"Cómo?"

"Soy un desastre Darcy, entendería si me bajaras ahora mismo del coche porque no merezco se tu esposa. No recuerdo nada. Nada!", Lizzy no tenía consuelo. "Sé que esta mañana me levanté, me puse el vestido de novia y me dirigí a la Iglesia, pero desde ahí todo está borroso. Aunque sí te recuerdo a ti esperándome en el altar, estabas tan hermoso!"

"Ay Lizzy, cómo eres!", le dijo Darcy riendo y la abrazó fuerte.

"No te parece horrible?"

"Imperdonable."

"Lo sabía, soy un horror!", exclamó Lizzy enterrando la cabeza en el pecho de su marido.

"Tranquila querida, era una broma. En serio, no pasa nada. Seguramente fue la emoción. Menos mal que yo también estaba allí. Quieres que te cuente?"

"Tú sí te acuerdas?", exclamó Lizzy. "Grandioso. Ahora me siento peor."

"Y lo mejor de todo es que tendrás que quedarte con mi versión", dijo Darcy burlón.

"Oh, ya cuéntame!", Lizzy simuló darle un golpe, "y con detalles."

"Está bien! Está bien!", Darcy se alejó un poco de ella para poder mirarla y comenzó a hablar. "Llegamos a la iglesia bien temprano, Charles estaba ansioso y ni siquiera me dejó desayunar. Aunque no creo que pudiera probar bocado de todos modos. Estábamos solos, Georgiana salió más tarde con las hermanas de Charles y el señor Hurst. Nos quedamos en el patio mientras la gente llegaba y entramos cuando tus tíos nos avisaron que Jane y tú estaban en camino. La espera al lado del altar se me hizo eterna pero finalmente se abrió la puerta y apareciste tú. Estabas tan hermosa, casi irreal", su mirada, antes perdida en ensoñaciones, se fijó con intensidad en el rostro de Elizabeth que se sonrojó inmediatamente. "Ibas del brazo de tu padre, sé que Jane estaba del otro lado aunque a ella apenas la recuerdo. Eras como una aparición con tu vestido blanco y te acercabas a mi casi flotando. Cuando por fin llegaste a mi lado creo que tu padre me dijo algo pero yo estaba hipnotizado por tus ojos. Bueno, como desde el día en que te conocí", dijo dedicándole una preciosa sonrisa. "Tengo que confesar que no recuerdo las palabras del párroco pero escuché claramente cuando dijo 'Los declaro marido y mujer' y entonces te miré y me estabas mirando y no me importó nada más porque ya eras mía."

La mirada, las palabras, cada gesto de ese hombre reflejaba tanto amor que Elizabeth se sintió abrumada. "Creo que no te merezco", dijo, "pero no voy a cuestionar mi suerte. Te amo y sé que me amas y eso me hace inmensamente feliz."

"Me alegro", fue la simple y extraña respuesta de Darcy que se acercó a ella y la tomó entre sus brazos para darle un apasionado beso, el primero de casados realmente porque luego de la ceremonia fueron directamente a Netherfield para la recepción y nunca tuvieron tiempo de estar solos.

"Darcy… Necesito respirar", suplicó Lizzy más tarde.

"Está bien, total, ahora te puedo besar cada vez que quiera."

"Si yo quiero", amenazó Elizabeth juguetona.

"Ah sí? Ya verás!", dijo Darcy y la cubrió de besos.

"Basta, detente. Por favor!", Lizzy no podía más. Entre los besos y la risa estaba perdiendo la cabeza. "Mejor hablemos."

"Llevamos una hora hablando amor", Darcy hablaba con la boca aún en su cuello.

"Vamos, hablo en serio", Lizzy se desprendió de sus brazos, no sin esfuerzo, y lo miró seria.

"De qué quieres que hablemos?", preguntó Darcy resignado.

"De nosotros. Te has dado cuenta de lo poco que sabemos el uno del otro? Entonces pensé que este viaje sería una buena oportunidad para conocernos mejor."

"Puede que tengas razón pero tenemos toda la vida por delante. Ya tendremos mucho tiempo para hablar. No crees?"

"Anda, dame el gusto. Si quieres empiezo yo", propuso Elizabeth y le habló de su familia, de su infancia, de sus sueños, de sus temores, de lo que le gustaba y lo que no. Poco a poco Darcy fue entusiasmándose con la conversación y se animó a compartir con ella cosas que nunca le había dicho, incluso cosas que jamás había hablado con nadie. Se sentía tan cómodo hablando con ella que todos sus recelos desaparecieron y por primera vez en su vida, disfrutó hablando de si mismo.

Así el viaje se les hizo muy llevadero, tanto que se sorprendieron cuando el cochero les avisó que ya habían llegado a la posada en la que pasarían la noche. Se dirigieron directamente al comedor donde los estaba esperando una rica cena y sólo entonces notaron lo hambrientos que estaban, ninguno de los dos había comido demasiado en la recepción.

Cuando terminaron de comer Lizzy empezó a ponerse nerviosa, había llegado el momento de estar _juntos_. Tratando de permanecer calmada se levantó y le pidió a Darcy que le diera unos momentos para arreglarse, luego se dirigió a la habitación donde una doncella la esperaba. Después de un baño rápido se puso el camisón que había elegido para esa noche, era de gasa color verde pálido con su bata haciendo juego, sabía que a Darcy le gustaba mucho como le quedaba ese color. Una vez que la muchacha le hubo soltado el cabello Elizabeth le pidió que se retirara. Entonces se levantó, se miró al espejo pero se alejó rápidamente, prefería no pensar en lo que pasaría cuando Darcy llegara. Nerviosa, se sentó en el borde de la cama y se entretuvo arreglando los pliegues de su bata mientras esperaba.

Mientras tanto Darcy había salido a dar una vuelta, necesitaba aire fresco. Por más experiencia que tuviera, la situación no era más fácil para él. Había estado con mujeres, sí, pero a ninguna había amado y ninguna era _su esposa_. Instintivamente se dirigió a los establos adonde encontró al cochero y su ayudante alimentando a los caballos. Se puso a charlar con ellos, discutiendo la mejor ruta para el día siguiente y el tiempo se le pasó muy rápido, cuando regresó a la posada había pasado más de media hora.

Entró a su habitación y se bañó lo más rápido que pudo, luego se puso su camisa de dormir y una bata de brocato azul, sabía que a Lizzy le gustaba mucho como le quedaba ese color. Nervioso, se dirigió a la habitación de su esposa y golpeó suavemente.

Nadie contestó.

Golpeó otra vez. Nada. 'Debe estar nerviosa' pensó y decidió entrar.

Entonces la vio. Estaba en la cama con un precioso camisón verde pálido que acentuaba el color moreno de su piel, llevaba el cabello suelto como a él le gustaba y dormía profundamente.

'Me demoré demasiado' se reprochó a si mismo y estiró la mano para despertarla pero luego lo pensó mejor. Estaba tan bella así dormida que no quiso despertarla, seguro estaba muy cansada. Se acercó muy despacio y suavemente le quitó las zapatillas que cubrían sus pequeños pies. El contacto con esa piel suave y blanca lo embriagó y estuvo a punto de cambiar de idea pero finalmente tomó la manta que había a los pies de la cama y la cubrió con ella para que no tuviera frío.

"Te amo", le dijo dándole un suave beso en la mejilla. Lizzy ronroneó y se movió pero sin despertarse.

Darcy apagó la luz de la mesa de noche y volvió a su recámara.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente cuando Elizabeth se despertó, la luz invadía la habitación. Al principio se sintió confundida, no reconocía el lugar, pero en seguida lo recordó todo, estaba en la posada camino a Pemberley. Con cierto temor miró a su lado pero sólo encontró la cama vacía y notó que ella había dormido sobre las sábanas, cubierta por una manta y, evidentemente, sola.

'Qué pasó?', pensó sobresaltada. No recordaba nada de la noche anterior después de la cena. 'También olvidé mi noche de bodas?' se preguntó pero luego lo pensó mejor, 'Debo haberme quedado dormida. Pero… por qué no me despertó?'.

Se apresuró a llamar a la doncella y cuando la muchacha entró le dijo "Dice el señor que la espera en el comedor para desayunar y que partirán en una hora."

'Y porqué no me lo dice personalmente?', la cabeza de Lizzy iba a mil kilómetros por hora. Se cambió rápidamente y bajó temiendo lo peor pero dispuesta a enfrentarlo. Encontró a Darcy en el comedor tomando un café y leyendo tranquilamente el periódico.

"Buenos días señora Darcy", le dijo cuando la vio y tomándola de la mano hizo que se sentara a su lado.

"Entonces… no estás enojado?", balbuceó Lizzy.

"Enojado yo? No, por qué?", preguntó él.

"Tú sabes… Anoche… Me quedé dormida", dijo ella en voz muy baja para que los demás huéspedes no la oyeran, "no fue mi intención."

"Qué bueno!", Darcy estaba extrañamente despreocupado.

"Darcy, no tienes que ser tan bueno conmigo. Era nuestra noche de bodas y me quedé dormida!"

"Te quedaste dormida porque estabas cansada y yo pude haberte despertado y no lo hice así que no te preocupes."

"Pues ahora me preocupo por ti. Hablas como si nuestra noche de bodas no fuera muy importante para ti", Elizabeth estaba empezando a enojarse por la indiferencia de su marido.

Darcy se levantó de improviso y le tendió la mano. "Vamos afuera", dijo y no le permitió hablar hasta que estuvieron bien lejos de los demás. "Lizzy, querida, escúchame bien. Yo te amo, como bien sabes, pero también te deseo. Quiero besarte, abrazarte y tocarte todo el tiempo, así que ni pienses que la noche de bodas no es importante para mí. Es muy importante. No solo porque me muero por sentir tu cuerpo junto al mío sino porque sé que esa unión física sellará nuestra unión espiritual y eso es lo que más anhelo en el mundo" a medida que Darcy hablaba Elizabeth iba poniéndose cada vez más colorada. "Ayer cuando entré en tu habitación estaba más que ansioso pero en lugar de encontrarte esperándome, como imaginaba, te encontré dormida y era lógico, seguro estabas tan cansada como yo. Quise despertarte, obviamente, pero dormías como un ángel y entonces pensé que una posada en el medio del camino no era el mejor lugar para sellar nuestro amor. Así que te cubrí con una manta y te dejé dormir, demostrando lo caballero que soy."

"Qué desgracia que siempre puedas darme una respuesta razonable y que yo sea tan razonable que la acepte!"

"Pues esta noche no seré tan razonable así que espero que hayas dormido bien."

"Es una promesa?"

"Oh sí!"

Ambos rieron y volvieron tomados de la mano al comedor para terminar el desayuno y emprender el tramo final del viaje hacia su hogar.

En el camino Darcy se la pasó hablando de Pemberley y Elizabeth estaba feliz, no se cansaba de oírlo. Le describió los campos, las plantaciones y las colinas, le habló de la producción, de los empleados y de los negocios, todo era mucho más complejo de lo que Lizzy pensaba y Darcy se refería a ello como un verdadero experto, era un lado de su esposo del que todavía no sabía demasiado. Luego le habló de la casa y Lizzy vio cuánto la amaba, para cada ambiente había una historia que lo enriquecía. Juntos recordaron el breve tiempo que Elizabeth había pasado allí y Darcy le confesó que cuando ella se fue, volvía una y otra vez a las habitaciones en que había estado y la imaginaba allí. Entonces Lizzy tuvo que admitir que se imaginó más de una vez como señora de la casa, algo que en su momento la avergonzó porque no se creía digna de ocupar ese lugar.

"Por qué nos detenemos? Aún no llegamos, verdad?", preguntó Lizzy cuando Darcy hizo parar el coche y la obligó a bajar.

"No, todavía falta un poco pero quiero que veas algo", la tomó de la mano y conduciéndola al borde del camino le dijo "Mira!".

Lizzy siguió la dirección de su mano extendida y lo que vio le cortó la respiración. Allí estaba Pemberley, su casa, su nuevo hogar, levantándose con toda su magnificencia en el valle bajo sus pies. La casa se reflejaba en el lago bordeado de hermosos jardines que se extendía delante. Detrás, un tupido bosque le daba marco a esa espectacular visión.

"Bienvenida a casa querida", le susurró Darcy al oído mientras la abrazaba desde atrás.

Lizzy no pudo hablar, simplemente recostó su espalda sobre el pecho de su esposo y se quedaron así, durante un rato, admirando el paisaje.


	10. Chapter 10

**Espero que les guste el capítulo. No fue fácil de escribir.**

**Gracias por todos los comentarios!**

**Capítulo 10**

El viaje a Pemberley fue tranquilo pero bastante largo y Elizabeth, que había logrado mantener la calma, comenzó a sentirse nerviosa cuando llegaron a la casa. Al ver al personal de Pemberley formado frente a la casa, esperando para presentar sus respetos a la pareja, sintió que las manos le temblaban. Estaba atardeciendo y el sol ocultándose detrás de la mansión hacía que la escena fuera aún más magnífica. Había cerca de quince personas allí y Darcy le informó que ellos sólo eran una parte del servicio de la casa, que superaba los cincuenta empleados. Todos murmuraban excitados y estiraban el cuello compitiendo para obtener el primer vistazo de la nueva señora Darcy. Incluso corrían apuestas sobre el aspecto de la dama. Rubia, alta y de ojos verdes, eran las opciones ganadoras hasta el momento. Mientras, la señora Reynolds sonreía ante las adivinanzas de los demás porque era la única que recordaba a la sencilla muchacha que había visitado Pemberley meses atrás con sus tíos y que ahora regresaba como la nueva señora Darcy.

Cuando bajó del coche, Lizzy se agarró fuerte del brazo que su marido le ofrecía, el contacto le daba seguridad. Darcy la presentó orgulloso a los principales responsables del mantenimiento de la casa: la señora Reynolds, ama de llaves; el señor Parsons, administrador; James, su mayordomo personal; la señora Thomas, cocinera; el señor Stewart, encargado de los establos, y finalmente Rose que sería su doncella. Todos saludaron a Elizabeth con mucho respeto y a Darcy también con cariño. Eso la llenó de satisfacción, era evidente que su esposo era admirado y querido por sus empleados.

Una vez terminados los saludos, la pareja ingresó a la casa, seguidos de la señora Reynolds y el señor Parsons, y los demás regresaron a sus tareas mientras comentaban lo bella y elegante que era la joven señora Darcy y lo feliz que se veía el señor. El dinero de las apuestas fue para una de las cocineras que al menos había acertado el color de cabello de la dama. Todo lo demás respecto de Elizabeth los había sorprendido francamente, sabían que el señor Darcy era algo peculiar pero nunca creyeron que preferiría una sencilla muchacha de campo de mirada franca y sonrisa abierta, a las señoritas de sociedad, sobre todo considerando la cantidad de pretendientes que siempre había tenido.

* * *

Elizabeth había estado atenta a las presentaciones, tratando de retener los nombres y los rostros de las personas que a partir de ese día formaban parte de su vida. No creía haberlo logrado completamente pero sin dudas recordaría a los más importantes y ya habría tiempo para el resto. Sin embargo, todo eso se borró de su mente cuando ingresó al magnífico hall de Pemberley. Sus ojos se dirigieron inmediatamente al cielorraso fabulosamente decorado y se sintió abrumada, casi mareada. Luego su mirada descendió por la imponente escalera de mármol, pasando por las obras de arte que adornaban las paredes. Era impresionante y tan bello que daban ganas de llorar.

"Hermoso, verdad?", preguntó Darcy a sus espaldas.

"Demasiado. Me va a llevar un tiempo habituarme a esto", le confesó mientras subían al piso principal.

"Es impresionante, lo reconozco. Pero no olvides que no deja de ser un hogar, _nuestro_ hogar."

Lizzy dejó escapara una risita nerviosa. "Adónde vamos?", preguntó.

"Supongo que estarás cansada, yo lo estoy, así que iremos directamente a nuestras habitaciones para que puedas cambiarte y reposar un poco antes de la cena. Te parece?"

"Claro, como digas."

"Lizzy", dijo Darcy volviéndose a ella, "tú eres mi esposa y la señora de esta casa ahora, no tienes que hacer siempre lo que yo digo."

"No lo haré, pierde cuidado", le respondió muy seria.

Subieron hasta el primer piso por la escalera principal pero en lugar de ir hacia la galería de esculturas, se dirigieron a un sector que Lizzy no conocía donde al final de un largo pasillo había otra escalera que los conducía a la segunda planta, donde estaban las habitaciones. Mientras Darcy caminaba con toda la naturalidad que le daba el haber nacido en esa casa, haciendo comentarios sobre cada ambiente que atravesaban, Elizabeth trataba de contener su asombro para no parecer tan pueblerina. En el segundo piso otro pasillo se abrió delante de ellos y luego de caminar lo que a Lizzy le parecieron 50 metros llegaron a una puerta doble.

"Estas son nuestras habitaciones", dijo Darcy mientras abría y la ayudaba a entrar.

Lo primero que vio Elizabeth fue un hermoso salón, pequeño pero muy iluminado. Tenía un juego de sillones, una mesita, un escritorio al lado de la ventana y una mullida alfombra frente a la chimenea. Jarrones con flores perfumaban todo el lugar.

"Oh Will, es tan hermoso!"

"Aún tiene la decoración que eligió mi madre, yo sólo renové las alfombras y las cortinas, pero tu puedes hacer los cambios que desees."

"No cambiaría nada, es perfecto", Lizzy se acercó a su marido y se acurrucó en su pecho. Estaba tan feliz…

"Mi amor… Pero ven, aún hay más."

La condujo a la habitación que estaba a la derecha, un bello cuarto amplio y luminoso, con colores suaves y estampados florales. Una hermosa cama con dosel se alzaba en el centro de la habitación.

"Cada habitación de esta casa es más hermosa que la anterior?", preguntó mientras la recorría.

"Era la habitación de mi madre y ahora será la tuya."

"_Mi_ habitación?", preguntó Elizabeth confundida. "Pero…"

"Acaso no te gusta?"

"No… Claro que me gusta. Es sólo que… Nada, es preciosa."

Trató de disimular pero su humor había cambiado. '_Mi_ habitación', pensó enojada, 'no debería decir _nuestra_. Pero claro, debe ser como me dijeron, estos grandes señores no comparten la recámara con sus esposas más de lo necesario. Yo creí que Darcy era distinto, que nuestro matrimonio sería distinto, creí que sentía algo más por mi…'

"Y _tu_ habitación, dónde está?"

A Darcy le pareció notar algo de enojo en el tono de voz de Lizzy pero pensó que seguramente había oído mal.

"Al otro lado del salón", respondió, "pero aún no has visto el vestidor."

"Ah sí, el vestidor. Es por aquí verdad?"

Elizabeth se alejó dejando a Darcy totalmente confundido. 'Qué pasa?', pensó.

El vestidor y la sala de baño eran espectaculares y Lizzy se sintió una tonta por no estar disfrutándolo todo pero estaba desilusionada. 'Porqué me manda a esta habitación? Acaso no quiere estar conmigo todos los días?'. En su enojo no notó lo caprichoso de su comportamiento.

Finalmente se dirigieron a la habitación de Darcy. Era un ambiente más serio y oscuro que los anteriores, pero extrañamente acogedor. Las paredes estaban revestidas por paneles de madera, los colores eran profundos y los cortinados pesados. Era una habitación muy masculina en la que, sin embargo, Lizzy se sintió inmediatamente a gusto.

"Esta era la habitación de mi padre. Yo me mudé aquí más o menos un año después de su muerte. Aburrida, verdad?"

Elizabeth no pudo responder, la habitación se parecía tanto a Darcy! Cada objeto, cada libro, los aromas… todo era un fiel reflejo de su esposo. Su enojo se transformó en melancolía, le hubiera encantado compartirla con él.

Al ver que Lizzy no respondía Darcy pensó que ella estaría nerviosa porque por primera vez se encontraban en sus habitaciones pero tenía algo que decirle y nunca habría un mejor momento.

"Lizzy, querida… Creo que ya te he dicho que me enamoré de ti casi en el momento en que te conocí, pero lo que no te he dicho es que mientras más deseaba olvidarte más te recordaba y que después de tu visita a Pemberley me fue absolutamente imposible sacarte de mi mente." Darcy se acercó lentamente a su esposa que miraba por la ventana. "Desde ese momento cada noche que pasé en esta habitación pensé en ti, soñé contigo, te imaginé aquí conmigo…" Ella se volvió a mirarlo. "Sé que la otra recámara es más linda y que este cuarto es muy poco agradable para una mujer pero… serías capaz de compartirlo conmigo… siempre." Se acercó a ella un poco más. "No soportaría pasar una noche más sin ti."

Elizabeth se quedó mirándolo en silencio pensando cómo podía ser que ese hombre la amara tanto, cómo podía ser que cualquiera la amara tanto, cómo había podido equivocarse tanto con él. Observó su hermoso rostro, sus profundos ojos azules, su boca franca… bajó la vista hacia su cuello, su fuerte pecho… pensó cuán protegida se sentía acurrucada en sus brazos, ella que nunca había sentido la necesidad de protección y que amaba su independencia por sobre todas las cosas. Sobre todo pensó en cómo hacer para devolverle tanto amor.

Se acercó a él aún en silencio y le acarició una mejilla, luego le dio un suave beso en los labios, puso las manos detrás de su nuca e hizo que bajara un poco la cabeza, le besó la frente, la oreja y la línea de la mandíbula. Darcy estaba sorprendido pero la dejaba hacer, cómo resistirse? Las manos de Lizzy comenzaron a desatarle el cravat, luego le desprendió los primeros botones de la camisa y comenzó a besarle el cuello, justo en esa pequeña depresión entre las clavículas. Al mismo tiempo comenzó a quitarle la chaqueta pero se detuvo y levantó al cabeza para mirarlo.

"No vas a ayudarme?", preguntó con una sonrisa tímida en los labios. "Todo mi coraje se acaba aquí."

Entonces Darcy la miró a los ojos como tratando de leer en su interior. Luego, sin decir nada, comenzó a soltarle el cabello mientras la besaba suavemente, tomó su pelo con las manos y hundió su rostro en él. Su aroma lo embriagaba. Retiró por un momento las manos del cuerpo de Lizzy para quitarse él mismo el chaleco pero enseguida volvió a ella y empezó a desabrocharle el vestido, botón por botón, hasta que éste cayó al suelo.

"Oh mi amor…", la voz de Elizabeth era débil como un suspiro.

"Te amo con toda mi alma Lizzy", le dijo Darcy mientras la levantaba en sus brazos y la llevaba hasta la cama.

* * *

Tiempo después yacían uno en brazos del otro en silencio. Elizabeth se aferraba a Darcy, todo su cuerpo temblaba.

"Estás bien?", le preguntó Darcy preocupado. Ella no respondió. "Lizzy, querida. Estás bien?", repitió.

"Sí", respondió ella con la voz tomada por la emoción.

Darcy tomó su rostro con una mano y suavemente la obligó a mirarlo. Cuando vio su expresión conmovida y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas comprendió. La abrazó tan fuerte como pudo y ambos sintieron como si sus cuerpos se fundieran en uno solo. Elizabeth se sentía invadida por un torrente de sensaciones desconocidas que la maravillaban, aunque debía admitir que estaba un poco asustada. Incluso Darcy que tenía experiencia, jamás había sentido algo siquiera parecido a lo de esa tarde.

"No creí que fuera así", dijo Elizabeth al cabo de varios minutos.

"Qué cosa?"

"Pues esto… la noche de bodas."

"La tarde querrás decir. El sol acaba de ponerse."

"Ay, para qué me haces acordar? Qué vergüenza!", Lizzy le dio la espalda y escondió la cabeza en la almohada.

"Por qué?", preguntó Darcy riendo.

"Porque me comporte muy mal. Ninguna mujer refinada hubiera actuado como yo."

"Entonces me alegro de no haberme casado con una de ellas. Vamos Lizzy, en serio. No tienes de qué avergonzarte", Darcy se inclinó sobre ella y le retiró el cabello de la cara para poder verla.

"Tu crees? Después de todo lo que me aconsejaron me arrojé sobre ti a la primera oportunidad! Ni siquiera use uno de esos camisones que compré. No quiero saber lo que debes pensar de mi!"

"Pienso que eres la mujer más maravillosa y sorprendente del mundo y que yo soy el hombre más afortunado por tenerte", Darcy la tomó por el hombro y la hizo girar hacia él.

"De verdad no piensas mal de mi?"

"De verdad", respondió y comenzó a besarla.

"Porque me sentiría muy mal si lo hicieras."

"No lo hago", dijo Darcy sin dejar de besarla.

"Quiero que sepas que no fue mi intención. Es sólo que fuiste tan tierno conmigo y estabas tan atractivo, que… no sé."

"Lizzy", se separó de ella y la miró fijo "cállate."

"Bueno…", respondió y se entregó a sus besos.

* * *

"Qué me ha hecho señor Darcy?"

"A qué se refiere señora Darcy?"

"Me has embrujado, no puedo dejar de tocarte."

"Qué suerte la mía."

Seguían en la cama, abrazados, disfrutando de su mutua compañía. De repente, a Lizzy se le retorció el estómago y recordó que prácticamente no habían comido nada durante ese día.

"Tengo hambre."

"Yo también, estoy famélico! Podríamos bajar a cenar pero… no te gustaría más que pidiera algo para comer aquí?"

"Creo que sí, no tengo deseos de arreglarme."

"Enseguida vuelvo." Darcy se levantó de la cama rápidamente y Elizabeth cerró los ojos, todavía no se acostumbraba a verlo sin ropa. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que Darcy la llamó desde el saloncito. Antes de salir de la cama miró a su alrededor buscando algo con qué cubrirse pero no encontró nada así que decidió ponerse la camisa de Darcy que estaba tirada en el suelo. Así vestida pasó a la otra habitación donde encontró a Darcy preparando una especie de pic-nic frente a la chimenea, usando sólo unos pantalones. Verlo así con el torso desnudo hizo surgir el calor en su cuerpo. 'Qué me pasa?', se preguntó avergonzada.

"Hola", le dijo.

"Ho…", Darcy se quedó con la boca abierta cuando la vio vistiendo únicamente su camisa.

"Aún no sé dónde está mi ropa", se excusó Lizzy tirando la camisa hacia abajo para cubrir un poco más sus piernas.

"Deberías usarla todos los días. Te queda mucho mejor que a mí."

"Tonto!"

Se sentaron los dos en la alfombra, sobre una pila de almohadones, y comieron como si llevaran una semana de ayuno mientras hablaban y reían. Aunque no lo dijeron en voz alta ambos estaban asombrados por la naturalidad de la situación, se sentían muy cómodos juntos aún en momentos de gran intimidad, era como si llevaran varios años casados.

"Sabes, esto me hace acordar a cuando era chico. Cuando llovía o hacía mucho frió, mamá ordenaba que trajeran el té aquí y hacíamos picnics como este o simplemente pasábamos las tardes. Mi padre se ocupaba de la correspondencia, mamá bordaba y yo jugaba o leía."

"Debe haber sido muy divertido."

"Lo era, pero luego mamá tuvo un embarazo difícil cuando esperaba a Georgiana y entonces papá y yo nos quedábamos aquí para poder estar con ella. Cuando murió permanecer en este salón se nos hizo muy difícil y dejamos de frecuentarlo."

"Oh querido, lo siento mucho", Lizzy se inclinó hacia él y le acarició la mejilla.

"Está bien. Tienes crema aquí", le dijo Darcy cambiando el tema mientras le pasaba un dedo por la comisura de los labios.

"Debe ser de las fresas. Ya está?"

"Aún no", respondió y la besó suavemente en el mismo lugar. Luego pasó a su cuello.

"También tengo crema ahí?"

"Sí..."

* * *

"Amor, querido, despierta."

"Mmhh?"

"Vamos dormilón, abre los ojos."

"Buen día…", dijo Darcy después de unos minutos. "Por qué te has levantado?"

"Porque son las once de la mañana y hace un hermoso día."

"Vuelve a la cama", Darcy la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí.

"No señor! Vamos, levántate. El desayuno está listo", Lizzy se alejó de él para no caer en la tentación.

Desayunaron y luego de darse un baño salieron a dar un paseo por el jardín. Elizabeth había estado en los jardines durante su anterior visita a Pemberley pero ahora tenía un guía excepcional. Para su asombro, Darcy conocía casi todas las especies de flores y árboles que había y sabía además cuándo era el mejor momento para plantarlas y cómo se las cuidaba.

"Nunca creí que te interesara la jardinería."

"Aprendí de mi padre que para poder manejar esta propiedad tenía que saber casi tanto como las personas que trabajan para nosotros", le respondió mientras cortaba una maravillosa rosa para ella. "No podría evaluar el trabajo del jardinero sin saber algo de plantas, verdad?"

"Y es así con todo? También sabes de cosechas, cría de animales y esas cosas?"

"Pues sí. Al principio lo tomé como una obligación pero luego comenzó a gustarme. Además Pemberley es una pasión para mí y todo lo que tenga que ver con ella me interesa."

"Me enseñarás? Me encantaría aprender."

"Claro que sí. En cuanto terminemos nuestra luna de miel."

"Tanto tendré que esperar?"

"Ja, ja!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Me tomó mucho tiempo subir este capítulo pero estoy demasiado ocupada.** **Espero que les guste **

**Gracias por todos los comentarios y sigan con ellos!**

**Capítulo 11**

"_Queridísima Jane, _

_Te pediría perdón por haber demorado tanto tiempo en escribir pero considerando que tú tampoco me has escrito me considero perdonada. Supongo que nuestro silencio se debe al mismo motivo. _

_Alguna vez pensaste que el matrimonio sería una experiencia tan espectacular? Seguro que sí, tú siempre quisiste casarte. En cambio yo que sentía tan lejos de eso me encuentro hoy fascinada con mi nueva situación y no extraño ni un poco mi otrora tan amada soltería, mi pretendida independencia. _

_Ya pasaron quince días y cada uno es mejor que el anterior. Will y yo nos entendemos perfectamente. No es que nos gusten las mismas cosas ni que pensemos igual en todo pero nuestras diferencias lejos de separarnos nos complementan. Pasamos horas hablando, todavía nos estamos conociendo, y nunca nos cansamos el uno del otro. En estas dos semanas no debemos haber pasado separados más de dos horas por día y eso se debió simplemente a que Will necesitaba atender negocios urgentes y yo debía hablar con la señora Reynolds para arreglar asuntos de la casa. (Yo, Elizabeth Bennet, arreglando asuntos de Pemberly! Puedes creerlo? Yo todavía no)_

_Will es simplemente increíble. Es inteligente, decidido y fuerte pero también sensible, comprensivo y amable. Ama esta tierra con pasión y se ocupa de cada cosa como si fuera la más importante de todas, ya sea que se trate de negociar las cosechas o del nacimiento de un nuevo potrillo. Sus empleados lo respetan pero no por temor, como cualquiera podría suponer, sino por genuina admiración y porque él siempre es justo con ellos, no complaciente sino justo. Cómo pude haberme equivocado tanto con él? Es orgulloso, por supuesto, y a veces puede ser muy testarudo, pero no lo querría de otra manera, no sería él. _

_Papá siempre me decía que jamás podría amar a alguien a quien no respetara y tenía razón. Tal vez por eso amo tanto a Darcy. (Yo lo llamo así, aún en la intimidad!) _

_A propósito de intimidad, quizás te sonrojes al leer esto pero a quién voy a contarle mis secretos si no a ti, querida hermana? No sé si a ti te pasará lo mismo, aunque espero que sí, pero nuestros momentos __juntos__ son… como de otro mundo. ######################_

_Sólo pensar en eso me hizo derramar la tinta y ahora la sonrojada soy yo! Pero… no sé como explicarlo, desde la misma noche de bodas (que en realidad fue una tarde) todo el tiempo pienso en él, necesito tenerlo cerca, tocarlo… Y a él le pasa lo mismo. No dejamos la habitación hasta el mediodía y regresamos después de almorzar… Basta! Suficiente! Me da vergüenza. _

_Cambiando a un tema socialmente aceptable… No veo la hora de que lleguen. Ya comenzamos con los preparativos para que estas navidades sean inolvidables. Ayer recibí una carta de papá en la que me cuenta que Lydia pasará las fiestas con su marido en el norte. Lamento lo de Lydia pero me alegro mucho de que los Bennet podamos estar juntos. Casi todos al menos. Supongo que viajarán todos juntos, verdad? Y las hermanas de Charles, vienen con ustedes también? _

_Me acabo de dar cuenta de que olvidé preguntarte por tu esposo, cómo está? Supongo que se sentirá el hombre más feliz del mundo. Espero ansiosa volver a verlo y Will también, sé que tiene muchos deseos de ver a su amigo. Siempre hablamos de ustedes, Will todavía se siente culpable por haberlos separado, yo le aseguro que ninguno de los dos le guarda rencor pero creo que todavía le llevará un tiempo superarlo. _

_Estoy escuchando que Will se acerca así que me despido. Está muy ansioso porque Georgiana llega mañana y quiere que la casa luzca perfecta. Cómo si fuera posible que no lo hiciera!_

_Con amor, Lizzie"_

"Lizzie? Querida, estás aquí?"

"Aquí estoy amor, en el salón."

"Qué haces?", le preguntó Darcy mientras le daba un tierno beso en la frente.

"Le escribía a Jane. No lo había hecho en todo este tiempo", respondió Elizabeth mientras cerraba el sobre.

"Yo tampoco le escribí a Charles. Lo haré esta tarde y enviaremos las cartas juntas. Ahora ven conmigo, quiero mostrarte mi regalo para Georgie."

"Otro regalos más?", preguntó Lizzie mientras seguía a su esposo que corría escaleras abajo. "La estás malcriando."

"No te pongas celosa, también te malcriaré a ti", le respondió Darcy con un guiño.

Atravesaron la casa y luego los jardines hasta llegar a los establos. Era una parte de la propiedad que Elizabeth casi no había visitado. No le agradaban demasiado los caballos aunque le había prometido a Darcy que aprendería con él a cabalgar después del invierno.

"Ah… aquí está!", exclamó Darcy extasiado.

El señor Stewart, encargado de los establos, se acercaba con un joven caballo y hasta Lizzie con su inexperiencia pudo ver que se trataba de un animal magnífico.

"Es muy bello", dijo Elizabeth manteniendo la distancia.

"Acércate, no tengas miedo", la urgió Darcy. Lizzie se acercó con cierto recelo, Darcy le tomó la mano y la llevó hacia el hocico del caballito. "Primero tiene que olerte para entrar en confianza. No temas, no te morderá. Está entrenado."

Entonces el caballo la miró y Elizabeth no pudo menos que conmoverse ante esa mirada dulce. Pensó que era increíble que un animal tan fuerte pudiera ser a la vez tan tierno.

"Cómo se llama", preguntó.

"Rough Sugar, porque es poderoso y rápido pero también dócil."

"Parece muy veloz. No te da miedo que Georgiana lo monte?"

"No, Georgie es una experta amazona y además no la dejaré hacerlo sola. Al menos no hasta que se conozcan."

"Si tu lo dices…"

"Para ser una muchacha de campo no eres muy amante de los animales, verdad?"

"Es que no pasaba mucho tiempo con ellos. La mayoría de las veces me escapaba a algún rincón a leer y cuando no había más remedio prefería trabajar en la huerta."

"Y no tenían perros? He notado que ni siquiera te atraen demasiado Rómulo y Remo", Darcy se refería a sus dos mastines preferidos que, más allá de su fiera apariencia, eran para él fieles amigos y muy guardianes.

"Nunca te pregunté cómo se te ocurrió llamarlos así."

"En realidad fue Georgiana que estaba estudiando la historia del Imperio Romano cuando nacieron. Viéndolos, sus nombres suenan ridículos pero ya no podríamos llamarlos de otra manera. Mira, aquí están!", exclamó Darcy. Los perros se acercaban corriendo hacia ellos pero en lugar de abalanzarse sobre él como solían hacer se enredaron en la falda de Elizabeth, levantando sus cabezas para que ella los acariciara. "Qué significa esto?", preguntó Darcy asombrado.

"Creo que nos llevamos mejor de lo que tu pensabas", respondió Lizzie riendo mientras jugaba con ellos.

"Es que vas a robarme el amor de todos aquí?", dijo Darcy con fingido enojo. "El personal te adora, la señora Reynolds no para de alabarte, mi administrador está prácticamente enamorado de ti y ahora hasta mis perros te prefieren! Qué va a ser de mi?"

"Oh, pobrecito!", Lizzie se acercó a él y le acarició la mejilla. "Vamos a la habitación, buscaré una manera de compensarte."

….

"_Querido Charles, _

_Mientras escribo estas líneas contemplo a mi bellísima esposa durmiendo plácidamente. Su cabello brilla bajo la luz del sol… porque aún es de día amigo! _

_Espero que no te escandalicen mis palabras, hemos pasado tantas cosas juntos! Supongo que es poco elegante hacer este tipo de comentarios pero a nadie más puedo hablarle con tanta confianza y necesito expresar lo dichoso que soy, tanto que no puedo esperar tu llegada. _

_(Por favor nunca le muestres esta carta a Jane)_

_Sabes lo que me pasa? Sencillamente no puedo estar sin ella. Hace mucho que la amo pero desde que fue mía, desde que fui suyo, no hay un minuto en que no piense en ella. No puedo dejar de tocarla. A ella le pasa lo mismo, por eso salimos de la habitación muy tarde en la mañana y buscamos cada ocasión posible para una caricia o un beso. Por primera vez en mi vida maldigo que esta casa esté tan llena de gente. Por qué tendré tantos empleados?_

_Te pasa lo mismo? Te sientes tan embelezado por tu esposa como yo por la mía? La necesitas? Cada día, a toda hora, como si te hiciera falta tocarla para sentir que tu corazón late? Seguro que sí, qué pregunta la mía. Si tu reconociste el amor mucho antes que yo y tuviste el valor de entregarte a él sin dudar. _

_Ay amigo… En fin. _

_Elizabeth me asombra cada día. Al principio se sentía abrumada por la magnificencia de Pemberley y no se creía capaz de hacerse cargo de la casa pero en unos pocos días entendió todo, se mueve por la casa como si hubiera nacido aquí y con su carácter suavemente firme tiene a todo el mundo a sus pies. Además quiere que el enseñe de administración, es muy curiosa e inteligente, sólo necesito explicarle las cosas una vez. Siendo pragmático esto me llena de tranquilidad porque sé que cuando tenga que viajar por negocios Lizzie podrá hacerse cargo de todo, con la ayuda de Parsons por supuesto. _

_Me dijeron que aquí cerca hay una finca en venta. Haré algunas averiguaciones y podríamos verla cuando vengas, si es que todavía sigues con la idea de dejar Netherfield y convertirte por fin en propietario. _

_Elizabeth y yo queríamos proponerles que se quedaran unos días más después de año nuevo. Tal vez hasta febrero. Piénsalo y hazme saber cuando llegan. _

_Tuyo, Will"_

"Mmhh… Darcy, amor. Dónde estás?", preguntó Elizabeth con un ronroneo desde la cama.

"Aquí querida. Estaba escribiéndole a Charles. Llamaré a la criada para que envíen ya mismo las dos cartas."

"Hazlo y vuelve rápido a la cama."

"Por qué tanto apuro?", preguntó Darcy que en realidad estaba encantado con la proposición.

"Mañana llega tu hermana y ya no tendremos tanto tiempo para estas pequeñas siestas", la voz de Lizzie sonaba tan tentadora que Darcy casi olvidó las cartas que tenía en la mano. La criada se sorprendió con lo rápido que su patrón la despachó. 'Será que ya le volvió el mal humor de antes?' pensó mientras bajaba sin saber que estaba muy equivocada.

….

Mientras esperaba la llegada de Georgiana, Darcy recorrió la casa de arriba a abajo varias veces para asegurarse que todo estaba bien. Elizabeth y la señora Reynolds lo miraban divertidas y trataban de evitarlo para que no las enloqueciera a ellas también. Estaba tan ansioso que en un momento consideró la idea de salir con su caballo a encontrar el carruaje que la traía. Elizabeth decidió jugarle una broma.

"Darcy! Te veo tan ansioso con la llegada de tu hermana que me estoy empezando a enojar. Hasta ayer me decías que era lo más importante del mundo para ti, que no podías pasar ni un minuto lejos mío pero hoy pareces haberte olvidado de todo eso, no haces más que hablar de Georgie y de lo mucho que la extrañas. Acaso ya te aburriste de mi?"

"Pero… No! yo…", Elizabeth había hablado con un tono tan convincente que Darcy no sabía que pensar ni que decir. Mientras intentaba articular una respuesta notó que Lizzie estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por contener la risa. "Lizzie, por favor! Me asustaste", dijo aliviado y la abrazó. "Lo que pasa es que estoy ansioso porque Georgie comparta conmigo la felicidad que siento ahora. Pasamos demasiado tiempo solos en esta casa."

"Pero estoy segura de que ella fue muy feliz gracias a ti."

"Quiero creer que sí, pero ahora será mejor."

En ese momento sintieron un revuelo afuera. Se acercaron a la ventana y vieron que un coche se aproximaba a la casa.

"Es ella!", exclamó Darcy y salió disparado a la terraza.

Evidentemente Georgiana también estaba muy ansiosa por volver a casa porque bajó corriendo del coche sin siquiera esperar a que se detuviera y se arrojó a los brazos de su hermano de una manera bastante poco femenina. Darcy la levantó y la hizo girar por el aire, realmente estaban felices de verse. Mientras tanto la señora Anessly se acercó a saludar a Elizabeth y juntas contemplaron la conmovedora escena. Cuando finalmente se separaron Georgie se acercó a su nueva hermana.

"Bienvenida", le dijo Lizzie y la abrazó.

"Oh gracias. Estoy tan feliz de estar en casa!"

"Y nosotros de que hayas regresado. Pero vengan, entremos que está haciendo frio."

"Aún no están puestos los adornos de navidad?", preguntó cuando ingresaron al hall.

"Te estabamos esperando a ti, siempre ha sido tu tarea", le dijo Darcy.

"Creí que ahora se encargaría Elizabeth."

"No te parece mejor que lo hagamos juntas?", le preguntó Lizzie. "Mañana mismo empezaremos."

Tomaron el té en el jardín de invierno y luego la señora Anessly se retiró a descansar y Georgiana le pidió a Elizabeth que la ayudara a desempacar.

"Veo que compraste más ropa", señaló Lizzie cuando estuvieron solas en la habitación.

"Es que ya comenzó la nueva temporada y el estilo cambia todos los años", respondió la niña como excusándose. "Te traje un obsequio", le dijo.

"En serio? No tenías por qué. Oh... qué belleza!", Georgie le había comprado un chal de seda bordada de un exquisito tono dorado.

"En cuanto lo vi me pareció perfecto para ti."

"Lo es, muchas gracias querida. Debes estar cansada, te dejo sola."

"Gracias Lizzie, adiós."

...

Esa noche la cena fue especial. Para Lizzie y Will era la primera que pasaban en compañía desde que se habían casado y para los hermanos Darcy era la primer cena en familia en muchos años. Las veladas pasadas en compañía de Lady de Bourgh solían ser tan tensas que por más que fuera su tía dificilmente calificaban como cena de familia.

Mientras observaba a su hermano Georgiana pensaba que nunca lo había visto tan feliz. Darcy estaba distendido y sonriente, callado como de costumbre pero no taciturno y preocupado como antes. Evidentemente el amor de Elizabeth lo había suavizado, ella tenía un carácter tan franco y amable que todos se sentían a gusto a su alrededor. Le sorprendió un poco la poca formalidad con que lo trataba pero no le disgustaba para nada. Les vendría bien un poco de desfachatez.

Al terminar la cena pasaron al salón de música y Georgie los deleitó con sus progresos y con las últimas composiciones que había aprendido. Lizzie y Darcy la observaban sentados juntos y Georgie se sorprendió una vez más al ver que ella se recostaba contra su hermano que la abrazaba como si estuvieran solos. La escena la inspiró en la elección del último tema de la noche.

"Ahora voy a tocar un tema que está muy de moda en Londres. Me hace acordar a ustedes. Espero que les guste."

_"Noche y día, eres tú_

_Sólo tu sobre la luna y las estrellas o bajo el sol_

_Cerca de mi o lejos_

_No importa querida donde estés_

_Pienso en ti_

_Día y noche, noche y día, por qué será _

_Que estas ansias de ti me siguen a donde vaya_

_En medio del tráfico_

_En el silencio de mi tranquilo cuarto_

_Pienso en ti_

_Día y noche, noche y día_

_Bajo mi piel_

_Hay una necesidad ardiente dentro mio _

_Y este tormento no pasará_

_Hasta que me permitas pasar la vida amándote_

_Noche y día, día y noche" _

Imagina alguien un mejor final para este día

...

Night and Day - Cole porter

Night and day, you are the one  
Only you beneath the moon or under the sun  
Whether near to me, or far  
Its no matter darling where you are  
I think of you

Day and night, night and day, why is it so  
That this longing for you follows wherever I go  
In the roaring traffics boom  
In the silence of my lonely room  
I think of you

Day and night, night and day  
Under the hide of me  
There's an oh such a hungry yearning burning inside of me  
And this torment wont be through  
Until you let me spend my life making love to you

Day and night, night and day


	12. Chapter 12

**Este es un capítulo cortito que publico mientras preparo el siguiente que será algo diferente. (Si me sale como quiero!) **

**Gracias por los comentarios una vez más!**

**Capítulo 12**

Elizabeth temía en cierta manera la vuelta de Georgiana a Pemberly no porque no quisiera estar con su cuñada, a quien adoraba, sino porque no sabía cuánto cambiaría su relación con Darcy. En los días que llevaban casados habían alcanzado un enorme grado de complicidad e intimidad, vivían en una especie de sueño pero la presencia de Georgie seguramente los devolvería a la realidad.

Afortunadamente, pese a todos sus temores, las cosas se acomodaron con suma naturalidad y rápidamente encontraron una nueva dinámica como familia. Porque eso es lo que eran, una familia. Y este cambio fue especialmente importante para los Darcy que llevaban ya demasiados años en soledad. La figura de Elizabeth fue fundamental para este cambio.

Sin embargo había otra cuestión que realmente la desvelaba: la celebración de la Navidad, y sería la primera gran prueba de Lizzie como la señora de Pemberly. Si bien unos días después de la boda había empezado a encargarse de llevar la casa la decisión más difícil que había debido tomar era qué comer cada día. Además la señora Reynolds, la verdadera ama de Pemberley, era siempre una gran ayuda, la guiaba y le enseñaba con discreción sin hacerle sentir lo inexperta que era para estar al frente de una casa así. Pero ahora la situación se complicaba, en unos pocos días comenzarían a llegar los invitados y Elizabeth se esforzaba para que todo saliera perfecto.

"Georgie, has visto a Elizabeth?", le preguntó Darcy a su hermana que practicaba en el salón de música.

"No Will. No la he visto después del desayuno."

"Adónde se habrá metido?"

"Me pareció verla dirigirse a la cocina", intervino la señora Annesley.

Hacía allí se dirigió Darcy pero tampoco la encontró.

"Señor Darcy!", exclamó la cocinera cuando lo vio entrar sorprendida de verlo allí.

"Señora Thomas, buenos días. Disculpe que la moleste, estoy buscando a mi esposa. La ha visto?"

"Estuvo aquí más temprano revisando el menú para las fiestas. Creo que está con la señora Reynolds."

Darcy volvió a subir pero cuando encontró a la señora Reynolds descubrió que Elizabeth tampoco estaba con ella.

"Señora Reynolds, la señora Darcy no estaba con usted?", preguntó.

"Sí señor, estuvimos definiendo las habitaciones de los invitados pero cuando terminamos se retiró. Me parece que está con el jardinero."

Darcy, un poco contrariado ya, se dirigió al jardín pero tampoco estaba allí. El jardinero le informó que Elizabeth había estado allí escogiendo flores y plantas para adornar la casa pero que ya se había ido, hacia los establos pensaba. Allí por fin la encontró, hablando con el señor Stewart. Cuando lo vio Elizabeth se despidió del encargado de los establos y se acercó a él con una sonrisa despreocupada.

"Lizzie, por fin te encuentro! Te busqué por toda la casa", le dijo Darcy con tono preocupado en cuanto estuvieron cerca .

"Por qué, pasa algo?", le preguntó Elizabeth mientras lo tomaba del brazo.

"Desapareciste después del desayuno y ya no supe más de ti", sus palabras sonaron a reproche.

"Estaba preparando todo para la fiesta. Te prometí que sería una excelente anfitriona y lo seré aunque no sea fácil", Lizzie se alejó de él algo molesta.

"Yo nunca te pedí esa promesa", contestó Darcy suavemente.

"Ya lo sé. Pero no podrás evitar estar pendiente de lo que digan nuestros invitados."

"Querida, sé que tu posición no es sencilla, Pemberly es muy diferente a tu casa y entiendo que estés nerviosa. Tal vez te he prestado poca ayuda porque me pareció que habías entendido todo muy rápidamente. Si es así te pido disculpas pero no pienses que te he estado buscando para controlarte porque no es así."

Elizabeth comprendió que había sido una tonta, los nervios la estaban traicionando.

"Lizzie, ven aquí", le dijo abriéndole los brazos.

"Lo siento amor, es que hay tanto que hacer y tan poco tiempo!", respondió mientras se escondía en su abrazo. "Y quiero que todo sea perfecto."

"Lo será querida, lo será", le dijo Darcy y le acarició suavemente el cabello.

"Y para qué me buscabas?", preguntó Elizabeth mientras regresaban a la casa.

"Te extrañaba", contestó Darcy sencillamente.

Elizabeth se detuvo y se volvió a mirarlo. "Como siempre, la respuesta perfecta", le dijo y ambos rieron.

….

Finalmente llegó el día en que los invitados comenzaron a llegar. En primer lugar arribaron los Gardiner con sus niños lo cual fue una doble satisfacción para Lizzie y Darcy, por un lado volvían a encontrarse con la pareja a la que tanto apreciaban y, por el otro, la llegada de los chiquitos llenó la casa de frescura y alegría. Aunque ya habían estado en Pemberley, los tíos de Elizabeth quedaron maravillados nuevamente por la grandiosidad de la casa y les tomó un tiempo acostumbrarse a la idea de ver a su joven sobrina al frente de todo. Para tranquilidad de la señora Gardiner, Elizabeth parecía haberse adaptado a su nueva posición sin haber perdido su frescura y era evidente que el señor Darcy la adoraba. Todo parecía andar de maravillas.

Al día siguiente llegaron los Bennet y los Bingley entonces sí la casa se revolucionó. La señora Bennet viajaba en un coche junto con Mary y Kitty mientras que el señor Bennet se las había arreglado para viajar en compañía de su hija Jane y su yerno. Cuando los dos coches frenaron frente a la casa y los pasajeros descendieron se produjo un gran silencio. Tal fue el asombro que les produjo la visión de la magnífica casa que hasta la verborrágica señora Bennet se quedó sin habla. Sólo Charles, que había visitado la casa en innumerables ocasiones, pudo manejarse con cierta soltura.

Apenas los vio Lizzie corrió hacia ellos con los brazos abiertos.

"Mamá, papá, qué bueno que hayan llegado… Los extrañé tanto!" exclamó mientras los abrazaba. "Mary, has crecido o me parece? Y tu Kitty, estás preciosa. Pero vayan adentro que hace frío, los tíos los están esperando".

Lizzie hablaba y hablaba pero todos seguían sin reaccionar. Darcy se acercó y los saludó lo más afectuosamente que pudo pero no logró demasiado. Finalmente Elizabeth los empujó hacia la casa con ayuda de dos criadas, ya tendría tiempo de hablar con ellos cuando estuvieran más tranquilos. Luego se volvió hacia Jane.

"Jane, querida! Me has hecho mucha falta, tengo tantas cosas que contarte!".

Esa simple frase desató una catarata de confesiones entre las hermanas que se olvidaron completamente de sus maridos.

"Lizzie, estoy impresionada. Sabía que Pemberley era magnífica pero nunca pensé que fuera tan espectacular. Es casi un palacio!", dijo Jane una vez que estuvieron las dos solas en la habitación. "Cómo te sientes aquí?"

"Al principio estaba un poco abrumada pero poco a poco la fui conociendo y estoy más acostumbrada. Después de todo, como dice Darcy, no es más que una simple casa."

"Ni siquiera tú crees eso", dijo Jane riendo.

"No, en realidad no", contestó Elizabeth riendo a su vez. "Y tú, cómo estás?"

"Más feliz que nunca. Cómo decías en tu carta, estar casada es maravilloso."

"Ah, entonces… recibiste la carta?", preguntó Lizzie en voz baja.

"Sí, por qué? Te arrepientes de haberla escrito?"

"No, pero bueno… era un poco…"

"Era _muy_ atrevida!"

"Ay Jane, no me critiques. Necesitaba hablar con alguien de lo feliz que soy y con quién más que contigo!", se excusó Lizzie.

"Esta bien, no te preocupes. Si yo no fuera tan recatada probablemente te habría escrito algo parecido", confesó Jane.

"De verdad? Cuéntame!", exclamó Lizzie.

Tanto era lo que tenían que contarse que recién se separaron casi dos horas después cuando la criada les anunció que sus respectivos maridos las buscaban, debían preparase para la cena.

….

Esa noche, cuando se encontraron en el salón, por obvias razones la conversación giró en torno a la casa que los hospedaba. Las Bennet estaban sencillamente maravilladas.

"Qué alfombras, qué tapicerías, qué cuadros, qué esculturas, qué candelabros… son de oro? Y estas cortinas, son de la más fina seda italiana! Ay Lizzie… qué fortuna hemos tenido", repetía la señora Bennet.

Elizabeth, algo nerviosa ante los comentarios de su madre, miró a Darcy pero se tranquilizó cuando éste le devolvió una mirada divertida y tranquilizadora. Parecía que ya se estaba acostumbrando a su familia política.

"Dónde está papá?", preguntó Elizabeth.

"Tu padre desapareció apenas unos minutos después de que llegamos, no tengo idea adónde se habrá metido ese hombre. Siempre tan poco elegante!", exclamó la señora Bennet.

"Yo lo vi entrar en la biblioteca", gritó Mary desde el piano.

Hacia allí se dirigió Lizzie para encontrar a su padre cómodamente sentado en un sillón junto al fuego, absolutamente enfrascado en un libro.

"Padre, qué haces aquí escondido?", preguntó Lizzie y se sentó en un pequeño banquito a sus pies, como en casa, como siempre.

"Hola hija. No estoy escondido", respondió mientras le acariciaba el cabello. "Qué hora es?"

"Es hora de cenar."

"Ya? No puede ser!"

"Pues sí. Como siempre los libros te atraparon y te has pasado tus buenas horas aquí."

"Es una biblioteca magnífica. Están todos los clásicos, las últimas publicaciones y algunos ejemplares verdaderamente raros. Debo reconocer que tu marido tiene un gusto exquisito."

"Su abuelo comenzó esta obra, su padre aumentó la colección y Will trata de acrecentarla comprando las mejores obras actuales. Y no sólo las compra, también las lee!"

"Siempre dije que el señor Darcy era el candidato perfecto para ti."

"Sí, claro", rió Elizabeth.

La cena fue toda una novedad para los Darcy, rara vez habían tenido invitados tan animados. Cuando terminaron, tocaron un poco de música en el salón y se retiraron a sus aposentos, todavía estaban cansados por el viaje.

Al otro día llegaron los últimos invitados que faltaban: Caroline Bingley y Louisa con su marido y el coronel Fitzwilliam que viajó con ellos desde Londres. La llegada de este grupo contrastó notablemente con la de los otros huéspedes, con excepción del siempre agradable Richard, tanto las hermanas Bingley como el señor Hurst se comportaron con frialdad y pedantería, como si estar en Pemberley fuera para ellos un derecho más que un honor. Elizabeth hizo de tripas corazón e ignoró los desplantes de las dos damas, no dejaría que nadie arruinara el espíritu de una navidad en familia.

Para los días previos a la navidad Lizzie y Darcy habían organizado varias actividades con el fin de mantener entretenidos a sus invitados: excursiones a los alrededores, paseos por los jardines a pie o en carruajes cuando el tiempo estaba bueno, partidas de naipes y torneos de billar si hacía mucho frío o llovía, sesiones de música y baile, charadas y hasta una búsqueda del tesoro. A juzgar por el ánimo de los huéspedes habían salido airosos y Darcy estaba especialmente orgulloso de su mujer por su desempeño en la primera prueba como nueva ama de Pemberley.

Dos días antes de navidad Elizabeth y Georgiana acompañaron a Darcy en la tradicional visita de la familia Darcy a los trabajadores de la finca y a las familias más necesitadas de la zona. Les llevaron víveres, ropa, mantas de abrigo y hasta algunos juguetes para los niños. Para Lizzie fue un día muy emocionante, se alegró de poder ayudar y se prometió a sí misma ocuparse más esa gente.

El 24 se vistieron de gala para una magnífica cena. Mientras la observaba Darcy pensó que Elizabeth estaba más bella que nunca con un precioso vestido de gasa verde que hacía resaltar aún más el brillo de su piel morena. La velada terminó entrada la madrugada y una vez que todos los invitados se hubieron retirado a descansar, el matrimonio Darcy hizo lo mismo.

Cuando Darcy salió de su vestidor encontró a Lizzie mirando soñadoramente por la ventana.

"Cómo estás esta noche mi querida?", preguntó acercándose a ella.

"Muy bien", respondió ella volviéndose a mirarlo, "pero no me llames _mi querida _porque así es como le dice mi padre a mi madre cuando está enojado por algo."

"Y cómo debo llamarte entonces?", le preguntó Darcy mientras le tomaba las manos.

Después de reflexionar unos segundos Elizabeth dijo: "_Lizzie_ para todos los días, _mi perla_ los domingos y _diosa divina_… pero sólo en ocasiones muy especiales."

"Y cómo debo llamarte entonces cuándo estoy enojado? Señora Darcy?", preguntó divertido.

"No… sólo puedes llamarme _señora Darcy_ cuando estés inmensa y completamente feliz", le respondió elevando su preciosa carita hacia él.

'No puede ser tan maravillosa…' pensó Darcy mientras la miraba, la amaba tanto...

"Y cómo está usted esta noche _señora Darcy_?", preguntó y Lizzie sonrió. "_Señora Darcy_…", repitió y le besó la mejilla izquierda. "_Señora Darcy_…" dijo una vez más y le besó la otra mejilla. "_Señora Darcy_…" volvió a repetir y la besó en la pera, muy cerca de la boca. Luego la miró por unos instantes como tratando de absorber toda su belleza. "_Señora Darcy_…" dijo por última vez y se acercó a sus labios para fundirse con ella en un tierno beso que condujo a una noche mágica de amor.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, sigan con ellos porque me inspiran a continuar escribiendo. **_

_**Este capítulo intenta reflejar al matrimonio a Darcy a través de otros ojos. **_

_**Espero que les guste. **_

_**Capítulo 13**_

_El sol aún no había aparecido cuando James se levantó. Se vistió cuidadosamente, como siempre, y pasó por la cocina para tomar una taza de té bien caliente y un bizcocho. Luego de una conversación fugaz con la señora Reynolds se dirigió hacia el vestidor del señorito Darcy. Llevaba tantos años a su servicio que aún lo llamaba así, aunque ahora fuera un hombre casado, le tenía mucho cariño. Entró sigilosamente y comenzó a preparar la ropa que su patrón luciría esa mañana para el desayuno y la misa de Navidad: un pantalón color crema, camisa blanca, chaleco de brocato verde y chaqueta del mismo color. Eligió una corbata de seda y preparó también el tapado de paño y las botas marrones porque hacía mucho frío. 'En un rato comenzará a nevar', pensó mientras observaba el paisaje por la ventana._

_Se estaba haciendo tarde y por un momento pensó en golpear discretamente la puerta para despertar al señor. Desde que se había casado ya no se levantaba tan temprano como antes, algunos días, incluso, no lo llamaba hasta el mediodía. Era comprensible, pensó, se había casado con una joven bella e inteligente por la que estaba absolutamente loco. Y aunque debió admitir que nunca creyó verlo tan perdido por una mujer se alegró, el señorito había llevado una vida algo triste desde la muerte de su madre y aunque el señor Darcy había sido un padre maravilloso, había sentido la ausencia de la señora y también tuvo que hacerse cargo de su hermana cuando era muy joven y esa no es tarea fácil para un hombre. La muerte de su padre, además, lo había obligado a tomar las riendas de los negocios familiares, que eran muchos, y sentía una enorme responsabilidad por mantener en alto el nombre de la familia. Lo había hecho bien, sin dudas, pero a costa de un sacrificio muy grande. _

_Recordó entonces cuando volvió a ver al señorito en la casa de Londres luego del viaje de éste por Hertfordshire, donde había permanecido unos meses con los Bingley en su nueva casa, lo callado que estaba, como si un asunto muy importante ocupara su mente. Pasaba casi todo el día callado, más ensimismado que nunca. Por esos días salía mucho y bebía mucho. Se había reencontrado con unos compañeros de estudios que a James no le gustaban para nada y todas las noches iban a billares, clubes de boxeo o burdeles. Intentó advertirle pero sólo obtuvo una reprimenda, 'No te metas en mi vida, James, ya soy grande y puedo hacer lo que me de la gana', le había dicho Darcy. No le quedó más remedio que callar y esperar a que esa etapa terminara pronto. _

_Entonces, llegó una carta de Lady de Bourg y el señorito decidió viajar a Rosings intempestivamente en compañía del coronel Fitzwilliam. A James le pareció extraño porque el señorito no se llevaba muy bien con su tía pero le alegró el cambio de clima, pensó que le haría bien alejarse de las tentaciones londinenses. Sin embargo cuando regresó, un mes después, estaba peor que antes. Era como si hubiera recibido una golpiza. Estuvo en Londres el tiempo suficiente para arreglar su vuelta a Pemberley y asegurarse de que la señora Annesley podía hacerse cargo de Georgiana en su ausencia. _

_Partieron entonces y James no recordaba un viaje tan silencioso. Habitualmente el retorno a casa era para el señorito un motivo de ansiedad por todo el trabajo que lo esperaba y de felicidad por volver a su hogar, pero esa vez iba absorto en sus pensamientos y James estaba seguro de haberle visto derramar alguna lágrima. Por supuesto, no dijo nada. Los primeros días los pasó en soledad, casi no salió de la casa ni vio a nadie y cuando no le quedaba otro remedio apenas pronunciaba palabra. James lo sorprendió varias veces en su estudio observando el retrato de su padre. _

'_Mi padre era un caballero, verdad James', le preguntó una vez. _

'_Por supuesto señor, era un gran hombre.'_

'_Estaré a su altura?', preguntó Darcy más para sí mismo que para James que se retiró extrañado y en silencio. _

Poco a poco Darcy fue recuperándose, retomó sus tareas y su contacto con el mundo, pero James sabía que era profundamente infeliz. Deseó poder preguntarle a qué se debía su dolor pero no se atrevió. Se alegró cuando Darcy anunció que viajaría a Londres a buscar a Georgiana y que planeaba regresar con ella y Charles Bingley si éste estaba dispuesto a acompañarlo.

Un par de días antes del esperado regreso James vio que ingresaba por el camino un coche con tres personas, luego supo que eran turistas que habían llegado para visitar la propiedad. Parecían agradables, eran una pareja mayor con una muchacha joven, pero no les prestó mayor atención porque los visitantes eran habituales en esa época del año. Se encontraba arreglando la ropa del señorito cuándo Darcy apareció sorpresivamente en el vestidor.

'Señor Darcy!', exclamó sorprendido. 'No lo esperábamos hasta mañana.'

'Rápido James, prepárame un traje', pidió sin siquiera saludar mientras se quitaba la ropa de montar.

Así lo hizo y no tuvo tiempo ni de anudarle la corbata antes de que el señorito saliera corriendo otra vez.

'Qué diablo se le habrá metido?', se preguntó y se acercó hasta la ventana. Entonces lo vio bajar corriendo las escaleras de la terraza y, luego de cruzar unas palabras con un peón, dirigirse rápidamente hacia el bosque. No volvió a verlo hasta una hora después cuando Darcy regresó caminando despacio con una sonrisa tonta en los labios.

'Está todo en orden señor?', preguntó discretamente.

'Sí, James. Todo está bien'. Por su expresión James entendió que algo extraordinario había pasado.

Al día siguiente Darcy se había levantado temprano y James se extrañó al ver que seguía tan contento como el día anterior. Preguntó varias veces cuándo llegaban sus invitados y cuando la señorita Georgiana finalmente arribó apenas le dio tiempo para cambiarse y se la llevó en un coche hacia el pueblo junto con el señor Bingley. Volvieron los tres conversando muy animadamente y James escuchó cuando Darcy le pedía a la señora Reynolds que prepara una cena exquisita para dos días después. 'Tendremos unos invitados muy especiales', había dicho. Recién al día siguiente comprendió el motivo de tanta algarabía cuando la misma joven que antes había estado de visita en la casa apareció con una señora mayor, que resultó ser su tía, a visitar a la niña Georgiana. James era muy discreto y no solía entrometerse en los asuntos de la familia pero intuyó que la presencia de esa muchacha significaba algo y decidió observarla con atención. Era joven, tal vez unos veinte años, pero se la veía muy madura, tenía una mirada franca e inteligente y una risa cristalina que sonaba muy fresca al lado de la pomposa actitud de las Bingley. Cuando vio que el señorito abandonaba su excursión de pesca y se sumaba al grupo femenino para tomar el té comprendió que su intuición había sido correcta, esa señorita Bennet significaba algo para su patrón. 'Habrá llegado el día finalmente?', se preguntó esperanzado.

El humor de Darcy definitivamente había cambiado con esta presencia y James se alegró pero en seguida volvió a preocuparse cuando el señorito tuvo que salid de viaje por algún problema urgente que no quiso discutir. Meses después sabría la verdad de aquel asunto en que estuviera implicado el infame Wickham y se enteraría también de que aquella muchacha de ojos misteriosos había ganado el corazón de su señor.

Justo en ese momento Darcy entró al vestidor con el cabello despeinado y una expresión de serena felicidad.

"Buenos días James", dijo con ese buen talante que había adquirido desde su boda. Antes, su humor por la mañana solía ser mucho menos agradable. "Es algo tarde, verdad? Lo siento, anoche la cena terminó a la madrugada."

"No se preocupe señor", le dijo James mientras lo ayudaba a entrar en la bañera. "Aún tenemos tiempo. Tengo su ropa preparada. Le separé el tapado de paño, hoy es un día muy frío."

"Gracias, siempre piensas en todo. Dime, qué harás hoy?"

"Iré a casa de mi hermano después de misa a almorzar con él y su familia, pero estaré de vuelta a la tarde, señor."

"Nunca me dijiste porqué no te has casado."

"Nunca me lo preguntó señor."

"Pues te lo pregunto ahora."

"En realidad no lo sé con certeza, creo que nunca encontré a la mujer adecuada", respondió James algo incómodo con el tema.

"Si es así, te entiendo. Con todo lo feliz que soy con mi esposa, estoy seguro de que habría sido muy desdichado si me hubiera casado con la mujer incorrecta."

"Entonces hizo bien en esperar", reconoció el mayordomo mientras ayudaba a su señor a vestirse.

"Te parece que esperé demasiado? Tampoco es que haya tenido tantas oportunidades. O sí?"

"Creo que, aunque tal vez usted no lo notara, hubo más de una muchacha dispuesta al sacrificio. Si me permite hablar así."

"Te lo permito sólo porque hoy es Navidad", le respondió con un fingido enojo. "Pero no sé a quiénes te refieres."

"Pues… a la señorita Bingley para empezar."

"Caroline?", preguntó reflexivo. "Tú crees realmente que yo le interesara? Yo más bien creo que le atrae la idea de casarse con un hombre rico y con apellido que le de el status que pretende."

"Es usted más duro de lo que yo pensaba pero puede que tenga razón."

"Sí, tal vez esté siendo demasiado duro con ella. Que nunca se te escape delante de Charles pero su hermana siempre me alteró un poco, es algo molesta."

"A mí no se me va a escapar pero me extrañaría que el señor Bingley no se haya dado cuenta ya."

"Tan evidente es!", rió Darcy. "Y a quién más te referías?"

"La señorita Johnson, no la recuerda?"

"Quién, la hija de aquel amigo de mi padre? Imposible, si era sólo una niña."

"No era una niña, tenía su misma edad y parecía muy enamorada de usted."

"Nunca lo noté."

"Nunca la notó a ella, en realidad. Tenía un carácter demasiado dócil y era pequeña y delicada, como una muñeca de porcelana."

"Sí, siempre me pareció insípida."

"También estaba la señora Lyman, la viuda."

"A esa sí la recuerdo. Era pelirroja, verdad? Y qué carácter! No me extraña que su marido haya muerto joven."

"Por un tiempo pareció que lo disgustaba tanto", dijo James con tono sugestivo.

"Bueno, era muy atractiva y yo era un hombre solo en una etapa inquieta de mi juventud. Además no hice con ella nada que no quisiera y que no hubiera hecho antes", se excusó Darcy.

"Por supuesto que no señor", respondió James mientras trataba de esconder la risa.

"Mejor dejemos este tema y terminemos ya que debo bajar a desayunar."

"Listo señor", dijo James mientras le daba el último toque al atuendo de Darcy.

"Gracias, te veré luego entonces. Si quieres quédate un par de días con tu hermano, supongo que podré arreglarme sin ti", le dijo desde la puerta.

"Gracias señor, lo pensaré."

Mientras arreglaba el vestidor escuchó como el señorito se reunía con su esposa y bajaban juntos al comedor. Los escuchó reír y conversar animadamente. 'Hubiera sido bueno encontrar una esposa, pero ya es tarde para mí', reflexionó mientras observaba su propia imagen en el espejo.

….

Durante el desayuno Richard Fitzwilliam se dedicó a observar a su primo y pensó cuánto había cambiado. Darcy había sido siempre muy reservado y hasta un poco aburrido pero desde su compromiso con Elizabeth su carácter había cambiado radicalmente, entonces dirigió su atención hacia ella. La señorita Bennet, la señor Darcy en realidad, era una mujer muy bella. No tenía una belleza clásica pero había algo muy atractivo en ella, tal vez su inteligencia o su frescura, no lo sabía con certeza. Recordó que alguna vez, cuando la conoció en Rosings, había fantaseado con tener una relación con ella. Aunque realmente no era lo más sabio para él casarse con una mujer sin fortuna, Elizabeth le parecía tan agradable que estaba dispuesto a considerar la idea. Lejos estaba de suponer, en ese momento, que la muchacha era pretendida por su primo. 'Qué suerte que no intenté nada', pensó, 'Will jamás me lo hubiera perdonado'. Ahora, viéndolos juntos, y como realmente apreciaba a su primo, se alegraba de cómo había salido todo, eran el uno para el otro.

Entonces notó que entre los invitados no todos estaban tan conformes con esta unión, como por ejemplo Caroline Bingley que no podía disimular su desencanto. 'Debe haber sido un golpe para ella', pensó Richard, 'No sólo su hermano se casa con una joven humilde sino que la hermana de ésta le quita a su pretendido. Pobre!'. Observándola notó que era bastante atractiva, tenía una actitud altanera un tanto molesta, pero era instruida, elegante y bella. 'Si tan sólo disimulara un poco su malestar…'

Mientras Richard reflexionaba de esta manera, Caroline hacía un esfuerzo por despegar sus ojos del matrimonio Darcy. 'Son insufribles', pensaba, 'todo el tiempo juntos, mirándose, riendo, hasta tocándose! Es escandaloso', se dijo indignada. Justamente el día anterior había comentado con su hermana la forma desfachatada en que se comportaban los Darcy. Obviamente ambas culpaban a Elizabeth y su falta de clase por el drástico cambio en Darcy.

'Es increíble lo que ha hecho con él', dijo Louisa. 'Más vale que modere su comportamiento cuando vayan a Londres porque esas actitudes pueden pasar aquí en el campo, pero en la ciudad son inaceptables.'

'Te has fijado en cómo lo tiene embrujado? Ahora él parece un perro faldero, todo el día detrás de su mujercita.'

'Yo digo que te salvaste, evidentemente no hubiera estado a tu altura.'

'Parece que no', coincidió Caroline con una seguridad que en realidad no sentía.

El señor Hurst, que las escuchaba desde un sillón, coincidió con ellas totalmente. A ninguno de los tres se les ocurrió que podía tratarse de verdadero amor.

Ahora, mientras los observaba coquetear descaradamente delante de todo el mundo durante el desayuno, Carolina bendijo su suerte, nunca se hubiera sentido cómoda en una relación así. Y, sin embargo, el tema le preocupaba. Estaba por cumplir veintitrés y habiendo perdido a Darcy (porque ella estaba convencida de que alguna vez lo había tenido y que Elizabeth se lo había quitado con alguna clase de encantamiento maligno) sabía que no tenía demasiado tiempo para encontrar marido. Además sus exigencias no eran pocas, debía tener apellido, fortuna, clase y prestigio. Y el amor? Por el momento no entraba en la ecuación pero sí pretendía un hombre atractivo, alto y delgado, que hiciera buena pareja con ella y se luciera en los retratos. Tampoco le gustaría estar casada con un señor tan poco agraciado como el marido de su hermana.

Entonces sintió que alguien la miraba y cuando volteó vio los ojos del coronel Fitzwilliam fijos en ella. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron él le sonrió pero ella apartó la vista enseguida. 'Por qué me mirará?', se preguntó y no pudo evitar la curiosidad pero cuando volteó a verlo vio que él estaba conversando animadamente con la señora Gardiner. Como Richard estaba entretenido pudo observarlo con tranquilidad. No estaba mal, era atractivo, no tenía fortuna pero sí una carrera segura y muchas conexiones, además era de buena familia.

'No pienses tonterías', se reprochó a sí misma.

….

La señora Reynolds revoloteaba por la casa tratando de que todo estuviera listo para el almuerzo de Navidad: iba a la cocina para ver como venía la preparación de la comida, luego al comedor para supervisar el arreglo de la mesa, también al hall donde se aseguró de que hubiera por lo menos tres doncellas esperando la llegada de los invitados desde la iglesia para tomar sus sombreros y abrigos, en el salón se aseguró de que la chimenea estuviera encendida, en el salón de billar comprobó que hubiera suficiente whisky y cigarros y en la sala de música le dio el último toque a las flores.

Hacía tiempo que no había tantos invitados en la casa y había olvidado cuánto trabajo daba. Sin embargo estaba feliz de que Pemberley volviera a vivir y de que el señor Darcy y su hermana sonrieran otra vez. Los últimos años habían sido algo sombríos para todos pero la llegada de la señora Elizabeth les había transformado el ánimo. Ahora, mientras esperaba que todos volvieran de la iglesia pensaba admirada en cómo una muchacha tan joven y viniendo de un ambiente tan distinto al de Pemberley se había puesto al frente de la casa con tanta seguridad.

Aunque no habían hecho un viaje de bodas, los Darcy sí habían disfrutado de una luna de miel y por eso, durante los primeros días, el manejo de la casa había quedado en manos del servicio y al matrimonio apenas se lo veía. La señora Reynolds tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para controlar los comentarios de las doncellas sobre las largas horas que el señor y la señora pasaban encerrados en sus habitaciones. Pasadas unas semanas empezaron a participar cada vez más de la vida de la casa y el señor Darcy le había pedido que guiara a Elizabeth y le enseñara los secretos de Pemberley.

Al principio a la señora se la veía algo abrumada, ella misma le contó que su familia habitaba una casa cómoda pero pequeña, que contaban apenas con una cocinera, una doncella y dos ayudantes para las tareas más pesadas y que, por eso, todas las hermanas ayudaban los quehaceres. 'Mi madre siempre protestaba', le había dicho Lizzie, 'pero mi padre le decía que eso era bueno para nuestro carácter, que el esfuerzo nos haría más humildes y trabajadoras y que evitaría que nos perdiéramos en ensoñaciones ridículas. Y creo que tenía razón aunque no voy a renegar de que alguien alimente a las gallinas en mi lugar', concluyó riendo.

Ese carácter franco conquistó a la señora Reynolds inmediatamente y se esmeró por ayudarla en todo lo posible. Descubrió que Elizabeth era inteligente y rápida y además tenía muy buen talante. Aprendió el nombre de cada uno de los empleados y se interesó por sus vidas, así, sin acceder a una excesiva confianza, logró ganarse su cariño además de su respeto por la posición que ocupaba en Pemberley.

Algunas veces, al final del día, la señora Reynolds se reunía en la cocina con James, la señora Thomas y el señor Stewart, eran los que más tiempo llevaban en la casa y habían pasado por casi todos los momentos felices y tristes de la familia. Obviamente, desde el matrimonio del señor Darcy, el comentario obligado era la nueva pareja. Todos aprobaban a la nueva señora Darcy y sabían que era la gran responsable devuelto la alegría al señor. En algún momento dudaron de que el señor Darcy se casara alguna vez, no parecía interesarse seriamente por ninguna mujer, ni siquiera por la señorita Bingley a quién llegaron a considerar un número puesto, no porque la apreciaran, sino por la amistad que unía al señor con Charles Bingley y porque era la única con la que había entablado cierto tipo de relación.

El grupo finalmente había regresado y mientras los veía entrar a la casa, la señora Reynolds distinguió a la señorita Caroline unos paso detrás de la señora Elizabeth. Eran tan diferentes entre sí. Una artificial y acartonada, la otra sincera y relajada. Afortunadamente en los ojos y el corazón del señor Darcy no había dudas.

….

El almuerzo fue más entretenido de lo que el señor Bennet esperaba. De hecho, toda la estadía lo era. Antes de viajar y aún cuando sentía enormes deseos de ver a su querida Lizzie (su preferida, aunque jamás lo admitiría) tenía cierta pereza porque no le gustaban esas casas pomposas y esas fiestas pomposas y esa gente pomposa. Le gustaba más su sencilla casa de Longburn, sus paseos por el campo, sus plantas, sus libros. Sin embargo, debía admitir que los Darcy lo habían sorprendido.

Pemberley era una maravilla, tan elegante que su magnificencia no molestaba. El señor Darcy se había revelado como una persona sobresaliente. La desconfianza inicial, generada por la postura orgullosa e introvertida de Darcy, había comenzado a desaparecer cuando Lizzie le reveló su papel en el asunto de Lydia y durante el compromiso había llegado a conocerlo mejor y lo respetaba. Ahora, viéndolo en su casa y observando la manera en que amaba a su hija, comenzó a tenerle verdadero cariño. Además Darcy se esmeraba en hacerlos sentir bien, tal vez para reparar los malos tratos que había tenido con la familia en el pasado. Incluso en alguna ocasión se habían cruzado en la biblioteca o Darcy lo había invitado a su espléndido estudio y habían mantenido conversaciones sumamente interesantes sobre diferentes temas. Era un hombre muy inteligente, centrado y muy maduro para su edad y al conocer las responsabilidades que había asumido tras la muerte de su padre, lo admiró sinceramente.

Luego de la comida, cuando todos se separaron en distintos grupos, el señor Bennet tomó su camino preferido y se dirigió a la biblioteca. 'Cuando muera quiero que guarden mis cenizas aquí', le había dicho a Elizabeth un día. Tanto le gustaba, sentía que había encontrado su lugar en el mundo. Como cada vez que iba a la biblioteca primero se dedicó a estudiar una de las secciones de la sala, llevaba una semana allí y aún no había terminado de recorrerla. Luego tomó un libro y se sentó junto al fuego. Ya vendrían a buscarlo cuando fuera hora de cambiarse, todos sabían donde encontrarlo.

Ese día, no obstante, no lograba concentrarse en la lectura, no podía dejar de pensar en Elizabeth y en Jane, en cómo habían cambiado sus vidas, en lo poco que las vería en el futuro. Tampoco pudo evitar comparar su situación con la de la pobre Lydia unida para siempre a ese sinvergüenza y lejos de la familia. Lydia nunca había sido su preferida, no la entendía, era demasiado desprejuiciada para él, pero aún así era su hija y la quería.

"Señor Bennet, cómo está?", lo saludó Darcy que acababa de entrar para devolver un libro. "Le pasa algo?", le preguntó al notar la preocupación en el rostro de su suegro.

"No, nada. Sólo pensaba."

"Algún problema?", insistió Darcy.

"Pensaba en Lydia", confesó el señor Bennet, "me preocupa mucho."

"Lo entiendo", dijo Darcy y se sentó a su lado. "Yo no tengo hijos pero sí una hermana pequeña que está a mi cargo y puedo entender su preocupación y su tristeza. No se que haría si cayera en una mala situación."

"Y pensar que pude haberlo evitado", se lamentó el señor Bennet. "Debí hacerle caso a Lizzie cuando me dijo que no la dejara ir, que era peligroso."

"No se culpe por favor", le dijo Darcy. "Hay cosas que son inevitables. Wickham o algún otro tipo como él siempre encuentran el camino para aprovecharse de jovencitas inocentes como su hija y a veces hay poco que los padres puedan hacer."

"Le agradezco pero no me lo perdonaré jamás. Me lo advirtieron y no escuché, confié en esa tonta de mi hija. Qué error… qué desdichado error."

"Señor Bennet, sé bien que no podré evitar su pena pero déjeme asegurarle que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance por ayudarlos. Siempre."

"Ya ha hecho más que suficiente. No permitiré que por amor a Lizzie se exponga más aún. Sé cuánto detesta usted a ese hombre."

"Lo hago por Lizzie pero también por ustedes y por Lydia. Ahora son mi familia y espero que sepan que realmente los aprecio."

"Lo sabemos, al menos yo lo sé y me alegro mucho de que mi Lizzie lo haya encontrado. Se lo dije a Elizabeth cuando accedí al compromiso, luego de que ella me contara todo lo que usted había hecho y de que me confesara cuánto lo amaba: no hubiera podido dejarla ir con alguien menos valioso que usted."

"Se lo agradezco de corazón", dijo Darcy y se despidieron con un fuerte apretón de manos.

….

Rose, la doncella de Elizabeth, acudió al llamado de la señora.

"Ayúdame a quitarme este vestido, por favor", pidió Elizabeth.

"Sí señora. Ya se va a cambiar para la cena?"

"No, por ahora acércame la bata, ya te llamaré más tarde."

"Como diga señora. Le suelto el cabello?"

"Sí, por favor."

Una vez que la señora hubo abandonado el vestidor, Rose se quedó ordenando la ropa y aprovechó para preparar el vestido que Lizzie luciría esa noche. Un hermoso vestido de seda azul oscuro con encaje en el escote y un pequeño cinturón bordado marcando el talle. Escuchó que el señor Darcy entraba en la habitación y entonces se retiró discretamente lanzando un suspiro. 'Cómo me gustaría estar casada', pensó. Aunque también le hubiera gustado ser rica y no tener que trabajar todo el día y poder pasar las tardes junto con su marido como hacían los señores Darcy. Otras doncellas estaban escandalizadas pero ella no, 'Son jóvenes y atractivos y se quieren', decía, 'además están casados así que tienen derecho. No hay nada de malo.'

Ella había ingresado a Pemberley luego del compromiso y tuvo la fortuna de que la señora Reynolds la juzgara ideal para convertirse en doncella de la futura señora Darcy. Todos le decían que antes el señor Darcy era malhumorado y poco comunicativo pero a ella le costaba creerles, desde que había llegado con la señora Elizabeth siempre estaba de buen humor y era amable con todos. 'Debe ser el amor', se dijo. Y entonces pensó en Paul, su prometido, a quién no veía desde hacía meses porque era soldado y estaba peleando en Francia. Hacía sólo un día había recibido una carta suya. Le decía que la extrañaba, que pensaba todo el tiempo en ella, que estaba ahorrando todo lo que ganaba para casarse cuando regresara, le pedía que fuera planeando la boda, que se hiciera el vestido y bordara el ajuar. Sacó el camafeo que llevaba siempre junto a su pecho, lo abrió y contemplo el pequeño retrato de Paul.

La señora Darcy, que era muy buena, una vez le había preguntado de quien era la imagen que miraba siempre. Entonces Rose le contó todo, cómo se habían conocido, que se habían enamorado inmediatamente, qué él se había enlistado en el ejército para hacer carrera y poder darle un vida mejor, le dijo cuánto lo extrañaba y cómo sufría cada vez que leía las noticias que llegaban desde el frente. Desde ese día siempre le preguntaba si tenía noticias y la alentaba a conservar la fe en que él volvería sano y salvo.

'Basta, a trabajar!', se dijo y se dirigió al cuarto de costura para arreglar un botón que se había saltado del traje de la señora.

….

Charles Bingley salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido para no despertar a Jane que tomaba una siesta y se dirigió abajo con la esperanza de encontrar a Darcy. Lo buscó en el estudio y en la biblioteca, donde sólo encontró al señor Bennet, y finalmente se dirigió al salón de billar pero tampoco estaba ahí. Entonces le preguntó a una de las doncellas si sabía dónde estaba. 'El señor y la señora Darcy se retiraron a su habitación', contestó la muchacha y luego se retiró con una cortés reverencia.

'Este Darcy! Nunca creí que fuera tan apasionado', pensó mientras comenzaba un juego en solitario.

Recordó entonces cómo se habían conocido, años atrás, cuando comenzaron algunos negocios juntos. Darcy era unos años mayor que él pero se hicieron amigos de inmediato a pesar de las diferencias de carácter, tal vez por aquello de que los opuestos se atraen. Mientras Darcy era serio, callado y tímido, Charles era extrovertido y se convertía rápidamente en el alma de las fiestas. Las mujeres los rodeaban a ambos aunque por razones diversas, a Darcy por su apellido y su fortuna, a Charles por su atractivo y su simpatía. Charles se enamoraba de una muchacha distinta cada temporada, Darcy no se fijaba en ninguna. Charles estaba seguro que a Darcy le gustaban las mujeres porque alguna vez habían ido juntos a los burdeles pero, de no ser por eso lo hubiera dudado, no porque sospechara que tuviera gustos "extraños" sino más bien monacales.

Cuando el padre de Charles murió, Darcy acudió inmediatamente al lado de su amigo y, disimuladamente, lo condujo en los primeros meses de transición, cuándo debió tomar las riendas de los negocios familiares. En esa época su relación se afianzó y se volvió mucho más íntima. Las relaciones se extendieron a la hermana de Darcy y las hermanas de Charles y las dos familias comenzaron a pasar largas temporadas juntos. Charles incluso llegó a soñar con un posible matrimonio entre su amigo y su hermana Caroline pero pronto comprendió que por más dispuesta que estuviera ella, Darcy no sentía la más mínima atracción hacia la muchacha.

Sus pensamientos volaron hacia ese momento de gran desilusión cuando Darcy le confesó el triste papel que había desempeñado en el plan por separarlo de Jane. Realmente eso le había dolido, él jamás le hubiera hecho algo así a nadie y mucho menos a su mejor amigo. También le molestó que no le confesara nunca que estaba enamorado de Elizabeth, creía que entre ellos no debía haber secretos. Afortunadamente Darcy estaba verdaderamente arrepentido de haber actuado tan mal y Charles tenía tan buen carácter que el malestar se terminó rápidamente.

Ahora estaban los dos felizmente casados con las bellísimas hermanas Bennet y si lograba conseguir una propiedad cercana a Pemberley para establecerse en forma definitiva, la dicha sería completa.

Iba ya por el tercer juego cuando se acercaron a decirle que los demás estaban reuniéndose en el salón para tomar un trago antes de la cena. Hacía allí se dirigió y encontró a su preciosa Jane charlando animadamente con Lizzie. Luego miró a su amigo que permanecía de pie observando todo con evidente orgullo.

"Querido", lo llamó Jane, "le estaba contando a Elizabeth de la propiedad que viste."

"Oh sí, es muy buena."

"Y crees que podrá concretarse la compra?", preguntó Lizzie entusiasmada. "Sería tan bueno que ustedes vivieran cerca!"

"Yo creo que es más que posible", dijo Darcy que se había acercado al grupo. Pocos días antes le había ofrecido a Charles prestarle parte del dinero necesario para la operación.

"Veremos, puede ser", respondió Charles sin querer aventurar demasiado pero sintiéndose agradecido por el ofrecimiento de su amigo.

"Luego sólo tendríamos que ocuparnos de conseguirle novio a Caroline para que no esté estorbando", le dijo Elizabeth a Jane por lo bajo.

"Oh Lizzie, cómo eres!", rió su hermana.

….

Luego de una exquisita cena, de música y bailes, se retiraron todos a descansar. Los Darcy fueron los últimos en subir y mientras lo hacían se preguntaron si los demás habrían disfrutado tanto como ellos.

"Esta fue nuestra presentación como pareja ante nuestras familias y amigos", dijo Lizzie, "me pregunto que pensarán."

"Quién sabe", dijo Darcy y la tomó de la mano.


	14. Chapter 14

**Gracias por todos los comentarios y perdón por la demora en actualizar. Sigan comentando, me dan energías!**

**Capítulo 14**

Las primeras celebraciones de Lizzie y Darcy como matrimonio transcurrieron en medio de una genuina felicidad. La joven pareja estaba encantada de poder compartir su dicha con sus seres queridos y los invitados retribuyeron las atenciones con cariño. El único ausente en las fiestas, además de Lady de Bourg a quien nadie extrañó realmente, fue el buen tiempo, una impiadosa tormenta se hizo presente en la región obligándolos a permanecer en la casa casi todo el tiempo. Esto complicó a los Darcy que tuvieron que esforzarse más de la cuenta para entretener a sus huéspedes pero también trajo diversiones inesperadas. Las Bennet ciertamente eran mujeres muy observadoras, pocas cosas escapaban a su atención y curiosidad, menos aún el nacimiento de una atracción entre un hombre y una mujer. Por eso la creciente atracción entre el coronel Fitzwilliam y Caroline Bingley, evidente para todas las damas de la casa, era la comidilla por esos días.

"Esa señorita Bingley no pierde el tiempo", dijo la señora Bennet a sus hijas mayores mientras las tres compartían una tarde de manualidades en el salón privado de Lizzie.

"Ustedes también lo notaron?", preguntó Elizabeth divertida.

"Pues yo empezaba a sospecharlo pero ahora que lo mencionan supongo que no me había equivocado", respondió Jane. "Aunque me cuesta creer que un hombre como el coronel Fitzwilliam se fijara en alguien como Caroline, son tan distintos."

"Pues a mi me resulta más extraño que ella se fije en él. El coronel es encantador pero no tiene fortuna, depende de su primo y su tía", reflexionó la señora Bennet siempre muy pragmática.

"Yo creo que quien saldría ganando es Caroline porque Richard es atractivo, inteligente, sensible y su carrera en la milicia avanza rápidamente. En cambio ella es vanidosa y presumida y además tampoco tiene fortuna propia, su único mérito es ser bella según los parámetros actuales", dijo Lizzie con cruda franqueza.

"En realidad su carácter mejora mucho con el trato", intervino Jane, "además yo creo que es realmente bella y es educada y culta."

"A mi me parece que hacen muy buena pareja. Imagínenlos, ella con esos vestidos tan a la moda que lleva siempre y él con su uniforme de gala…"

"Madre, me parece que estás yendo demasiado lejos. Después de todo no hubo más que algunos cruces de mirada entre ellos", le recordó Elizabeth.

"Mejor dejemos el asunto en paz. No sería la primera vez que nos equivocamos", comentó Jane.

"Ni la última", concluyó riendo Lizzie.

Sin embargo, esa noche, cuando estaba con Darcy en la intimidad de su habitación, decidió indagar un poco.

"Parece que _todos_ se están llevando bien, no crees amor?", le preguntó.

"Es verdad. Debo confesar que estaba un poco preocupado, sobre todo por cómo se sentirían las elegantes señoritas Bingley rodeadas por la familia Bennet al completo", respondió Darcy divertido.

"Qué malo eres! Mi familia se está comportando perfectamente", le reprochó Elizabeth algo molesta. "Además no veo porqué las _elegantes señoritas Bingley _te preocupan tanto. O tal vez sólo una de ellas."

"Ni las Bingley ni ninguna otra señorita me preocupa en lo más mínimo. Sólo me importas tú amor", le dijo tomándola en sus brazos y atrayéndola hacia sí.

"Seguro?", preguntó ella mimosa.

"Necesitas que te lo demuestre?"

Lizzie se entregó a sus besos así que el tema quedó olvidado por un rato pero luego Darcy le contó que esa tarde había jugado varios partidos de billar con Charles y que le había ganado unos cientos de libras. Entonces preguntó disimuladamente: "Richard no los acompañó?"

"No, el pobre Richard se hizo cargo de las tediosas hermanas de Charles y estuvo con ellas y el señor Hurst toda la tarde jugando a las cartas."

"Mira… qué considerado!", dijo Lizzie y algo en su tono de voz llamó la atención de Darcy.

"Qué pasa?", preguntó.

"Nada, por?"

"No me mientas, algo pasa. Lo noto en tu voz."

"Esta bien", dijo Lizzie entusiasmada con el chisme. "No te parece que Richard está pasando demasiado tiempo con las Bingley o, mejor dicho, con Caroline?"

"No entiendo a qué te refieres."

"Oh vamos querido, no me digas que no lo notaste! Desde la noche de navidad Richard está todo el tiempo pendiente de ella. No me mires así, es verdad! Bailó con ella toda la noche…"

"Es la única mujer de su edad sin pareja en la casa!", replicó Darcy.

"La acompañó a cabalgar dos días seguidos, lo recuerdas?"

"Mi primo también quería salir y Charles y yo no tuvimos deseos de acompañarlo."

"La eligió como su compañera en cada juego de cartas, en la búsqueda del tesoro y en las charadas."

"Y a quién quieres que elija? A tu madre, tu tía o tus hermanas pequeñas?"

"Podría elegir a Georgiana."

"Tal vez, pero la eligió a ella. No veo nada especial en eso. Georgiana es muy joven, no tienen nada en común."

"Esta mañana la ayudó a pasar las partituras, aún cuando había cinco mujeres más en el salón, y por la tarde despreció tu invitación para jugar al billar."

"Lizzie, hace días que estamos sin poder salir de la casa, ya jugamos al billar cientos de veces, no me parece extraño que haya querido cambiar de compañía. Y mejor cambiemos de tema porque no me gusta verte en el papel de casamentera!"

"Oh, está bien. Ya veo que no voy a convencerte, pero abre bien los ojos y verás que tengo razón."

"No me interesa el asunto", respondió él con firmeza. "Y además si así fuera, cuál es el problema?", concluyó y volteó en la cama dándole la espalda.

"Ninguno, por supuesto. Pero… no te da curiosidad?", le preguntó asomándose por encima de su hombro.

"No."

"Ni un poquito?", le preguntó mientras le acariciaba el cuello.

"No!"

"Estás enojado?", Lizzie se preocupó. No discutían casi nunca y odiaba que lo hicieran por algo tan poco importante como la tonta de Caroline.

"No querida, no estoy enojado", respondió Darcy suavemente aunque sin darse vuelta.

"Puedes voltear entonces? No puedo dormir si no me abrazas."

Y Darcy volteó, por supuesto, y la abrazó. "Te amo", le dijo.

Entonces Lizzie se recostó en su pecho y las preocupaciones por otras parejas desaparecieron inmediatamente porque ninguna era más importante que la suya.

A pesar de todo lo que le había dicho a su mujer, Darcy no pudo con su curiosidad y, lo más disimuladamente que pudo, se dedicó a escudriñar a Richard sólo para descubrir que las sospechas de Lizzie podían ser ciertas. Recordando lo mal que había actuado en el pasado al interpretar erróneamente las señales entre dos jóvenes enamorados, decidió cerciorarse y en cuanto tuvo oportunidad se acercó a su primo.

"Richard, puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Por supuesto."

"Es posible que te interese la señorita Bingley?", le preguntó sin más preámbulos.

"Tal vez. Algún problema?", dijo Richard después de un breve silencio.

"Ninguno", respondió Darcy y ambos retomaron lo que estaban haciendo.

Más tarde ese día se acercó a su esposa y le dijo: "Tenías razón, a Richard le interesa Caroline. Pero no quiero que se hable más de este tema. No es asunto nuestro." El tono de voz de su marido le aseguró a Lizzie que no debía volver a tocar el tema. Al menos con él.

…

Entre esos rumores y otras diversiones pasaron los días de tormenta y finalmente llegó el tiempo de las despedidas. Primero se retiraron los señores Gardiner con sus niños dejando con la promesa de un pronto reencuentro con el matrimonio Darcy que tanto los apreciaba. Los siguieron los Hurst con la señorita Bingley acompañados por el coronel Fitzwilliam que, _casualmente_, tenía asuntos urgentes que atender en Londres. Luego partieron los Bennet y Elizabeth lo lamentó sinceramente, volver a tener a toda la familia a su lado la llenaba de dicha y no deseaba verlos partir.

"Los voy a extrañar mucho", les dijo mientras los despedía en la terraza. "En serio no pueden quedarse unos días más?"

"Tu hermana Lydia llegará la semana entrante a pasar unos días con nosotros y tengo muchos deseos de verla", le respondió su madre.

"Yo quisiera quedarme. Puedo mamá? Puedo papá?", preguntó Kitty deseosa de quedarse en esa magnífica casa.

"Oh sí padre… por favor!", exclamó Mary en un rapto extraño en ella. Es que ya empezaba a extrañar los instrumentos y la biblioteca.

"Lo siento niñas, no es posible", respondió el señor Bennet. "Tenemos que volver a casa, así que suban pronto al coche."

"Pero Jane se queda!", dijo Kitty con tono caprichoso.

"Jane está casada y puede hacer lo que le plazca. Ustedes todavía deberán obedecerme por varios años más."

"Vamos, no hagan renegar a papá", dijo Lizzie. "Pronto podrán regresar."

"Hija, la he pasado muy bien aquí", le dijo llevándola aparte. "Me voy muy tranquilo al saber que eres feliz. Pero, si no te molesta, me gustaría volver a visitarlos."

"Cuando quiera señor Bennet", le respondió Darcy que acababa de acercarse a ellos. "Venga cuando lo desee, no necesita invitación."

"Tomo su palabra, lo haré. Adiós Lizzie, te quiero."

"Yo también papá", le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y le dio un largo abrazo.

Se quedaron viendo como el coche se alejaba hasta que se perdió en el horizonte. Jane y Charles observaban desde el interior ya que ella se encontraba algo indispuesta y no había dejado la habitación en todo el día. Cuando Elizabeth subió a verla le preguntó cómo se sentía.

"Algo mejor pero aún siento malestar. Me duele la cabeza y estoy algo mareada."

"Será la comida de anoche? El guisado de cordero era algo pesado pero no parece haberle hecho mal a nadie más."

"No creo, no es la primera vez que me pasa. Me he despertado así varias veces en los últimos días", dijo Jane.

"Señora Darcy, si me permite…", intervino la señora Reynolds que acababa de entrar en la habitación con un té caliente para Jane.

"Por supuesto, adelante."

"Espero que no le moleste mi intromisión pero… además del malestar en las mañanas, ha notado usted algún otro cambio? Tal vez un retraso?", preguntó con el mayor cuidado posible.

Lizzie y Jane se miraron por un momento sin comprender hasta que comprendieron lo que la señora Reynolds quería decir. Los ojos de ambas se iluminaron.

"Será posible… tan pronto?", preguntó Jane.

"No lo sé… pero ya pasaron dos meses", respondió Lizzie. "Creo que deberíamos llamar al médico", sugirió mirando a la señora Reynolds.

"Mejor no. No quisiera alarmar a Charles o ilusionarlo en vano", dijo Jane.

"Pero no hay otra manera de saberlo. Darcy insiste en que hagamos una revisión por mes y con las fiestas el doctor no ha venido, así que podemos llamarlo para que nos vea a todos y listo", decidió Lizzie y así lo hicieron. El doctor llegó dos días después y cuando revisó a Jane confirmó las sospechas de las damas.

"Pero no es muy pronto para estar seguros?", preguntó Jane ansiosa.

"Tal vez pero mis treinta años de experiencia me permiten afirmar que usted tiene todos los síntomas de una mujer embarazada. De todos modos, para estar completamente seguros, tomaré una pequeña muestra de su sangre para analizarla en mi consultorio y le enviaré los resultados en un par de días."

Jane y Elizabeth tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para calmar la ansiedad pero no pudieron evitar estar pendientes del correo y cuando finalmente llegó la nota del doctor se encerraron en la habitación para leerla.

"Cuéntame Jane, qué dice?", preguntó Lizzie ansiosa.

En silencio Jane le entregó la carta y los ojos de Lizzie se iluminaron al leerla.

"Oh querida, qué felicidad! Vas a ser mamá! Qué pasa, no estás contenta?", le preguntó al ver que su hermana no reaccionaba. Entonces Jane levantó el rostro y Lizzie pudo ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y la sonrisa más dulce que jamás le había dado.

"Lizzie… soy tan feliz!" Las hermanas se fundieron en un abrazo.

Luego, cuando Charles se acercó a ver cómo seguía su esposa, Elizabeth los dejó solos y fue en busca de Darcy. Lo encontró en el estudio ocupado con algunos negocios.

"Puedo pasar?", Lizzie sabía que no le gustaba que lo molestaran cuando estaba trabajando.

"Claro amor. Y esa sonrisa, a qué se debe?", le preguntó estirando las manos para tomar las de ella y besarlas con suavidad. Pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada porque Charles irrumpió en el estudio riendo y llorando al mismo tiempo.

"Amigo… hermano… vas a ser tío!", exclamó y lo abrazó tan fuerte que casi lo deja sin aire. Hasta Georgiana que practicaba en la sala de música escuchó el alboroto.

Esa noche, como de costumbre, Lizzie y Darcy se tomaron unos momentos juntos antes de ir a dormir. Disfrutaban mucho de esa última hora del día, sobre todo entonces, cuando la casa estaba llena de invitados y no podían pasar demasiado tiempo juntos y solos. Obviamente el tema de conversación fue el embarazo de Jane.

"Qué felices están, verdad?", comentó Darcy. "Me alegro mucho por ellos."

"Yo también. Mi hermana será una gran madre. Es tan dulce!"

"Tú también serás una gran madre."

"Lo crees?"

"Claro. Lo dudas?"

"Supongo que sí… Hasta ahora nunca habíamos hablado de tener hijos", dijo Lizzie con un tono extraño en su voz.

"Es que había algo que hablar?", preguntó Darcy preocupado. "Yo creí que… es decir… yo quisiera tener hijos… Acaso tu no?"

"Sí claro que quiero", respondió Lizzie y a Darcy le volvió el alma al cuerpo. "Es sólo que… no me odies por lo que voy a decir pero… preferiría esperar un poco", pronunció estas palabras en voz muy baja y sin mirarlo porque no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría él y como Darcy demoraba en responder se arrepintió de haber hablado. "Oh, sabía que te molestarías. Lo siento."

"Lizzie, no estoy molesto porque siento exactamente igual", le aseguró. "Aunque mis motivos son muy egoístas. Disfruto demasiado de tenerte sólo para mí y por el momento no tengo deseos de compartirte con nadie. Por supuesto que quiero que tengamos hijos, más de uno…"

"Pero menos de cuatro", replicó Lizzie riendo.

"Acordamos en tres?", sugirió él.

"Esta bien, tres es un buen número. Aunque no sé porqué nos preocupamos tanto si los niños vendrán cuando quieran y los que quieran. Porque, además, no pienso utilizar el único método que conozco para controlarlo", dijo Lizzie y se acercó sugestivamente a Darcy y comenzó a besarlo.

"Ni yo", dijo él y la levantó en sus brazos para llevarla a la cama.


	15. Chapter 15

**Muchas gracias a todas por los comentarios y bienvenidas las nuevas seguidoras. **

**Espero que les guste este capítulo.**

**Capítulo 15**

"_Querida Jane, _

_Me alegra mucho saber que el viaje de regreso a Netherfield transcurrió con tranquilidad y que tu te encuentras bien. No me sorprende que papá haya derramado algunas lágrimas al saber que va a ser abuelo, es tan tierno. Y mamá? Supongo que ya le habrá anunciado la noticia a todo el mundo. Debe estar muy orgullosa. _

_Nosotros aquí estamos bien, aunque extrañando un poco la compañía, ya nos habíamos acostumbrado a tener la casa llena de invitados. Para colmo ahora Georgiana y yo estamos solas porque Will tuvo que hacer un viaje de negocios. Partió hace sólo cuatro días pero ya lo extraño como loca. Puedes creerlo? _

_Estoy aprovechando este tiempo para acercarme más a Georgie porque apenas hemos pasado tiempo juntas y solas. Mi pequeña cuñada es una jovencita muy educada, talentosa para la música -como bien sabes- pero también para muchas otras cosas: dibuja, borda, canta y hasta sabe de jardinería. Un dechado de virtudes, en eso Caroline tenía razón. Sin embargo a mi nada de esto me interesa demasiado, lo que más me importa es que es dulce y amorosa, es compasiva y siempre está pensando en los demás, pero sobre todo es muy inteligente y observadora y estoy segura que con un poco más de confianza en sí misma podría convertirse en una mujer deslumbrante. Me encantaría ayudarla a lograrlo aunque no estoy segura de que a mi marido le agrade la idea._

_El otro día Georgie me confesó que quiere dedicarse y recorrer el mundo con su arte. Creo que jamás había dicho esas palabras en voz alta, tiene miedo de que Will se lo niegue, no por maldad si no por temor a no poder protegerla. Por ahora no puedo hacer nada y tampoco sé si tengo derecho a entrometerme, aún cuando sea parte de la familia. Veré como se van desarrollando las cosas antes de intervenir. _

_Pasando a otro tema debes saber que he asumido la tarea de conocer hasta el último rincón de Pemberley pero aún no he podido visitar todas las habitaciones de esta casa. Son tantas! Estimo que me llevará por lo menos dos semanas más. Otra tarea que asumí es la de compenetrarme en el manejo de la casa. La señora Reynolds ya me había dado algunas explicaciones pero aún me falta aprender mucho así que cada mañana, mientras Georgie practica piano, me dedico a un tema diferente: la cocina, las compras, el jardín, la limpieza, los arreglos, la lavandería, etc. Hay tantas cosas a tener en cuenta que impresiona. _

_Justamente por eso tengo que despedirme ahora, hoy me toca aprender sobre la granja. _

_Escríbeme pronto y dale un abrazo de mi parte al padre de mi sobrino/sobrina. _

_Tuya como siempre, _

_Lizzie"_

Luego de su lección matutina de cómo manejar Pemberley, Lizzie se reunió con Georgiana para almorzar en el pequeño comedor que había inaugurado en sus primeros días en la casa, en un preciosa salita orientada al norte que en invierno era muy luminosa. Porque si había algo a lo que Lizzie no lograba acostumbrarse era a la grandiosidad de casi todos los ambientes de su nuevo hogar, extrañaba la simpleza de su casa familiar que, aunque pequeña, era realmente encantadora. Por eso había pedido que instalaran un comedor en esa sala para los almuerzos íntimos, prefería tomar el té en la sala de música en lugar del salón de la planta baja -mucho más grande y lujoso- y le gustaba pasar los momentos previos a la cena en la intimidad de la sala de música donde Georgiana solía ensayar. Esto le permitía además alejarse de los sirvientes cuya presencia masiva y su extrema solicitud la incomodaba un poco. Afortunadamente su esposo y su cuñada habían aceptado estos cambios de costumbres con placer y era evidente que se sentían muy cómodos.

Mientras almorzaban Lizzie reflexionaba sobre cómo la ausencia de Darcy le había servido para acercarse más a Georgiana que en esos pocos días se había abierto a ella con total entrega. Georgie amaba y admiraba a su hermano profundamente y entre ellos había una relación profunda y fuerte y una total confianza pero, aún así, la niña sentía que había cosas que no podía hablar con él y Lizzie vino a ocupar un rol muy necesario para ella, el de esa madre-hermana-amiga que no tenía. Un día, incluso, se animó a hablarle de su incidente con Wickham. Elizabeth le estaba contando cómo se había enamorado de Darcy, cuándo lo supo, qué había sentido, cómo se había dado cuenta de que realmente era amor… Georgiana era muy romántica y siempre le preguntaba esas cosas.

"Yo creí estar enamorada una vez. Lo sabías?", le preguntó con timidez.

Lizzie se sorprendió y no supo bien qué contestar porque desconocía si Darcy le habría revelado que conocía aquel penoso incidente con Wickham. Con mucho cuidado para que no se enojara con su hermano por habérselo contado, le dio a entender que lo sabía y entonces, poco a poco, Georgiana le contó su versión de la historia. Le relató cómo Wickham había sido siempre parte de la familia, era muy querido por su padre y casi un hermano para ella y para Will también, según creía. Cuando su padre murió creyó notar cierta tensión entre Wickham y su hermano pero luego el muchacho partió a estudiar leyes y Will nunca más se refirió al asunto. Supo muy poco de él en los años que siguieron, como ella le tenía verdadero cariño a veces le preguntaba a su hermano por él y éste siempre respondía que se encontraba bien pero muy ocupado con los estudios y por eso no podía volver a visitarlos. Con el tiempo, Wickham se convirtió sólo en un recuerdo pero, dos años atrás, sus caminos volvieron a cruzarse.

Georgiana pasaba una temporada en Londres en compañía de una institutriz, la señora Younge, mientras su hermano viajaba por negocios. En uno de sus habituales paseos por Hyde Park se cruzaron casualmente con Wickham y renovaron la amistad de antaño encontrándose casi todos los días a partir de entonces. Georgiana estaba feliz, Wickham era encantador y la llenaba de atenciones, con él se divertía como nunca. Además, en lugar de recibirse de abogado el joven se había unido a la milicia y lucía muy apuesto en su uniforme, por primera vez en su vida Georgie se sintió interesada por un muchacho. Todas las novelas románticas que había leído acudieron a su memoria y supuso que esa incomodidad que sentía al verlo no podía ser otra cosa que amor. Habiendo hecho este descubrimiento esperaba el paseo de la tarde cada vez con más ansiedad, se ponía los mejores vestido y se arreglaba el cabello con esmero. La señora Younge la alentaba y si ella le planteaba alguna duda, pensando en la reacción de su hermano, la mujer le decía que no había de qué preocuparse porque, después de todo, el señor Wickham era como de la familia.

Tan ilusionada estaba que no sospechó nada cuando Wickham partió sin despedirse, dejando apenas un recado con la institutriz, justo cuando Will regresaba a Londres. Mientras estuvieron separados mantuvieron el contacto por carta y a Georgiana le parecía emocionante hacerlo en secreto tal como él se lo pedía. Cuando el clima mejoró la señora Younge sugirió un viaje a la costa y aunque a Darcy no le agradaba la idea de alejarse de su hermana, consintió el viaje pensando que le haría bien. Una vez en la costa Wickham volvió a presentarse y las muestras de amistad se convirtieron en palabras de amor que deslumbraron completamente a Georgiana y muy pronto se forjaron los planes fuga.

La providencia quiso que su hermano sintiera un repentino deseo de verla y llegara apenas dos días antes del día planeado para la partida. Al verlo se le acabaron las fuerzas y le confesó todo.

"Me daba miedo contarle la verdad a Will pero él fue tan comprensivo conmigo, no me reprochó nada, sólo estaba furioso con Wickham. Me llevó a casa inmediatamente y despidió a la señora Younge que había sido cómplice de todo. No te imaginas lo mal que me sentía, fui tan tonta!", se reprochó Georgiana. "Me pasé los tres meses siguientes llorando y el pobre de Will tratando de consolarme sin saber qué hacer."

"Me imagino, estaría desesperado viéndote sufrir así."

"Sí y lo peor es que yo también estaba muy dolida porque él se había acercado a mi por mi fortuna y no por amor", dijo Georgiana desolada.

"Oh, por favor, no pienses en ello!", le pidió Lizzie. "Wickham es un cretino, lisa y llanamente, y tu eres una muchacha hermosa, sensible e inteligente, demasiado para él."

"Pero se casó con tu hermana."

"Porque Will lo obligó para tratar de salvar a la familia del escándalo. Le pagó Georgiana", reconoció Lizzie, "me da mucha vergüenza admitirlo pero fue así. Engañó a Lydia tal como a ti pero mi tonta hermana no tuvo la lucidez suficiente para confiar en su familia y entrar en razones como lo hiciste tu."

"Pobrecita! Y cómo está ella?", la compasión que demostró Georgiana por una muchacha a la que apenas conocía y que se había casado con el hombre que alguna vez quiso, conmovió a Elizabeth.

"Está bien porque está viviendo una fantasía y tal vez sería mejor que nunca recobrara la conciencia."

"Igual hay algo bueno", dijo Georgiana después de unos minutos de reflexión, "ya no volveré a confundir ilusión con amor. No después de haber visto como se aman tu y Will."

"Ay Georgie…", Elizabeth, conmovida, la abrazó.

…

El viaje de Darcy se extendió más de lo previsto por sus negocios y porque el invierno era muy duro y los caminos estaban en mal estado. Elizabeth comenzó a extrañarlo y eso de alguna manera la molestaba porque se estaba volviendo dependiente de él, de su presencia. Lo necesitaba. Luego de varios días separados se encontró recorriendo su estudio y tocando sus cosas, por la noche se abrigaba con su bata y buscaba su calor en la cama. _'Me he vuelto una tonta!'_, se reprochaba, pero no lo podía evitar. En la tarde del décimo día, mientras Georgiana descansaba en su habitación, Elizabeth decidió escribir algunas cartas que tenía pendientes. Se encontraba en el estudio cuando escuchó el ruido de un coche en la entrada, corrió hacia la ventana a tiempo para ver a Darcy subiendo a los saltos la escalinata. _'Ha vuelto, por fin!'_, pensó y salió corriendo de la habitación. Se encontraron en el medio del pasillo y sin mediar palabra en pocos segundos estuvieron uno en brazos del otro y se besaron apasionadamente. Ninguno de los dos recordó a los sirvientes que se retiraron discretamente haciendo comentarios por lo bajo.

Aún no habían intercambiado ni una palabra cuando llegaron a la habitación y comenzaron a quitarse la ropa desenfrenadamente, tal era el ansía que sentían por estar juntos. Casi una hora después yacían en la cama abrazados.

"Hola mi amor. Qué tal tu viaje?", le dijo Lizzie como si recién se hubieran encontrado.

"Bueno. Gracias por preguntar", la situación un tanto ridícula los hizo reír.

"Te extrañé", ronroneó Elizabeth.

"Yo también, mucho", respondió él mientras le apartaba el cabello del rostro para poder verla bien.

"No me gustó nada dormir sin ti. No te vayas más por tanto tiempo", Lizzie hundió la cabeza en su cuello.

"A mi tampoco me gustó pero el reencuentro estuvo bien, no te parece?", Darcy le tomó la cara con una mano y la obligó a mirarlo. "Creo que con bienvenidas así los viajes ya no me molestarán tanto."

"Es verdad pero prefiero tenerte aquí."

"Aún no te has cansado de mi?"

"Pues no. Al parecer estoy perdiendo mi independencia."

"Lo dudo mucho pero me encanta que me extrañes así."

"Ya lo creo… Ahora me arrepiento de haberlo confesado, estoy segura de que lo usarás en mi contra a la primera oportunidad."

"Yo? Jamás!", respondió Darcy pero Lizzie no le creyó ni un poco.

Permanecieron en la cama hasta la hora del té charlando, descansando, amándose. Finalmente bajaron a encontrarse con Georgiana que recibió a su hermano con gran efusividad. Luego de la cena y mientras escuchaban a Georgie tocar Darcy preguntó:

"La noto cambiada, pasó algo?"

"No, nada. Cambiada para bien o para mal?", preguntó Lizzie.

"Para bien, supongo. Está más comunicativa y alegre, sin esa tristeza que la perseguía desde hace unos meses, después de… tú sabes."

"Sí, puede ser. Hablamos mucho en estos días."

"Ya me imaginaba que tenías algo que ver. Gracias."

"Por qué?"

"Ya sé que fuiste tú", dijo Darcy conmovido.

Como de costumbre estaban sentados en un sillón frente al piano, muy juntos y tomados de la mano. Al pronunciar esas palabras Darcy pasó un brazo por los hombros de Lizzie, la atrajo hacia él y la besó con ternura.

"Ustedes siempre igual!", exclamó Georgiana dejando de tocar.

"No te pongas así querida porque algún día te vas a enamorar y si tienes la suerte de que tu esposo sea tan apuesto como el mío tampoco te podrás contener", le dijo Elizabeth entre risas.

"Y tampoco te pongas celosa porque para ti también hay!". Darcy, con un comportamiento que antes le era absolutamente ajeno, se acercó a su hermana, la abrazó y comenzó a llenarla de besos hasta que la niña estalló en carcajadas. Mientras, Lizzie los miraba feliz.

…

Con el regreso de Darcy el ritmo de Pemberley volvió a la normalidad. Febrero se presentó extrañamente templado así que algunos días pudieron disfrutar de paseos al aire libre. Faltando un mes para el traslado a Londres de cada año y aprovechando el buen clima, Darcy emprendió la tarea de enseñar a Elizabeth a cabalgar.

"No entiendo cómo es que no sabes montar", le dijo.

"Es que nunca lo necesité, las mujeres de mi familia tampoco saben y a mi padre no le agrada demasiado. Además sabes que me encanta caminar."

"Pero Pemberley es demasiado grande para caminarla y ya que te interesan tanto los asuntos de la propiedad deberías acompañarme en mi recorridas por los campos y eso sólo se puede hacer a caballo. Te animas?"

"Sí, pero tenme paciencia."

Darcy eligió una yegua tranquila pero con carácter que sería perfecta para Lizzie. Primero le enseño a comunicarse con el animal, ella le daba de comer y la peinaba, salían a caminar llevándola de las riendas. Recién después de unos días le permitió montarla dentro de un corral, Darcy sostenía las riendas y conducía a la yegua y Georgiana, que era una experta amazona, los acompañaba. Aunque al principio sentía cierto temor Elizabeth no era de las que se amilanaban y el orgullo la llevaba a querer superarse. Darcy era muy paciente y un gran maestro y al poco tiempo logró que Lizzie le encontrara el gusto al asunto a tal punto que cuando durante unos días no pudieron salir por causa de una tormenta, Lizzie estaba realmente desilusionada. Su único enojo se debía a la obligatoriedad de montar de costado.

"Esto es muy incómodo. Deberíamos montar a horcajadas como los hombres", se quejaba.

Luego de unos días más de práctica Elizabeth lo empezó a acompañar en recorridas cortas cerca de la casas porque aún no se animaba a trayectos muy largos. Aunque eso debería dejarlo para más adelante porque en marzo partirían a Londres a pasar la temporada y luego emprenderían su postergado viaje de bodas, que sería relativamente breve, apenas tres meses, porque Lizzie quería acompañar a su hermana en los últimos meses de su embarazo.

Pero primero estaba Londres y a Lizzie eso la preocupaba un poco porque estaba segura de que sería el centro de atención de todas las reuniones, al menos al principio. Y no podía ser de otra manera porque su única aparición juntos en la capital había sido aquella vez en la ópera y sin dudas todos se preguntaría por la _campesina_ que había _logrado atrapar_ al esquivo señor Darcy.

"Cuéntame como son las reuniones en Londres", le pidió a Georgiana.

"No puedo decirte demasiado porque aún no fui presentada en sociedad, todavía me falta un año."

"Oh… es cierto. Ay Georgie, estoy preocupada! Siempre fui muy sociable y me manejo bien con la gente pero temo que la sociedad de Londres es muy diferente de la de Longburn y no quiero hacer quedar mal a Will."

"Yo no me preocuparía si fuera tu. Eres tan encantadora, inteligente y divertida que si alguien no puede ver eso será porque está ciego."

"Y al ropa? No sé si tengo la vestimenta adecuada."

"Veamos. En eso sí soy una experta."

Fueron al vestidor de Elizabeth y tal como lo sospechaba Georgiana encontró pasables apenas un par de trajes. Era imprescindible encargar ropa nueva antes de viajar.

"Necesitarás por lo menos cuatro vestidos de noche, cinco o seis para el día, un traje de montar, zapatos, sombreros y accesorios", sentenció Georgiana. "Ahora mismo vamos a hablar con Will porque no hay tiempo que perder."

La muchacha pronto convenció a su hermano de la importancia del asunto, mandó llamar a la modista de Lambton que era bastante decente y podría resolver algunos de los trajes de día y escribió a su sastre londinense para pedirle que le prepara muestras y bocetos para que ellas los vieran en cuanto llegaran a Londres. Elizabeth, abrumada, se dejó guiar mientras Darcy la observaba divertido.

Pocos días antes de partir a la ciudad entró a la habitación portando un precioso baúl de madera tallada.

"Ven querida, quiero mostrarte algo", le dijo. Cuando Lizzie llegó junto a él abrió la caja y vio como ella contenía la respiración. Dentro del baúl había una exquisita colección de joyas. Elizabeth nunca había visto nada tan bello. "Estas joyas eran de mi madre, algunas las heredó de su familia y otras fueron obsequio de mi padre."

"Son increíbles", dijo Lizzie admirada.

"Ahora son tuyas, quiero que las uses en Londres."

"Pero… no le corresponden a Georgiana?", preguntó.

"No, Georgie tiene las suyas propias que también eran de mamá pero estas me las dio mi padre antes de morir diciéndome que mamá hubiera querido que se las obsequiara a mi futura mujer."

"No sé qué decir…"

"Te gustan?"

"Gustarme? Son hermosísimas!"

"Las usarás?"

"Claro que sí."

"Déjame probarte este", Darcy tomó un delicado collar de oro con un colgante de esmeralda en forma de gota rodeada de pequeños diamantes. "Lo sabía, es perfecto para ti", dijo con voz triunfante.

Lizzie contempló su imagen en el espejo, vio que el precioso collar le sentaba a la perfección y luego observó la imagen de su marido detrás de ella.

"Tu eres perfecto para mi", se dio vuelta y lo besó.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sé que debía una actualización desde hace mucho pero entre vacaciones, trabajo y las fiestas me fue imposible. Este capítulo es algo corto pero me sirve para ponerme al día. **

**Espero que les guste y sigan comentando, me dan animo para seguir. **

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**

**Capítulo 16**

La temporada de Londres provocaba en Elizabeth temor y entusiasmo al mismo tiempo. Temor porque se enfrentaba a algo nuevo entre gente desconocida y aunque ya llevaba varios meses como la señora Darcy el no tener al protección de Pemberley la asustaba un poco. Además sabía que, al menos durante las primeras semanas, sería el centro de atención en cada evento al que asistieran. Pero Elizabeth tenía un espíritu curioso y divertido que le hacía ansiar las fiestas, cenas y paseos. _'No te hagas la preocupada'_, le había dicho Darcy, _'tu diversión está asegurada, tendrás decenas de personas diferentes cuyo carácter escudriñar.' _

Los primeros días fueron un torbellino de actividad empezando por las visitas a la modista, el sombrerero y la peluquería para poner a punto el vestuario de las dos damas de la familia. Una vez que eso fue resuelto estuvieron listas para las primeras reuniones sociales empezando por compromisos livianos como un paseo por Hyde Park, compras en Bond Street o una visita al British Museum. En esas ocasiones Lizzie se sentía observada y aunque siempre había sido muy segura de sí misma, se descubría mirándose en cuanto espejo se cruzara frente a ella para controlar su vestuario o su tocado.

Entre tanta gente Darcy se comportaba con mucho más recato que cuando estaban solos. Lizzie lo comprendía pero extrañaba el carácter distendido y casi juguetón que le había conocido en Pemberley. Afortunadamente cuando estaban solos en la casa era tan cariñoso como antes y los dos terminaron encontrando cierto placer en ese juego de mostrarse distanciados en público y explotar sus deseos en la intimidad.

Una semana después de llegar a Londres tuvo lugar la primera prueba para Elizabeth: un te con todas las jóvenes damas en casa de la señora Morgan.

"Asustada?", le preguntó Georgiana.

"Debería estarlo?", preguntó Lizzie a su vez mientras se colocaba el sombrero.

"Más bien las demás deberían estar asustadas de ti", dijo Darcy asomándose por la puerta del vestidor.

"Qué gracioso", Lizzie le arrojó un cojín a modo de reprimenda pero él lo tomó en el aire y se lo tiró de vuelta.

"No juegues. Arruinarás mi vestido!"

"Desde cuándo es usted tan vanidosa señora Darcy?"

"Sabes bien que preferiría ponerme uno de mis viejos vestido. De hecho… puedo hacerlo, he traído un par. Aunque no sé qué dirán todas esas damas de la señora Darcy si apareciera con un vestido de franela", lo desafió Elizabeth.

"Si alguna pensara que no estás bella igual diría que está ciega. Pero así estás preciosa", Darcy se había acercado a ella y la tomaba por la cintura.

"Otra vez!", exclamó Georgiana cuando vio que empezaban a ponerse cariñosos.

"Tienes razón, debo irme", Lizzie se separó de Darcy. "Deséenme suerte."

Cuando llegó a casa de la señora Morgan y la condujeron al jardín de invierno donde se servía el té, encontró una escena digna de una novela: el salón estaba completamente cubierto de rosas blancas y su aroma inundaba el ambiente, canastas con las más finas frutas completaban la decoración, había tres o cuatro mesas redondas dispuestas cuidadosamente alrededor de la habitación y cubiertas por los más preciosos manteles de hilo bordado, la vajilla era de porcelana y los cubiertos de plata.

En medio de ese increíble ambiente se movían unas veinte mujeres de distintas edades, algunas muy jóvenes otras más grandes. Todas llevaban bellos vestidos en tonos pastel, guantes de encaje y bolsos recamados. Elizabeth Observó la escena por unos instantes sin moverse, temía romper el encanto, pero alguien la vio y todos los ojos se volvieron hacia ella. Entonces Lizzie agradeció secretamente a Georgiana que la hubiera convencido de vestir ese traje color aguamarina que le sentaba tan bien, se alegró de llevar el collar y los aretes de perlas de la madre de William y rogó porque su rebelde cabello se hubiera mantenido en su lugar durante el viaje. En la mirada de las otras encontró curiosidad, asombro, simpatía y hasta envidia. La salvó del escrutinio la señora Morgan que se acercó a ella con los brazos abiertos y una encantadora sonrisa. Luego llegó el momento de las presentaciones y Elizabeth conoció a cinco o seis esposas de diputados y jueces, cuatro hijas de banqueros, dos herederas de grandes fortunas, tres duquesas y una prima lejana del príncipe, entre otras ilustres damas. Por ser la recién llegada tuvo el honor de compartir la mesa de la señora Morgan durante toda la velada que resultó mucho más divertida e interesante de lo que Elizabeth pensaba.

Mientras regresaba a la casa Lizzie repasaba la velada y tuvo que reconocer que la había disfrutado y que detrás de tanta seda, encaje y diamantes, había un grupo de mujeres agradables, preparadas en inteligentes. Claro que había algunas excepciones como la odiosa señorita Preston, antigua pretendiente de Darcy según le susurraron al oído. Solo faltaron las Bingley que llegarían la semana siguiente. _'Mejor'_, pensó Elizabeth, '_lo último que necesitaba hoy era la fría mirada de Caroline fija sobre mi'. _

…

Entre un evento y otro Darcy se dedicaba a los negocios y Lizzie se concentraba en su familia ya fuera visitando a los Gardiner, planeando la llegada de sus hermanas menores o escribiéndole a Jane que permanecería en Netherfield hasta el nacimiento de su hijo. Además pasaba mucho tiempo con Georgiana con quien había desarrollado un lazo muy especial, le gustaba estar con ella y la veía tan joven e ingenua que prefería tenerla cerca tanto para protegerla de aventureros como Wickham como para evitar que cayera en la frivolidad de las niñas de su edad.

Un día se encontraba sola en la biblioteca poniéndose al día con la correspondencia. Darcy había salido temprano para una reunión de negocios en Greenwich y Georgiana estaba enfrascada en su música así que nadie advirtió la llegada del mensajero con una nota para ella. Inmediatamente después de leerla pidió el coche y partió dejando un mínimo recado para Georgie para que no se preocupara. Cuando Darcy regresó a la hora del te Elizabeth aún no había vuelto.

"Elizabeth no está aquí?", le preguntó extrañado a su hermana.

"No, salió esta mañana después del desayuno."

"Y aún no regresó? Adonde fue?"

"No lo sé, no me dijo."

"Qué extraño."

"Es verdad ahora que lo dices", dijo la niña

"James!", Darcy llamó a su mayordomo, "sabes dónde está la señora?"

"No señor, salió esta mañana luego de recibir una nota que trajo un mensajero."

"Una nota? De quién?"

"No lo sé señor, disculpe."

"Esta bien James. Puedes retirarte."

Eso le resultó aún más raro a Darcy que, para calmar su ansiedad, se recluyó en la biblioteca e intentó leer el periódico. Casi una hora más tarde escuchó llegar a Elizabeth.

"Lizzie querida, dónde estabas?", le preguntó preocupado al ver su expresión triste y cansada.

"Vengo de ver a mi hermana", dijo ella con voz muy queda.

"Jane? Pensé que no vendría a Londres. Le pasa algo?"

"Jane no, Lydia."

"Lydia está aquí? Con él?"

"Llegaron hace unas semanas, Wickham consiguió un puesto en el destacamento de la ciudad. Esta mañana me envió una nota y fui a verla."

"Sola? Sabes que no me gusta que veas a ese hombre", le reprochó Darcy.

"No te preocupes, él no estaba, sólo vi a Lydia. Oh querido, no sabes cómo viven… el lugar es horrible, sucio, desordenado." Elizabeth caminaba nerviosa por la habitación. "Y lo peor de todo es que ella sigue encantada con Wickham, habla de él como si fuera un gran hombre. Está ciega, totalmente ciega! Lo único que me alivia es que aún no está embarazada."

"Te pidió dinero?"

"Por supuesto. Le di unas pocas libras, no había llevado demasiado y además no quiero darle mucho porque temo que lo vaya a desperdiciar."

"Mañana buscaré a Wickham y arreglaré las cosas con él", dijo Darcy tratando de tranquilizarla.

"No, ya hiciste demasiado. No puedo pedirte más." Elizabeth se sentía avergonzada por la situación en que los había metido su hermana.

"No hace falta que me lo pidas, se trata de tu hermana, mi cuñada. Ven aquí" Darcy extendió sus brazos hacia Lizzie y cuando ella se acercó la hizo sentar en su regazo.

"Para colmo mi tonta hermana vive en un mundo de fantasía…"

"Tal vez eso no sea tan malo. Recuerda que todo depende del cristal con que se mire."

"No te merezco", le dijo Elizabeth mirándolo con ojos llenos de amor.

"No digas pavadas. Quédate tranquila, todo va a estar bien", le dijo Darcy y la mantuvo entre sus brazos hasta que la sintió más calmada.

…

Al día siguiente Darcy se dispuso a afrontar la desagradable tarea de hablar con Wickham. Lo buscó en su regimiento pero, por supuesto, no estaba allí así que se dirigió a los lugares donde más probablemente lo encontraría: los bares y burdeles del South Bank. Visitó varios establecimientos y ya empezaba a darse por vencido cuando escuchó una conocida voz que lo llamaba.

"Darcy, qué alegría verte por aquí!", le dijo Wickham desde un decadente sillón que compartía con dos pulposas señoritas. "Tan pocos meses de casado ya necesitas buscar los servicios de estas damas", se burló. "Qué extraño. Hubiera apostado mi salario a que la briosa señorita Bennet sería toda una fiera en la cama."

Darcy tuvo que contener sus ganas de molerlo a golpes y habló con la mayor tranquilidad posible. "He venido a verte a ti. Podemos hablar afuera, por favor?"

"Por qué, no te gusta aquí? Si mal no recuerdo eras un cliente habitual."

"Esta conversación te interesa a ti más que a mi así que te espero afuera", le dijo con frialdad.

"Espero que sea importante", le dijo Wickham cuando salió.

"Ve a ver a este hombre hoy mismo de parte mía, te mostrará un apartamento para ti y Lydia. El lugar en donde viven ahora no es adecuado para ella. La renta correrá por mi cuenta durante todo el tiempo en que permanezcan aquí pero, antes de que me lo preguntes, te aclaro que no habrá ni un centavo más. Puedes gastarte todo tu sueldo en mujeres, por lo que me importa, sólo te voy a pedir que ella no se entere."

"Gracias cuñado", le dijo Wickham con total desfachatez, "y no te preocupes tampoco le contaré a Elizabeth tus aventuras amorosas."

"Buenos días Wickham", le hizo una reverencia y se dispuso a alejarse pero antes se acercó mucho a él y le dijo en voz muy firme, "Ni se te ocurra acercarte a la casa y mucho menos a mi mujer y mi hermana, entendiste?"

Algo en el tono de voz de Darcy le demostró a Wickham que hablaba en serio así que este simplemente se limitó a responder con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Cuando regresó a la casa encontró a Lizzie esperándolo nerviosa porque sabía que iría a ver al esposo de su hermana.

"Lo viste?", le preguntó.

"Sí ya está todo arreglado", contestó él dando por finalizado el tema.

…

La temporada siguió avanzando, llegaron las Bingley luego de un breve paso por Bath y también Charles por unos días para arreglar algunos negocios.

"Cómo está Jane?", fue lo primero que le preguntó Lizzie.

"Más bella que nunca y sin lamentar en lo más mínimo no poder acompañarme. Sólo te extraña a ti."

"Por supuesto, a Jane le encanta quedarse en el campo. Aquí no se divertiría tanto."

"Si puedes postergar tu vuelta por un par de días iremos contigo, Lizzie tiene muchos deseos de ver a su hermana", intervino Darcy.

"Estupendo, qué gran idea! Ya mismo le escribiré a Jane para avisarle de mi retraso."

"Pero no le digas que vamos contigo, quiero que sea una sorpresa."

Con Charles en la ciudad, Darcy pasaba mucho tiempo con él entre negocios y cosas de hombres así que Lizzie estaba generalmente con Georgiana, Louisa y Caroline quien la había aceptado tolerablemente aunque aún la miraba con cierto desprecio. Su malestar se vio acrecentado al saber que Elizabeth rápidamente se había ganado un lugar entre las damas más requeridas de la ciudad y era invitada a los eventos más prestigiosos y no sólo por llevar el apellido Darcy sino por su propia personalidad brillante.

Uno de esos eventos, al que las Bingley no habían sido invitadas hasta ese año, era el baile anual de la señora Downey esposa del procurador general y dueña de una de las mansiones más fastuosas de la ciudad. Sus fiestas eran legendarias, cada año escogía un tema diferente para la ambientación y la comida, ese año el motivo sería la India y los rumores decían que había mandado traer sedas y brocatos de ese lejano país, las más dulces frutas exóticas y cientos de aromáticas especias. Algunos hablaban incluso de leones y elefantes pero era poco probable que cupieran en la casa citadina, por más grande que fuera. Para contrarrestar tanto color los invitados debían cumplir un estricto código de etiqueta: los hombres de gris claro y las mujeres de blanco.

El día del baile la casa Darcy era un hervidero, las Darcy y las Bingley, que habían decidido cambiarse allí, se movían entre muselinas, sedas, encajes y tules blancos ultimando los detalles del vestuario. Los hombres habían terminado pronto de arreglarse y las esperaban fumando cigarros en el salón pero cuando las vieron bajar las escaleras quedaron boquiabiertos, las cuatro estaban verdaderamente bellísimas. El señor y la señora Hurst se dirigieron primero hacia el coche seguidos de Caroline y Richard que también los acompañaba, ambos se dirigieron una sugestiva mirada, era la primera vez que se veían después de las navidades en Pemberley y al parecer, aquello que todos habían notado en esa ocasión, aún seguía ahí. Charles tomo orgullosamente del brazo a Georgiana y admiró lo bella que estaba, ya no era una niña. Finalmente estaban Lizzie y Darcy, tan encantados el uno con el otro, que no prestaban atención a nada más.

Cuando llegaron a casa de los Downey quedaron deslumbrados. No había elefantes ni leones pero toda la escena era espectacular. La cena fue maravillosa y cuando empezaron a bailar ninguno recordaba haberse divertido tanto. Elizabeth fue una de las más solicitadas pero Darcy le hizo reservarle más de la mitad de los bailes, estaba tan bella que le daba celos verla bailar con alguien más. Uno de los bailes que compartieron fue un vigoroso _reel_ escocés, no apto para todos por su frenético ritmo. Lizzie y Darcy lo bailaron con gran alegría provocando la admiración de los asistentes que los seguían con la mirada por todo el salón, asombrados también por la nueva faceta que mostraba el habitualmente adusto carácter del señor Darcy.

Terminaron acalorados y algo despeinados, un rizo se había escapado del tocado de Lizzie y le caía graciosamente sobre la mejilla, Darcy no pudo resistir la tentación de tomarlo entre sus dedos y colocárselo con cuidado detrás de la oreja. Mientras Lizzie le respondía con una gran sonrisa y la mirada llena de amor, un rumor recorrió la sala. Era un gesto absolutamente inapropiado para gente de esa categoría, nunca nadie mostraba tanta familiaridad en público, algunos lo encontraron casi obsceno.

Los enamorados, por supuesto, ni siquiera notaron esta situación y difícilmente les hubiera importado.


	17. Chapter 17

**En este capítulo empiezo a tomarme una licencia histórica y espero que las fanáticas de JA no se ofendan y me sigan el juego hasta que desarrolle los acontecimientos. **

**Espero sus comentarios!**

**Capítulo 17**

En los días posteriores a la fiesta de los Downey uno de los temas de conversación preferidos era la inapropiada muestra de confianza que habían exhibido en público Lizzie y Darcy al final del baile. Al parecer que un hombre tocara el rostro o el cabello de su esposa en público era absolutamente inapropiado y causante de un escándalo mayor. Al saberlo, Lizzie se preocupó porque aún tenía miedo de que su conducta a veces demasiado informal perjudicara la imagen de su marido, pero al ver que a él no le importaban los comentarios, se permitió divertirse con el asunto. Darcy, por su parte, reía para no preocupar a su mujer pero en el fondo estaba más que molesto, no podía creer la hipocresía con que se comportaba esa sociedad. Mientras la mitad de los asistentes a la fiesta tenían amantes que apenas se molestaban en esconder, se atrevían a criticarlo a él por una mínima muestra de cariño sincero hacia su esposa. Increíble! En ese contexto el viaje a Netherfield para que Elizabeth visitara a su familia le dio un respiro. Lo único que no le gustaba era la idea de dejar a Georgiana sola en Londres pero la niña estaba empecinada y Lizzie la apoyaba.

"Vamos Will, empieza la temporada de conciertos y vendrán los mejores solistas de Europa! No hagas que me lo pierda", suplicaba.

"Justamente por eso, vas a querer salir todos los días y no quiero que lo hagas sola."

"Pero la señora Annesley estará siempre conmigo. Por favor, hermano, por favor!"

"Yo creo que no habrá ningún problema", intervino Lizzie, "nosotros estaremos de viaje sólo por dos semanas y Georgie nos prometerá que durante ese tiempo no saldrá jamás sin la compañía de la señora Annesley y que cenará todas las noches en casa. No es así querida?"

Georgiana la miró con cierto fastidio ante tantas restricciones, pero terminó por asentir. Para quedarse más tranquilo Darcy le pidió a Richard que estuviera pendiente de su hermana.

…

Partieron entonces Lizzie y Darcy en compañía de Charles que había postergado su regreso para viajar con ellos. Los acompañaba también Lydia a quien Lizzie había convencido de aprovechar la ocasión para pasar unos días en casa y para que el viaje no fuera tan penoso para su pobre esposo, ella compartió el coche con su hermana y Darcy viajó con Charles. Al llegar pasaron primero por Longburn para dejar a Lydia y saludar brevemente a los Bennet, luego se dirigieron a Netherfield donde se alojarían, no sin que antes Lizzie le prometiera a su padre que regresaría al día siguiente.

"Amor, por fin regresaste!", exclamó Jane al ver entrar a su esposo que corrió a abrazarla. "Por qué tardaste tanto? Me tenías abandonada."

"Querida, te extrañé tanto! Es que surgió un asunto de último momento y tuve que quedarme unos días más", se defendió él.

"Y qué asunto puede ser más importante que tu esposa embarazada?", preguntó Jane un poquito enojada.

"Tenía que traer algo y no estaba listo."

"Para mí? Un regalo?", Jane pasó del enojo a la curiosidad casi infantil.

"Algo así", dijo Charles e hizo una seña a la criada para que abriera la puerta. La expresión de alegría de Jane cuando vio a su hermana fue memorable. Lizzie se acercó a ella y a partir de ese momento sus respectivos esposos desaparecieron completamente para ellas así que ellos se fueron a jugar al billar.

"Qué hermosa sorpresa! Por qué se te ocurrió venir? Te estás perdiendo lo mejor de la temporada."

"Tenía muchas ganas de verte y saber cómo te sientes."

"Bien, muy bien en realidad. Al principio me sentía mal por la mañana pero ahora estoy perfectamente."

"Y más bella que nunca, además."

"Eso no! Mira estas ojeras y ni te imaginas lo que soy sin ropa, una ballena."

"Mentira, estás preciosa."

"Basta de hablar de mi, quiero que me cuentes todo, las fiestas, los bailes, todo!"

Lizzie cumplió con el pedido de su hermana y se la pasaron hablando hasta que llegó la hora de cenar. Como todos estaban bastante cansados, tomaron una cena ligera en el saloncito y se retiraron a descansar. Al día siguiente Darcy y Charles planearon una jornada de pesca para que Lizzie y Jane pudieran ir tranquilas a visitar a su familia. Así lo hicieron y para ambas la visita fue como volver el tiempo atrás. Cuando llegaron encontraron a Lydia presumiendo ante Mary y Kitty de su vida en la ciudad, a la señora Bennet escuchando orgullosa los relatos (mentirosos) de su hija y al señor Bennet escondido en su estudio, tratando de escapar de tanto cotorreo femenino.

"Permiso… puedo pasar?"

"Lizzie, querida, eres tu? Pasa, por favor", el ánimo del señor Bennet cambió totalmente al ver entrar a su hija. "Déjame mirarte, qué hermosa estás! Te extrañé mucho."

"Yo también papá. Cómo estás?", como en los viejos tiempos Lizzie se sentó en un banquito a los pies del sillón de su padre.

"Bien, hija, bien. Feliz de que hayas regresado. Antes de que me hables de ti quisiera que me cuentes de Lydia, me alegra que la hayas invitado a venir, tu madre estaba deseando verla."

"Qué quieres que te diga?"

"La verdad. Esa niña sigue tan fantasiosa como siempre y estoy seguro que todos esos cuentos sobre su hermosa casa, lo bien que vive y los lujos que se da, distan mucho de la verdad. Sé sincera conmigo Lizzie, por favor", a Elizabeth le dolió ver a su padre tan preocupado.

"Mira, su situación es ajustada pero Wickham de alguna manera se las arregló para conseguir un buen puesto en el regimiento y están viviendo en un sitio bastante agradable."

"Pero?"

"Pero si no sientan cabeza creo que pronto se quedarán sin dinero. Sabes que él es un tiro al aire y Lydia una inconsciente, aunque al menos ella tiene la excusa de ser muy joven."

"Ella decidió su propio destino y ahora debe comportarse como toda una mujer. El problema es cómo hacer para que asuma sus responsabilidades", el señor Bennet se rascaba la cabeza como buscando una respuesta. "En fin, ya veremos, ahora háblame de ti."

Lizzie le contó sobre sus días en Londres con el mayor detalle posible esperando poder distraerlo de esa manera. Luego pasaron al comedor donde almorzaron todos juntos como antes. Por la tarde llegaron Darcy y Charles a buscar a sus mujeres para regresar a Netherfield. Así pasaron los días siguientes disfrutando de la tranquilidad del campo y de la felicidad de estar en familia aunque Darcy seguía algo inquieto por Georgiana, afortunadamente Richard le escribió diciéndole que la niña se estaba portando muy bien y que no tenía de qué preocuparse.

…

La visita de los Darcy a Longburn coincidió fortuitamente con la de los Collins que estaban de visita en casa de los padres de Charlotte que guardaba una sorpresa, una enorme panza de siete meses de embarazo!

"Charlotte, cómo no me dijiste nada antes?", le preguntó Lizzie cuando la vio.

"Es que no es algo que se pueda decir por carta", se excusó ella. "Además esperaba que ustedes fueran alguna vez a Rosings a visitar a Lady Catherine."

"Las cosas siguen mal entre ellos", dijo Lizzie señalando con la mirada a su marido que conversaba con el señor Collins. "Yo le insisto a William para que recomponga la relación con su tía pero él sigue ofendido con la manera en que me trató. Sabías que me prohibió la entrada a Rosings?"

"No, pero no me extraña. Tiene unas reacciones… Lo peor es que no se da cuenta de que está cada vez más sola, ya casi nadie la visita, sólo el coronel Fitzwilliam y creo que lo hace más por obligación que por placer. Además ella quiere mucho al señor Darcy, eso se nota."

"Seguro que sí, tengo que lograr que Will vuelva a verla, ya veré cómo hacer. Pero, y contigo, cómo se porta?"

"Bastante bien. Es prepotente y desagradable pero algunas veces se le escapa algún gesto de bondad. Cuando supo que estaba esperando me regaló todo el ajuar para mi hijo."

"Mira qué bien. Te quedarás aquí hasta el nacimiento?"

"No podemos, volvemos a Rosings la próxima semana pero mi familia viajará para acompañarme."

"Me gustaría poder acompañarte también, tal vez lo haga."

"Ojalá. Tal vez debas ir a rescatar a tu marido, el señor Collins lo tiene acorralado", dijo Charlotte riendo.

"Sí, verdad? Pero no te preocupes, no sabes cuánto ha cambiado."

"Y el señor Collins también. Sigue siendo bastante chismoso y metido pero está mucho más moderado."

"Espero que no te ofendas pero noto en tu mirada un cariño hacia él que no había visto antes."

"Es verdad. Me conoces demasiado, amiga, y sabes que no me casé locamente enamorada como tú. Pero con el tiempo Collins y yo aprendimos a apreciarnos y a soportarnos, lo que es muy importante, y ahora hasta podría decirte que nos queremos."

"Me alegra que seas feliz."

"Moderadamente y a mi manera lo soy, así que gracias."

Al otro lado de la habitación Darcy se debatía entre los chismes pueblerinos del señor Lucas y la exageradas lisonjas de Collins que no paraba de halagarlo o felicitarlo por razones que ni él mismo entendía, mientras pensaba cuánto había cambiado su carácter en unos pocos meses porque antes esa situación le hubiera resultado sencillamente insoportable. De todos modos, su paciencia tenía un límite y cuando el señor Lucas se dispuso a _contarle todo _sobre la última sesión del consejo vecinal, en la que seguramente se habían tratado temas de lo más interesantes, masculló una excusa incomprensible y se levantó aunque no pudo escapar del inefable Collins.

"Señor Darcy, me alegro que nos alejemos un poco de los demás porque tengo que tratar con usted un tema de suma importancia."

"Y de qué se trata?", preguntó Darcy más por cortesía que por curiosidad.

"De su señora tía", respondió Collins gravemente al tiempo que se alejaba agachando la cabeza como si intuyera una reacción brusca de parte de Darcy. Y su instinto no estuvo tan errado porque Darcy inmediatamente se crispó y le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

"Perdóneme señor Collins pero no me parece que _mi _tía sea un tema de conversación para _nosotros_."

"Por supuesto señor, por supuesto. Jamás me atrevería a pensar si quiera que estoy a su altura. De ninguna manera. Pero me atrevo a decirle estas palabras movido por el tremendo respeto que les tengo a ambos y también por el agradecimiento que le deberé a Lady Catherine toda mi vida. Por favor, entiéndame bien", siguió sin darle oportunidad a Darcy de interrumpir, "me siento en la obligación de decirle que su señoría está sufriendo mucho por la distancia que hay entre ustedes. Ella lo aprecia mucho y…"

Darcy lo interrumpió con un gesto seco pero hizo el esfuerzo de hablar con calma.

"Mire señor Collins, normalmente me sentiría ofendido por su exceso de confianza y por su intromisión en un asunto netamente privado y familiar pero como se que verdaderamente aprecia a mi tía, simplemente le voy a decir que agradezco su preocupación y sus buenas intenciones y voy a pedirle que no vuelva a tocar este tema nunca más." El tono de Darcy era tan firme que Collins sólo se atrevió a asentir.

Darcy se alejó de allí con la mayor compostura posible porque no quería que la gente a su alrededor notara su malestar, pero la situación no pasó desapercibida a Lizzie que lo siguió hasta el jardín.

"Qué pasó con Collins, te ofendió de alguna manera?", le preguntó.

"No te preocupes, no pasa nada", le respondió él secamente.

"Los vi conversando y me di cuenta que dijo algo que te molestó mucho. Pero si no quieres decírmelo está bien." Lizzie conocía bien a su marido y sabía que no hacía ningún bien presionándolo.

"Se atrevió a entrometerse en mi relación con mi tía, dice que se siente mal por nuestro alejamiento. Y no pongas esa cara de _'te lo dije' _porque la culpa es sólo suya."

Lizzie no pudo evitar sonreír al escucharlo a pesar de que Darcy estaba muy enojado, con la situación con su tía y con Collins.

"Tranquilo, hablaremos después. Si quieres."

Esa noche, cuando ya estaban acostados, Darcy se decidió finalmente a hablar de un tema que había evadido desde antes del casamiento, cuando recibió aquella carta de su tía tan ofensiva hacia Lizzie.

"Realmente piensas que debo perdonarla después de cómo te trató?"

"No voy a mentirte y decirte que Lady Catherine me simpatiza, pero es tu tía, la hermana de tu madre y creo que Collins está en lo cierto cuando dice que te quiere mucho y te extraña."

"Si realmente me quisiera respetaría mis decisiones y te recibiría a ti con el respeto que mereces. No crees?"

"Si pero… acaso tú nunca te equivocaste? Todos cometemos errores al juzgar a la gente, nosotros lo sabemos bien, o no? Lo que digo es que la vida es corta y la familia chica y que no tiene sentido estar peleados con la gente que queremos. Por que tú la quieres, verdad?"

"Sí, no se lo merece pero sí."

"No digas eso, todos nos merecemos que nos quieran."

"Tal vez, pero unos más que otros. Además yo no empecé con esto, debería ser ella la que diera el primer paso." Darcy no daba el brazo a torcer y estaba tan empecinado como un niño caprichoso.

"Vamos querido. Se requiere mucho valor para ceder, más aún cuando uno tiene razón. Y tu eres el hombre más valiente, bueno y justo que conozco."

Mientras hablaba Lizzie se acercó a él y comenzó a acariciarlo quitándole el pelo de la cara para despejarle el rostro. Darcy aflojó un poco y sonrió pero sólo prometió que lo pensaría.

…

Unos días después volvieron a Londres para reencontrarse con Georgiana y pasar sus últimas semanas allí antes del viaje que los llevaría a distintos países de Europa durante los meses de verano en el postergado viaje de bodas. Encontraron que Georgie no los había extrañado en lo más mínimo porque asistió a todos los conciertos, funciones de ballet y exhibiciones que se habían presentado en la ciudad. A la señora Annesley se la veía tan cansada que Lizzie y Darcy sintieron pena por ella.

"Entonces, todo marchó bien aquí?", le preguntó Darcy a Richard al día siguiente cuando se encontraron en el club.

"Perfectamente. Georgiana es toda una dama, se portó muy bien. Aunque me temo primo que te esperan tiempos difíciles."

"Por qué lo dices?", preguntó Darcy preocupado.

"Te has dado cuenta de lo bella que está tu hermana? Es una preciosura y cada vez que entra a un sitio todos se dan vuelta a mirarla."

"En serio?"

"Sí, todos hablan de su belleza y su dulzura. No me extrañaría que cualquier día de estos los pretendientes comenzaran a tocar a tu puerta." Richard exageró el cuadro porque le divertía ver la cara de espanto de su primo.

"Entonces qué bueno que la llevamos de viaje con nosotros. Tal vez podría dejarla en algún internado suizo, o quizás en Austria. Eso le encantaría porque podría practicar su música."

"Vamos, no te alteres! Sólo te dije eso para reírme un poco de tu cara de susto."

"Qué gracioso!"

En el camino de vuelta a casa Darcy no podía pensar en otra cosa y decidió hablar con Lizzie en cuanto llegara, quería confirmar si tenía la misma impresión que Richard porque él mismo no estaba en capacidad de juzgar. Su hermana siempre había sido la muchacha más bella del mundo para él pero no le gustaba tanto la idea de que también lo fuera para otros.

"Lizzie… y Georgie, dónde está?", le preguntó apenas entró a la casa.

"Está en el salón de música con una amiga. Buenas tardes, no?", a Elizabeth le pareció extraña la intempestiva entrada.

"Una amiga? Qué amiga? La conozco?"

"No, no la conoces… Pasa algo?", preguntó Lizzie extrañada.

"Tú la conoces? Te parece bien que esté con ella?"

"Acabo de conocerla. Parece que se hicieron amigas en nuestra ausencia… Quédate quieto! Me pones nerviosa con esa caminata. Por qué no me dices qué pasa?"

"Vengo de hablar con Richard y me dijo algo qué me preocupó", dijo Darcy mientras se sentaba pesadamente en un sillón.

"Qué cosa? No me asustes."

"Me dijo que Georgiana se convirtió en una de las muchachas más bellas de la ciudad y que todo el mundo la admira y…", su preocupado discurso fue interrumpido por la sonora carcajada de Lizzie. "De qué te ríes?"

"De verdad hace falta que alguien más te diga que tu hermana es hermosa?"

"Claro que no, pero es una niña!"

"No es una niña, tiene dieciséis años amor! Y claro que todos la admiran porque es preciosa."

"Pero…", la cara de Darcy transmitía todo su desconsuelo.

"Ay querido, a veces eres tan tierno…", Lizzie lo observó con una mirada divertida pero llena de amor.

"Y esa amiga nueva, qué tal? No quiero que tenga malas influencias, es tan inocente!"

"Creo que no hay nada de qué preocuparse, me pareció una muchacha muy agradable. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, tal vez a ti no te agrade."

"Por qué?"

"Por que me hizo acordarme a mí cuando nos conocimos. Es muy observadora."

"Qué peligro!", exclamó Darcy riendo. "Y cómo se llama?"

"Se llama Jane, Jane Austen."


	18. Chapter 18

**Creo que ya no voy a prometer más actualizar pronto porque me es casi imposible. Igual seguiré con la historia y espero que me acompañen. **

**Sigan comentando por favor!**

**Capítulo 18**

Los preparativos para el viaje de bodas se realizaron en un tiempo mucho más breve que lo habitual. Lizzie no quería retrasar la salida porque deseaba regresar a tiempo para acompañar a su hermana en los últimos meses de embarazo. Incluso había sugerido la idea de postergarlo hasta después del nacimiento de su sobrino o sobrina.

"Pero querida, si no viajamos ahora tal vez no podamos hacerlo nunca!", había protestado Darcy. "Viviendo en Longburn tu hermana va a estar más que cuidada por tu madre y tus hermanas. Además una vez que nazca el bebé no querrás dejarlo tampoco y además tal vez luego nosotros tengamos un hijo y entonces definitivamente no podremos viajar y a Georgiana le hace mucha ilusión."

Viendo que su esposo tenía razón y pensando que a ella también le hacía ilusión, Lizzie finalmente cedió pero restringiendo el recorrido a Grecia, Italia y Austria. Darcy, que en al terminar los estudios había hecho el _grand tour_, le había prometido que en el país helénico verían las maravillas del antiguo imperio, en Italia visitarían las bellísimas Roma, Florencia y Venecia, y en Austria irían a Viena y Salzburgo para disfrutar de la mejor música del mundo.

Pero antes de irse, Lizzie estaba determinada a lograr el reencuentro de Darcy y su tía. Para lograrlo debía actuar con suma precaución porque ambos tenían un carácter muy particular y si se sentían obligados de alguna manera, el resultado sería desastroso. Le confió sus planes a Richard, uno de los preferidos de Lady Catherine, y le pidió consejo.

"Menuda tarea te has propuesto", exclamó Richard. "Pero te ayudaré, claro, aunque no sé bien cómo."

"Mira, ya convencí a Darcy de que organicemos una cena de despedida antes de nuestro viaje. Invitaremos a nuestros parientes, a ti por supuesto, a las Bingley y también a algunos miembros de la sociedad. Entonces, mi idea es invitar también a Lady Catherine porque seguro no van a discutir en medio de tanta gente y como algunos de los invitados son conocidos suyos, espero que quiera venir. El tema es cómo lograr que Darcy la invite. Él no quiere ni tocar el tema conmigo pero creo que a ti sí te escuchará."

"Lo intentaré, pero tendré que hacerlo disimuladamente porque podría sospechar. Tal vez podría decirle que recibí carta de la tía, lo que no sería nada inusual, y que la noto algo deprimida y que invitarla a la cena sería una buena manera de hacerla salir de la mansión y distraerse un poco."

"Buena idea. Ahora, el tema es cómo hablar con ella. Yo definitivamente no puedo hacerlo. Tú podrías?"

"Supongo que sí pero…", la mirada de Richard se iluminó, "sabes quién podría ayudarnos? Caroline Bingley!" Lizzie lo miró con una mezcla de estupor y desagrado. "Sí! Ya sé que no es tu preferida pero Lady Catherine la aprecia mucho, es una de las pocas personas con las que se siente a gusto."

"No me extraña", dijo Lizzie con ironía.

"Lo digo en serio. Caroline podría inducir a Lady Catherine a aceptar la invitación, si es que Fitzwilliam la hace."

"No lo sé", dijo Elizabeth, "no me gustaría deberle un favor."

"Caroline es una buena muchacha una vez que llegas a conocerla", la defendió Richard.

"Y tú has llegado a conocerla bien, verdad?", ahora Lizzie se burlaba de él. "Está bien, confiaré en ti. Pero vayamos con cuidado."

…

Más tarde ese día Lizzie le contó a Georgiana lo que planeaban. La muchacha se mostró temerosa ante la posible reacción de su hermano y su tía si descubrían que todo había sido un engaño pero también feliz porque, a pesar de todo, quería a su tía y sabía que su cariño era correspondido, aunque de un modo particular.

"Sabías que Lady Catherine me consiguió unas clases maestras con el mejor profesor de piano de Salzburgo? Todavía no puedo creer que tomaré clases en la misma ciudad de Mozart! No es increíble?"

Lizzie estaba feliz de verla tan entusiasmada y pensó cuánto había cambiado su carácter desde que ella y Darcy se habían casado. Se habían convertido en hermanas y en amigas pero Georgie necesitaba más amigas de su edad.

"Me gusta mucho tu amiga Jane, es muy agradable y simpática."

"Verdad que sí? Además es muy inteligente. Escribe historias y obras de teatro que luego representa con su familia. Debe ser divertido. Lástima que en unos días regresa a Hampshire. La voy a extrañar."

"Pero su hermano no vive aquí? Por qué no se queda unos días más?"

"Es que sus padres piensan que ya estuvieron suficiente tiempo con él y su esposa y no tiene con quien más quedarse."

"Te gustaría que pasara unos días con nosotros?"

"Oh sí, sería maravilloso!", exclamó Georgiana extasiada.

"Pero primero debemos hablar con Will y ver si sus padres aceptan. Deberíamos invitarlos a comer para que conocernos y luego proponerles que Jane se quede aquí por unos días. Hablaré con tu hermano a ver qué dice."

Darcy estuvo de acuerdo así que inmediatamente se envió una invitación a almorzar que fue aceptada. Dos días después los señores Eyre, acompañados de sus dos hijas Cassandra y Jane, llegaron a la casa entraban en casa de los Darcy.

A los pocos minutos de conocerse ambas familias se sentían muy cómodas juntas entre ellas y con la señora Annesley que también los acompañaba. La diferencia de sus posiciones sociales no era notable debido a la sencillez de Darcy y su hermana y a la corrección de los educados Austen. Además Lizzie provenía de una situación muy similar a la de sus invitados y se sintió identificada con ellos.

"Ocho hijos!", exclamó Lizzie, "se lo diré a mis padres para que dejen de quejarse por tener cinco hijas."

"Seguro es una ardua tarea, pero apuesto a que seis varones y dos niñas hacen mucho menos ruido que las cinco Bennet", dijo Darcy con una mirada cómplice a su esposa.

"Señor Darcy!", Lizzie trató de retarlo con la voz pero en su mirada se notaba que el comentario le había causado gracia. "Yo tengo cuatro hermanas mujeres, ningún varón, y somos algo bulliciosas. Pero solo porque somos alegres", se excusó ante sus invitados.

"No hace falta que explique nada", dijo el señor Austen. "Criar tantos niños evidentemente es difícil pero ahora que los hombres empiezan a hacer su propio camino la casa está cada vez más silenciosa y aburrida."

"Entiendo que uno de sus hijos vive en Londres", mencionó Darcy dirigiéndose a la señora Austen.

"Nuestro hijo Henry vive aquí desde hace unos años. Hemos estado con él y su familia estos días pero ya es tiempo de volver a casa."

"Hampshire, verdad?"

"Sí, vivimos en un pueblo llamado Steventon aunque estamos pensando en mudarnos a Bath. Los médicos dicen que las aguas termales le harían bien a mis pobres huesos", comentó el señor Austen.

"Crujen como las piezas de una vieja armadura", intervino Jane riendo. "El año pasado me sirvieron de inspiración para escribir un cuento sobre el fantasma de un caballero que se resistía a dejar el castillo donde había vivido. Lo representamos en navidad, fue muy divertido."

"Jane tiene mucha imaginación y escribe maravillosamente", dijo Cassandra con evidente orgullo fraternal.

"Es verdad, yo he leído varios cuentos y son fabulosos", coincidió Georgiana.

"Tienes que mostrarnos alguna de tus historias", pidió Elizabeth.

"Claro, ahora mismo estoy escribiendo algo. En cuanto lo termine se los mostraré."

Tuvieron una magnífica cena, en la que todos se sintieron muy a gusto y Lizzie y Darcy estaban especialmente felices porque veían a Georgiana disfrutando de la compañía de sus nuevas amigas. Se la notaba mucho más confiada y participaba activamente en la conversación, cosa que no era usual en ella.

Cuando terminaron de comer las muchachas se sentaron al piano e interpretaron algunas melodías. Georgie era evidentemente la mejor pero Jane y Cassandra tocaban sin excelencia pero con mucha gracia. Mientras tanto los Darcy y los Austen se sentaron un poco alejados para conversar tranquilos.

"Tienen unas hijas encantadoras", dijo Lizzie.

"Pero hablan demasiado, especialmente Jane. Esa niña va a ser un problema", dijo el señor Austen más para sí mismo que para los demás.

"No te lamentes ahora porque tú siempre la insitas a que lea y se informe y tenga su propia opinión", lo retó la señora Austen.

"Olvidé decirle que no siempre debía expresarla."

"Me parece estar oyendo a tu padre", le dijo Darcy por lo bajo a Elizabeth. Ella lo miró con cariño y le sonrió.

"Mi esposo y yo nos preguntábamos si sería posible que Jane pasara unos días con nosotros", dijo Lizzie mirando a sus invitados. "Georgiana le ha tomado mucho cariño y le gustaría pasar más tiempo con ella. Cassandra también está invitada, por supuesto."

"Son muy amables pero… no lo sé", dudó la señora Austen.

"Sería sólo por un par de semanas porque luego nosotros partiremos de viaje. Quisiéramos que se queden aquí con nosotros y la señora Annesley y luego las llevaríamos a su casa."

"Qué te parece?", le preguntó la señora Austen a su esposo.

"Supongo que no habría problemas, si ellas quieren claro", respondió éste.

Obviamente las muchachas aceptaron con todo gusto y se decidió que luego su hermano Henry las llevaría a casa, aprovechando un viaje que planeaba hacer a Hampshire. Georgiana estaba tan feliz que no perdió tiempo en subir con ellas al piso superior para mostrarles las habitaciones en las que se quedarían y las tres comenzaron a hacer planes para el tiempo que pasarían juntas.

…

Los días siguientes fueron como un torbellino entre los preparativos del viaje y la revolución que causaron tres jóvenes en la casa. Lizzie estaba más que acostumbrada a ese ambiente y lo disfrutaba mucho porque le hacía acordar a su vida en Longburn junto a sus hermanas. Darcy estaba un poco apabullado pero veía tan feliz a su hermana que no le importó perder un poco de su tranquilidad.

Para las hermanas Austen también fue toda una experiencia, no sólo porque estaban compartiendo la casa y la vida de una familia prominente de la sociedad londinense, con todas sus salidas y reuniones, sino porque les llamaba mucho la atención el trato que se dispensaban los señores Darcy. Jane los observaba fascinada. El señor Darcy era muy elegante y apuesto, tenía un porte casi real que impresionaba pero era demasiado reservado y al principio parecía algo antipático, mientras que Elizabeth era un encanto en todo sentido y cautivaba al instante. Con el paso de los días Jane descubrió que el señor Darcy no era tan adusto como parecía aunque le revelaba su personalidad sólo a su mujer, su hermana y algunos seres cercanos como el señor Fitzwilliam. Pero lo que más atraía a Jane era la relación tan especial que tenían Lizzie y Darcy. Como era una aguda observadora enseguida captó las miradas fogosas que se dirigían, descubrió las pequeñas caricias que se prodigaban cuidando que nadie los viera, los vio escaparse disimuladamente y regresar minutos después con las mejillas encendidas, observó admirada cuánto respetaba Darcy las opiniones de su esposa aún en temas supuestamente vedados a las mujeres como la política o la economía. Lo que le intrigaba era saber como ese hombre poderoso, de apellido ilustre, había terminado uniendo su vida con esa muchacha sencilla, del campo, pero de carácter fuerte. Para su desilusión, Georgiana no podía satisfacer su curiosidad, la jovencita contaba siempre una historia demasiado parecida a un cuento de hadas para el gusto de Jane que sabía que detrás tenía que haber algo más.

Una de esas veces en las que Jane atosigaba a Georgie con preguntas, Elizabeth las sorprendió hablando.

"Cuéntame cómo se conocieron!", le preguntaba Jane a Georgiana.

"Ya se lo preguntaste mil veces, déjala en paz", la retaba Cassandra.

"No hay problema", respondía Georgie, "pero ya te lo dije. Mi hermano fue a la nueva casa de su amigo Charles Bingley en un pueblo. Allí asistieron a varias reuniones locales y conocieron a las hermanas Bennet. Charles se enamoró inmediatamente de Jane, la mayor, y Will se enamoró de Elizabeth aunque no al principio porque -y esta es la parte más romántica- cuando se conocieron se odiaban y sólo después de varios meses descubrieron que se amaban."

"Pero tiene que haber algo más!", insistió Jane. "Ellos son tan diferentes que…"

"Tal vez deberías preguntarme eso a mi, no crees?", la voz de Elizabeth, pretendidamente seria, heló la sangre de las tres muchachas que se pusieron coloradas de la vergüenza.

"Se… Señora D… Darcy…", balbuceó Jane.

Elizabeth las miró severamente durante algunos segundos pero luego no pudo contenerse más y soltó una carcajada, pero las jóvenes siguieron mudas porque no sabían qué pensar.

"Tranquilas chicas, estoy bromeando." Entró en la sala y se sentó al lado de Jane. "Dime, qué quieres saber?"

"Pues… yo… quería saber…"

"Vamos, no tengas vergüenza, pregunta."

"Yo quería saber cómo se conocieron, cómo fue que se enamoraron."

Elizabeth miró a Jane, Georgiana y Cassandra que la miraban expectantes y dijo, "Está bien, voy a contarles todo."

Estuvieron hablando toda la tarde, las muchachas estaban fascinadas con la historia y hasta Lizzie lo disfrutó porque le permitió revivir muchos momentos hermosos. Tan entusiasmadas estaban que ni siquiera notaron que había caído la tarde hasta que Darcy llegó a la casa y asomó tímidamente la cabeza en el salón de música.

"Buenas tardes. Interrumpo?", preguntó al verlas tan concentradas en su conversación.

Las cuatro dieron un respingo y a Darcy le extrañó aún más ver cómo se sonrojaban al verlo.

"Pasa algo?"

"No querido, nada", reaccionó nerviosamente Lizzie. "Estábamos hablando de cosas de mujeres. Pero que tarde se hizo! Vamos niñas, suban a cambiarse para la cena. Iré a ver si ya están preparando la comida."

"Lizzie", Darcy la tomó del brazo e intentó detener su frenético andar. "Acaso estaban hablando de mi?"

"No, para nada", mintió Lizzie y se alejó de él antes de que notara que estaba fingiendo.

…

Elizabeth se había divertido mucho esa tarde pero pronto volvieron sus preocupaciones porque se acercaba el día del viaje y sobre todo, la planeada cena de despedida en la que, esperaba, estaría Lady Catherine de Bourg. Aprovechó una salida a la Galería Nacional de Retratos para reunirse con Richard y ver qué novedades tenía. En cuanto llegó, el coronel le anunció que pronto los acompañaría Caroline Bingley que, al parecer, tenía buenas nuevas.

"Caroline, cuéntale a Elizabeth tu contacto con mi tía", dijo Richard.

"Richard me comentó tu intención de reunir a Fitzwilliam con Lady Catherine y creo que es una gran idea", comenzó Caroline. "Fue por eso que acepté la tarea de comunicarme con ella, sin ningún ánimo de entrometerme."

"Lo sé Caroline y te agradezco mucho tu buena predisposición, no necesitas excusarte conmigo", le aclaró Elizabeth que empezaba a tenerle más simpatía.

"Bien… En cuanto Richard me comentó sus planes le escribí contándole algunas novedades sobre la temporada de Londres, porque estoy segura de que lamenta no estar aquí. En seguida me respondió pidiendo más detalles sobre algunos asuntos, muy disimuladamente por supuesto, aunque sin mencionar a su sobrino. Le envié otra carta pero esta vez deslicé una mención sobre ustedes esperando alguna reacción por parte suya y por suerte, en su respuesta, la encontré. No fue una alusión directa pero sin dudas intentó sacarme información sobre su vida, sobre cómo se encontraban aquí en la ciudad, cómo te las arreglabas tú en los distintos eventos sociales…"

"Ya lo creo!", intervino Lizzie algo enojada.

Caroline ignoró el comentario y continúo hablando, "Sólo me preguntó directamente por Georgiana. En fin, mi contestación estaba plena de detalles -le encantan- y además, muy casualmente, mencioné que estaban preparando una cena de despedida antes del viaje y me atreví a _suponer_ que ella estaría allí."

"Y qué te contestó?", preguntó Lizzie.

"Nada aún. Pero al mismo tiempo yo le había escrito a Anne para preguntarle por su madre y saber como tomaba la separación con Darcy y ayer mismo me llegó una carta suya en la que me decía que su madre había ordenado preparar su equipaje y se encontraba camino a Londres. Llega dentro de dos días."

"Dos días! Qué vamos a hacer? Va a venir a nuestra casa?", preguntó Elizabeth muy nerviosa.

"Lady Catherine, obviamente, tiene su propia casa en la ciudad", respondió Caroline con el mismo desdén de antes.

"Pero ayer no me dijiste que llegaba tan pronto! Darcy todavía no está preparado", le reclamó Richard.

'_No me dijiste?'_, pensó Lizzie, _'Cuándo? Acaso se estarán viendo en secreto?'_

"Mejor cuéntame si pudiste avanzar con Will", le dijo Lizzie a Richard volviendo al tema importante.

"Más o menos. Hablamos de ella en un par de oportunidades y aunque nunca quiso ahondar en el tema me parece que está mejor predispuesto que antes a verla. El problema es que mientras Lady Catherine no se disculpe contigo Lizzie, no creo que la acepte de nuevo."

Los tres se quedaron pensando por unos minutos.

"Creo que tendré que hablar claramente con Darcy, es la única manera. Gracias a los dos, por todo", concluyó Elizabeth y se alejó.

"Gracias, estuviste muy bien", le dijo Richard a Caroline en un tono suave.

"No es nada. Yo los aprecio mucho a todos."

"A todos? O a Darcy?"

"A Darcy, a Georgiana, también a Elizabeth… y a ti."

"En serio me aprecias?", Richard se acercó un poco más a Caroline que se sonrojó y bajó la mirada. "Sabes que me gustas, verdad? Dime si tengo alguna esperanza. No juegues conmigo, por favor."

Caroline levantó la vista y le dirigió una mirada sincera, libre de toda afectación y cubierta por una luz especial. Luego puso la mano en su brazo, sin esperar a que él se lo ofreciera, y lo empujó suavemente a la salida. A veces los gestos valen más que mil palabras.

…

En el camino de vuelta a casa Elizabeth trató de juntar fuerzas para enfrentar a Darcy y plantear de una vez por todas la relación con Lady Catherine. Lo encontró en el escritorio y decidió no perder ni un segundo más.

"Hola amor. Ya regresaron, cómo les fue?"

"Muy bien. Tienes un minuto?"

"Para ti siempre", le respondió con una sonrisa pero luego se preocupó ante la expresión de su esposa. "Qué pasa?"

"Quiero que hablemos de tu tía", dijo Lizzie directamente.

"Pues yo no quiero hablar de ella."

"Vamos querido, es tu familia."

"Tú también lo eres y ella no te respetó. Ni me respetó a mi. No hay nada más que decir."

"Pero tu la quieres."

"Sí la quiero, pero no se lo merece. Lizzie tú no sabes las cosas que dijo!"

"Está bien, ya sé. Pero recuerda que si llegaste a quererla es porque hay algo bueno en ella y aunque se haya portado mal, su bondad seguro no se ha perdido."

"Pero tiene su bondad bien guardada!", Darcy paseaba por la habitación hecho un loco pero se detuvo y la miró fijamente. "No quiero hablar más sobre el tema."

"Está bien pero mira… hace meses que no la ves y pasaremos meses fuera. Lady Catherine estará en Londres dentro de dos días, creo que deberíamos invitarla a nuestra cena de despedida para que se reconcilien finalmente", Elizabeth terminó de hablar y se retiró de la habitación dejando a Darcy sumido en sus pensamientos.

Esa noche Darcy se acostó tarde, cuando se suponía que Elizabeth estaría dormida, y al día siguiente salió muy temprano. Lizzie entendió que estaba enojado y prefirió no molestarlo, confiaba en que finalmente reflexionaría y cambiaría de opinión. Eso no sucedió en los dos días posteriores en los que prácticamente no cruzaron palabras. Lizzie empezó a preocuparse pensando que quizás lo había ofendido al entrometerse así en cuestiones familiares pero, después de todo, se trataba de su familia también.

…

La casa se levantaba majestuosa en Russell Square. El coche se detuvo frente a la entrada y el caballero cruzó el portón y el prolijo jardín hasta la entrada, un sirviente ataviado con un llamativo uniforme blanco, rojo y dorado le abrió la puerta y lo condujo hasta el recibidor. Allí el visitante debió aguardar cerca de veinte minutos hasta que otro sirviente lo acompañó hasta el jardín de invierno donde se encontraba la dueña de casa.

"Buenos días tía", le dijo Fitzwilliam Darcy a Lady Catherine de Bourg con una breve reverencia.


	19. Chapter 19

**Por fin llegó el nuevo capítulo. Espero que les guste. **

**Comenten por favor!**

**Capítulo 19**

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo Darcy se había acercado a la casa de Lady Catherine. Los días anteriores habían sido casi una tortura para él que se debatía entre la rabia por la manera insultante en que su tía se había referido a su mujer en el pasado, la culpa que le daba haberla alejado completamente de su vida y de la de su hermana y el orgullo herido porque, una vez más, Elizabeth tenía razón: Lady Catherine era su familia y no podían seguir separados.

Pero mientras el carruaje se acercaba a la casa de Russell Square, Darcy buscaba razones que lo llevaran a decirle al cochero que diera media vuelta y regresara: su tía siempre había sido poco cariñosa, lo fue con su padre, lo era con él y apenas era un poco más agradable con Georgiana; tenía unos modales desagradables que hacía muy difícil permanecer con ella más de un par de días; trataba a su propia hija despectivamente, como si aún fuera una niña; trataba a todos los que no pertenecían a su misma clase con desprecio y a sus pares con frialdad; había cuestionado su inteligencia y su buen juicio al calificar su decisión de casarse con Lizzie como _'una verdadera estupidez indigna del apellido familiar' _y, para terminar, había insultado a su esposa llamándola _'una intrigante trepadora que con su disfraz de inocente chica de campo sólo quiere tu fortuna'_.

'_Basta, es suficiente'_, se dijo y se asomó a la ventanilla para indicarle al cochero que regresara pero entonces vio que habían llegado. Resignado, bajó del coche y se encaminó hacia la casa. _'Ya he llegado hasta aquí…'_, pensó.

Un sirviente ridículamente vestido le abrió la puerta y lo dejó esperando en el hall, donde observó el lujo que lo rodeaba recordando el miedo que le daba de niño esa casa lúgubre y sobrecargada. Veinte minutos después seguía parado allí y si en ese mismo instante no hubiera entrado otro sirviente para conducirlo hasta donde estaba su tía, habría salido de allí para siempre.

"Buenos días tía", le dijo con una breve reverencia.

"Buenos días", dijo ella y con un rápido gesto le ordenó que se sentara.

Darcy obedeció inspirando profundamente para calmar las ganas de correr.

"Espero que hayas tenido un buen viaje", le dijo.

"Tolerable."

"Cómo está Anne?"

"Bien", fue todo lo que respondió ella.

Siguieron en silencio unos momentos más hasta que Darcy se cansó de esperar y se puso de pie dispuesto a retirarse.

"Bien. He venido a ver cómo estabas y veo que estás bien así que no te molesto más. Adiós."

Había llegado a la puerta del jardín de invierno cuando escuchó la voz de su tía llamándolo.

"Fitzwilliam."

"Si tía?", preguntó sin darse vuelta.

"Vuelve y siéntate… Por favor."

Volvió, se sentó y la miró fijo para dejarle en claro que ahora espera que fuera ella quien hablara primero.

"Cómo está Georgiana?", preguntó después de unos segundos.

"Muy bien, gracias."

"Está practicando piano?"

"Sí, mucho. Tiene un nuevo profesor."

"Me alegro. Y Richard, cómo está?"

"Bien también."

"Qué sabes de la señorita Caroline Bingley? Siempre me ha agradado esa muchacha. Me gustaría verla mientras estoy aquí."

"Tía… Es todo lo que tienes que decirme?", le preguntó Darcy casi divertido al ver los rodeos que daba su tía para no mencionar a Elizabeth.

"Oh claro… Qué tonta! Cómo estás tú querido?"

'_Es el colmo!'_, pensó Darcy pero se las arregló para responder con calma.

"Estoy bien y _casado_, por si no lo recuerdas. Con Elizabeth. Te acuerdas de ella, verdad?"

Si no hubiera sido una situación tan incómoda, habría largado una carcajada al ver la cara de espanto de Lady Catherine ante su comentario. _'Debe estar pensando que Lizzie ya me terminó de arruinar,' _pensó y todo su enojo desapareció al entender que su tía no era más que una señora grande, anticuada y lastimosamente sola.

"Mira tía, terminemos con esto", le dijo. "Debes saber que si yo estoy aquí es por insistencia de mi mujer. Fue ella la que me convenció para venir a reencontrarme contigo a pesar de que sigo enojado por la manera en que la trataste, y a mi, en el pasado."

"Pero yo…", empezó a protestar Lady Catherine.

"Déjame terminar! No intentes decirme que no te portaste mal porque sabes que no es así. No te gustó que me casara con Elizabeth y estás en tu derecho. No te pido que la quieras, ni siquiera que la aceptes, pero te exijo que la respetes. Elizabeth es la mujer que he elegido para compartir mi vida, la amo con toda mi alma, Georgiana la adora, ha mejorado nuestras vidas de tantas formas que me haría muy feliz que te dieras la oportunidad de conocerla un poco mejor. Pero si no quieres no voy a obligarte, sólo voy a pedirte, una vez más, que nos respetes." Habló con tanto cariño que la dura Lady Catherine terminó conmovida.

"Fitzwilliam, yo…"

"No digas nada, prefiero no volver atrás. Partimos de viaje de bodas en unos días y el jueves próximo daremos una cena de despedida en casa. Elizabeth me pidió especialmente que te invitara. Ven por favor."

Lady Catherine no dijo nada y, conociéndola, Darcy comprendió que debía reflexionar así que la dejó.

"Espero verte el jueves", le dijo mientras se inclinaba hacia ella y le daba un suave beso de despedida en la mano.

Cuando volvió a la casa sentía como si se hubiera sacado un gran peso de encima y eso debió ser evidente porque en cuanto Elizabeth lo vio supo que algo había pasado. Cómo estaban con las niñas apenas pudo preguntarle si se encontraba bien.

"Fui a ver a mi tía", contestó él.

"Y?", preguntó Lizzie entre ansiosa y emocionada.

"Bien, bastante bien."

"Vendrá a la cena?"

"Puede ser", respondió él y le sonrió.

…

El día de la cena Elizabeth estaba nerviosa como nunca porque esperaba una visita muy especial: Lady Catherine de Bourg. Durante toda la tarde había estado torturando a Darcy con la misma pregunta _'Vendrá, verdad?'_. El no tenía la respuesta pero estaba confiado, conociendo el fuerte carácter de su tía, si no tuviera intenciones de asistir a la cena se lo habría dicho de una vez y sin rodeos.

Minutos antes de la hora indicada para el arribo de los invitados Lizzie recorría la casa verificando que todo estuviera en orden: el hall, el comedor y los salones estaban adornados con bellísimas flores; los sirvientes esperaban cerca de la entrada la llegada de los invitados para tomar sus abrigos y conducirlos a la sala donde se serviría el aperitivo y la cocina rebosaba de ricos aromas, hornos humeantes y cacerolas hirviendo, con deliciosos platos listos para ser servidos cuando se les ordenara. Viendo que el servicio estaba encaminado, subió a completar su atuendo y ver que tanto su esposo como Georgiana estuvieran listos. Darcy estaba perfecto, como siempre, y Georgiana estaba preciosa así que los envió a ambos abajo. Fue luego a ver si las niñas Austen, que aún estaban con ellos, estaban listas. Cuando entró en la habitación encontró a Cassandra discutiendo con Jane.

"Qué sucede?", les preguntó.

"Oh, lo siento señora Darcy. Es que Jane aún no terminó de arreglarse", se quejó Cassandra.

"Ya voy, ya voy", se disculpó Jane mientras recogía unos papeles.

"Qué hacías?", preguntó Lizzie un poco enojada. "

"Escribía, como siempre", señaló Cassandra.

"Es que estaba inspirada y cuando lo estoy no puedo detenerme. Además es buenísima, lo mejor que he escrito hasta ahora", contestó Jane mientras se apuraba con el peinado y arreglaba su vestido.

A Elizabeth le dio un poco de risa la pasión con que había hablado la niña así que en lugar de retarla sólo le preguntó: "Ah, si? Y cómo se llama la historia?"

"Primeras impresiones."

…

Los primeros en llegar fueron los Gardiner, tan amables y simpáticos como siempre. Luego llegaron las hermanas Bingley acompañadas por el señor Hurst y Richard a quien cada vez se lo veía más cerca de Caroline. Los siguieron la señora Morgan, el abogado de Darcy con su esposa, y un par de amigos de la universidad de Darcy con sus mujeres. Era un grupo pequeño pero habían preferido despedirse entre amigos.

Sólo faltaba Lady Catherine que, como era de esperar, llegó en el último minuto, justo cuando Lizzie y Darcy pensaban que no llegaría, y su aparición fue triunfal. Con ese aire soberano que tenía, saludó en primer lugar a su sobrino y luego se dirigió a Elizabeth que esperaba nerviosa sabiendo que ese primer saludo sería definitivo para su relación en el futuro.

"Señora Darcy", le dijo Lady Catherine haciéndole una breve reverencia con la cabeza tras lo cual fue a saludar a Georgiana.

Elizabeth no sabía qué pensar ante esta seca salutación así que se quedó dura y sólo atinó a mirar a su marido que, para su sorpresa, tenía una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

"Por qué sonríes?", le preguntó asombrada.

"Te acaba de dar la bienvenida a la familia, querida", le contestó Darcy con voz suave.

"Pero si apenas me habló."

"Te llamó por tu apellido… Darcy. No te diste cuenta?"

"Sí, claro", mintió Lizzie y lo siguió al comedor.

En la mesa se sentaron, según marcaba el protocolo, Darcy en una de las cabeceras con Lady Catherine a su derecha y Elizabeth en la otra cabecera con Lady Morgan a su derecha, así que no podían más que hacerse algunos gestos. Lizzie extrañó estar a su lado, como era habitual, porque la cena le estaba dando muchas cosas que comentarle.

"Estuvieron demasiado ocultos esta temporada", le dijo la señora Morgan con tono de reproche.

"Lo mismo le estaba diciendo yo a Fitzwilliam", exclamó Lady Catherine desde el otro extremo de la mesa. "Siendo tu primera temporada de casado deberías haber hecho por lo menos un almuerzo y un baile para presentar a tu esposa. Es lo mínimo que corresponde", sentenció.

"Puede ser", concedió Darcy. "Pero preferimos estar un poco más tranquilos este año. Además tendremos muchas temporadas más para mostrarnos juntos."

"Pero sabes que nuestra familia es muy importante en esta sociedad y debemos estar a la altura de las expectativas."

"Te prometo que el año próximo daremos el mejor baile del verano", contestó Darcy y se apresuró a hablar con Richard para cambiar rápidamente de tema.

Pero Lady Catherine no iba a cesar sus comentarios incisivos tan fácilmente y se pasó toda la noche opinando sobre la manera de dirigir una casa, dándole consejos a Georgiana sobre su educación musical, haciendo preguntas incómodas sobre las hermanas Austen y su origen humilde, halagó a las hermanas Bingley excesivamente en opinión de Elizabeth y no emitió ni una palabra de aprobación para la fantástica cena que ella había preparado.

Cuando pasaron al salón de música luego de cenar, la señora Gardiner se acercó a Lizzie y le comentó: "Te comportaste como una princesa querida. A esa señora yo le hubiera arrojado el bol de sopa por la cabeza."

"Ganas no me faltaron, te lo aseguro", rió Lizzie. "Pero estoy aprendiendo que esa es su manera de expresarse. Si realmente me despreciara ni siquiera habría venido."

"Puede ser pero igual… qué paciencia hay que tener!"

Afortunadamente el resto de la velada transcurrió con tranquilidad y los invitados colaboraron comportándose tan bien que Lady Catherine apenas tuvo algo que decir. Georgiana había avanzado mucho con su música y tocó maravillosamente, las hermanas Austen se portaron con una compostura y elegancia que compensó con creces su falta de linaje, los Gardiner eran tan encantadores que pocos se les resistían, las Bingley y el señor Hurst se mantuvieron en el segundo plano que les correspondía, Richard estuvo tan simpático como siempre aportando toques de humor, los amigos de Darcy eran sumamente agradables y Lady Morgan brindó toda su clase.

Por el cariño y el respeto que todos le demostraron a Elizabeth, Darcy estaba seguro de que su tía cambiaría su opinión inicial y comenzaría a verla como la gran mujer que era. Y no se equivocó porque al final de la noche Lady Catherine se acercó a Lizzie para invitarla junto con Georgiana a ir de compras con ella el sábado siguiente y luego a tomar el té en su casa. Elizabeth aceptó, por supuesto, aunque le resultaba muy inconveniente este compromiso a solo un día de emprender el viaje de bodas pero Darcy le hizo ver que era un gran honor que Lady Catherine la hubiera invitado a pasar tiempo con ella a solas, esa era su manera de aceptarla definitivamente en la familia.

Llegó finalmente ese sábado y Elizabeth maldecía la invitación de Lady Catherine, aún le faltaba mucho por hacer. Por la mañana se despidieron de las hermanas Austen con pesar porque realmente les habían tomado mucho cariño, especialmente Georgiana que nunca antes había tenido amigas como ellas.

"Te vas sin mostrarme lo que has escrito", le señaló Elizabeth a Jane.

"Todavía no está listo. Pero se lo mostraré en cuanto lo termine, lo prometo."

"Eso espero y espero que tu estadía aquí no haya arruinado tu inspiración. Seguramente la tranquilidad del campo es más propicia para escribir."

"Oh no, por el contrario. Lo que viví en estos días me dio material para más de una historia."

"Eso me preocupa. Espero que no se te ocurra escribir sobre nosotros", dijo Darcy al pasar y por suerte no notó que Jane se había puesto completamente pálida.

Se despidieron con el deseo de volver a verse y la promesa de las jovencitas de escribirse todas las semanas.

Luego Darcy acompañó a Elizabeth y Georgiana a Bond Street donde se encontraría con Lady Catherine mientras él iba a reunirse con Richard en el club. En primer lugar fueron al fabricante de sombreros donde, por el trato que le dispensaban, quedó claro que su señoría era clienta preferencial, aunque la deferencia hacia la señora Darcy no fue menor. Mientras Lady Catherine ordenaba varios sombreros para ella y su hija Anne, Elizabeth trataba de concentrarse en las plumas y los listones pero su mente estaba en todo lo que le faltaba hacer antes de partir.

"Entiendo que van a ir a Viena y a Salzburgo, verdad? Y allí asistirán a varios conciertos, supongo. Esas veladas suelen ser muy elegantes así que estos son para ti", le dijo Lady Catherine señalándole unas cajas que acababa de traer el vendedor.

"Oh… no se hubiera molestado. Qué amable", Lizzie no sabía qué decir.

"No lo hice por ti, es sólo que no quiero que mis sobrinos pasen vergüenza por tu falta de estilo."

Mientras Georgie admiraba encantada sus nuevos sombreros, Elizabeth calló pensando cuánto tiempo más soportaría los malos modos de su tía política.

Después Lady Catherine la llevó a Harding Howell & Co., donde la hizo comprar sombrillas para ella y Georgiana, y por último a Wood para comprar dos pares de botines para cada una. Finalmente fueron las tres a casa de Lady Catherine a tomar un té de despedida y allí, en la intimidad, su señoría se mostró un poco más amable, casi humana. Demostró mucho cariño hacia Georgiana, que parecía ser la única capaz de romper su coraza, y se mostró tan gentil como le era posible con Elizabeth.

Cuando volvieron a la casa Darcy las esperaba ansioso por saber cómo les había ido.

"Bien, supongo", dijo Elizabeth arrojándose con cansancio en un sillón. "Sólo que tu tía no confía mucho en mi buen gusto así que me hizo comprar montones de cosas que no necesitamos y tal vez debas contratar otro coche porque no sé donde vamos a meter todo esto. Pero no te preocupes por los gastos, los sombreros son un regalo." Darcy sólo rió.

"He pedido que nos preparen una cena ligera así nos acostamos temprano. Me gustaría salir al amanecer", le dijo más tarde.

"Está bien. El equipaje ya está listo, sólo debo escribir unas cartas", dijo Lizzie.

"Bueno pero no te demores, quiero que descanses bien."

"Sí papá", respondió Lizzie que se sintió como cuando era chica y su padre le pedía que hiciese la tarea.

"Tonta", Darcy se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente. "Te quiero."

"Y yo", le dijo mientras lo observaba marcharse.

Luego se dispuso a escribir cartas a su padre, a Jane, a Charlotte y a Lydia. Esta última carta iba acompañada de una pequeña suma de dinero y los datos de un abogado que le daría una suma mensual durante el tiempo que Elizabeth pasara fuera de Inglaterra. Darcy al principio no había estado de acuerdo con ella pero Lizzie temía que la situación de su hermana empeorara y no quería que sus padres cargaran con la responsabilidad, es más, prefería que ni se enteraran de los problemas.

Más tarde esa noche, cuando ya todo estuvo listo, Elizabeth y Darcy pudieron, por fin, ir a la cama.

"Estoy tan cansada…", dijo Lizzie recostándose sobre el pecho de su esposo. Él la atrajo aún más hacia sí y la abrazó fuerte. "Mmhh, qué bien se siente…", ronroneó ella.

"Estás contenta con el viaje?"

"Sí aunque sabes que lo único que necesito es estar contigo."

"No te hace ilusión conocer otros lugares?"

"Claro, aunque más ilusión me hace el tiempo que pasaremos juntos."

"Si no estuviera tan agotado justo en este momento me arrojaría encima de ti y te haría el amor pero estos últimos días han sido terribles", le dijo Darcy riendo. "Prometo compensarte mañana."

"Te tomo la palabra. Qué no vuelva a pasar…"

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase los dos estaban profundamente dormidos.

…

"_Querido Richard, _

_Te escribo solo unas líneas para anunciarte que por fin hemos llegado al continente. _

_Luego de salir de Londres viajamos durante tres días hasta el puerto de Ramsgate donde tomamos un barco hasta Ostende. Sabes mejor que nadie que mientras dure el conflicto con Francia conviene evitar ese país aunque me hubiera encantado que Elizabeth y Georgiana conocieran París. En fin…_

_Pasamos unos días en Brujas y en Gent, ambas son ciudades maravillosas con una increíble arquitectura medieval, disfrutamos mucho nuestra estadía allí. Ahora mismo estamos en Bruselas que también es una ciudad fantástica. Lizzie y Georgie están enloquecidas con el chocolate que aquí es la gran especialidad. _

_En un par de días partiremos hacia Luxemburgo y desde ahí entraremos a Alemania, Stuttgart primero y luego Munich donde planeamos pasar unos cuantos días así que desde allí te escribiré con más tiempo. _

_Espero que tu y tu familia estén bien, cuéntame las novedades. _

_Sinceramente, Fitzwilliam_

_PS: Cómo va lo tuyo con Caroline?"_


	20. Chapter 20

**Se me hace difícil actualizar la historia porque no tengo tiempo así que no hago más promesas que la de seguir con la historia cuando pueda. Espero que les guste el capítulo. **

**Capítulo 20**

"Por favor, hermano, por favor", suplicaba Georgiana. "Déjame ir a Viena!"

"Pero Georgie, ya tenemos todo listo para ir a Venecia! El año que viene prometo llevarte a Viena", le respondió Darcy.

"Pero el seminario sobre Mozart es ahora no el año que viene! Tengo que hacerlo! Todos los concertistas importantes lo han hecho. Además iría con Christine Scott y sus padres, ellos se ofrecieron a llevarme."

"Pero no podría cargar a los Scott con semejante responsabilidad. Y desde cuándo quieres ser concertista? Y desde cuándo te interesa tanto Mozart? Acaso tu preferido no era Bach?"

"Era! Ahora me gusta Mozart." Georgiana, que en realidad seguía siendo una niña, se arrojó pesadamente en el sillón y puso cara de circunstancia. Elizabeth no pudo reprimir una risa y recibió una severa mirada a cambio, tanto de su cuñada como de su marido. "No sé de que te ríes, deberías estar ayudándome", le recriminó la niña.

"Por qué a ti? Si yo tengo razón", dijo Darcy con una actitud de niño caprichoso que la hizo reír aún más.

"Ah no, a mi no me meten en este lío porque cualquier cosa que diga va a disgustar a uno o a otro", Lizzie tomó su sombrero y se dispuso a salir. "Mejor los dejo solos, tienen mucho de que hablar."

Rápidamente dejó el hotel y se fue a dar un paseo por las calles de la encantadora Salzburgo, habían llegado allí luego de más de dos semanas recorriendo Munich y la Selva Negra. Era un viaje hermoso. Estaba conociendo lugares con los que había soñado y Darcy la guiaba orgulloso por ese nuevo mundo que conocía tan bien. Además estaba profundizando su vínculo con Georgiana y su compañía le hacía extrañar un poco menos la de sus hermanas. Cada nuevo lugar que visitaban le hacía pensar en su familia: los coquetos negocios de Munich hubieran hecho las delicias de su madre, Kitty y Lydia; las fabulosas catedrales habrían maravillado a Mary; en los milenarios bosques Jane se hubiera sentido muy a gusto; las ciudades históricas, escenario de hechos fundamentales de la historia mundial habrían fascinado a su padre, casi podía verlo recorriendo esas calles. Se prometió viajar con ellos algún día pero ahora tenía que volver a su propia familia, a Darcy y Georgiana que, sin dudas, la necesitaban para resolver su conflicto. Darcy había planeado un pasaje corto por Alemania para luego dedicarle casi dos meses a Italia donde quería visitar Venecia, Milán, Florencia y Roma, pero Georgiana había sido invitada a participar de un seminario sobre Mozart en Viena y quería ir. Realmente era una gran oportunidad para ella y Elizabeth se sentía inclinada a darle la razón pero tendría que ser muy cuidadosa con su marido. Cuando volvió descubrió que Georgiana había salido a dar un paseo con la señora Annesley y Darcy estaba aún en la habitación muy concentrado en unas cartas. _'Mejor'_, pensó Lizzie, _'así podré hablar a solas con él.'_

"Hola querido", le dijo dándole un beso en la sien ya que él no levantó la cabeza para recibirla.

"Qué tal tu paseo?", preguntó él con indiferencia.

"Muy bueno, gracias."

"Linda manera de escaparte", dijo Darcy después de un largo silencio. _'Ya era hora de que reaccionara'_, pensó Lizzie.

"No me escapé, simplemente me pareció que era algo que tenían que resolver entre ustedes."

"Hablas como si no fueras parte de la familia." Darcy estaba dolido.

"No es eso. Es que… creo que Georgie tiene razón."

"Cómo?", Darcy la miró sin poder creer lo que oía.

"Que creo que Georgie tiene razón."

"Ya te escuché. Pero… por qué?"

"Porque es una gran oportunidad que tal vez nunca se repita."

"Sí pero es muy chica."

"Tal vez, pero tú siempre fomentaste su pasión por el piano, la llevaste con los mejores maestros y la incitaste a practicar. Bueno, pues al parecer el hobby se convirtió en vocación y esta es una gran chance para ella."

"Tú crees? Pero cómo puede saber cuál es su vocación si apenas tiene dieciséis años?"

"A veces se sabe, no es común pero sucede."

"A mi más bien me parece que se está portando como una caprichosa. Yo la conozco bien, Georgiana es grandiosa pero no deja de ser una niña."

Lizzie se acercó a su marido que seguía sentado en su silla con la espalda encorvada como si cargara un gran peso, se sentó a su lado y le tomó las manos.

"Tal vez tengas razón pero aún así sería bueno que fuera porque le ayudará a descubrir si la música es lo que realmente quiere. Por lo que nos ha contado será un curso muy exigente, si no lo resiste es porque no tiene tanto interés después de todo."

"Yo sabía que detrás de esos ojos había una inteligencia especial", le dijo Darcy atrayéndola hacia sí y obligándola a sentarse sobre su falda. "Siempre tan sensata mi mujer! Estás dispuesta a postergar nuestro viaje a Italia? Tenía tanta ilusión de que fuéramos!"

"Yo también pero podemos ir en otra ocasión."

"Eres muy generosa. Aún así no estoy convencido."

"Por qué no hablas con los Scott. Si ellos inscribieron a su hija deben saber bien de qué se trata y además me has dicho que los conoces desde hace mucho tiempo y confías en su buen juicio."

"Tienes razón, como siempre." Darcy se levantó de un salto y casi la hizo caer.

"A dónde vas?"

"A hablar con los Scott. Cuánto antes resuelva este asunto mejor, no crees? Por favor, no le digas nada a Georgie hasta que yo vuelva", le pidió desde la puerta.

…

Robert y Martha Scott habían sido amigos de los padres de Darcy desde su juventud. Eran una tradicional familia del norte del país que repartía sus negocios entre la ganadería y la agricultura. Tenían ya siete hijos, el mayor era unos años más grande que Darcy y la más pequeña, Christine, tenía la edad de Georgiana. A pesar de que no se veían demasiado las dos niñas eran buenas amigas y compartían la pasión por el piano. Se habían encontrado por casualidad en Salzburgo ya que tanto Christine como Georgiana, a instancias de Lady de Bourg, habían llegado allí para tomar clases con el gran maestro Werner. El desempeño de las dos muchachas había sido tan bueno durante las clases que el maestro las seleccionó para asistir al seminario en Viena. Los Scott rápidamente aceptaron inscribir a su hija y se ofrecieron a llevar con ellos a Georgiana para no interrumpir el viaje de bodas de los Darcy.

En su encuentro con los Scott, Darcy les planteó sus dudas sobre el caso, confiando en el buen criterio del matrimonio que ya había criado tantos hijos, con muy buenos resultados además. Ellos no sólo le aseguraron que la invitación era absolutamente confiable sino que se ofrecieron a hacerse cargo de Georgiana para que así Elizabeth y él pudieran continuar con el viaje tal cual lo habían previsto. De cualquier modo ellos mismos tenían planeado pasar unos días en Venecia así que podían llevar a Georgiana con ellos. Darcy seguía renuente a imponerles semejante tarea pero los Scott insistieron tanto que decidió consultarlo con Lizzie y responderles al día siguiente.

Esa noche en la cena se cuidó bien de revelar nada a su hermana que seguía tan contrariada como antes pero se mantenía en silencio. En cuanto estuvieron solos le contó lo sucedido a Lizzie y juntos decidieron aceptar la propuesta de la familia Scott pero Darcy aún quería mortificar un poco más a Georgiana así que se lo dirían al día siguiente y para eso invitaron a almorzar a sus amigos junto con su hija Christine.

Cuando las niñas supieron que las dos irían a Viena se pusieron a saltar como locas. Georgiana se arrojó tan fuerte a los brazos de su hermano que casi lo hace caer pero Darcy le aclaró que debía agradecerle a Elizabeth y entonces Georgie llenó a su cuñada de besos y abrazos hasta dejarla sin aire. Luego las dos muchachas se pusieron a decidir qué vestuario llevarían y en eso anduvieron hasta que llegó la hora de despedirse. Ese día también se decidió que la señora Annesley acompañaría a Georgiana durante toda su estadía en Viena. Eso dejaba a Lizzie y Darcy libres para continuar con su luna de miel.

"Pórtate bien y no hagas renegar a la señora Annesley ni a los Scott", le dijo Lizzie mientras la acompañaba al coche. "Disfruta mucho Georgie! Y cuando nos veamos quiero que me cuentes todo, sí?", Lizzie la despidió con un abrazo y trató de no llorar.

"William, gracias por dejarme ir, significa mucho para mí", le dijo Georgie a su hermano y se acurrucó en sus brazos como cuando era chica.

"Por favor cuídate mucho, no soportaría que algo te pasara", le dijo Darcy apretándola fuerte. "Obedece a la señora Annesley y a los Scott siempre", Georgie asintió con la cabeza y entonces Darcy tomó la carita de su hermana entre las manos y la obligó a mirarlo. "Sabes cuánto te quiero, verdad?" La niña lo miró con adoración y no hizo falta que contestara. "Ve, te están esperando. Escríbeme todos los días", le dijo y la empujó hacia el coche.

"Lo haré, lo prometo. Los quiero. Adiós!", Georgiana se despidió agitando un pañuelo por la ventanilla.

Elizabeth se acercó a su esposo y le tomó la mano. "Va a estar bien", le dijo.

"Lo sé", respondió él con la vista fija en el coche que llevaba a su hermana.

…

Como cada mañana desde que habían llegado a Venecia, Elizabeth se despertó con el primer rayo de sol que se coló por la ventana y salió al balcón para ver el amanecer más maravilloso del mundo. Desde el último piso del _palazzo_ que Darcy había rentado frente al Gran Canal, veía como el sol teñía con su luz dorada las fachadas repletas de flores y se reflejaba en las aguas donde los gondoleros hacían sus primeros viajes entonando canciones tradicionales. _'Podría pasarme aquí toda la vida'_, pensó Lizzie mientras cerraba las ventanas y regresaba a la cama, al calor de su marido que dormía plácidamente. _'También aquí podría pasarme toda la vida'_, se dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acurrucaba en brazos de Darcy un rato más.

…

"_Querida Jane, _

_Me alegró mucho recibir noticias tuyas y saber que el embarazo va perfectamente. Todavía me siento culpable por haberme ido justo en este momento pero es cierto, como me dijiste, que tampoco íbamos a estar todo el tiempo juntas estando tú en Netherfield y yo en Pemberley. Espero que Charles concrete pronto la compra de la propiedad cerca de P. así nos veríamos mucho más seguido aunque papá y mamá te van a extrañar mucho. _

_No sabes cuánto me gustaría que estuvieras aquí! Venecia es la ciudad más bella del mundo, no me canso de pasear por sus callecitas y navegar por sus canales, de visitar los museos y galerías. Nunca antes me había interesado demasiado el arte y la arquitectura (aunque papá siempre lo intentó, recuerdas?), ni tampoco la religión, pero en cuanto entré a la Basílica de San Marcos me sentí transportada al igual que cuando visitamos el Palacio Ducal y tantos otros edificios maravillosos. Casualmente conocimos a una antigua institutriz de viaje por Italia con una amiga e inmediatamente la contratamos para que nos enseñe más sobre el tema. Darcy sabe bastante, porque además ya ha estado aquí, pero sintió deseos de refrescar sus conocimientos y en cuanto llegue Georgiana se sumará a nuestro nuevo grupo de estudios. _

_Te había contado que Georgiana está en Viena, verdad? Hoy mismo recibimos una carta suya en la que nos cuenta que está feliz aunque muy cansada porque practican todo el día. En el mismo sobre venía una nota de la señora Scott que confirmaba que tanto Georgie como Christine estaban muy bien, eso dejó más tranquilo a mi pobre esposo que sigue preocupado por su hermanita. El problema es que no entiende que ella ya no es una niña. En fin…_

_Me pides que te cuente cómo son nuestros días aquí, trataré de contártelo con todo detalle. Generalmente me despierto temprano (me encanta ver el amanecer porque cuando sale el sol toda la ciudad se tiñe de dorado, es un momento mágico) pero nos estamos levantando muy tarde, a las 10 u 11, y tomamos el desayuno en el balcón. Como no está Georgiana y prácticamente no tenemos compromisos sociales, hacemos literalmente lo que queremos. Al mediodía salimos a dar un paseo y como hace bastante calor aprovechamos esa hora para visitar iglesias y museos. Luego volvemos al palazzo para descansar un rato ¡Cómo si estuviéramos cansados! Al atardecer vamos a recorrer los canales en góndola, es un paseo muy romántico. Un día fuimos hasta la isla Murano donde hacen las cosas más increíbles en vidrio, tengo varios regalos para todas! Otro día fuimos hasta Mestre y visitamos la famosa playa del Lido. Allí nos encontramos con unos duques conocidos de Darcy que nos invitaron a cenar y confieso que me desilusioné porque disfruto tanto de estar a solas con mi marido que no quiero estar con nadie más. Por suerte D. tampoco tenía ganas de pasar demasiado tiempo con ellos así que cenamos juntos una vez y nada más. Apuesto a que los ingleses que veranean ahora en Venecia están espantados con nuestro comportamiento tan antisocial pero me importa muy poco, nunca había sido tan feliz. _

_Los italianos son maravillosos, muy abiertos, charlatanes y ruidosos. Los de la alta sociedad son tan afectados como los de Londres pero la gente del pueblo es muy desenfadada y divertida. Hace dos días hubo una celebración popular en honor a no recuerdo qué santo, son muy religiosos, y toda la ciudad estaba de fiesta. Los negocios cerraron, nadie trabajó y después de la procesión hubo música y baile por todos lados. Con D. hicimos algo diferente, nos pusimos la ropa más sencilla que teníamos y nos mezclamos entre la gente. Obviamente no pasamos por venecianos pero a nadie le importó y nos ofrecieron vino, pan, queso y esas comidas deliciosas que preparan, como si fuéramos uno más. D. se soltó completamente, nunca lo había visto así, y estuvimos bailando hasta el amanecer. Lo tenía escondido pero baila muy bien! Y yo era la envidia de las venecianas, todas querían bailar con él. Lo puedes creer?_

_Tengo que contarte algo pero tienes que prometerme que no le mostrarás esta parte de la carta a nadie. _

_Alguna vez hablamos de nuestra intimidad con nuestros esposos y de cómo estábamos experimentando sensaciones maravillosas pero desde que estamos en Italia la relación entre Darcy y yo pasó a otro nivel. Primero debo decirte que pasar tanto tiempo juntos y solos nos dio la oportunidad de conocernos aún más, hablamos muchísimo de nuestra vida, nuestros afectos, los sueños, deseos y hasta de los miedos. Cada día me pregunto cómo pude ser tan tonta al juzgarlo como lo hice cuando lo conocí y cada día agradezco a la vida que nos haya permitido reencontrarnos porque no debe existir un hombre mejor en el mundo, al menos para mi. _

_Pero también cambió nuestra relación en lo físico. Todavía no puedo creer que cuando nos conocimos no haya visto lo atractivo que es (o más bien que me haya negado a verlo). Es tan hermoso! Su rostro masculino, sus ojos limpios y profundos, su boca tan firme cuando maneja sus negocios y tan tierna conmigo, su cuerpo… Oh, su cuerpo! No tiene nada que envidiarle a las obras de los grandes maestros que vemos por aquí. Es fuerte, suave, demandante, sumiso… todo eso y más. Me da vergüenza seguir escribiendo sobre esto, sólo te diré que he descubierto un mundo nuevo y no pienso abandonarlo. Y si es pecado, me declaro pecadora. _

_Me despido ahora, espero noticias tuyas pronto. _

_Tuya siempre, Lizzie_

_PS: Por favor no le muestres esto a nadie, es más, quema la carta en cuanto la leas."_

Justo cuando estaba terminando la carta Darcy entró a la sala y por eso Elizabeth se apresuró a meter la carta en el sobre y lacrarlo rápidamente.

"A quién le escribías?", preguntó él.

"A Jane."

"Yo pienso escribirle a Charles así que puedo poner mi carta en el mismo sobre."

"Oh, pero ya lo cerré. Lo siento."

"Y no puedes abrirlo? Por qué estás colorada? Qué le contabas?", Lizzie se asombró una vez más al ver con qué facilidad leía su mente.

"Nada, del viaje, nada más. Debo estar sonrojada por el calor. Hace calor, verdad?"

"No le estarás contando intimidades, no?", Darcy se acercó a ella con una mirada muy sugestiva e intentó abrazarla pero Lizzie se escapó.

"Tengo clase de pintura renacentista y estoy llegando tarde. Adiós", le dio un rápido beso y salió antes de que él la tentara a pasar otra tarde encerrados en la habitación.

Darcy se rió al verla partir tan presurosa y se sentó en el lugar que antes había ocupado su esposa. Tenía que escribir varias cartas de negocios y también quería escribirles a Charles y a Richard. A su administrador le dio indicaciones sobre el manejo de Pemberley pero estaba plenamente tranquilo con él porque era muy eficiente, a su abogado le encomendó algunas tareas incluida la entrega de una suma de dinero a Wickham que se había presentado en el despacho del letrado solicitando -o más bien exigiendo- ayuda. _'Cuando vuelva tendré que hablar con Wickham'_, pensó Darcy, _'esto no puede seguir así.' _Luego le escribió una breve carta a su tía para mantener la buena relación que había renacido en sus últimos encuentros en Londres. A Charles no pudo más que felicitarlo por su pronta paternidad que, según la carta que le había enviado, era todo lo que le importaba por el momento.

Luego se tomó un poco más de tiempo para escribirle a Richard que le había mandado una larga carta en la que le confesaba que, poco a poco, se había enamorado de Caroline. El mismo Richard sabía que no eran una pareja probable pero las circunstancias los llevaron a pasar tiempo juntos y contra todos los pronósticos había nacido el amor entre ellos. En la carta volcaba palabras muy elogiosas hacia la muchacha, destacando que en el último tiempo ella había mostrado una faceta distinta, más dulce y desinteresada.

Darcy pensó muy bien sus palabras antes de escribirlas. Caroline nunca había estado entre sus preferidas porque la encontraba demasiado afectada y superficial, era bonita pero demasiado delgada y pálida y nunca había encontrado en sus ojos la inteligencia y riqueza de espíritu que detectó en los de Elizabeth la primera vez que la vio. La verdad era que, más allá de todo eso, a Darcy le molestaba que Caroline hubiera estado siempre interesada en él, cuando él no lo estaba en ella, y en los últimos tiempos se había vuelto algo pegajosa.

Por supuesto que nada de esto debía importarle a Richard porque nunca habían tenido el mismo gusto en mujeres, pero a Darcy estaba preocupado porque Caroline siempre había anhelado casarse con un hombre de apellido y fortuna que le diera la vida lujosa que deseaba. O la había juzgado mal? _'No sería la primera vez que me equivoco'_, pensó Darcy deseando que su amigo no sufriera una desilusión.

"_Querido Richard, _

_Nos conocemos de toda la vida y siempre supe que uno de tus objetivos en la vida era encontrar una buena mujer con quien casarte y formar una familia. Que esa mujer sea Caroline me sorprende, porque sus caracteres parecen ser muy diferentes, pero si es así te felicito de todo corazón y te deseo mucha suerte. _

_Me pides consejos pero creo que no soy el indicado, sabes que con Lizzie al principio hice todo mal. _

_La quieres? Te parece que es la mujer con la que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida? Quisieras tener hijos con ella? Entonces díselo, proponle matrimonio. Te da miedo que te rechace? Crees que tienes poco para ofrecerle? Pues yo creo que difícilmente va a encontrar otro hombre como tú, íntegro, honesto, trabajador, inteligente, sensible y enamorado! Sería una tonta si te rechazara. Además creo que es mejor aclarar las cosas de una vez antes que seguir un cortejo extraoficial por meses. _

_Es cierto que Caroline siempre soñó con una vida lujosa que tal vez tú no puedas darle pero seguro que al conocerte mejor entendió que hay otras cosas más importantes en la vida. Yo, que por mi orgullo casi pierdo el amor de mi vida, lo sé mejor que nadie. _

_Ojalá estuvieras aquí y pudiera contarte cómo me siento ahora. Este viaje está siendo importantísimo en nuestras vidas y aunque me siento mal por decirlo, me alegro de que Georgiana no esté con nosotros porque estar solos en un lugar tan especial como Venecia, nos ha permitido acercarnos mucho más __en todo sentido__. Sabes a qué me refiero, no? Yo no soy ningún santo pero nunca había experimentado nada igual. Evidentemente la diferencia la hace el amor. _

_Mejor termino la carta aquí porque hasta me da vergüenza pensarlo. _

_Espero recibir pronto buenas noticias tuyas pero ni se te ocurra casarte sin mí!_

_Sinceramente tuyo, Fitzwilliam"_


	21. Chapter 21

**Tardó un poco pero llegó. Espero que les guste. **

**Capítulo 21**

La llegada de Georgiana a Venecia después de varias semanas en Viena fue todo un acontecimiento para los Darcy, especialmente para Fitzwilliam que a pesar de saber que todo estaba bien, seguía inquieto por ella. La niña llegó exultante y Elizabeth enseguida notó un cambio en ella, se la veía más madura, más segura de si misma y hasta más bella. Darcy, por supuesto, no lo notó y en cuanto ella bajó del coche la levantó en sus brazos como si todavía fuera una chiquita de seis años. En agradecimiento a la familia Scott, Lizzie y Darcy los invitaron a alojarse con ellos por el tiempo que permanecieran en Venecia. Georgiana y Christine, que se habían hecho muy amigas, prefirieron compartir la habitación y durante los primeros días no hacían más que hablar de la maravillosa Viena, de los eximios maestros que habían tenido, de la sublime música que habían escuchado y de lo mucho que habían progresado en sus estudios.

Una mañana en que los hombres habían salido a pescar a una isla cercana, mientras la señora Scott y su hija visitaban a unas conocidas, Lizzie llevó a Georgiana a recorrer algunos de sus rincones favoritos de la ciudad. Esa salida a solas les dio la oportunidad de conversar más profundamente y Elizabeth confirmó su impresión de que su cuñada había cambiado. El problema surgió cuando Georgie, muy seriamente, le confesó su intención de dedicarse profesionalmente a la música. A Lizzie se le paró el corazón pensando en cuál sería la reacción de su esposo.

"El maestro Werner dice que todavía necesito trabajar mucho pero que tengo talento. Me sugirió continuar mis estudios en Alemania e Italia y hasta se ofreció a escribir cartas de recomendación para los mejores maestros."

"La verdad es que me dejas sin palabras. Debo admitir que hasta ahora pensaba que la música era solo un pasatiempo para ti y no una profesión."

"Yo también", admitió Georgie, "pero después de haber pasado casi un mes totalmente dedicada a la música, asistiendo a clases y conciertos durante todo el día y conviviendo con estudiantes y profesores a toda hora, me di cuenta de que la música es mi vocación y si realmente tengo talento no quisiera arrepentirme el día de mañana de no haberlo aprovechado. Tendré que estudiar mucho más aún, todavía no estoy lista, pero me gustaría intentarlo." Georgie hizo una pausa y luego reveló su verdadera inquietud, "Me preocupa mucho la reacción de mi hermano."

Lizzie compartía la misma preocupación pero no quería desilusionar a Georgiana ni ser injusta con Darcy así que pensó muy cuidadosamente sus palabras.

"Darcy es muy protector contigo justificadamente porque tuvo que hacerse cargo de ti desde muy joven, te quiere más que a nada en el mundo y no quisiera que te pasara nada malo. Por eso a veces exagera un poco pero ya viste que al final reflexiona y toma la decisión más conveniente. Lo que a mi me preocupa, antes que la reacción de Darcy, es saber si tu entiendes realmente lo que significa dedicar tu vida a la música. Vamos a suponer que realmente tienes el talento y la perseverancia que hacen falta y a pensar cómo sería tu vida", propuso Lizzi. "Yo misma no lo sé con precisión pero imagino que se necesitan muchas horas de estudio y práctica, dedicación casi absoluta, seguramente tendrás que viajar tanto para estudiar como para dar conciertos si llegas a convertirte en profesional. Nosotros no podríamos acompañarte siempre porque Darcy tiene responsabilidades en Inglaterra y tendrías que pasar bastante tiempo sola. Eso te puede exponer a depender de otra gente a la que no conoces y esto sí preocupará a tu hermano. No sé si alguna vez pensaste en formar una familia pero si decides dedicarte a la música probablemente lo tengas que postergar por mucho tiempo, practicando de día, dando conciertos de noche y viajando constantemente, es difícil ocuparse de una casa, un marido y unos hijos."

El rostro de Georgie reflejaba cierta preocupación y Lizzie supuso que hasta ahora la niña no había considerado todas estas cuestiones y había imaginado el futuro en una forma demasiado romántica.

"Tienes razón, no había pensado en todo eso", dijo visiblemente desilusionada.

"No te pongas así querida", Lizzie le pasó un brazo por los hombros. "Llegaste de Viena apenas hace unos días y es lógico que estés entusiasmada. Creo que lo mejor es que sigas con tu práctica aquí pero también que te distiendas un poco y disfrutes de las vacaciones que pronto van a terminar. Mientras puedes pensarlo un poco más. Apenas tienes 16 años, no hay por que tomar decisiones apresuradas."

Volvieron a la casa en silencio, cada una ocupada con sus propios pensamientos, Georgie tratando de imaginar su vida como pianista profesional y Lizzie pensando si debía hablarle a Darcy de la conversación que había tenido con su hermana, no le gustaba ocultarle nada pero tampoco quería traicionar la confianza de Georgiana.

Darcy y el señor Scott volvieron tarde ese día y por la noche todos asistieron a una cena a la que habían sido invitados así que Lizzie nunca tuvo oportunidad de hablar con su esposo pero decidió que al día siguiente tendría que hablar con él, pero antes se lo avisó a Georgiana. La muchacha reaccionó con preocupación pero Elizabeth le aseguró que no le revelaría todo, simplemente le diría que Georgie tenía intenciones de seguir con sus estudios musicales y más seriamente aún que antes. Así lo hizo y Darcy que no era para nada tonto enseguida le preguntó si le parecía que Georgie quería dedicarse al piano en forma profesional.

"Volvió muy entusiasmada con el seminario y temo que pueda haber idealizado la situación pero sabe que le falta prepararse mucho todavía y seguramente en ese tiempo verá las cosas con mayor claridad", le contestó Lizzie. "Estás molesto?"

"Me duele un poco que te lo haya contado a ti y no a mi", confesó Darcy, "pero reconozco que suelo tener reacciones algo duras así que lo entiendo. Te agradezco que me lo hayas contado."

"No creo que debamos preocuparnos, al menos por ahora. Pero dime… aceptarías una decisión así por parte de ella?"

Darcy no contestó.

…

Debido a la estancia de Georgiana en Viena, el cronograma originalmente propuesto para el viaje se había alterado por lo que debieron resignar la visita a Roma. Aunque las damas estaban algo desilusionadas Darcy logró mejorar su ánimo al programar una escala, aunque breve, en París, una ciudad que les encantó aunque les resultó bastante abrumadora. Se prometieron volver, cuando las relaciones entre Francia y el Reino Unido fueran más tranquilas.

Llegaron a la casa de Londres llenos de baúles cargados con pequeños tesoros y regalos para todo el mundo, montones de anécdotas y recuerdos inolvidables y una madurez personal que fue un crecimiento inesperado para todos ellos.

Después de unos días, partieron hacia Netherfield porque Jane estaba próxima a dar a luz. Lizzie estaba muy ilusionada porque extrañaba muchísimo a su familia y moría por conocer a su sobrinito o sobrinita a quien le había comprado ropa suficientes para sus dos primeros años de vida. Al partir Lizzie llevó consigo un paquete que había dejado Jane Austen durante su ausencia con una breve nota.

"_Estimada Sra. Darcy,_

_Mi estancia en su casa ha sido gratificante en más de un sentido y sumamente inspiradora además. Usted se mostró tan amable y comprensiva conmigo y mis sueños de convertirme en escritora, que me he tomado el atrevimiento de enviarle un manuscrito sobre el que estoy trabajando. Espero que no le moleste y agradecería mucho recibir un comentario suyo cuando lo haya leído._

_Sinceramente, Jane Austen"_

'_Qué niña tan peculiar'_, pensó Lizzie mientras colocaba el manuscrito en su equipaje. _'Lo leeré durante el viaje'_, se prometió. Pero no lo recordaría hasta mucho tiempo después.

El viaje a Netherfield se le hizo eterno a Elizabeth de tantas ganas que tenían de llegar pero eventualmente llegaron a destino. Charles estaba esperándolos en la entrada y los recibió con mucho cariño aunque Lizzie esperaba ver a su hermana. Pero Jane daría a luz en pocos días y permanecía casi todo el tiempo en su habitación así que corrió hacia allí, no podía estar un minuto más sin verla. En cuanto entró al cuarto sufrió un shock, la última vez que había visto a su hermana apenas si se insinuaba su barriga pero ahora estaba enorme y Jane parecía desaparecer detrás de ella.

"Oh Lizzie, no me digas… Tú también piensas que parezco una ballena!", se lamentó Jane en cuanto vio la expresión de su hermana.

"No seas tonta!", Lizzie se abalanzó sobre ella y le dio un gran abrazo, como pudo. "Estás más hermosa que nunca. Cómo te sientes?"

"Como una ballena!", le contestó Jane riendo. "Ya no veo la hora de dar a luz, estas últimas semanas se me están haciendo muy pesadas y como he tenido algunos dolores el doctor casi no me deja moverme. Pero no te preocupes", dijo viendo la expresión de su hermana, "no es nada grave, es algo muy común entre primerizas. Ahora cuéntame de tu viaje."

"Oh, fue tan maravilloso! Te ruego que cuando el bebé tenga edad para viajar, lo hagan, es una experiencia formidable."

"Por tus cartas entiendo que te gustó Italia más que nada, verdad?"

"Me gustó todo pero Italia tiene una belleza muy particular y despreocupada, la gente es alegre y gritona, las calles están siempre llenas de ruido y movimiento. Y Venecia es el lugar más increíble del mundo, dudo que exista otra ciudad tan hermosa como esa."

"Que tendrás varios motivos para recordar, no es así?", Jane recordó con un guiño las confesiones amorosas de su hermana. "La verdad es que esas líneas tan atrevidas me sorprendieron un poco pero también me hicieron reír y hasta me dieron envidia. Desde que supe que estaba embarazada Charles casi no se atreve ni a darme un beso por miedo a hacerme daño y aunque el médico le dijo que no había nada que temer, lo máximo que logré fue que durmiera a mi lado los primeros meses pero cuando la panza empezó a crecer se mudó al cuarto de al lado."

"Está todo bien con él?", preguntó Lizzie preocupada.

"Claro, sigue siendo el marido más amoroso del mundo. Sólo está asustado. Después de todo, para él también es su primer hijo."

"Y dime, te aburres mucho?"

"Bastante, la verdad. Mamá y las niñas vienen a verme a menudo pero casi siempre terminan alterándome los nervios así que trato de que las visitas sean lo más cortas posibles. Papá viene cada dos o tres días y me lee libros o las noticias, eso me tranquiliza bastante. Pero ahora que estás aquí me siento feliz."

"Lamento mucho no haber estado contigo, no debí haber viajado en este momento."

"No seas tonta! No te ibas a pasar seis meses aquí haciendo nada. Además este es el momento más importante, cuando más te necesito. No podría pasar por el parto sin ti."

"Cuéntame, ya conoces a la comadrona?"

Mientras las muchachas seguían poniéndose al día con las últimas novedades del embarazo Darcy y Charles tenían una conversación similar en el salón de fumar.

"Cómo estás amigo? Cómo te trata la paternidad?", le preguntó Darcy.

"Nunca estuve tan nervioso! Te confieso que en algunos momentos tengo miedo. No sé cómo ayudar a Jane y soy tan torpe que a veces pienso que la estorbo, no sé cómo haré para cuidar al bebé, ni siquiera sé si me animaré a alzarlo. Son tan chiquitos cuando nacen!"

"Vamos Charles, no es para tanto!"

"Eso lo dices tú! Te digo amigo que esto es algo diferente a todo lo que has vivido. Para empezar la felicidad de saber que tendríamos un hijo, luego el miedo a que algo pudiera salir mal o a que Jane lo quisiera más a él que a mi. Además -y jamás le digas a nadie que dije esto- el cuerpo de Jane cambió terriblemente y me asusta un poco esa panzota. Yo la voy a querer toda la vida pero… volverá a ser delgada como antes?"

Darcy se descostillaba de risa mientras escuchaba a Charles recitar su rosario de preocupaciones y miedos infantiles porque sabía que, a pesar de todo, su amigo sería un gran padre y que seguiría tan enamorado de Jane como el primer día, aunque ella se pesara cien quilos.

"Mejor háblame de tu viaje o de cualquier otra cosa. No tengo amigos aquí, sólo el señor Bennet pero es algo mayor, y francamente ya me cansé de las conversaciones femeninas y las charlas sobre bebés. Organicé excursiones de casa y pesca para los próximos días, espero que no estés cansado."

"Para nada", evidentemente su amigo necesitaba actividades sólo admitidas para hombres y no iba a abandonarlo en eso, "me encantará ir a pescar. A pesar de que disfruté muchísimo el viaje yo también estuve entre mujeres todo este tiempo."

"Pero por lo que me contaste en tus cartas no lo pasaste nada mal, no?"

"Es verdad, no la pasé nada mal", contestó Darcy sonrojado. Una cosa era hacer ciertas confesiones a través de una carta y otra muy distinta hablar esos temas cara a cara. Así como era de desenfadado Charles en su comportamiento, lo era con todos los temas y le resultaba sencillo hablar de sus relaciones amorosas con todo detalle mientras que Darcy siempre había sido más reservado, también en eso. Por suerte Charles cambió rápidamente de tema, evitándole la incomodidad.

"Qué te parece lo de Richard y Caroline? Ni yo me lo puedo creer."

"A qué te refieres?", Darcy no estaba seguro de cuánto sabía Charles sobre la relación entre Richard y Caroline y no quería ser indiscreto porque se trataba de su hermana.

"Cómo, no lo sabes?", preguntó Charles asombrado. "Richard le ofreció casamiento a Caroline y ella aceptó. Hace unas semanas, mientras yo pasaba unos días en Londres por negocios, aprovechó para pedirme su mano. Creí que lo sabías."

"Richard me había contado que sentía algo por ella pero no sabía si Caroline lo correspondía y tampoco sabía si ya habían hablado."

"Pues lo hicieron y te juro que me dejaron patitieso. Ni en un millón de años hubiera soñado que esos dos terminarían juntos. Sabes cuánto quiero a mi hermana pero es una muchacha bastante difícil y siempre tuvo anhelos de grandeza, por eso estaba detrás de ti. No hace falta que lo niegues porque todos lo sabíamos y nunca me molesté contigo, no la querías y listo. El amor es así, no se lo puede dirigir. En fin, siempre pensé que Caroline buscaría un hombre rico y poderoso para casarse, por eso me sorprende lo de Richard porque, aunque su posición no es para nada despreciable, no tiene ni la quinta parte de la fortuna que Caroline siempre quiso. O tal vez todo este tiempo estuvimos equivocados y realmente nunca fue ambiciosa, quizás estaba sinceramente enamorada de ti."

Esa frase dejó a Darcy pensando y algo apesadumbrado porque siempre habíha pensado que Caroline iba más tras su apellido y su herencia que tras él mismo. Y si había estado equivocado? Y si la muchacha realmente lo quería? Esperaba no haberla herido pero creía que no, siempre había sido sincero con su propio corazón -excepto cuando se negó a sí mismo el amor por Elizabeth- y jamás había alentado falsas esperanzas ni en Caroline ni en ningún otra muchacha.

La entrada de Georgiana al salón lo sacó afortunadamente de esos pensamientos y los tres se quedaron charlando hasta que se hizo la hora de la cena y se reunieron a comer con Elizabeth y Jane a quien el regreso de su hermana le había dado las fuerzas suficientes para vestirse y bajar al comedor. Pasaron una velada muy agradable, en la que el principal tema de conversación fue el compromiso de Caroline y Richard, y se retiraron a descansar, el viaje desde Londres había sido largo y al día siguiente irían con Georgiana a visitar a la familia Bennet. Tenían una jornada intensa por delante.

…

El reencuentro con su madre y hermanas y especialmente con su padre, fue muy emocionante para Elizabeth porque hacía varios meses que no los veía. Los primeros momentos fueron pura excitación mientras las mujeres de la casa admiraban los regalos de Lizzie: encajes finísimos para su madre, peinetas y broches para Kitty, partituras y libros para Mary, perfumes franceses para todas, pequeños adornos de cristal de Murano y miniaturas de mármol. A su padre Lizzie le había traído algunos libros que sabía que le gustarían junto con una preciosa bata de brocato italiano, además de puros y licores, regalo de Darcy.

Mientras las mujeres mantenían una conversación imposible hablando todas al mismo tiempo y cambiando de tema constantemente, Darcy y el señor Bennet se retiraron al estudio de éste para disfrutar uno de los puros y estar un poco más tranquilos. Lentamente había crecido entre ellos una amistad tranquila y reflexiva, de comprensión casi sin palabras. El señor Bennet había aprendido a ver en Darcy no sólo el mejor compañero posible para su intrépida hija, sino también el hijo que nunca tuvo y hubiera deseado tener. Darcy, por su parte, cuando estaba con su suegro sentía que recuperaba parte de la relación que había tenido con su padre, ambos eran hombres rectos, honestos y francos, aunque el señor Darcy tenía un carácter mucho más fuerte que hacía que chocaran en ocasiones. Sin embargo, a ambos les resultaba difícil expresar sus emociones -y además no estaban muy seguros de que los hombres debieran hacerlo- así que se profesaban un aprecio discreto en apariencias, pero sólido y duradero.

Estaban conversando de la situación política en Europa cuando entró en la habitación Elizabeth, el objeto de sus afectos, que se alegraba mucho cada vez que los veía juntos. Se sumó a la charla porque, por más que quisiera y extrañara a su madre y hermanas, ya se había acostumbrado a la tranquilidad de su pequeña familia y al poco tiempo de estar con ellas se sentía agobiada. Hablaron de los países que habían conocido, de los lugares que habían visitado, de los museos, los palacios y las catedrales.

"Tendrías que ir, papá, a ti te encanta todo eso, lo disfrutarías mucho."

"Seguramente Lizzie pero jamás dejaría a tu madre y sabes que no podemos dejar a las niñas."

"Lo entiendo, pero prométeme que harán algún viaje cuando las chicas se casen."

"Nada me gustaría más."

"Viajar o que se casen?", se atrevió a preguntar Darcy sarcástico.

"Ambos", rió el señor Bennet.

Charles se acercó a Longburn por la tarde para llevar las últimas noticias sobre Jane. Se había acostumbrado a hacer eso para que sus suegros estuvieran tranquilos y evitaran ir a Netherfield, así nadie molestaba a Jane. Se quedaron hasta la hora de la cena y volvieron sin Georgiana que había recibido una invitación de las niñas Bennet para quedarse a dormir y así lo hizo porque le encantaba pasar tiempo con otras muchachas de su edad, en Pemberley nunca tenía oportunidad de hacerlo.

Los días que pasaron hasta el nacimiento del niño transcurrieron entre viajes a Longburn, tranquilas jornadas en Netherfield, paseos al pueblo, cabalgatas y las visitas de algunas personas del pueblo como los señores Lucas. Jane estaba cada vez más molesta y casi no se movía de su habitación aunque el doctor aseguraba que todo iba a la perfección. Lizzie pasaba con ella gran parte del día, la obligaba a levantarse un rato y dar algunos pasos y la entretenía con anécdotas de viaje y chismes locales.

Louisa y el señor Hurst llegaron acompañados por Caroline unos pocos días antes del parto para acompañar a Charles. El día del arribo Darcy había ido hasta el pueblo por algunos asuntos y no regresó hasta bien entrada la tarde. Cuando entraba a la casa se encontró con Caroline que salía a dar un paseo por el jardín.

"Caroline", dijo Darcy haciendo una tiesa inclinación de cabeza.

"Fitzwilliam", ella le contestó con una reverencia y se quedaron los dos en silencio por unos momentos, incómodos.

"Permíteme felicitarte por tu compromiso", dijo por fin Darcy.

"Gracias. Te sorprendió?", se animó a preguntar Caroline.

"Un poco a decir verdad", Darcy estaba incómodo con esa conversación.

"Quiero asegurarte que realmente lo quiero."

"Caroline, yo nunca…"

"Lo sé, pero quería decírtelo."

"Me alegro, sé que Richard te quiere mucho también y espero que sean muy felices."

"Te lo agradezco", dijo Caroline y se despidió.

Darcy se quedó pensando si había sido injusto con lo que pensaba de ella en el pasado y deseando que sus palabras fueran ciertas, por el bien de su amigo.

…

Finalmente llegó el momento. A las 8 de la mañana de un hermoso día, justo cuando el sol se metía por la ventana de su habitación, Jane dio a luz a una preciosa niña a la que llamaron Emma.

Elizabeth acompañó a Jane durante una larga noche de labor mientras Darcy trataba de contener al nervioso Charles. Cuando la niña nació Jane rompió a llorar y Lizzie también porque acababan de atravesar una experiencia única y maravillosa que no olvidarían jamás. El doctor puso a la niña sobre el pecho de su madre y Lizzie salió a buscar a Charles para darle la buena nueva. Nunca olvidaría la expresión de felicidad de ese hombre cuando le dijo que era el afortunado padre de una preciosura.

Cuando entró en la habitación encontró a Jane cansada pero radiante no sabía si besarla a ella o a la niña o a ninguna, porque tenía miedo de lastimarlas. Al final se las arregló para abrazarlas a ambas y luego se acomodó al lado de su esposa en la cama y ambos se quedaron mirando a la hermosa Emma, maravillados con su pequeño tesoro.

Lizzie y Darcy contemplaban la escena con una mezcla de emoción y cansancio, preguntándose en silencio si alguna vez vivirían algo así. Ambos desearon que así fuera.


	22. Chapter 22

**Me tomó mucho tiempo pero finalmente pude completar este capítulo. **

**Espero poder actualizar más seguido. **

**Capítulo 22**

La pequeña Emma revolucionó la vida de todos tanto en Netherfield como en Longbourn. En casa de los Bingley obviamente todo giraba alrededor de ella pero también en casa de los Bennet ya que la abuela y las tías viajaban todos los días a verla y hasta el señor Bennet buscaba excusas para acercarse a ver a su nieta cada vez que podía, la niña le había robado el corazón. Jane y Elizabeth temían que su madre quisiera quedarse en Netherfield para ayudar con Emma pero la señora Bennet evitó cuidadosamente tener que ocuparse de algo, excepto dar órdenes a todo el mundo enloqueciéndolos. Las cosas no podrían haber salido mejor: la niña estaba en perfecto estado de salud, comía bien y dormía tanto como se puede esperar de un recién nacido; Jane se recuperó rápidamente y Charles estuvo como aturdido los primeros días, casi no se animaba a levantarla, pero luego se dio cuenta de que aunque era chiquita su hija no era de porcelana y entonces se permitió demostrarle todo el amor que sentía y se ocupó de ella casi tanto como Jane, lo único que no quiso hacer fue cambiarle los pañales. Hasta Caroline dejó de lado su compostura y sequedad habitual para dedicarle momentos muy cariñosos a su pequeña sobrina, mientras Louisa, que ya era madre, daba consejos que nadie quería escuchar y el señor Hurst seguía con su desinterés de siempre. Con la llegada de los Gardiner la familia estuvo completa. Mientras tanto, Darcy se hizo cargo de la administración de Netherfield para que su amigo pudiera disfrutar libremente de su paternidad y Lizzie asistió a su hermana en todo lo que pudiera necesitar. Tanta felicidad tuvo un sólo momento de oscuridad cuando los Wickham llegaron sin aviso ni invitación.

Darcy se encontraba en el salón de dibujo de Netherfield escribiendo unas cartas cuando fue interrumpido por la aguda voz de Lydia.

"Jane, Jane? Soy yo, Lydia, he vuelto! Pero dónde están todos?", gritó la muchacha abriendo bruscamente la puerta. "Oh, usted…" dijo con cierto desdén al ver a Darcy.

Muy a su pesar éste se levantó cortésmente y le hizo una breve inclinación de cabeza en señal de bienvenida. "Señora Wickham", cómo le costaba pronunciar ese apellido!, "no sabía que estaba usted aquí."

"Acabamos de llegar. Y quiero conocer a mi sobrina ya mismo. Podría decirme donde está?"

"Supongo que arriba, en la habitación de sus padres. Llamaré a alguien para que la acompañe…"

"No hace falta", interrumpió ella, "sé perfectamente donde está la habitación de mi hermana", dijo y se fue dando un portazo.

'_Pero que muchacha tan impertinente'_, pensó Darcy y se dispuso a continuar con su correspondencia pero no pudo concentrarse. _'Cómo que acaban de llegar? Ella y quién más?'_, se puso de pie de un salto, _'Habrá venido con su marido?'_ Al rechazo que le provocó esa idea le siguió inmediatamente la preocupación. Wickham no había entrado con ella a la casa, tal vez se había quedado en Longbourn o tal vez se había quedado afuera y Elizabeth estaba afuera! Había salido a dar un paseo por el jardín. Darcy intentó reprimir sus celos pero no pudo y salió en busca de su mujer. Mientras caminaba se repetía que era increíble que todavía sintiera celos, aún después de casado y sabiendo que entre Lizzie y Wickham no había habido más que un coqueteo sin consecuencias, pero así era y además Wickham seguía siendo un cretino y prefería que se mantuviera lo más lejos posible de su esposa. Estaba tan nervioso que el sencillo jardín de Netherfield se le hizo tan complicado como un laberinto y a cada vuelta que daba sin encontrar a Elizabeth más tenso se ponía. Finalmente la vio a través de unos arbustos, estaba parada muy tiesa y hablaba con alguien, sonreía, pero le pareció que era por nervios más que por alegría. Estaría con él?

Se acercó por detrás de ella y entonces lo vio. Era él, Wickham, que sonreía y hablaba en voz baja ejerciendo sus encantos como siempre, como la serpiente venenosa que era.

"Señor Wickham, espero que haya tenido un buen viaje", dijo Darcy con total tranquilidad, como si no le sorprendiera en lo más mínimo verlo. Se colocó protectoramente detrás de su mujer y le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros mientras continuaba "Su mujer ha subido a conocer a la pequeña Emma y entiendo que se requiere su presencia en la casa."

Wickham balbuceó algo incomprensible, hizo una reverencia y se alejó. Entonces Darcy sintió como Elizabeth se relajaba.

"Estás bien querida?", le preguntó cautelosamente, no quería que ella se diera cuenta de los celos que había sentido.

"Qué suerte que llegaste! No me gusta estar con ese hombre", dijo Elizabeth abrazándose a él.

"Qué pasó? Te hizo algo? No me asustes", Darcy estaba preocupado.

"Oh, no. No me hizo nada, simplemente no me gusta, me pone nerviosa. No sé cómo alguna vez pude pensar que era atractivo. Nos encontramos de casualidad, creo, yo estaba dando un paseo y de repente me topé con él. Menos mal que te enviaron a llamarlo."

"En realidad no me enviaron, me encontré con Lydia en la casa y supuse que había venido con su marido y como él no estaba con ella y tú estabas afuera…"

"Estabas preocupado o celoso?", preguntó Lizzie coqueta.

"Celoso yo? Para nada pero no me gusta que estés con ese tipo."

"Pero me crees cuando te digo que entre nosotros nunca pasó nada y que mi ilusión con él no fue más que una fantasía momentánea, verdad?" Lizzie se había puesto seria porque sabía cuanto detestaba Darcy a Wickham y la torturaba la idea de que dudara de ella.

"Por supuesto que te creo, no es por ti que me preocupo sino por él. Supongo que ahora que estamos casados no se atrevería a hacerte daño pero prefiero que se mantenga bien lejos."

"Y pensar que alguna vez pensé que Wickham era atractivo", recordó Lizzie mientras volvían a la casa.

"Y pensar que alguna vez pensaste que yo era abominable", replicó Darcy.

"Si vas a mencionar eso tendré que recordarte que tu dijiste que yo no era lo suficientemente bonita como para interesarte."

Y así, riendo y burlándose como hacían siempre, entraron en la casa donde el clima era mucho menos divertido. Estaban todos en el comedor pequeño, Jane con la pequeña Emma, Charles, Caroline, Louisa y el señor Hurst, los señores Gardiner que habían llegado el día anterior, Lydia y Wickham. Darcy y Lizzie se alegraron de que Georgiana hubiera ido hasta Meryton con Mary y Kitty Bennet porque, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, la muchacha aún no había vuelto a ver a Wickham y Darcy prefería que las cosas siguieran así. La hora del té pocas veces había sido tan incómoda, Lydia no paraba de hacer comentarios frívolos y estúpidos mientras Jane y Elizabeth intercambiaban miradas angustiadas pensando en lo que sentirían las hermanas Bingley ante esa situación. Wickham permaneció en silencio casi todo el tiempo pero su desprecio por las personas que lo rodeaban era evidente aunque toda esa maldad tenía un objetivo particular que pronto fue revelado.

"Qué bien que hayan tenido su primer hijo tan pronto", dijo dirigiéndose a los Bingley, "así es como se empieza una familia. Lamentablemente Lydia y yo no estamos en posición de tener hijos por el momento, no podríamos mantenerlos. Lo que no entiendo señores Darcy, es por qué ustedes no han tenido descendencia aún, bien sabido es que no tienen problemas económicos y al menos tú Fitzwilliam tampoco tienes impedimentos físicos para ser padre. Me parece recordar que cuando estábamos en la universidad una muchacha te hizo un reclamo de paternidad. Era de vida fácil pero aún así…"

Elizabeth tuvo que hacer uso de toda la fuerza que tenía para mantener a su esposo sentado a su lado, de otro modo Darcy hubiera saltado al cuello a Wickham. El aire se cortaba con cuchillo, hasta la tonta de Lydia notó que su marido se había excedido y por una vez actuó correctamente.

"George querido, estoy muy cansada por el viaje. Por qué no nos vamos ya? Además quiero ver a mamá", dijo y se levantó rápidamente. En menos de dos minutos los Wickham estaban en el coche camino a Longbourn acompañados de los Gardiner.

En el salón alguien comenzó una conversación sobre algún tema intrascendente como el tiempo que sirvió para romper el mal momento pero a Darcy no le resultaba tan fácil así que se levantó y se marchó a la biblioteca. Lizzie dudó por un momento pero finalmente lo siguió.

"Lo siento Elizabeth pero me gustaría estar solo un momento", le dijo cuando la vio entrar y se volvió hacia la ventana para mirar el jardín.

"Está bien, pero primero te diré algo. No hay nada, absolutamente nada, que ese hombre pueda decir que vaya a cambiar mi opinión o mis sentimientos hacia ti porque sé que eres un hombre honesto, justo y sincero y sé que sus palabras están teñidas por el resentimiento." Al finalizar dio media vuelta y estaba a punto de abandonar la habitación cuando él la detuvo.

"Quédate por favor", le pidió sin darse vuelta para mirarla.

La voz de Darcy sonaba tan triste y desamparada que Lizzie sintió que se le partía el corazón. Caminó hasta él, apoyó al cabeza en su espalda y lo abrazó por detrás, protegiéndolo ahora ella a él. Luego de unos minutos sintió como la respiración agitada de Darcy comenzaba a calmarse hasta volverse normal.

…

Lydia y George Wickham permanecieron por unos eternos quince días en Longburn para desesperación de todos, excepto de la señora Bennet que estaba encantada con tener de vuelta a su hija preferida. Afortunadamente, después de ese incidente en Netherfield, Wickham se comportó mejor y él y Darcy apenas volvieron a cruzarse una vez, durante una cena en casa de los Bennet, pero Lydia aprovechó cada oportunidad que tuvo para reclamarle a Elizabeth más ayuda económica acusándola de ser una mala hermana.

"Tu marido es rico, tú eres rica, no puedo creer que me abandones así!", le gritó un día y Lizzie perdió la paciencia.

"Lydia, tú elegiste la vida que llevas. Siempre te creíste tan superior al resto, tan inteligente, tan independiente. Pues ahora hazte cargo. Tu marido es quien debería mantenerte y si tuviera trabajo podría hacerlo."

"Eres una ingrata! Pero no importa, ya sé que actúas así por celos. Me envidias porque yo me casé con Wickham y tu terminaste con ese estirado de Darcy."

Cada vez que sucedía un encuentro como ese Lizzie reflexionaba lo distinta que era de sus hermanas menores y la poca comunicación que tenía con ellas. Jane había sido siempre su gran amiga, su confidente y su cómplice, sencillamente no imaginaba la vida sin ella, pero por las demás no sentía lo mismo, aunque le costara admitirlo. A Mary no la entendía demasiado, no sabía cómo había desarrollado ese carácter solemne, _'Ella habría sido una buena candidata para Collins'_, pensaba con malicia pero con verdad, igual la quería porque era muy buena niña. Con Kitty se llevaba mejor, siempre le había gustado su personalidad alegre, su único defecto era que era muy influenciable y precisamente por eso había planeado que pasara una temporada en Pemberley donde pretendía enseñarle algunas reglas de comportamiento con la esperanza de que se volviera más refinada, además congeniaba muy bien con Georgiana por lo que Lizzie esperaba que la convivencia entre las dos niñas fuera beneficiosa para ambas. Lo que no quería de ninguna manera era que Lydia estuviera cerca de Georgiana, tampoco de Mary y Kitty en realidad, por eso se alegró cuando ella y Wickham finalmente dejaron Longburn. Se sentía un poco culpable por pensar así pero no podía evitarlo.

De todos modos en seguida tuvo otras cosas de que ocuparse. Charlotte y el señor Collins llegaron para felicitar a los Bingley y presentarles a todos al pequeño Archibald, su hijo recién nacido. Elizabeth se alegró mucho de volver a ver a su amiga aunque no al señor Collins cuya primera observación fue que en la familia ya había demasiadas mujeres y que esperaba que ella y el señor Darcy fueran tan afortunados como él y recibieran la bendición de tener un hijo varón que en futuro continuaría los pasos de su padre. Todos sintieron compasión por el pequeño niño que dormía plácidamente en brazos de su madre.

Al día siguiente Jane, Charlotte y Elizabeth se reunieron en Netherfield para hablar de los viejos tiempos cuando eran solteras y no tenían más preocupaciones que comprar cintas nuevas para sus sombreros. Hablaron de sus vidas de casadas, Charlotte se mostraba conforme y decía querer sinceramente a su marido, pero luego pasaron a su nuevo rol de madres y entonces Lizzie se sintió fuera de lugar, no tenía nada que decir sobre biberones o chupetes y no sentía demasiados deseos de meterse en ese mundo por el momento pero a la gente le resultaba difícil de creer, incluso a su propia hermana, así que prefirió dar una escusa y salió a dar un paseo por el jardín. Allí encontró a Caroline leyendo una carta que por la expresión de la muchacha supuso que era de Richard. Estuvo a punto de alejarse para respetar su intimidad pero no sentía deseos de volver con Jane y Charlotte y Darcy había salido con Bingley así que...

"Te molesto?", preguntó en voz baja.

Caroline se sobresaltó al verla pero enseguida la invitó a sentarse a su lado.

"Carta de Richard?"

"Sí, me cuenta que deberá quedarse con el regimiento al menos tres semanas más. Supongo que nos encontraremos directamente en Londres."

"Debe ser duro tener que estar separados tanto tiempo, no?"

"Lo es pero yo lo sabía antes de comprometerme con él así que no puedo quejarme."

"Lo amas verdad?", preguntó Lizzie luego de unos minutos de incómodo silencio.

"Sí. Aunque te parezca increíble", respondió Caroline desafiante.

"Lo siento… no quise ofenderte", Elizabeth comprendió la indirecta y comenzó a levantarse para irse.

"Disculpa Elizabeth, no quise contestarte así." Caroline se arrepintió por su brusquedad.

"Está bien, es mi culpa. No debí entrometerme."

"No hay problema es solo que… todos parecen asombrados de que me haya comprometido con Richard y siento que desconfían de mis motivos."

"No, para nada! Richard es muy querido y todos deseamos verlo feliz y evidentemente tú lo haces feliz."

"Sí… Richard es muy querido", el tono de Caroline denotaba su desazón.

"Oh lo siento, no quise decirlo así. Tu también eres muy querida."

"Está bien Elizabeth, no tienes que mentir. Sé que no soy la preferida de nadie por aquí y admito que no he hecho mucho por ganarme su afecto."

"Ay Caroline, no quise hacerte sentir mal. Fue una tontería lo que dije. Olvídalo."

"Mira, pronto me casaré con Richard y dado que él y tu esposo son muy amigos es probable que nos veamos más seguido así que es mejor aclarar las cosas ahora." Elizabeth se sintió un poco intimidada por el tono de Caroline. "Yo fui muy prejuiciosa y engreída y cuando llegué a Netherfield traté a todo el mundo como si fueran inferiores a mi. El tiempo y los hechos me demostraron mi error pero fui demasiado orgullosa como para admitir que no era ni tan bella, ni tan inteligente ni tan virtuosa como para convertirme en una figura popular y mucho menos para lograr que el hombre que pretendía me escogiera para ser su esposa. Por sí Elizabeth, yo quería ser esposa de Darcy. Fue mi ambición desde que lo conocí hace ya muchos años y confieso que en gran parte el esmero que puse en mi educación fue para estar a su altura. Imagínate mi desilusión cuando en lugar de una refinada dama de sociedad como yo Darcy prefirió una muchacha de campo, sencilla, rebelde y algo salvaje! No te ofendas pero esa fue mi impresión sobre ti durante mucho tiempo." Elizabeth no sabía si ofenderse o reírse. "Al principio fantasee con la posibilidad de que el compromiso de ustedes no prosperara, creí que las diferencias harían mella en la relación, pero Darcy es un hombre muy decidido y cuando supe que ni Lady Catherine había logrado disuadirlo supe que todo estaba perdido y sabes qué? Fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado. Al principio sufrí bastante pero ahora sé que era mi orgullo el que estaba herido y no mi corazón. Y sabes cómo lo supe? Primero porque revisando los años pasados me di cuenta de que Darcy nunca me dirigió más atenciones que las apropiadas para la hermana de su mejor amigo, que jamás demostró hacia mi el interés especial que yo creía ver. Y sobre todo porque cuando imaginaba mi vida con él pensaba en lo que significaba ser la señora Darcy, la señora de Pemberley, pensaba en las recepciones fabulosas que daría, en la casa de Londres, en los viajes, en la gente que frecuentaríamos… Nunca pensaba en él como mi compañero de vida, en nuestros momentos juntos, solos. Pero entonces hubo alguien que realmente se preocupó por mi, por como estaba: Richard. Siempre nos habíamos llevado bien, él se lleva bien con todo el mundo, pero nunca antes habíamos hablado realmente ni habíamos pasado tiempo juntos y mientras estuvo de licencia nos vimos mucho, él iba a la casa o me invitaba a pasear o al teatro. Estoy segura de que al principio fue más compasión que interés real pero luego las cosas cambiaron, para ambos. El día que Richard tuvo que volver al regimiento yo sentí… sentí… no sé, sentí que no quería que se fuera, que lo iba a extrañar, temí por su seguridad, me preocupé porque algo podría pasarle… me di cuenta de que lo amaba." Caroline se sonrojó y eso enterneció a Elizabeth que nunca la había visto tan vulnerable y tan sincera.

"Y después que pasó?", preguntó Lizzie como si estuviera esperando el siguiente capítulo de la novela.

Caroline le contó del regreso de Richard después de varios meses, mientras ella y Darcy estaban de viaje, y que ella al principio lo ignoró porque se suponía que esa era la manera de atraer definitivamente a un hombre, al menos eso se decía. Richard se mostró confundido y estuvo a punto de alejarse pensando que había malinterpretado los sentimientos de Caroline, pero por suerte ella reaccionó a tiempo y, contradiciendo lo que su hermana y sus amigas le sugerían, le dejó ver lo que realmente sentía. Entonces Richard se animó y le propuso matrimonio aunque realmente no esperaba ser aceptado y fue muy grande su felicidad cuando escuchó el famoso '_Sí, quiero'_. Pasaron la siguiente media hora intercambiando impresiones sobre el compromiso y Caroline incluso se animó a pedirle algún consejo a Elizabeth que compartió gustosa su experiencia.

Mientras volvía a la casa Lizzie tuvo la certeza de que nunca llegaría a ser íntima con Caroline pero definitivamente podía considerarla una amiga. Estaba absorta en esos pensamientos cuando entró en la habitación y se encontró con Darcy que acababa de regresar.

"Qué tal tu día querida?"

"Interesante…"

"Por qué?", preguntó Darcy intrigado

"Tuve una larga conversación con Caroline."

"Ah sí? Mira qué bien", Darcy se moría por preguntar pero odiaba a los chismosos casi tanto como parecer uno.

"No quieres saber de qué hablamos?", lo azuzó Lizzie.

"Sabes que no me interesan las conversaciones de mujeres." Para reforzar su desinterés Darcy se metió en el vestidor.

"Mejor así. No te gustaría saber lo que hablamos de ti."

Darcy había intentado combatir la curiosidad pero sabía que Elizabeth le insinuaría indirectas hasta que cayera así que prefirió cortar por lo sano y volviendo a la habitación le pidió que le contara. Y Lizzie le contó haciendo hincapié maliciosamente en que Caroline nunca lo había amado realmente, sino que sólo había estado cerca de él por interés.

"Lo dices como si te diera gusto que Caroline no me haya querido. Cómo esperabas que no fuera taciturno si nadie me quería y todos se acercaban a mi por interés?"

"Ay no querido! No quise decir eso, te estaba molestando solamente", le dijo Lizzie muy mortificada por lo que había insinuado pero cuando vio el rostro de su esposo notó que se estaba riendo. Esta vez había caído ella. "Qué tonto eres! Te burlas de mi!"

"Yo me burlo? Si empezaste tú!", Darcy trató de abrazarla pero ella se alejó y se dirigió a la puerta. "A dónde vas?", le preguntó.

"Voy a ver a Jane que me necesita", contestó Lizzie haciéndose la ofendida.

"Estás todo el día con Jane, yo también te necesito", le reprochó Darcy yendo hacia ella para tomarla en sus brazos y llevarla a la cama.

"Vamos Darcy, en serio. Debo ver a Jane", Lizzie simuló querer liberarse pero sin hacer mucho esfuerzo.

"Jane está con Charles que estuvo todo el día fuera así que seguramente necesitan un tiempo juntos. Igual que nosotros." Mientras hablaba Darcy comenzó a desabotonarle el vestido a Lizzie que ya ofrecía muy poca resistencia. "Además nadie nos espera hasta la hora de la cena."

"Eres terrible. No sé que voy a hacer contigo…"

"Yo sí sé qué hacer contigo", dijo Darcy mientras la cubría de besos y Lizzie ya no pudo hablar más.


	23. Chapter 23

**Pasó mucho tiempo desde el último capítulo porque no tengo demasiado tiempo por eso agradezco la fidelidad de quienes siguen la historia y también los hermosos comentarios. Gracias**

**Capítulo 23**

"_Voy a extrañar mucho a Jane y Emma pero tengo tantas ganas de volver a casa!"_, pensó Elizabeth mientras veía por la ventana del coche como Netherfield se perdía en el horizonte.

Volvía a Pemberley después de mucho tiempo y no veía la hora de llegar. Las semanas pasadas junto a su familia habían sido un placer pero ya extrañaba la tranquilidad de su hogar, los paseos por el jardín, las cabalgatas matutinas, las tardes de música en el salón, las noches con Darcy… Pensó en su marido que no la acompañaba en esa ocasión porque había viajado un tiempo antes, debía pasar por Londres y además quiso llegar primero a Pemberley para preparar la casa para su llegada. Esta vez viajaba con la señora Annesley, Georgiana y Kitty a quien había invitado a pasar la temporada con la esperanza de que su hermana refinara un poco su carácter y de que Georgie no estuviera tan sola.

El viaje fue largo y pesado, como siempre, y la conversación adolescente de las niñas no ayudaba así que Elizabeth se sintió verdaderamente aliviada cuando pasaron el portón y empezaron a transitar las fabulosas tierras de los Darcy. Recordó otras dos ocasiones en las que ingresó a Pemberley por el mismo camino y su vida cambió para siempre: la primera cuando viajaba con sus tíos y se encontraron casualmente con Darcy que no se suponía que estuviera allí. Fue entonces cuando se enamoró de él, aunque en ese momento no lo supiera. La segunda ocasión trascendental fue cuando entró a la propiedad ya convertida en la señora Darcy.

Apenas empezaban a vislumbrar la casa cuando vieron que un caballo se acercaba. Era Darcy que no había podido contener la ansiedad y había salido a esperarlas al camino. Saludó a las damas y sorprendió a su esposa invitándola a dejar el coche y llegar a la casa montada en su caballo. Lizzie aceptó divertida, ante la mirada fascinada de las niñas y el espanto de la señora Annesley que aún no se acostumbraba a las muestras de cariño de los señores. Por suerte ya estaba en sus aposentos cuando el matrimonio llegó finalmente a la casa, casi una hora después, con el pelo y la ropa desarreglados y riendo calladamente.

Después de unos días Darcy le dio a Elizabeth la triste noticia de que debía ausentarse por varias semanas. El viaje por Europa y la temporada en Netherfield lo habían obligado a postergar varios negocios pero ya no podía retrasarlos más.

"Trataré de volver lo antes posible pero dudo que pueda hacerlo antes de un mes", le dijo Darcy mientras revisaba papeles en el escritorio.

"Un mes!", exclamó Lizzie, "es demasiado. Qué voy a hacer sin ti?"

"Con tu hermana y la mía aquí tienes bastante para entretenerte, además no estamos lejos de las fiestas y hay que empezar a organizar las celebraciones. Te aseguro que esto me pesará más a mi que a ti." Desde que estaba casado a Darcy no le divertían nada esos viajes, recorriendo varias regiones para revisar sus propiedades, hablando todo el día de negocios, pasando las noches solo y aburrido en posadas del camino. Nada le hubiera gustado más que quedarse con su amada Elizabeth pero realmente no podía.

Dos días después, mientras el coche de su marido se perdía en el horizonte, Lizzy ponía en marcha su plan para no aburrirse tanto en el mes que pasaría sin él. Primero se reunió con la señora Reynolds para empezar a organizar las celebraciones de navidad y año nuevo. Repasaron la lista de invitados, decidieron que habitaciones ocuparían, seleccionaron el menú y organizaron las tareas para el personal durante esos días. Serían unas celebraciones muy tranquilas porque siendo Emma tan chiquita los Bingley preferían no viajar en invierno y los Bennet se quedarían en Longburn para acompañarlos. Entonces los invitados serían los Gardiner, el Coronel Fitzwilliam y Caroline Bingley, Georgiana y Kitty y la visita más temida por Elizabeth, Lady Catherine y su hija Anne, que además llegaban acompañadas por Collins y Charlotte. La organización del evento les llevó hasta pasado el mediodía así que luego se retiró a descansar un rato y por la tarde se unió a Georgie y Kitty que practicaban piano en el salón de música.

Al día siguiente decidió ir hasta la iglesia a caballo para con el Padre y coordinar el almuerzo de navidad que la familia Darcy organizaba para los menos pudientes del condado. Aprovechó la ocasión para ponerse al tanto de la situación de ciertas familias que le preocupaban especialmente. Las cosas estaban difíciles para algunas personas así que en cuanto regresó a la casa empezó a juntar comida, ropa y mantas para llevarles al otro día acompañada de las niñas. Quería que fueran con ella para que empezara a tomar conciencia de que no todos eran tan privilegiados como ellas.

Entre estas actividades, la redacción de las invitaciones para la navidad, el cuidado de la casa y las charlas y juegos con su hermana y su cuñada, la primera semana de soledad pasó rápidamente pero al lunes siguiente ya no tenía nada que hacer. Estaba lloviendo así que no podía salir a pasear, el personal de la casa estaba tan organizado que no la necesitaban para nada, las niñas se entretenían solas y Lizzie sentía que su presencia casi las molestaba. Se fue a la biblioteca a leer un rato pero no lograba concentrarse, intentó tocar el piano pero estaba muy fuera de práctica, decidió arreglar las plantas del invernadero pero el jardinero ya lo había hecho, recordó que tenía que escribir unas cartas y se fue contenta al estudio de Darcy pero resultó que sólo debía comunicarse con Charlotte y terminó la tarea demasiado rápido. Finalmente se fue a la habitación a terminar el bordado de un vestido que quería enviarle a Emma como regalo de Reyes. A la tercera vez que se pinchó con la aguja decidió dejar el bordado para otro momento y se encontró una vez más sin nada que hacer. Empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación ordenando cajones y armarios hasta que, de repente, se encontró con algo que había olvidado: el manuscrito que la amiga de Georgie, Jane Austen, le había entregado antes de despedirse. No creía que una novela de amor escrita por una jovencita le deparara muchos placeres pero en ese momento no tenía nada mejor en qué ocuparse así que empezó a leerlo, se llamaba "Primeras impresiones".

"_Es una verdad mundialmente reconocida que un hombre soltero, poseedor de una gran fortuna, necesita una esposa. _

_Sin embargo, poco se sabe de los sentimientos u opiniones de un hombre de tales condiciones cuando entra a formar parte de un vecindario. Esta verdad está tan arraigada en las mentes de algunas de las familias que lo rodean, que algunas le consideran de su legítima propiedad y otras de la de sus hijas…"_

La prosa franca, divertida e inteligente la atrapó de inmediato y leyó los primeros capítulos de un tirón pero había algo que le molestaba. No lograba descubrir de qué se trataba hasta que…

"Pero ésta es nuestra historia!", dijo en voz alta y soltó el libro como si quemara.

Lo volvió a tomar y releyó las primeras páginas, se adelantó un poco para verificar que no estuviera equivocada. Pero no, estaba en lo cierto.

"No lo puedo creer. Esta mocosa se aprovechó de mi confianza y uso nuestras vidas para crear su estúpida historia". Lizzie estaba cada vez más enojada y hablaba sola mientras caminaba alrededor de la habitación.

Estuvo a punto de arrojar el libro al fuego de la chimenea pero pensó que era mejor terminar de leerlo y luego decidir qué hacer. La tarea la absorbió por completo, tanto que cuando le anunciaron que la cena estaba lista adujo sentirse mal del estómago y se quedó en la habitación. Siguió leyendo hasta entrada la madrugada, le dolían el cuello y la espalda por la mala posición y le ardían los ojos, pero al fin terminó. Todo estaba ahí, todo lo que ella misma le había contado: los Bennet, los Bingley y los Darcy (con otros nombres), como se conocieron, los desencuentros y los malentendidos. Jane había pintado a su familia como una caricatura, a ella como una muchacha inteligente pero algo creída y muy prejuiciosa y a Darcy como un orgulloso con enormes dificultades para relacionarse. Lo único que no le disgustó fue la descripción de Lady Catherine, con ella Austen había acertado mostrándola como una bruja.

Qué hacer fue la pregunta que la mantuvo en pie hasta el amanecer. Necesitaba hablar con alguien pero con quién? Georgie y Kitty eran demasiado jóvenes como para entender la situación, la señora Annesley era demasiado ajena a la familia, la señora Reynolds no lo comprendería y tampoco era asunto suyo, no tenía amigas en la región, había conocido a las esposas o hijas de los propietarios del condado pero no había entablado amistad con ninguna de ellas (se preguntó por qué sería pero no tenía tiempo para eso, ya lo pensaría después), y además no podía ni quería explicar que estaba tan enojada porque la historia de la novela era la suya. No, tenía que ser alguien de la familia pero Darcy no estaba (y francamente Lizzie no pensaba que mostrarle el libro fuera lo más conveniente), su hermana estaba lejos (y era tan buena que tomaría el problema con liviandad), su padre… Su padre! A él debía mostrárselo! El sabría aconsejarla.

Llamó a la criada para que le trajera un papel grande y mientras tanto escribió una nota en la que le explicaba la situación y le pedía que le contestara lo más pronto posible. Envolvió el libro, selló la carta con lacre y ordenó que fuera enviada inmediatamente con un correo urgente. Una vez que el paquete fue despachado se sintió más aliviada, apenas eran las 7 de la mañana y pensó en recostarse un rato antes de bajar a desayunar pero el sueño la venció. Durmió hasta pasado el mediodía.

…

Darcy llegó a la casa de Londres completamente agotado, llevaba tres semanas recorriendo distintas propiedades en medio de la lluvia y el frío cada vez más intenso. Afortunadamente las cosas iban bien, su padre la había enseñado que al tener negocios repartidos por todo el país era fundamental contar con gente de confianza, eficiente y trabajadora y Darcy estaba orgulloso de la selección que había hecho, sin los administradores, abogados, contables y capataces no podría manejar su patrimonio y por el momento todos respondían muy satisfactoriamente. Aún así no debía relajarse, en su primer año de matrimonio había estado tan absorto en su nueva vida con Elizabeth que había descuidado los negocios. Por un año estaba bien pero esa displicencia no podía prolongarse demasiado. _'Elizabeth…' _pensó. Cómo la extrañaba! El recuerdo de su esposa fue su último pensamiento antes de caer rendido en la cama.

Al día siguiente se levantó temprano y se dirigió a la oficina de su abogado. Ansiaba descansar pero no podía si quería regresar pronto a Pemberley. Se encontró con muchísimos asuntos pendientes así que estuvieron todo el día revisando documentos y definiendo estrategias. Terminó el día tan agotado como lo había empezado pero en lugar de ir directo a la casa prefirió pasar por el club a comer algo. Se arrepintió en cuanto entró y recordó por qué nunca le había gustado demasiado ir al club. Los hombres habitualmente se burlaban de las mujeres, sus chismorreos y sus intrigas pero ellos no eran diferentes y los socios del club lo demostraban. Detrás de la sobria fachada de piedra del edificio, en los señoriales salones revestidos en madera oscura, con sillones de cuero y lámparas de cristal, esos señores ataviados con sus formales trajes de tweed no eran más que un conjunto de chismosos, intrigantes y maquiavelicos personajes. Saludó a unos cuantos porque no pudo evitarlo y se sentó en el rincón más oscuro del bar a tomar un whisky. Su única ventaja era que como todos lo consideraban antipático y antisociable casi nadie le prestaba demasiada atención.

Estaba partiendo cuando lo detuvieron Lord Charles Spencer y su hijo Patrick. El viejo Lord era un histórico miembro del parlamento, gran defensor de la monarquía, y su hijo estaba haciendo una carrera política más que respetable. Patrick y Darcy habían sido compañeros en el colegio y la universidad y aunque no llegaron a ser amigos íntimos se tenían mucho aprecio, además sus padres habían sido buenos amigos. Lo invitaron a cenar con ellos y Darcy agradeció la buena compañía. Obviamente hablaron de la situación del país y compartieron su preocupación, Darcy les habló de su reciente recorrida por el interior y de cómo notaba que cada vez más gente abandonaba el campo para migrar a las ciudades buscando trabajo en las industrias nacientes, pero las urbes no estaban preparadas para semejante migración y cada vez había más gente viviendo hacinada y en malas condiciones. También hablaron de temas más amables como el matrimonio de Darcy, los Spencer manifestaron su deseo de conocer a Elizabeth, y del compromiso de Patrick que en pocos meses se casaría con la señorita Forrester, una de las muchachas más refinadas de Londres. Cuando se despidieron Darcy prometió ir a visitar a Lord Spencer al parlamento.

Cumplió con la visita unos días después, justo antes de regresar a Pemberley, pero se encontró con una sorpresa. Después de una recorrida por el Parlamento Lord Spencer lo invitó a su despacho y sin rodeos le hizo una propuesta que lo tomó totalmente por sorpresa.

"Mira hijo… -no te molesta que te llame así verdad?- Voy a ir directamente al grano. Los próximos años serán cruciales para el país, se avecinan muchos cambios y no todos están preparados para soportarlos. Vamos a necesitar gente honesta, inteligente, con valor e innovadores para guiarnos hacia el futuro. Los que hoy ocupamos las bancas ya estamos de vuelta, necesitamos gente joven, como mi hijo y como tu."

Darcy sonrió. "Supongo que no hablará en serio. No me sientan las pelucas."

Spencer ignoró la ironía. "No es una broma. Sabes que tu padre y yo éramos amigos, él nunca quiso participar en política pero tenía opiniones muy firmes, muy parecidas a las mías. Además de nuestras creencias compartíamos el orgullo por nuestros hijos y la esperanza de que llegaran a ser grandes hombres. Y lo han logrado. El análisis que hiciste ayer sobre la situación del país de acuerdo a lo que viste en tu viaje fue muy certera y demuestra que tienes mucho criterio y que te preocupas por el bienestar de los demás."

"Le agradezco mucho sus palabras, me siento honrado, pero realmente no entiendo por qué ha pensado en mi", intervino Darcy. "Realmente nunca he pensado en participar en política, me aburren los mítines, no tengo habilidad para captar las verdaderas intenciones de los políticos, me asquean los funcionarios corruptos -que lamentablemente abundan- y no trabajaría jamás al lado de ellos, y además hace falta mucha dedicación y yo no pondría eso por delante de mi familia."

"Entiendo tus palabras pero justamente por lo que dices es que necesitamos gente como tu. Los mítines son aburridos porque todos hablan demasiado y dicen muy poco, los funcionarios corruptos deben ser erradicados y la única forma es reemplazarlos por hombres honestos, con convicciones y carácter. En cuanto a leer las verdaderas intenciones, admito que es difícil pero no imposible, eres inteligente y con un poco de malicia lo lograrías fácilmente. Lo único que no puedo refutarte es que sí hace falta mucha dedicación y tendrías que hacer algunos sacrificios como quitarle tiempo a tu familia. Pero no pretendo una respuesta definitiva ahora, sólo te pido que me permitas presentarte algunas personas y que lo pienses luego con tranquilidad, consultándolo con tu esposa, claro. Me concederías eso?"

"Por supuesto señor."

El respeto y aprecio que sentía hacia Lord Spencer le impedían hacerle un desaire. Se retiró del Parlamento casi a la hora de la cena mentalmente agotado. _'Si no puedo aguantar ni una tarde entre políticos definitivamente no podría convertirme en uno'_, pensó mientras se dirigía a casa de los Hurst que lo habían invitado a cenar. Se alegró de ver a Richard ahí y también de que la conversación girara mayormente en torno a su próximo matrimonio con Caroline, ya había tenido demasiadas conversaciones serias.

"Entiendo que han decidido celebrar la boda en Londres pero Elizabeth y yo queremos que sepan que Pemberley está a su disposición si desean hacer la fiesta allí", les dijo Darcy luego de la cena.

"Les agradecemos mucho el ofrecimiento pero la mayoría de los invitados viven en Londres o cerca y será más fácil para todos asistir", dijo Caroline.

"En ese caso les ofrezco nuestra casa de la ciudad, es algo más grande que esta y tiene un salón de tamaño apropiado para la recepción."

"Gracias primo pero llegas tarde", intervino Richard, "Lady Catherine se te adelantó y nos ofreció su mansión. A Caroline le encanta y hemos aceptado."

"En serio? Qué buen gesto de mi tía. Pero… estás seguro?" Darcy miró a su primo con inquietud, conocía el carácter de Su Señoría y temía que se adueñara del evento por completo.

"Ya le advertí a Caroline que Lady Catherine se metería en todo hasta lograr que las cosas se hicieran a su manera pero a ella no le importa. Verdad querida?"

"No entiendo por qué siempre piensan tan mal de ella", la defendió Caroline. "Lady Catherine puede ser severa y malhumorada pero recuerden que tuvo una vida muy difícil, viuda desde muy joven, teniendo que hacerse cargo de una enorme fortuna y de una hija con problemas de salud ella sola. Tuvo que convertirse en una mujer dura, no creo que tuviera otra opción."

"Parece que la vieja consiguió una amiga", la voz del señor Hurst los sorprendió a todos. Estaba tirado en un sillón con una copa de brandy en la mano y pensaban que estaba durmiendo la borrachera como de costumbre. Caroline miró a su hermana con espanto y ésta le pegó un codazo a su triste esposo a modo de reprimenda.

"Pues les deseo suerte con la tarea", dijo Darcy levantando su copa hacia la feliz pareja.

…

Después de enviarle el libro de Jane Austen a su padre Elizabeth estaba más tranquila pero cuando juzgó que era tiempo de que llegara la respuesta empezó a mostrarse inquieta. Darcy estaba por llegar y ella todavía no sabía qué hacer con respecto al libro y no quería ocultarle nada a su esposo, no podía, él siempre se daba cuenta de que algo extraño pasaba.

Por fin un día el correo trajo la misiva que tanto ansiaba. El señor Bennet le devolvía el libro junto con una carta.

"_Querida Lizzie, _

_Tu hermana vio que estaba por escribirte una carta y me rogó que te escribiera unas líneas porque ella no tiene tiempo para nada. Dice que ella y la pequeña Emma están muy bien, que ha aumentado un kilo y tiene un pelito rubio precioso. Yo diría que es más bien pelirrojo pero no quiero desilusionarla, me parece que en eso salió al padre. _

_Tu madre no podía ser menos y pide noticias de Kitty._

_Ahora vamos a tu asunto. He leído el libro. Sabes que las historias de amor no son mis preferidas pero debo confesar que esta me atrapó desde el primer capítulo. Tiene muchos defectos de escritura, esperables de una autora tan joven, pero es entretenida, inteligente, atrapante y bien contada. Es posible que tu enojo no te haya permitido verlo pero si pudieras olvidar por un momento quienes inspiraron la historia verías que tengo razón. _

_Está obviamente inspirado en nosotros (en realidad en lo que tú le has contado sobre nosotros) pero al convertirnos en personajes nos ha hecho universales y por lo tanto irreconocibles. Cuando se publique muy poca gente será capaz de reconocernos._

_Entonces, no te preocupes tanto. Cuéntaselo a tu marido si quieres y sino no, habla con Jane Austen si te sientes ofendida y hasta pídele que destruya la historia si te parece necesario, tienes todo el derecho de hacerlo, pero no la juzgues mal, no creo que lo haya hecho con mala intención sino que tomó una historia interesante y bella y decidió convertirla en una novela. Muchos soñamos con eso, tú sabes que yo mismo fantasee con convertirme en escritor, y en general la inspiración viene de historias reales. _

_Por eso creo que tienes que volver a leerla, con más calma, sin prejuicios y luego toma una decisión, seguro será la correcta. Y cuéntame luego._

_Espero verte pronto, te quiero mucho y te extraño. _

_Papá"_

'_Yo también te extraño papi'_, dijo Elizabeth en voz alta, como si él pudiera escucharla. Leyó la carta dos o tres veces más, no era la respuesta que esperaba pero, como siempre, su padre tenía razón. Tenía que pensar con más calma qué hacer. Jane en la novela la había pintado con una mujer prejuiciosa -cosa que no creía ser- y si actuara de esa manera no haría más que darle la razón, así que decidió dejar el tema por un tiempo y volver a leer la historia más adelante.

En cuanto tomó esa decisión se sintió más aliviada y cuando le anunciaron que el coche de Darcy se acercaba pudo ir a recibirlo con total alegría.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

La navidad llegó a Pemberley con una novedad que, como todas las novedades, revolucionó el condado por un tiempo y mantuvo a los vecinos entretenidos.

El maestro de la escuela de la parroquia se había jubilado luego de casi 60 años de servicio y finalmente había llegado su reemplazo y el pueblo entero salió a esperarlo. Grande fue la sorpresa cuando en lugar de un viejo bonachón como el señor Follet vieron bajar de la diligencia a un apuesto joven de sonrisa tímida y mirada soñadora envuelto en un abrigo que le quedaba demasiado grande.

Darcy, como propietario de la parroquia, fue el encargado de recibirlo y llevarlo hasta la casa destinada al maestro, al lado de la escuela. Si hubiera sido más observador se habría dado cuenta del revuelo que causó la llegada del joven. La señora Robinson, encargada del correo, estaba de lo más entusiasmada y enseguida llamó a la señora Smith, dueña de la mercería, al señor Jameson, el carnicero, a los señores Porter, de la posada, y, como no, a la señora Smart, la chismosa del pueblo, que no podía perderse el acontecimiento de ninguna manera, o sino quién se encargaría de llevar la noticia a cada habitante con lujo de detalles?

Pero Darcy, que odiaba los chismes, ni siquiera se dio cuenta y sin presentárselo a nadie invitó al recién llegado a subir a su coche y partió raudo hacia la casa. El muchacho le agradó de inmediatamente, se llamaba John Adams, tenía 22 años y era hijo de una maestra de música y un ingeniero que realizaba algunos trabajos para Darcy en las empresas que tenía en el norte y que había visitado en su último viaje. En esa ocasión le comentó que su hijo acababa de recibir el título de maestro y estaba buscando trabajo. Darcy no pudo verlo en ese momento porque John estaba fuera de la ciudad pero sus padres le hablaron tan bien de él que pidió que le enviaran sus referencias porque estaban buscando un reemplazante para el señor Follet en Pemberly. El curriculum resultó ser impresionante, John había tenido las mejores notas y a pesar de su juventud también había hecho estudios extras en biología y química, hablaba cuatro idiomas y tocaba piano y violín con soltura. Esas eran cualidades importantísimas para un maestro de pueblo que debía enseñar todas las asignaturas a los niños solo. Por eso justamente Darcy se decantó por un hombre joven para cubrir el puesto ya que podía suplir la falta de experiencia con vitalidad y entusiasmo.

"Le agradezco nuevamente la confianza que ha depositado en mí, señor Darcy. No siempre se tiene una oportunidad así apenas salir del instituto", le dijo John mientras viajaban hacia la escuela.

"No tienes nada que agradecerme las referencias que tengo de ti me hacen confiar en que eres merecedor del puesto y te pido que no te entusiasmes demasiado porque la nuestra es una escuela muy pequeña, apenas tenemos veinte alumnos y algunos no tienen muchas ganas de estudiar. El señor Follet siempre renegaba por eso."

"Es cierto que los niños a veces son reacios a estudiar pero hay que entenderlos, muchos viven lejos de la escuela y solo con el viaje llegan cansados y además correr por el campo es mucho más divertido que sentarse en el aula, no?"

"Sí y por eso me gustó tu propuesta de organizar actividades fuera de la escuela para mantenerlos entretenidos e interesados."

Llegaron a la casa que era una construcción sencilla y pequeña pero bien equipada. Tenía dos habitaciones: una amplia que funcionaba como estar, comedor, cocina y escritorio y otra más pequeña para el dormitorio, además de un pequeño porche ideal para las tardes de verano. Cuando se construyó la madre de Darcy se aseguró de que tuviera buenas chimeneas en los dos ambientes y fuertes postigos para protegerla del frío y la lluvia, también previó un espacio para una huerta, un gallinero y un pequeño establo para el caballo y una vaca pensando en que el maestro tuviera leche fresca todos los días.

"Es pequeña pero apuesto a que encontrarás todo lo que necesites y si te hace falta algo no dudes en pedírmelo", le dijo Darcy.

"Es perfecta, más sería demasiado. Gracias otra vez."

"Deja ya de agradecerme por favor! La señora Darcy, dejó provisiones para ti en la alacena, el fuego ya está encendido, hay mantas en la cama y algunas más en el armario por si llega a hacer mucho frío. Mañana pasaré para ver cómo estás."

Se estaban despidiendo en la puerta cuando llegó el párroco que venía a darle la bienvenida al recién llegado.

"Una cosa más", dijo Darcy antes de irse, "estás invitado a la cena de navidad. No, no puedes negarte, mi mujer me mataría. Adiós."

John vio como el coche de Darcy se perdía en el horizonte mientras conversaba con el párroco y bendecía a la providencia por la suerte que había tenido.

…

Aún con el revuelo inicial la llegada del nuevo maestro quedó rápidamente opacada por el ingreso triunfal de Lady Catherine al condado. Llegó en su magnífico carruaje que fue seguido por dos coches más, uno que transportaba a dos criadas y un lacayo y otro cargado de equipaje. Si bien pudo haber ingresado por el camino de acceso directo a Pemberley ella prefirió pasar por el pueblo, ante la pregunta de Darcy dijo que su chofer había confundido el camino pero él sabía muy bien que quería impresionar a la gente local. La acompañaba su hija Anne y también Caroline Bingley.

La noche anterior a su llegada Lizzie casi no había podido dormir y se había levantado bien temprano para asegurarse de que todo estuviera perfecto. Revisó los arreglos florales, se aseguró de que el fuego estuviera prendido en todas las habitaciones, chequeó por enésima vez las habitaciones que ocuparían tanto Lady Catherine y su hija como las criadas, importunó a la señora Reynolds con mil preguntas sobre la comida y el servicio y hasta se ocupó de los establos. Finalmente eligió con cuidado su vestuario e instruyó a su hermana Kitty a mantenerse callada a menos que Su Señoría le dirigiera la palabra. Por fin vieron acercarse el carruaje y entonces Lizzie los reunió a todos en el hall. Mientras esperaban Darcy miraba divertido a su mujer que apretaba fuerte las manos para ocultar su temblor.

"Quédate tranquila querida, todo saldrá perfecto", le dijo al oído para tranquilizarla.

"Ojalá amor, ojalá", respondió Lizzie no muy convencida.

Cuando el coche se detuvo en la entrada Darcy bajó las escalinatas para recibir a su tía y a su prima mientras el resto de la familia aguardaba dentro de la casa por el frío que hacía. Lady Catherine subió con aire real seguida por su hija que apenas si levantaba la mirada del piso y por Caroline. Mientras la veía subir Elizabeth recordó aquella charla en Longburn cuando Lady Catherine le exigió, de una manera más que insultante, no comprometerse jamás con Darcy . En ese momento hirvió de rabia y aunque había hecho un esfuerzo para olvidarlo y hasta para reunir nuevamente a Darcy con su tía, no sentía cariño por ella y no estaba cómoda en su compañía. Pero decidió no dejarse vencer por los nervios, después de todo ella era la señora de Pemberly le gustara o no, así que se paró bien derecha, echó los hombros hacia atrás, elevó la cabeza y con una sonrisa (un poco falsa en verdad) le dio la bienvenida.

"Bienvenida Lady Catherine, Lady Anne, Caroline, es un placer recibirlas en casa", con esa primera y sencilla frase dejó muy claro quien mandaba ahí. "Espero que hayan tenido un buen viaje."

"Pues no, fue horrendo", dijo y se dirigió a Georgiana dejando a Lizzie con la boca abierta.

"Supongo que querrán descansar, sus habitaciones están listas y cuando lo dispongan serviremos el té en el salón de música", indicó Lizzie después de unos minutos. "Las acompaño."

"No hace falta, conozco Pemberley a la perfección. Acompáñame tu sobrina."

Lizzie iba a insistir pero no pensaba pasar los siguientes días en una lucha permanente así que dejó que se fuera con Georgiana y Kitty que la miraba embobada, casi paralizada.

Caroline se quedó atrás, un poco avergonzada, agradeció la bienvenida y también se retiró a su habitación porque estaba un poco cansada.

En cuanto desaparecieron de la vista se dejó caer en una butaca y miró a su marido.

"Le duró poco la bondad ¿no crees?"

"No te dejes amedrentar por ella", le dijo sentándose a su lado y pasando un brazo por sus hombros, "tu eres la mejor señora que podría existir para Pemberley y para mi y cuando vea lo bien que te manejas lo va a entender."

"Eso espero. Por suerte mañana llegan los Gardiner con Richard para contrarrestar tanto mal humor."

Durante el té y para sorpresa de Elizabeth la gran salvadora fue Caroline que se llevaba muy bien con Lady Catherine y logró atemperarla, también Georgiana hizo más llevadero el momento con su gracia natural y su dulzura. Las recién llegadas estaban tan cansadas que prefirieron prescindir de la cena y se retiraron a sus aposentos, así que los Darcy y Kitty cenaron en familia en el comedor pequeño y tuvieron una velada de lo más agradable comentando los nuevos acontecimientos, incluida la llegada del maestro de quien apenas habían podido hablar.

…

En los días previos a la navidad el tiempo fue bastante benigno y les permitió realizar actividades en el exterior. Los hombres fueron de pesca y las mujeres visitaron viviendas en los alrededores repartiendo alimentos y ropa entre las familias más necesitadas, excepto Lady Catherine y su hija Anne que pasaban casi todo el día en la casa y la señora Gardiner que debía cuidar a sus hijos.

En uno de esos paseos se acercaron a la escuela a conocer al nuevo maestro. Lo encontraron en la parte trasera de la casa cortando leña. Darcy lo había descripto como un muchacho alto y desgarbado con cara de ratón de biblioteca por lo que Lizzie, Caroline, Georgie y Kitty se sorprendieron mucho al ver a un hombre atlético de espaldas anchas, evidentemente fuerte. Se quedaron paralizadas por unos segundos observando como partía los leños como si fueran de papel hasta que él se percató de su presencia. Al ver que se trataba de cuatro distinguidas damas se sintió avergonzado por su aspecto y se retiró a la casa murmurando algo en busca de un saco. Salió un minuto después algo más compuesto y dijo:

"Perdón, no esperaba visitas."

"Perdónenos usted, no debimos haber venido sin anunciarnos. Soy la señora Darcy, Elizabeth", dijo Elizabeth extendiéndole la mano.

"Encantado. Permítame agradecerle a usted también la oportunidad que me están dando."

"No hace falta, estoy segura de que lo merece. Le presento a Caroline Bingley una amiga de la familia, mi hermana Katherine -Kitty- y Georgiana, mi cuñada."

John le dio un apretón de manos a cada una de ellas pero Elizabeth sintió que se demoró un segundo más con Georgiana y creyó ver que la niña se sonrojaba pero luego pensó que había sido sólo su imaginación. Luego de las presentaciones John las invitó a pasar a la casa, les ofreció café y unos biscochos que le había traído la señora Smith.

"Todos son muy amables aquí. Desde que llegué no he tenido que cocinar porque todos los días alguien me trae algo de comer."

"Es que usted es la novedad pero pronto será reemplazada por otra así que no olvide las provisiones", le dijo Elizabeth entre risas.

Luego John les contó que estaba aprovechando el receso de navidad para poner en orden la escuela y sobre todo para conocer a sus futuros alumnos y sus familias. Ya había visitado a casi todos, sólo le faltaban los tres niños más alejados.

"En general he encontrado buena predisposición tanto en los chicos como en los padres aunque un par de familias dejaron entrever que necesitaba a los niños en la casa trabajando. Se ven que tienen varias carencias."

"Seguramente. La gente de la zona depende de empleos en los comercios del pueblo y de las haciendas de la zona, principalmente Pemberley, pero para los que trabajan en el campo el salario depende en parte de las cosechas y por eso no siempre es estable. Además casi todas las familias tienen varios hijos y, lógicamente, necesitan más ingresos."

"Lo entiendo. Mi intención es mostrarles que cuanto mejor sea la educación de sus hijos más oportunidades tendrán de progresar pero eso lleva tiempo."

"Cuente con nosotros para todo lo que necesite. Ahora debemos irnos. Lo esperamos mañana. ¿Viene, no es cierto?."

"Por supuesto, será un honor." Se dieron la mano nuevamente y John las despidió desde la puerta.

Obviamente dedicaron todo el viaje de vuelta a Pemberley a hablar del apuesto John Adams. Unas pensaban que era francamente apuesto, otras que tenía una belleza fuera de lo común, para Lizzie y Kitty sus ojos eran verdes pero Caroline pensaba que eran azules, todas quedaron encantadas con su conversación, admiraron sus intenciones y confiaron en que iba a ser un muy buen papel al frente de la escuela. En fin, el joven recibió aprobación total. La única que permaneció callada durante todo el viaje fue Georgiana pero las otras estaban tan entusiasmadas con la conversación que no lo notaron. Todas salvo Lizzie que la sorprendió mirando por la ventanilla con una tierna sonrisa, totalmente absorta en sus pensamientos.

Esa tarde mientras se cambiaban para la cena Lizzie le comentó a Darcy la visita y le dijo que su descripción de John Adams no había sido acertada.

"Me dijiste que era un flacucho y resultó ser un atleta."

"Primero yo no dije que era flacucho. Segundo ¿cómo sabes que es un atleta?"

"Porque lo encontramos cortando leña y se notaba que es bastante fuerte", dijo Lizzie provocándolo. "Además dijiste que era tímido y es un gran conversador. Conquistó a mi tía completamente."

"¿Y a ti?"

"¿Celoso?"

"No ¿Debería?", le preguntó Darcy mientras se acercaba a ella.

"¿Tu qué crees?"

"Que acaba de llegar al pueblo un hombre joven que tiene tu misma edad y según tu propia descripción es atlético, simpático y debería agregar inteligente y atractivo tal vez?"

"Esa sería una descripción muy ajustada a la realidad", le dijo Lizzie acercándose también a él.

"Entonces ¿Debo sentirme celoso?", Darcy estaba tan cerca que Lizzie podía sentir el calor de su respiración que siempre la embriagaba.

"De ninguna manera! Tendrá mi edad pero lo veo más bien como un hermano." Lizzie levantó la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos lista para recibir el beso que seguramente vendría.

"Bien, mejor así", dijo Darcy y en lugar de darle el beso que ella esperaba dio media vuelta y se metió en el vestidor.

"¿Adonde vas?", le preguntó Lizzie algo asombrada.

"A cambiarme, ya es tarde. ¿Necesitas algo?", le preguntó con tono despreocupado.

"No, nada. Yo ya estoy lista, te espero abajo."

Mientras bajaba Lizzie reía _'Y después dice que no está celoso.'_

…

El día de la nochevieja hubo un sol radiante que logró que todos estuvieran de buen humor, hasta Lady Catherine. Almorzaron frugalmente, tomaron una buena siesta y a la hora señalada estaban todos listos, vistiendo sus mejores galas, preparados para pasar una linda noche entre amigos.

Elizabeth estaba pendiente de que todo estuviera en orden y también de otra cosa. Quería observar la reacción de Georgiana al ver nuevamente a John Adams. En la visita a la escuela le había parecido que lo miraba de una manera especial pero podía deberse simplemente a que Georgie no conocía muchachos casi nunca y la cercanía a uno le hubiera causado cierta vergüenza. Tenía una vida tan protegida, especialmente después del incidente con Wickham, que siempre estaba entre chicas. En ese sentido agradecía la educación más liberal que le habían dado sus padres a ella y sus hermanas, las había preparado mejor para la vida real. Excepto a Lydia, claro, pero esa era otra historia.

Por eso, cuando John llegó con el párroco y su mujer que también estaban invitados a la cena, Lizzie estuvo muy atenta a las reacciones de todos. En primer lugar a la de su marido que cuando vio a John vestido con un traje, sencillo eso sí pero correcto, se dio cuenta de que su mujer tenía razón y que había menospreciado al muchacho en lo físico. Lizzie se divirtió viendo como la mirada se le nublaba, seguramente pensando que podría tener motivos para estar celoso. Luego se fijó en Lady Catherine, la segunda en saludarlo, que pareció quedar bastante impresionada por el porte del muchacho, tanto que hasta le presentó a su hija a quien normalmente relegaba. _'Cuando escuche sus ideas se va a caer de espaldas'_, pensó Lizzie con satisfacción. Caroline, Richard y los señores Gardiner lo saludaron con simpatía y John prometió a los hijos de los Gardiner, que en seguida se colgaron de sus manos, que jugaría con ellos después de la cena. Kitty lo saludó con una risita nerviosa, _'Sigue siendo muy tímida, tengo que ayudarla a soltarse'_, pensó Lizzie viendo a su hermana, y luego llegó el turno de Georgiana.

Elizabeth la miró. Georgie estaba más linda que nunca. Se había puesto un vestido que habían comprado juntas en Italia y no aún no había estrenado, llevaba el cabello recogido con unas graciosas trenzas adornadas con pequeñas florcitas blancas, llevaba un collar de perlas con un delicado camafeo que había pertenecido a su madre y que ella valoraba mucho. Se la veía frágil y delicada, casi angelical.

John Adams se acercó a ella evidentemente subyugado por la visión, no era para menos.

"Buenas noches señorita Darcy, encantado de verla otra vez", le dijo extendiendo la mano hacia ella.

"Buenas noches señor Adams, bienvenido a Pemberley", contestó Georgiana con voz suave pero firme sosteniendo su mirada y estirando su mano para que el la tomara.

'_No se la beses!'_, pensó Lizzie mientras observaba la escena. Un beso en la mano sería demasiado para el segundo encuentro con una muchacha menor que él en edad y mayor en posición social. Y John no la besó, tomó la mano que se le ofrecía, la apretó brevemente y la soltó enseguida pero sin quitarle los ojos de encima. _'Perfecto'_, se dijo Lizzie con satisfacción.

"Señor Adams, le ofrezco algo para tomar?", dijo Lizzie que sentía que debía interrumpir la escena para que los dos chicos no se complicaran con qué hacer después de ese saludo tan perfecto. Mientras lo acompañaba hasta el bar miró a su alrededor para ver si alguien más había notado la situación pero todos estaban entretenidos con otras cosas. Luego miró a Georgiana y notó que, luego de su compostura ejemplar, se había desplomado por completo y estaba en un rincón, casi escondida y completamente sonrojada. La muchacha notó que la observaba y la miró medio asustada pero Lizzie le dedicó una sonrisa y una inclinación de cabeza como diciéndole: _'Bien Georgie, lo hiciste muy bien.'_

Georgiana sonrió.


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

La cena transcurría con tranquilidad, la conversación era ágil y amena, la comida estaba deliciosa y presentada a la perfección, el comedor había sido arreglado con un gusto exquisito que había sido muy elogiado. En fin, todos parecían estar disfrutando la velada y Elizabeth respiraba tranquila pero, por supuesto, Lady Catherine tenía que hacerse notar y el objeto de su atención fue el recién llegado John Adams.

"¿A qué se dedican sus padres señor Adams?"

"Mi padre es ingeniero y mi madre maestra de música, pero mayormente se dedican a manejar una pequeña finca ganadera que era de mis abuelos."

"¿Tiene usted hermanos?"

"Lamentablemente no, soy hijo único."

"¿Y cómo es que se convirtió en maestro, no piensa dedicarse a la finca? Supongo que esa es la fuente de ingresos de su familia."

Lizzie y Darcy se miraron incómodos ante la situación recordando el interrogatorio al que Lady Catherine había sometido a Elizabeth aquella vez en Rosings. Estuvieron a punto de intervenir pero John respondió con tranquilidad.

"No es la única fuente de ingresos pero sí es la principal y no me dedico a la finca porque mi vocación es la enseñanza y mis padres siempre me apoyaron en esto."

"Pero supongo que si sus padres lo necesitaran en su vejez usted se haría cargo de la situación ¿verdad?", insistió.

"Por supuesto que me haría cargo, pero no veo porque debería abandonar mis sueños por eso. Estoy convencido de que ambas cosas son compatibles", respondió John con una firmeza que dejó callada a Su Señoría por un rato,

"Ha dicho que su madre es maestra de música ¿toca usted señor Adams?" Visiblemente derrotada Lady Catherine prefirió cambiar de tema.

"Toco piano y un poco de violín."

"¿Toca bien?"

"Bastante bien en realidad."

"Ah sí? Entonces podremos escucharlo alguna vez, tal vez hoy mismo después de la cena", lo desafió.

"Cuando usted lo desee señora." John parecía inmune a los embates de la dama y aceptó el desafío.

Todos se quedaron callados pero por las sonrisas escondidas y las miradas cómplices se los notaba la satisfacción por haber presenciado un combate bien ganado. Hasta la tímida Anne miró a John con admiración y tal vez con envidia.

"Qué lástima que los señores Collins no hayan podido venir, ¿verdad?", mencionó Richard para cambiar de tema.

"En la carta que Lady Catherine tuvo la amabilidad de acercarme Charlotte me cuenta que tenían muchos deseos de hacerlo pero un viaje tan largo y con tanto frío no sería conveniente para el pequeño Archibald que parece ser algo delicado de salud", contestó Lizzie.

"Sí, se parece mucho a mi querida Anne", intervino Lady Catherine mirando con compasión a su hija, "ya le dije a los Collins que va a necesitar muchos cuidados."

"Estoy seguro de que cuando crezca será un niño perfectamente sano. No siempre es bueno tenerlos entre algodones, tienen que inmunizarse solos", dijo Darcy algo enojado porque siempre había creído que su tía era la gran culpable de la debilidad de Anne.

"Coincido contigo plenamente Fitzwilliam. Nuestros hijos andan por ahí como salvajes desde que nacieron y jamás se han enfermado de nada", dijo el señor Gardiner provocando la risa de todos.

Después de cenar se dirigieron al salón de música para tomar café y seguir conversando un poco más. Naturalmente se armaron grupos por afinidad: los Gardiner entablaron una entretenida conversación con el párroco y su esposa, Caroline, Richard y los Darcy charlaban con el señor Adams, Georgie y Kitty escuchaban con paciencia la perorata de Lady Catherine y Anne permanecía en silencio y en la sombra, como siempre.

Una vez más la piedra de la discordia fue Su Señoría que no había olvidado su derrota durante la cena y le pidió a Georgiana que los deleitara con alguna piezas recordando, para quien quisiera oírla, que su sobrina era una eximia concertista, como pocos en el país a tan corta edad. Haciendo caso omiso de esa provocación John se dispuso a escuchar tocar a la niña. Georgiana se sentó al piano con su delicadeza habitual pero cuando empezó a tocar se compenetró tanto con la música que pareció ganar varios años, se la veía segura y profesional. Había escogido una pieza muy compleja de Mozart pero la tocaba sin ninguna dificultad y con mucho sentimiento que es, a veces, lo más difícil de lograr. La pericia se entrena, la pasión no.

John se sintió absolutamente subyugado por la escena, la música era magnífica -Georgiana realmente no tenía nada que envidiarle a la mayoría de los músicos profesionales- y la visión también. Amparado por la luz tenue de la sala y aprovechando que todos estaban mirándola, pudo dedicarse a observarla con tranquilidad. El día que las damas fueron a verlo a la escuela apenas si tuvo tiempo de mirarla pero le había parecido muy bella, aunque también muy chica, no era mucho menor que él pero daba la impresión de seguir siendo una niña. Sin embargo, cuando la vio esa noche al llegar a Pemberley, pudo comprobar que era realmente hermosa y ya no la vio tan aniñada. Luego en la cena lo sentaron del mismo lado de la mesa así que casi no pudo observarla, pero ahora sí podía y se abandonó a ello. Tan absorto estaba que ni siquiera notó cuando ella dejó de tocar, el aplauso de los demás lo sacó del hechizo.

"¿No le parece que mi sobrina es muy virtuosa, señor Adams?", preguntó con malicia Lady Catherine.

"Sí señora", fue todo lo que pudo responder.

"¿Por qué no toca usted algo ahora?"

"No sé si me atrevo después, no estoy a su altura", dijo John con total sinceridad.

"Tranquilo, esto no es un concurso de talentos es simplemente una cena familiar. Lo escucharemos encantados, si lo desea, aunque también tiene permiso para negarse", intervino Elizabeth recordando cómo Lady Catherine la había forzado a tocar durante la cena en Rosings.

"Por favor señor Adams, me… nos gustaría escucharlo tocar", dijo Georgiana con voz muy baja.

Ese pedido fue una orden y John, algo avergonzado, se sentó al piano. Escogió una pieza de Bach, sencilla pero preciosa. Al igual que Georgie tenía mucha pasión y aunque le faltaba su habilidad y estaba algo nervioso pasó la prueba con honores y se ganó un sentido aplauso además del mejor premio, la sonrisa de Georgiana.

Al parecer esa no era la noche de Lady Catherine, además de perder el duelo verbal había tenido que tragarse sus propias palabras cuando John salió airoso del desafío musical. Pero jamás iba a admitir la derrota así que se pasó veinte minutos comparando el virtuosismo de Georgiana con la tosquedad de John para concluir, con absoluta certeza, que había sido muy inteligente al dedicarse a la docencia porque como concertista apenas si conseguiría trabajo en una posada del camino. Los Darcy, que estaban algo angustiados por al situación, se quedaron tranquilos al ver la calma del señor Adams y, al poco tiempo, la conversación general derivó a asuntos menos incómodos.

Pasada la 1 de la mañana el párroco y su esposa anunciaron su partida ya que al día siguiente tenía que oficiar la misa de Navidad y John, por supuesto, los acompañó. Poco tiempo después todos se retiraron a sus aposentos agotados pero felices.

…

Los días siguientes transcurrieron entre paseos por los alrededores, comidas deliciosas, sesiones de música y juegos y hasta una búsqueda del tesoro que puso Pemberly patas arriba. Lady Catherine seguía haciendo de las suyas pero había tantos invitados que su presencia pasaba bastante desapercibida, tanto que finalmente se resignó y aceptó que en esa casa no tenía el papel protagonista que disfrutaba en Rosings. El único incidente desagradable se produjo una tarde cuando, luego del almuerzo, todos decidieron salir al jardín para jugar con la nieve que esa mañana había cubierto todo de blanco. Como de costumbre Lady Catherine se negó a que su hija saliera de la casa y Anne, tal vez animada por estar entre amigos, le reprochó que nunca le dejaba hacer nada.

"Si hace frío porque hace frío, si hace calor porque hace calor, si hay sol, si el sol está cayendo, si es época de polen, si… si… si… Nunca puedo hacer nada madre y me aburro!"

Era la primera vez en su vida que Anne enfrentaba así a su madre y todos se quedaron pasmados. El rostro de Lady Catherine sufrió una transformación tal que Anne se asustó y todo su coraje desapareció en un segundo.

"No voy a discutir esto contigo delante de extraños. Vamos a la biblioteca", dijo con un tono profundo y el frío del invierno pareció colarse en la casa.

Enseguida dio media vuelta y con ese aire real que tan bien usaba cuando quería se dirigió a la biblioteca sin mirar atrás. Darcy notó que Anne estaba temblando y le tomó la mano para darle coraje.

"Tranquila prima, yo te acompaño", le dijo.

"No va a dejarte entrar", contestó ella en un sollozo.

"Es mi casa. Aquí nadie me prohíbe la entrada a ningún lado." Darcy empezó a caminar arrastrando a la asustada Anne.

Cuando llegaron a la biblioteca Lady Catherine esperaba junto a la chimenea, evidentemente había escogido su ubicación para causar el mayor impacto, parecía la reina mala de Blancanieves o algo así.

"Gracias por acompañarla Fitzwilliam, puedes retirarte", le dijo a su sobrino.

"Discúlpame tía pero me quedo."

"Este no es asunto tuyo."

"Esta es mi casa, tu eres mi tía y Anne mi prima, así también es asunto mío."

El intercambio entre ambos transcurría como si Anne no se encontrara allí y la muchacha, lejos de ofenderse, agradeció que su primo se expusiera así por ella. Anne siempre había admirado a su primo aunque siempre le había intimidado un poco. Sabía que no se parecían en nada pero de alguna manera Anne sentía que los unía la soledad y cuando estaban juntos nunca se sentían incómodos el uno con el otro aunque no pronunciaran palabra durante horas. Si alguna vez le había gustado era algo que Anne se había preguntado muchas veces llegando a la conclusión de que tal vez, en su adolescencia, se había sentido atraída por un Darcy ya convertido en un atractivo hombre, pero la verdad es que el sentimiento no había pasado de admiración. Le apenaba admitirlo pero Anne nunca había sentido verdadera atracción por ningún hombre, no conocía esa ilusión que nos hace sentir mariposas en la panza y mucho menos el amor.

Estos pensamientos la tenían tan absorta que no se había dado cuenta de que la discusión entre su madre y Darcy seguía y cada vez era más fuerte.

"No puedo creer que te estés entrometiendo de esta manera", decía indignada Lady Catherine cuando Anne volvió a prestar atención.

"Me entrometo porque creo que llegó el momento de hablar de una vez por todas y seriamente de Anne", le contestaba Darcy.

"Supongo que no te atreverás a darme consejos sobre como criarla."

"Te recuerdo que Anne ya es una mujer así que no hace falta que críes a nadie pero me hubiera gustado darte consejos mientras Anne era una niña o que hubieras aceptado los consejos de mamá, que sé que te los dio y muchas veces antes de morir."

"Esto es increíble! Es evidente que tu mujercita te ha cambiado el carácter…"

"No intentes desviar el tema con agresiones, no estamos hablando de Lizzie sino de Anne y de ti. Mira, tu sabes que te respeto y te quiero, igual que a Anne, y voy a aprovechar esta ocasión -te guste o no- para decirte que si Anne es frágil, tímida y enfermiza es en gran parte culpa tuya. Sí tía, no te enojes ni me interrumpas, es así. Desde que nació la tuviste entre algodones privándola de llevar una vida normal al aire libre, jugando con otros niños, corriendo y hasta ensuciándose. Hasta el médico te dijo más de una vez que la liberaras un poco porque sólo exponiéndose al mundo iba a ganar las defensas que necesitaba. Tampoco sirvió para que forjara su carácter. ¿Y por qué lo hiciste? ¿Para tenerla siempre a tu lado? Pues eso lo lograste ¿Y entonces? ¿Te satisface verla así, sola, triste e infeliz?"

Lady Catherine estaba dolida por las palabras de Darcy pero sobre todo asombrada porque nunca habían tenido una discusión así. No podía creer que su sobrino la enfrentara de esa manera y menos aún para hablar de Anne que era un tema que sólo le concernía a ella. Decidió pagarle con la misma moneda.

"Me criticas por adueñarme de la vida de Anne pero te atreves a presuponer que es infeliz. ¿No debería eso decirlo ella en todo caso?"

Las miradas de ambos se dirigieron hacia Anne que hubiera preferido que el suelo se abriera y la tragara pero no sucedió y estaba ahí sin poder escapar. Se enojó un poco con Darcy que la había puesto en una situación muy incómoda al forzar el enfrentamiento con su madre. ¿O había sido ella misma? Después de todo Darcy no la había obligado a hacerle ese reproche que desencadenó todo el problema. _'Y bueno… es ahora o nunca'_, pensó y reunió todo el coraje que tenía dentro para hablar.

"Contesta Anne ¿eres tan infeliz como dice tu primo?"

"No sé si soy tan infeliz pero definitivamente no soy feliz." Lady Catherine sufrió un shock al escuchar esto y debió sentarse. "Lo siento madre pero es la verdad, tengo una vida tan limitada que estoy siempre aburrida, tanto que ya ni me llama la atención. Y que soy débil no sé si es cierto porque nunca me puse a prueba, si estoy todo el tiempo en la casa!"

"Pero yo sólo intentaba protegerte!"

"Lo sé madre pero reconoce que tal vez fue demasiado. Nunca fui al colegio porque según tú no estaba a mi altura, no tuve amigas porque no hay nadie de la aristocracia cerca y nunca me dejaste mezclarme con plebeyos, no celebré mis cumpleaños más que contigo y la familia, no tengo mascotas porque me dan alergia -o al menos eso dices tú-, nunca me dejaste practicar equitación porque era peligroso, sólo me obligabas a tocar el piano pero luego descubriste que no era buena y ¿sabes por qué? Porque no me gusta el piano!"

"Pero si había algo que querías hacer me lo hubieras dicho?"

"Es que ni sé qué me gusta hacer, no sé nada, no tengo carácter, no tengo opinión, no tengo personalidad. Soy como una planta. No, las plantas al menos dan flores. Soy más bien como un jarrón de porcelana, frágil e inservible como un jarrón." Anne se puso a llorar mientras hablaba y Darcy se sintió mal.

"Lo siento Anne, no quise provocar esto", le dijo y la abrazó tratando de consolarla.

"No te preocupes, no es tu culpa."

"Sí es su culpa", intervino Lady Catherine. "Estábamos tan tranquilas nosotras. No sé ni para qué vinimos."

"Vinimos para no pasar otra navidad solas madre. ¿O me vas a decir que tu tampoco te aburres, que eres feliz?"

"La felicidad es una entelequia. No existe, nadie es realmente feliz, sólo tienen la frívola ilusión de ser felices. Es mucho más importante dejar una huella en el mundo que perseguir la propia felicidad que además nunca vamos a alcanzar."

"Puede ser y mi huella será más liviana y efímera que la de un gorrión", comentó sombríamente Anne.

"Acá sí puedo intervenir para decirte tía que estás equivocada. La felicidad existe, tal vez no la felicidad completa pero sí una que nos ayuda a levantarnos con una sonrisa cada mañana y a acostarnos con la ilusión del nuevo día. Es la felicidad que dan la familia, los amigos y el amor. Mírame con sorna si quieres, piensa que Elizabeth me volvió romántico y mojigato y tal vez sea cierto, pero yo con ella, con Georgie, con mis amigos y con ustedes, soy más feliz de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado. Ustedes bien saben que siempre fui un poco solitario, sobre todo desde la muerte de mis padres, y muchas veces me asilaba a propósito, por temor a sentir algo que me pudiera lastimar, pero descubrí un mundo nuevo y les aseguro que vale la pena." Tanto Lady Catherine como Anne miraban al piso, pensativas. "Acabamos de pasar por un momento muy tenso que seguramente habrían preferido evitar. Por qué no lo aprovechan para charlar sobre todo lo que tienen pendiente desde hace tiempo, especialmente tú Anne, es evidente que tienes mucho para decir. Las dejo solas."

Sin darles tiempo a nada, Darcy salió de la biblioteca y cerró la puerta. Enseguida se encontró con Lizzie que, mientras los demás jugaban afuera con la nieve, estaba pendiente de lo que sucedía en la casa.

"¿Todo bien?", le preguntó.

"Digamos. Las dejé hablando, espero que no se maten."

"Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, me encantó que salieras en defensa de tu prima", le dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo. "Vamos afuera así te distiendes un poco."

"No sabes cuánto lo necesito!"

…

Luego de ese incidente Anne pareció cambiar un poco su carácter, estaba más conversadora, participaba de las actividades, reía, pasaba tiempo con las damas de la casa en lugar de estar todo el día encerrada leyendo y hasta se arreglaba más. Darcy la miraba tratando de descubrir si se trataba de un espejismo o del comienzo de un verdadero cambio, cosa que esperaba. Lady Catherine por su parte sólo se mostraba más aplacada, era un misterio para todos saber lo que realmente pensaba.

Afortunadamente la cena de año nuevo, la primera gran prueba para las relaciones familiares recientemente alteradas, transcurrió sin mucho para comentar pero sirvió para que Lizzie confirmara algo que hasta el momento sólo ella notaba: el coqueteo entre Georgiana y el Sr. Adams. Por suerte los chicos eran muy cuidadosos, tal vez porque ni ellos mismos estaban seguros de lo que sentían, y Lizzie creyó que todavía no tenía que preocuparse por la reacción de Darcy cuando se diera cuenta. Ya lidiaría con eso más adelante, por entonces le bastaba con su tía política.

Las habitantes de Rosings fueron las primeras en partir y llevaron consigo a Caroline Bingley que tenía urgencia de ir a Londres para seguir con los preparativos de la boda. Las siguieron los Gardiner cuyos hijos tenían que volver a la escuela y finalmente Richard que partió en dirección norte para unirse a su regimiento.

Cuando todos se hubieron ido la casa volvió a la normalidad y hasta Georgie y Kitty disfrutaron la tranquilidad de un Pemberly sin cenas de gala, ni bailes, ni fiestas. Pero quienes más lo disfrutaron fueron Elizabeth y Darcy que extrañaban horrores la simpleza con la que vivían cuando estaban solos y sobre todo, los largos momentos que pasaban juntos, así que después de año nuevo aprovecharon las temperaturas extremadamente bajas y se refugiaron en su cuarto más tiempo del socialmente aceptable. Pero en Pemberly nadie se espantaba, el servicio era muy discreto y las niñas ya estaban acostumbradas a las muestras de cariño entre los señores Darcy.

"¿Crees que se preocuparán si no salimos hoy de la habitación?", preguntó un día Elizabeth mientras estaban los dos acostados frente a la chimenea, abrazados y cubiertos por una pesada manta.

"Tu hermana y la mía saben que estamos bien y el servicio no tiene por qué estar pensando en nada que no sea su trabajo así que… sigamos con lo nuestro", le contestó y empezó a besarle el cuello y Lizzie se entregó feliz a su besos.


	26. Chapter 26

**Estuve revisando los capítulos anteriores y, modestia aparte, comprobé que la historia va bastante bien en cuanto al desarrollo de los personajes. Les aseguro que no es tan fácil. Sólo me di cuenta de que "embaracé" a Charlotte dos veces pero luego sólo hablé de un hijo y algún otro detalle más que intentaré resolver en los próximos capítulos. **

**Por ahora los dejo con éste. Espero que les guste. **

**Capítulo 26**

"Llegó la correspondencia. Carta de Rosings para ti y de Charlotte para mí", anunció Lizzie entrando al estudio de Darcy.

"Quédate y las leemos juntos, me intriga mucho saber qué pasó entre mi tía y Anne", contestó él y se sentaron frente a la chimenea a leer.

Minutos después compartieron las noticias. Al parecer Anne se había mantenido firme y las cosas estaban empezando a cambiar. Según Lady Catherine, Anne se había convertido en una insolente que la desafiaba todo el tiempo y aprovechaba cada ocasión para salir de la casa, pero según Charlotte más bien se había transformado en una muchacha agradable y segura de si misma y se estaban haciendo amigas porque Anne iba muchas veces a visitarla a pesar de que Collins, obviamente, estaba del lado de Su Señoría y no le gustaban nada esas visitas que consideraba más que inapropiadas.

"La tía está furiosa. Tres de las cuatro hojas están dedicadas a echarnos la culpa a ti y a mi", dijo Darcy cuando terminó de leer.

"Ya lo creo. Dice Charlotte que desde que volvieron sólo los invitó a cenar una vez y fue de lo más fría. Collins está furioso y también nos culpa a nosotros", rió Lizzie.

"Espero que todo salga bien. Me sentí muy orgulloso de Anne pero también me dio miedo, si no sostenía el cambio la tía se la iba a devorar."

"Estas son las ocasiones en que agradezco la familia que tengo. Con todos sus defectos mi madre siempre nos dedicó todo su amor y mi padre siempre nos animó a ser independientes aunque sin dejar de protegernos."

"Sí, mis padres también fueron especiales en eso", recordó Darcy con nostalgia. "Recuerdo que la tía siempre criticaba a mamá por la forma en que me criaba, decía que me mimaba demasiado, y papá también, que así no desarrollaría mi carácter."

"Y pensar que fue justo al revés." Lizzie se acercó más a él, hizo que la abrazara y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, le encantaba sentarse así con él. "Háblame de tus padres." También le encantaba oír a Darcy contar historias de su infancia.

Darcy le habló de su padre, Robert, que había sido un hombre serio, honesto y muy trabajador, a veces demasiado firme en sus decisiones pero siempre justo. Le habló de su madre, Anne, dulce, encantadora, cariñosa, muy diferente a su hermana. Le contó que en un principio las respectivas familias habían pensado en que Robert Darcy se casara con Catherine Fitzwilliam y para eso invitaron a la familia Fitzwilliam a pasar unos días en Pemberley. Robert tenía muy claro que sólo se casaría por amor pero no quería enfrentar a sus padres antes de tiempo, después de todo Catherine tenía fama de ser muy bella y tal vez congeniaran. Cuando Robert vio a Catherine por primera vez vio que si bien no era deslumbrante cualquiera la consideraría hermosa, el problema era su actitud, no bien bajó del coche empezó a recorrer la casa y los jardines con una mirada penetrante, como si estuviera haciendo una revisión o algo así. Además caminaba muy erguida y tiesa, con la cabeza en alto. Se suponía que así debía caminar una muchacha de su posición pero se la veía tan estirada.

"Papá siempre decía que parecía un pavo real. ¿Lo recuerdas Georgie verdad?", le preguntó a su hermana que había entrado al estudio con Kitty en medio del relato y ambas se habían quedado escuchando embelezadas.

"Nunca me habías contado eso", le reprochó Lizzie.

"Cuéntale como sigue, es la mejor parte de la historia", pidió Georgie.

Entonces Darcy les contó que en el coche venía alguien más, la hija menor de los Fitzwilliam, Anne. Robert se quedó por cortesía para ayudarla a bajar ya que el resto de su familia había entrado ya a la casa. Ofreció su mano a la muchacha y en cuanto la pequeña y delicada mano de ella se posó sobre la suya sintió como que un rayo le recorría el cuerpo. Levantó la vista y vio a la criatura más hermosa del mundo, una visión de piel blanca, cabello castaño, rostro perfecto -como de una madonna- y dulces ojos azules. La miró con tanta intensidad que Anne se sonrojó, lo que la hizo verse aún más hermosa, y él supo que se había enamorado. Durante todo ese día no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima, la seguía todo el tiempo con la mirada, admirando su delicada figura y sus modales suaves tan diferentes a las formas perentorias de su hermana mayor, descubrió que no era tímida sino reservada y que prefería dejar el protagonismo a Catherine mientras ella se divertía observando a los demás desde un segundo plano, la escuchó cantar con voz angelical para luego elogiar la poca gracia de su hermana como si hubiera escuchado a una diva de la ópera. Evidentemente la habían preparado muy bien para su papel de segunda y no parecía tener intenciones de revelarse.

Esa noche Robert apenas durmió pensando en cómo decirle a sus padres que sí estaba dispuesto a casarse con una Fitzwilliam pero que no con la que ellos habían pensado. Pero antes de hacerlo decidió honrar su promesa y además de casarse por amor, hacerlo con una mujer que lo amara también, por eso dedicó los días siguientes a averiguar si Anne sentía algo por él. El otro desafío era lograr que Catherine decidiera por sí misma que un Darcy no era suficiente para sus aspiraciones y, extrañamente, eso fue más fácil de lo que suponía porque, al parecer, la muchacha aspiraba a un título nobiliario que los Darcy nunca tendrían. Entonces Robert habló de lo importante que era ser parte de la aristocracia, de las ocasiones que gente así tendría de acercarse a la Familia Real, de las posibilidades de ascenso, de los bailes y reuniones en palacio a las que los Darcy nunca asistirían. También mencionó lo fríos que eran los inviernos en Pemberley y el trabajo que tendría él una vez que asumiera el rol de su padre y quedara a cargo de los campos, las cosechas, los animales y los campesinos, y de cómo la señora Darcy tradicionalmente acompañaba a su marido en esas tareas. Todo eso era falso, por supuesto, así que se cuidó muy bien de hablar en esos términos delante de sus padres ya que podrían contradecirlo. Lo que no pudo preveer era que mientras describía una vida que a una de las hermanas le resultaba repugnante, en la otra causaba la impresión contraria y mientras Catherine afirmaba su idea de que un casamiento con Robert Darcy sólo podía ser fuente de desilusión, Anne comenzaba a desarrollar una profunda admiración por él que poco a poco se convertiría en amor.

"¿Y qué paso?", preguntó Lizzie ansiosa. "¿Se le declaró?"

"No en esa ocasión. Papá se dio cuenta de que Anne sentía algo por él pero quería estar seguro y además nunca habían estado a solas y no habían podido hablar ni siquiera una vez. También tenía que pensar que sus padres, nuestros abuelos, se habían quedado con la impresión de que se llevaba bien con Catherine por las veces que los habían visto conversando juntos sin saber en realidad qué era lo que él tramaba. Aprovechando esa confusión planeó una visita a los Fitzwilliam en Londres y cuando lo hizo fue acompañado de un compañero de universidad: Patrick de Bourgh, hijo de Lord de Bourgh y heredero de su título."

"No! Ustedes los Darcy siempre tan inteligentes", exclamó Lizzie.

"Y románticos! O te parece poco lo que somos capaces de hacer por la mujer que amamos", replicó Darcy orgulloso.

"Seguro que después de eso Lady Catherine se enamoró de Lord de Bourgh y entonces el señor Darcy tuvo el camino libre para conquistar a Anne", intervino Kitty.

"Más o menos. Digamos que Catherine y Patrick se casaron -no me atrevo a decir que estuvieron enamorados- ella tuvo el título que deseaba y un caserón en Rosings y él tuvo una mujer que tomó las riendas de su casa -y de su vida- y pudo dedicarse a sus mayores aficiones que eran la pesca y la caza."

"¿Y con nuestros padres qué pasó?", preguntó ansiosa Georgie que conocía bien la historia pero adoraba oírla una y otra vez.

"Papá empezó a cortejar cautamente a Anne hasta que descubrió que ella también lo amaba. Mantuvieron la relación en secreto hasta que pasó el casamiento de Catherine y luego sí se animaron a hacerla pública. Las dos familias lo tomaron muy bien y en menos de seis meses estaban felizmente casados y compartiendo su vida aquí en Pemberley", concluyó Darcy.

"Hasta que mamá murió por…", dijo Georgie con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Por cosas de la vida", completó Darcy que odiaba que su hermanita se sintiera culpable por la muerte de su madre. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuerte. "Mamá te amaba mucho, nunca lo olvides, ni pienses que eres culpable de su muerte porque no es así."

"Pero murió cuando nací."

"Murió porque contrajo una infección y no pudo superarla pero en el poco tiempo que estuvo contigo te amó más que a nada en el mundo. Lo sé bien. Recuerdo cuando te tomaba en sus brazos, te mecía y te cantaba para hacerte dormir. Nunca vi más amor en los ojos de nadie. Y su último pensamiento fue para ti, nos pidió a papá y a mi que te cuidáramos mucho y procuráramos hacerte feliz."

"Me hubiera gustado tanto conocerla…", se lamentó Georgie.

"Pero la conociste, la miraste a los ojos mientras ella miraba los tuyos."

"Pero no la recuerdo!"

"Claro que la recuerdas. ¿No me dijiste que, a veces, cuando te sientes mal y crees que el dolor no va a pasar, de repente una extraña sensación te reconforta? No puedo asegurarlo pero estoy convencido de que en esos momentos recuerdas la mirada de mamá y eso es lo que da paz. Lo creo porque es lo que me pasa a mi."

La escena entre los hermanos era tan hermosa y tan íntima que Lizzie y Kitty salieron sigilosamente de la habitación y los dejaron solos.

"Es un gran hombre Lizzie", le dijo Kitty. "Al principio me daba miedo pero ahora me alegro de que te hayas casado con él. Además adoro a Georgiana."

"Gracias hermanita, significa mucho para mi que digas eso." Lizzie la abrazó y se sintió más cerca de Kitty que nunca en la vida.

Más tarde cuando Darcy volvió a la habitación luego de pasar un largo rato con Georgiana, Lizzie aprovechó para decirle -una vez más- cuánto lo admiraba y lo quería.

"Eres el mejor hombre del mundo", le dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

"No lo soy pero igual me encanta que pienses así", respondió él dejándose alabar.

"Mejor no te lo digo más, no vaya a ser que regrese ese Darcy orgulloso que me volvió loca." Lizzie simuló alejarse de él.

"¿Acaso este Darcy menos orgulloso no te vuelve loca?", preguntó él sin dejarla ir.

"También, pero de otro modo."

"¿De qué modo? Me gustaría saber." Darcy la acercó aún más.

"Luego te explico. Ahora nos están esperando para cenar", dijo Lizzie y se alejó antes de caer rendida a sus encantos -una vez más-.

…

La familia Darcy, al igual que todas las familias de clase, solían trasladarse a Londres después de Navidad o a lo sumo después de Año Nuevo pero desde su casamiento Lizzie y Darcy habían estirado la estadía en Pemberley bastante más allá de lo socialmente aceptable e incluso más allá de lo que las bajas temperaturas de Derbyshire recomendaban. Pero amaban tanto la casa, y su vida en ella que no tenían ningún deseo de dejarla. Ese año sin embargo, no podrían retrasar demasiado el viaje a Londres porque se acercaba el casamiento entre el Coronel Fitzwilliam y Catherine Bingley y ellos eran invitados especiales, Darcy incluso sería el padrino.

Así que, muy a su pesar, empezaron a preparar la partida. El consuelo para Lizzie y Kitty era que se encontrarían con el resto de la familia Bennet, que pasaría una temporada en Londres con los Gardiner, además de ver a los Bingley que ya estaban en la ciudad. Georgie por su parte estaba ansiosa por asistir a conciertos y tomar clases de piano. ¿O no tanto?

Desde las fiestas no habían vuelto a ver al señor Adams así que ese principio de romance entre él y Georgie había quedado de lado pero un día Elizabeth le pidió a las niñas que la acompañaran a la escuela, quería saber qué necesitaban para dejar todo listo antes de partir. Hacía frío por lo que tenían que llevar sus abrigos más pesados pero aún así Lizzie vio que Georgie se había puesto un precioso vestido que había acompañado con delicados guantes de seda y un manguito de piel.

"Vamos a una escuela rural, no de compras por Bond Street", se burló Kitty cuando subieron al coche.

Georgie no contestó y se quedó mirando por la ventanilla todo el viaje pero se notaba que estaba nerviosa. Cuando llegaron a la escuela los niños estaban en plena clase así que entraron con el mayor sigilo posible y se ubicaron en el fondo del salón dispuestas a esperar hasta el recreo. Fue imposible, la llegada de tres elegantes damas revolucionó a los niños que no podían dejar de mirarlas y hacer comentarios sobre ellas. Obviamente también lograron desconcentrar al pobre maestro que, finalmente, optó por interrumpir la clase y presentarlas.

"Niños saluden a nuestras visitantes. La señora Darcy, la señorita Darcy y la señorita Bennet. ¿Qué se dice?"

"Buenos días", dijo un ruidoso coro de niños y las tres saludaron con una graciosa reverencia.

"Señor Adams, lamentamos mucho haber interrumpido. Si lo prefiere esperaremos en la parroquia hasta el final de la clase", se disculpó Elizabeth.

"No se preocupe señora Darcy ya estábamos terminando. Además después de haberlas visto ya no podré… podrán volver a concentrarse." El yerro no pasó inadvertido ni para Elizabeth ni para Georgiana que bajó la vista avergonzada.

Viendo a los niños totalmente fascinados John decidió que las damas formaran parte de la clase y le pidió a cada una de ellas que hablara un poco sobre sí misma. Lizzie les contó que ella y Kitty tenían tres hermanas más, que vivían en una pequeña pero bella casa en Hertfordshire y los niños se quedaron maravillados escuchando que esa elegante mujer solía alimentar a los animales y ayudar a recoger las cosechas.

"Pero así era niños y si no me creen cuando llegue el buen tiempo vendré a mostrarles lo bien que recolecto huevos en el gallinero y después prepararé un omelet", prometió Lizzie causando las risas de todos.

Cuando llegó el turno de Georgiana John la presentó diciendo que era una eximia pianista y además tenía una preciosa voz, entonces los niños le rogaron que cantara algo. Georgie se excusó diciendo que allí no había piano pero uno de los niños mayores recordó que el señor Adams tenía su violín así que no le quedó más remedio que aceptar el desafío. Eligieron una bella balada escocesa y la interpretaron maravillosamente. No se miraron pero se notaba la conexión y hacían muy buena pareja. Cuando terminaron los niños estaban mudos por el asombro hasta que una pequeñita preguntó:

"¿Es su novia señor Adams?"

Georgie se puso roja como un tomate y John se puso pálido pero pudo contestar que no y despidió rápidamente a los niños aunque todavía faltaba media hora para el final de las clases.

Una vez que estuvieron solos Lizzie le comentó que en unos días se irían a Londres por la temporada y quería saber si necesitaban algo para hacer los arreglos antes. Repasaron las necesidades y John además le hizo un recuento de sus primeras semanas al frente de la escuela. Media hora después las damas estaban listas para volver a la casa, John salió a despedirlas.

"¿Cuándo se van?"

"La próxima semana", respondió Lizzie.

"¿Tan pronto?", preguntó mirando a Georgiana.

"Pues sí. Pronto será la boda del Coronel Fitzwilliam y Caroline Bingley y además Georgie tiene que asistir a un curso en el conservatorio que viene deseando hacer desde hace mucho."

"Supongo que estará ansiosa por perfeccionarse. Con el talento que tiene hasta podría pensar en una carrera profesional", dijo dirigiéndose directamente a Georgiana pero la niña tenía un ataque de timidez y apenas pudo contestar con un discreto 'Gracias'.

Elizabeth decidió que era el momento de partir pero antes invitó al señor Adams a almorzar con ellos el domingo previo a su viaje a Londres. Durante el viaje apenas hablaron y cuando llegaron a la casa Lizzie le pidió a Georgie que la acompañara al salón de música.

"Tengo frío, preferiría ir a cambiarme", se excusó la muchacha.

"Sólo será un minuto", pidió Lizzie y cuando estuvieron solas la obligó a sentarse a su lado. "Veo que no tienes ganas de hablar pero hay algo que me preocupa. Si no me equivoco tú sientes algo por el señor Adams y me parece que él también siente algo por ti. ¿Verdad?"

"No lo sé", dijo Georgie dando vuelta el rostro para esconder una lágrima.

"Oh querida, ¿estás llorando? Lo siento, no quise hacerte sentir mal", Lizzie estaba muy mortificada.

"No te preocupes, es sólo que…", no pudo seguir hablando y se abrazó a Lizzie muy fuerte.

"¿Qué pasa Georgie? No me asustes!"

Luego de unos segundos la niña pudo calmarse e intentó explicar lo que sentía.

"Aunque nunca lo hemos hablado sé que William te contó lo de… ese hombre", Lizzie asintió y la animó a seguir con la mirada. "En ese momento yo me sentí muy enamorada, al menos creí que lo estaba, y cuando… bueno, cuando sucedió lo que ya sabes sentí que mi mundo se hacía pedazos. Yo confiaba tanto en él, me había hecho sentir hermosa, valiosa, mujer. Y luego…" Elizabeth se llenaba de rabia pensando en el daño que ese malvado le había hecho a una niña tan dulce pero no quería aumentar aún más la pena de Georgiana así que permaneció callada. "Luego resultó que yo no era para él más que una fuente de ingresos y un modo de vengarse de mi hermano. William hizo todo lo que pudo por confortarme y con el tiempo me sentí mejor pero ahora no estoy segura de haberlo superado."

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Porque cuando conocí al señor Adams me impactó de inmediato y sentí algo similar a lo que me producía Wick… _él_ pero también sentí miedo y entonces no sé. No sé." La pobre estaba angustiada y se notaba en su voz.

"Mira, yo no estoy en tu cabeza ni en tu corazón así que no puedo decirte exactamente lo que piensas o sientes pero se me ocurre que lo que sucedes es que sientes miedo. Miedo de enamorarte porque tuviste una mala experiencia, porque aún eres muy joven, porque no estás segura de lo que él siente por ti, porque hasta hace unos meses querías ser concertista y recorrer el mundo tocando el piano, y tal vez, por qué no, porque el amor verdadero es algo muy poderoso y asusta, de tan intenso que es. Si lo sabré yo!"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?", Georgie estaba asombrada por la manera en que Lizzie había interpretado su estado de ánimo, aún mejor que ella misma.

"No lo sé, lo intuyo y creo que te puedo ayudar. No hay sensación más hermosa que ese cosquilleo que nos recorre todo el cuerpo cuando estamos cerca de la persona que nos atrae pero con dos seres tan bellos como ustedes la atracción puede confundirse fácilmente con el amor y aunque nada me gustaría más que verte enamorada y correspondida, creo que el tiempo será la mejor medida para saber bien qué es lo que quieres. Tal vez el viaje a Londres sea bueno después de todo. Si mientras estemos allá sigues pensando en él, si uno de tus motivos para desear volver es verlo nuevamente y si a él le pasa lo mismo, entonces tendrán una idea más clara de sus sentimientos. Por lo pronto, para que la despedida no sea tan abrupta, lo he invitado a comer el domingo. Te sugiero que aproveches esa oportunidad para conocerlo mejor, pero no seas tan tímida porque de lo contrario pensará que no le interesas para nada. Yo te prometo distraer a tu hermano para que no se de cuenta de nada."

…

El día del almuerzo Lizzie cumplió su promesa y sentó al señor Adams al lado de Georgiana para que pudieran hablar mientras que al lado de Darcy ubicó al administrador que también había sido invitado. Durante la comida, afortunadamente, Darcy estuvo hablando casi todo el tiempo de cuestiones de la casa y en cuanto terminaron de comer se retiró a su estudio con el administrador para terminar de arreglar varios asuntos, así que Georgie, que estuvo mucho más habladora que otras veces, pudo conversar con John sin interrupciones y sin que su hermano lo notara. Como toque final Lizzie propuso una visita al invernadero para chequear el estado de las plantas antes de partir, Darcy se excusó por estar muy ocupado y, una vez allí, ella y Kitty se retiraron de la pareja para darles un poco de intimidad aunque sin descuidarlos completamente. Se los veía tan bien juntos que Lizzie realmente deseó que ese tímido amor llegara a algún lado pero sabía que todavía era muy pronto para tener certezas.

Finalmente John entendió que era hora de partir y, muy a su pesar, se despidió de todos hasta un nuevo encuentro, para el que todavía faltaba demasiado tiempo. Una vez que se hubo marchado Lizzie y Kitty se acercaron a Georgie y le preguntaron qué había pasado.

"¿Te hizo alguna propuesta?", preguntó Lizzie no sin cierto temor. Si Darcy se enteraba de que ella estaba animando a su hermanita a entablar una relación con un hombre a sus espaldas, era capaz de dejarla.

"No, para nada! John es un caballero. Simplemente hablamos de esto y aquello. Me preguntó si podía escribirme."

"Lo siento pero no creo que sea apropiado", respondió Lizzie con firmeza.

"Lo sé y él también, en seguida se arrepintió y quedamos en que si alguna vez tiene ganas de escribirme lo hará pero no me entregará la carta hasta que nos veamos nuevamente y yo haré lo mismo."

"Ay qué romántico!", exclamó Kitty. "¿Cuándo me enamoraré yo también?"

"¿Tú también?¿Por qué? ¿Quién está enamorada?", preguntó Darcy que había aparecido de pronto si que ninguna se diera cuenta.

"Yo por supuesto, y de ti, por si no lo recuerdas." Por suerte Lizzie había podido reaccionar a tiempo para evitar una mala situación.

"Claro que lo recuerdo querida. Yo también te amo."

Las niñas aprovecharon el momento de ternura para escaparse y se fueron riendo por lo bajo, excitadas por la nueva aventura en que se embarcaba Georgiana.


	27. Chapter 27

**Como ven estoy haciendo un esfuerzo por actualizar más seguido. Espero poder seguir así. **

**Gracias por todos los comentarios! Me encantan y me alientan a continuar. **

**Capítulo 27**

El matrimonio Darcy, acompañado de Georgiana y Kitty, llegaron a Londres una tarde fría de enero y se fueron directamente a descansar porque al día siguiente la casa se llenaría de invitados: la familia Bennet al completo, excepto Lydia, por supuesto. También llegarían a la ciudad los Bingley pero se alojarían en su propia casa junto con los Hurst y Caroline que estaba en medio de los preparativos para su boda. Richard, por su parte, se alojaría en casa de sus padres, Lord y Lady Matlock.

Elizabeth estaba ansiosa por recibir a su familia que aún no conocía la casa de Londres ya que la temporada anterior habían preferido quedarse en Longbourn para permitir que los recién casados disfrutaran su estadía en la ciudad con tranquilidad. Además estaba un poco nerviosa por Darcy. Su carácter había cambiado mucho desde su casamiento, desde antes incluso, pero no estaba segura de cómo soportaría la compañía de su madre y sus hermanas durante todo un mes. Y, aunque le costara admitirlo, temía el comportamiento que tendrían. Su padre le había contado que la señora Bennet y Mary estaban haciendo grandes esfuerzos por modificar su carácter, la madre intentando ser más moderada y discreta y la hija tratando de ser más abierta y comunicativa. Incluso la señora Bennet le había pedido a Mary y a su esposo que le ensañaran lo básico sobre música, arte y literatura para no hacer papelones frente a su ilustre yerno. El señor Bennet se burlaba de ellas en las cartas pero Lizzie sabía que en realidad estaba muy orgulloso de su mujer y su hija y le aseguraba a Lizzie que las dos harían muy buen papel.

Cuando llegaron Elizabeth salió a recibirlos con Darcy y Kitty a su lado y no pudo evitar sentir mucha ternura al ver la expresión de asombro de su madre cuando bajó del coche y vio la magnífica casa que se alzaba delante de ella. El señor Bennet y Mary lo disimulaban un poco mejor pero estaban tan asombrados como ella. Lizzie y Kitty los recibieron con muchísimo cariño y hasta Darcy les dedicó un afectuoso saludo y los acompañó al salón de dibujo donde los esperaba Georgiana con un reconfortante chocolate caliente y otras delicias que hicieron que la señora Bennet se apabullara aún más. Luego de unos minutos de conversación sobre el viaje y el tiempo Darcy anunció que debía salir porque tenía unas reuniones pero que los vería nuevamente en la cena a la que también asistirían los Gardiner. Antes de irse le pidió al señor Bennet que lo acompañara porque tenía que mostrarle un lugar que le iba a gustar: la biblioteca. Tuvo razón, no era tan impresionante como la de Pemberley pero lo suficiente como para atraparlo.

Cuando su marido se marchó Lizzie les sugirió hacer un tour por la casa antes de llevarlas a sus habitaciones y se regocijó ante las muestras de admiración de su madre y sus hermanas. Ella no había hecho nada por la grandeza de esa casa pero se sentía muy orgullosa de ella y le encantaba que su familia pudiera disfrutarla también.

"Ay Lizzie… Qué casa! Supuse que sería hermosa pero es impresionante! ¿No te intimida un poco?", le preguntó su madre mientras recorrían el salón de baile.

"Al principio sí pero, como dice William, no deja de ser una casa, igual que Pemberley."

"Pero no es una casa cualquiera!"

"No, es cierto. Es la casa donde vivo con mi fabuloso esposo y su preciosa hermana y ahora es su casa también y William y yo esperamos que se sientan a gusto aquí", contestó Lizzie algo emocionada.

"Supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme", le respondió su madre mientras la tomaba cariñosamente de la mano.

Elizabeth las llevó a sus habitaciones para que pudieran cambiarse y descansar antes de la cena y fue a la biblioteca a buscar a su padre con quien apenas había hablado.

"Le dije a William que no te mostrara la biblioteca enseguida porque te encerrarías aquí pero estaba ansioso por hacerlo. Está muy orgulloso de ella", le dijo Lizzie mientras se sentaba en el banquito a los pies del sillón de su padre como había hecho toda la vida.

"Y tiene por qué, la colección es magnífica", replicó su padre poniendo el libro a un lado. "Ahora dime, ¿cómo se portó tu madre?"

"Estupendamente! Tenías razón, ha cambiado y Mary también está mucho más relajada. Me preguntó cuánto has tenido que ver en ello."

"Poco, te lo aseguro, ha sido todo por voluntad de tu madre y trabajó muy duro para mejorar aunque tendremos que esperar alguna ocasión menos íntima para comprobarlo ¿verdad? Tú has hecho un muy buen trabajo con Kitty, parece otra persona."

"Yo no hice nada realmente. Estar en un ambiente más tranquilo, cerca de una niña tan delicada como Georgiana y lejos de la influencia de Ly…", se interrumpió antes de mencionar el nombre de su hermana y bajó la vista con tristeza. "¿Sabes algo de ella?"

"Creo que ahora están en el norte con el regimiento de Wickham y en los últimos meses han pasado tiempo con Jane y su marido en Netherfield. ¡Pobres! Son tan buenos que no se han atrevido a negarse", contestó el señor Bennet riendo.

"No veo de que te ríes", replicó Lizzie para sorpresa de su padre. "Discúlpame papá pero debo decirte que tu comportamiento en todo este asunto deja mucho que desear y el de mamá también. No voy a reprocharte una vez más que la dejaras ir sin supervisión aquella vez porque eso ya es asunto pasado pero desde que Lydia y Wickham se casaron la verdad es que fuimos Jane y yo, y sobre todo nuestros esposos, quienes nos hicimos cargo de ella alojándola, aguantándola o dándole dinero mientras mamá hace de cuenta que su hija tiene un matrimonio feliz y tú simplemente miras para otro lado."

"¿A qué viene todo esto?", preguntó el señor Bennet dolido por las palabras de Elizabeth.

"A que temo que vengan a Londres como el año pasado y Lydia recurra a mi y finalmente sea William quien se ocupe de pagar las deudas y conseguirles un lugar decente donde vivir. Tú sabes bien cuánto daño le ha hecho ese hombre a mi esposa y mi cuñada y no es justo que Will tenga que revivir el tema una y otra vez. Es demasiado penoso para él."

"No tenía idea."

"Claro, porque no preguntas. Mira, no quiero hacerte sentir mal pero sí quiero que te hagas cargo de la situación porque Darcy no tiene por qué volver a involucrarse. Es mi hermana, tu hija, quien quiso casarse con ese cretino y es deber de la familia Bennet resolverlo. De nadie más."

"Tienes razón", dijo él luego de varios minutos. "¿Crees que debo pedirle disculpas?"

"No, Will lo hizo de corazón, porque me ama. Pero no permitiré que tenga que ocuparse otra vez. ¿Puede ser?"

"Claro hija, lo siento."

"Te quiero", le dijo Lizzie y le dio un beso en la frente. "Tengo algunas cosas que hacer, ¿te quedas aquí?"

"Sí, un rato más."

"Bien, pero cámbiate para las seis."

Mientras veía a su hija salir de la biblioteca el señor Bennet pensó en cuánto había cambiado. Siempre había sido más inteligente de lo común y muy madura para su edad pero ahora estaba más asentada. Sin dudas su casamiento le había dado el empujón que le faltaba para convertirse en toda una mujer, no por la boda en sí sino por el hombre con quien se había casado. Durante su adolescencia y juventud Lizzie leyó las mismas novelas románticas que sus hermanas y dijo algunas de las mismas pavadas pero, en realidad, nunca mostró interés por ningún muchacho y él llegó a temer que estuviera esperando uno de esos personajes imposibles de los libros (un príncipe azul de armadura reluciente que llegara en su corcel a rescatarla) y nunca se dignara a mirar a los simples mortales que tenía alrededor. Entonces sonrió al notar que Lizzie había encontrado su príncipe azul sólo que era ella quien lo había rescatado a él. Darcy era un gran hombre en todo sentido, tenía apellido, fortuna y prestigio pero sobre todo era un hombre íntegro, inteligente, honesto, caballeroso, digno de respeto y profundamente enamorado de su hija. Justo el hombre que Elizabeth merecía.

Durante la cena comprobó además cuánto había cambiado su yerno. Comparado con aquel hombre presumido y visiblemente incómodo que habían conocido en el baile del pueblo, este Darcy atento con su familia, cariñoso con su hija y hasta simpático, era otra persona. Casi no podía creer que estuviera conversando tan animadamente con la señora Bennet, que se estaba portando más que bien, o que le insistiera a Mary para que tocara junto a Georgiana, pero así era y como Darcy era incapaz de ocultar sus sentimientos, supo que ese interés era genuino.

"Señor Darcy, ¿me permite un momento?", le preguntó cuando terminó la velada.

"Claro, ¿sucede algo?"

"Sólo quería agradecerle."

"¿Por qué?"

"Por recibirnos en su casa y tratarnos con tanta deferencia… y por amar a Elizabeth. Usted sabe que es mi preferida y verla tan feliz me llena el corazón de felicidad."

"No tiene por qué agradecerme pero lo acepto. Me alegra que hoy sean mi familia y, en cuanto a Elizabeth, veo que no hace falta que le diga cuánto la amo y eso es lo que más me alegra porque su hija es mi vida así que soy yo quien debe agradecerle a usted que me haya permitido tomarla como esposa."

"Como si Lizzie me hubiera permitido negarme!", exclamó el señor Bennet y ambos rieron con ganas.

…

Los días siguientes estuvieron llenos de salidas de compras, idas al teatro, visitas a los museos, reuniones con los Gardiner, los Bingley y hasta los Matlock y hasta algún baile improvisado en casa de los Darcy que los inspiró a preparar un verdadero baile para un extenso número de invitados que serviría como presentación oficial de la nueva señora Darcy como anfitriona (no habían dado fiestas ni en Londres ni en Pemberley hasta el momento) y también para homenajear a Caroline y Richard antes de su casamiento. Pero para eso faltaban casi dos meses y mientras se ocupaban de los preparativos, que a Lizzie la ponían un poco nerviosa, Darcy atendía negocios y pasaba tiempo con sus amigos en actividades "masculinas" (aunque disfrutara enormemente de la compañía de su esposa y su hermana con la llegada de las otras Bennet eran demasiadas mujeres para él) y Lizzie salía con sus hermanas y hasta colaboraba con los preparativos para la boda de Caroline.

La única fuente de discordia era Lady Catherine, como siempre. Ella se encontraba en Londres con Anne porque había decidido hacerse cargo de la organización del casamiento de la señorita Bingley con quien se llevaba muy bien y que siempre le había parecido la más apropiada para Darcy, luego de su propia hija por supuesto. Anne, para sorpresa de todos, no había dado el brazo a torcer y seguía con seguridad el camino hacia su independencia. Su salud había mejorado milagrosamente y estaba más activa que nunca, acompañando a Elizabeth, Georgiana, Jane y las Bennet en casi todas sus actividades. Tal vez por eso, para darle celos, Lady Catherine había declarado a Caroline su preferida y se ocupaba todo el tiempo de ella, lamentablemente con más cariño del que había mostrado jamás por su hija. Peor esto, lejos de molestar a Anne le había resultado un alivio y, sin su madre encima todo el tiempo, se estaba divirtiendo como nunca antes.

Lizzie, como antes, hizo todo lo posible para que Darcy se reconciliara con su tía, a pesar de que él tenía razones para estar enojado, y finalmente logró que la invitara a comer. _'Piensa que tendrá que aguantarse a mi madre y mis hermanas y ese puede ser un gran castigo para ella'_, le dijo risueña. Pero las Bennet seguían con su comportamiento ejemplar y estaban demasiado impresionadas por Lady Catherine así que Su Señoría tuvo la satisfacción de mostrarse como la reina de la casa y Elizabeth, relajada, ni se molestó en recordarle que la señora de la casa era ella y cuando la dama pasó veinte minutos elogiando las virtudes de Caroline por su delicadeza, elegancia, talento para la música y el baile, perfección en su comportamiento, etc. etc. etc., simplemente rió por lo bajo mientras Caroline enrojecía por la vergüenza y Darcy por la rabia.

Después del almuerzo cayó una inesperada nevada y Elizabeth se escapó al jardín por un rato mientras los demás iban al salón de música para escuchar los progresos de Georgiana. Luego de algunos minutos Darcy notó que su esposa no estaba y la buscó con la mirada hasta que la vio afuera, jugando a la guerra con bolas de nieve con Kitty y Mary.

"Elizabeth, ven aquí. Hace mucho frío!", exclamó desde la terraza.

Lizzie entró algo mojada por la nieve y absolutamente helada. Darcy la tomó de las manos, la llevó junto a la chimenea y empezó a frotarle los brazos enérgicamente para darle un poco de calor.

"¿Qué hacías afuera con este frío amor? ¿Estás loca?", le preguntó acercándola un poco más hacia sí.

"Loca… pero por ti", le contestó ella mirándolo enamorada.

Darcy se perdió en sus ojos y olvidando todo lo que lo rodeaba la apretó contra su cuerpo, bajó el rostro y la besó apasionadamente.

Tan absortos estaban el uno en el otro que no notaron que la música había parado y todas las miradas se dirigían a ellos con sorpresa. Hasta que un grito los trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

"Fitzwilliam Darcy! ¿Qué significa esto?", exclamó indignadísima Lady Catherine.

Se separaron de inmediato y Elizabeth, que en realidad no se había dado cuenta de que había más gente en el salón, se dio vuelta hacia la chimenea para esconder su vergüenza. Darcy, que estaba de espaldas a su tía, permaneció así hasta que ganó suficiente compostura como para enfrentarla.

"Lo siento. Fue un comportamiento inapropiado. Les pido disculpas", dijo bajando la cabeza a modo de reverencia.

"Inapropiado es poco! ¿Cómo se te ocurre comportarte así en público? Si te dedicas a estos actos impúdicos en privado es tu problema pero delante de tu hermana, delante mío! No señor, esto es intolerable. Ya sabía yo que esta _muchacha _te iba a llevar por mal camino."

Al escuchar eso Elizabeth se dio vuelta y la miró con verdadero enojo por primera vez en la vida. ¿Quién se creía que era esa mujer para insultarla de esa manera? Estaba a punto de contestarle pero Darcy fue más rápido, y más certero, que ella.

"Suficiente! Acabo de pedirles disculpas _a todos _por haber llevado a mi mujer a un comportamiento _público_ inapropiado, comportamiento que _en privado _no tiene nada de malo porque, te guste o no, Elizabeth y yo estamos casados pero de ninguna manera te voy a permitir que nos acuses de actos impúdicos ni sugieras que mi mujer es de alguna manera reprochable. Sí, Lizzie y yo nos besamos! ¿Te espanta? Lo siento, pero es lo natural entre esposos. Ya hemos aguantado demasiado de ti, Elizabeth especialmente, así que si no te gusta lo que ves puedes irte."

"Por supuesto que me voy. No pienso permanecer en esta casa un minuto más. Anne, ven conmigo y ustedes también", dijo dirigiéndose a Caroline y Richard, "no vaya a ser que se contagien de estos dos maleducados."

Lizzie creyó que Darcy iba a estallar así que le tomó la mano para tranquilizarlo.

"Una última cosa tía. Piensa muy bien cómo vas a actuar si deseas volver o no te molestes en hacerlo."

Lady Catherine lo miró con desdén y sin decir palabra, dio media vuelta y se fue seguida de Anne, Caroline y Richard que los miraron como pidiéndoles perdón.

En el salón el aire se cortaba con cuchillo, Georgiana, Mary y Kitty estaban francamente asustadas, Jane y Charles totalmente asombrados, el señor Bennet enojado por la manera en que Lady Catherine había tratado a su hija, Darcy furioso y Elizabeth mortificada por haber sido causante de una nueva disputa familiar.

Increíblemente fue la señora Bennet quien descomprimió la situación con uno de sus comentarios desubicados de siempre.

"Qué susto por favor! Parecía una fiera!"

Kitty lanzó una risa nerviosa y, aún a su pesar, todos la imitaron, tal vez para aliviar la tensión que venían acumulando. Todos menos Darcy que estaba blanco como un papel y tenía una expresión que los hizo callar abruptamente pero luego él mismo rompió a reír sonoramente.

"Perdóname querido, yo quería que se reconciliaran, no que se volvieran a pelar", le dijo Lizzie con culpa.

"No te preocupes. Esa mujer es imposible."

"Realmente. Qué carácter! Está bien que ustedes fueron un poco… atrevidos pero tampoco era para que los insultara así", intervino la señora Bennet indignada.

"Mamá. No hables así!", la retó Lizzie.

"Está bien, tiene razón. La verdad es que prefiero pasar el tiempo aquí con ustedes que aguantando a esa… esa…", Darcy seguía tan enojado que no sabía ni qué decir y todos volvieron a reír. "Porque de ninguna manera pienso dejar de besar y acariciar a mi preciosa mujer", le dijo a Lizzie al oído haciéndola sonrojar.

"Si me disculpan", dijo Lizzie alejándose de él, "les recuerdo que todo este lío empezó porque yo tenía frío y estaba mojada y aún es así por lo que me voy a cambiar", les anunció y antes de irse se acercó a Darcy y le susurró "Tal vez necesite ayuda señor Darcy. ¿Podrá acompañarme dentro de cinco minutos?"

Fueron los cinco minutos más largos de su vida.


	28. Chapter 28

**Gracias por todos los hermosos comentarios. **

**Capítulo 28**

Si bien la temporada en Londres no había llegado a su mejor momento, los Darcy asistían a por lo menos una cena, baile o reunión por semana. Elegían los eventos con cuidado ya que, aunque su carácter había cambiado mucho, a Darcy aún no le fascinaban esos encuentros sociales y Elizabeth, que no tenía ninguna dificultad en compartir la velada con gente poco conocida o directamente extraña, encontraba la sociedad de Londres demasiado pretenciosa y falsa y había encontrado pocas personas con quienes la pasara realmente bien. Habitualmente iban acompañados por los Bingley, que ya estaban en la ciudad, y en ocasiones incluso por alguna de las hermanas Bennet. Quien todavía no podía acompañarlos, a menos que fuera una reunión familiar o con amigos muy cercanos, era Georgiana porque todavía no había hecho su debut en sociedad. Lo ocurrido en Ramsgate había postergado su debut y Georgie, tímida como era, no lo había lamentado hasta ese momento, pero viendo que su cuñada y las señoritas Bennet asistían a tantas fiestas, sintió deseos de acompañarlas. Por eso Lizzie y Darcy decidieron aprovechar el baile que darían en marzo para presentar a Georgiana en sociedad.

Obviamente Lady Catherine no estuvo de acuerdo porque la época acostumbrada para los debuts era abril, porque ese viaje originalmente había sido pensado para presentar a la señora Darcy a la sociedad de Londres oficialmente y además para homenajear a Caroline y Fitzwilliam por su próximo enlace (dos motivos eran más que suficiente para dar un baile y se agregaba un tercero nadie entendería bien a qué se los había invitado), porque no tendrían tiempo suficiente para preparar el vestido de esa noche y todos los trajes que necesitaría para los eventos posteriores y porque un mes y medio era demasiado poco para preparar a Georgiana para su nueva vida, etc. etc. etc. Darcy se encargó de recordarle que no tenían por qué aclararle a nadie los motivos de la fiesta, que Georgie tendría el vestido más lindo del mundo para esa noche y que ya tenía suficientes trajes para los días siguientes y que era una muchacha absolutamente preparada que no necesitaba más consejos de nadie y que su debut era sólo un formalismo que le permitiría asistir a todas las fiestas que quisiera y que él, como su hermano mayor y guardián, le permitiera. Su Señoría no tuvo más que decir.

Empezaron entonces los preparativos y la casa Darcy pronto se llenó de modistas, telas vaporosas, encajes y puntillas, e interminables conversaciones sobre vestidos, sombreros y guantes. El señor Bennet, más que acostumbrado a estos derroteros femeninos, se recluyó en la biblioteca, tal como lo hacía en Longbourn, pero al ver al pobre Sr. Darcy tan agobiado, tuvo piedad de él y le pidió que lo invitara a conocer el club al que pertenecía. Darcy, agradecido por el salvataje, aceptó rápidamente y en el camino pasaron a buscar a Charles y a Fitzwilliam que también estaban agobiados, el primero por los pañales y biberones, y el segundo por cuestiones tan poco interesantes para un hombre como las invitaciones para la boda, las flores para la iglesia y la selección de salmos para la ceremonia. Volvieron muy tarde y hablando tonteras como dos viejos amigos un poco borrachos.

…

En enero Londres estaba llena de actividad a pesar del frío. Por ejemplo, se habían reanudado las sesiones del Parlamento y, para desesperación de Darcy, Lord Spencer le envió una nota pidiendo verlo. Seguramente le había a preguntar qué opinaba de la propuesta que le había hecho acerca de unirse a la política y Darcy, sinceramente, no sabía qué responder. Además, por primera vez le había ocultado algo a su esposa, eso lo tenía muy mortificado y no sabía bien por qué no se lo había dicho aún. El día de la reunión estaba terminando de arreglarse cuando Lizzie entró en la habitación.

"Qué elegante! ¿Tienes una cita?", le preguntó con tono juguetón mientras le arreglaba la corbata.

"Voy a ver a un viejo amigo de mi padre, Lord Spencer."

"Te esmeraste demasiado para un viejo Lord. Espero que no se trate de una _Lady_."

"¿Realmente crees que te engañaría?", Darcy estaba tan alterado por la reunión y tan culposo por no haber confiado en Lizzie que al principio no notó que ella estaba bromeando pero pudo reaccionar a tiempo. "Pensándolo bien, Lady Spencer es una bella mujer. Aún a sus sesenta años", le dijo y dándole un simpático beso en la nariz salió rápido de la habitación antes de que Elizabeth se diera cuenta de que algo pasaba. Se quedó más tranquilo cuando escuchó su risa antes de cerrar la puerta.

Llegó a la cita puntualmente, como correspondía, y una vez más se sintió intimidado por los largos pasillos y los impresionantes salones del Parlamento. Trató de imaginarse allí, escuchando interminables discursos, negociando hasta para tomar un café, no creía que pudiera lograrlo pero, tal vez, cada tanto podría hacer algo bueno y si lo lograba, no sólo sería importante para él, su familia y sus intereses sino para todo el país. ¿Estaba dispuesto a perderse una oportunidad así?

"Buenos días, señor Darcy. Lord Spencer lo espera", le dijo el asistente mientras abría la puerta del despacho.

…

Mientras su marido tomaba decisiones importantes para el futuro de todos, Elizabeth también tenía un asunto serio que atender.

"Buenos días, quisiera ver a la señorita Jane, por favor", dijo entregando su tarjeta personal a la doncella que le había abierto la puerta.

"Pase por favor señora Darcy, enseguida la llamo."

Estaba en casa de Henry Austen, hermano de Jane y Cassandra que junto con su esposa alojaba a las muchachas cada vez que visitaban Londres. Era una casa sencilla pero de buen tamaño y estaba decorada con clase y buen gusto. Había llegado allí luego de averiguar a través de Georgiana que su amiga estaba por unos días en la ciudad. Llevaba el manuscrito consigo. El día anterior había hablado con su padre otra vez del libro y él seguía con la idea de que era tan bueno como para merecer ser publicado y que la historia no era tan exacta como para ser reconocida por cualquiera. Lizzie coincidía en que la historia era muy buena pero estaba segura de que en cuanto cualquier persona de su círculo cercano, o lejano, leyera los primeros capítulos, descubriría la identidad de los protagonistas. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de Jane que parecía presentir el motivo de la visita porque se la veía algo preocupada.

"Señora Darcy, es un placer volver a verla. ¿Georgiana no vino con usted?"

"No, vine sola", dándose cuenta de que su tono había sonado demasiado duro continuó, "pero te esperamos a ti y a tu hermana la semana próxima para tomar el té. Georgie está muy ansiosa por ello."

"Sí claro, nosotras también", respondió Jane más relajada y la invitó a sentarse al tiempo que ordenaba que trajeran un poco de té.

Hablaron de esto y aquello hasta que Jane no pudo más y le preguntó si lo había leído.

"Lo leí. Tres veces. Es muy bueno Jane, muy bueno pero… Para ser sincera tengo que decirte que la primera vez que lo leí me enojé mucho. Yo no te conté mi historia para que la transformaras en una novela rosa", dijo Elizabeth mientras se levantaba y recorría la habitación de un lado al otro -se había contagiado esa costumbre de Darcy-. "Lo hice porque a las mujeres siempre nos gusta escuchar una buena historia de amor y más cuando es verdad. Así que cuando, después de leer los primeros capítulos me di cuenta de que los protagonistas éramos, sin dudas, Fitzwilliam y yo, me puse furiosa, furiosa! ¿Me entiendes verdad?", Jane sólo pudo asentir. "No sabía qué hacer, mi marido no estaba -por suerte- así que le envíe el manuscrito a mi padre y le pedí consejo. Mi padre siempre fue demasiado bueno -mi hermana Jane sacó eso de él- así que me respondió que lo tomara como lo que era, una novela, y no le diera tanta importancia pero para mí era muy importante y no sabía cómo decírselo a Darcy, no lo sé todavía, aún no se lo he dicho y eso también me tiene mal porque nunca le oculté nada." Había hablado tan rápido que tuvo que detenerse para respirar. "En fin Jane… ¿cómo se te ocurrió escribir algo tan literal? ¿Realmente crees que te permitiré publicarlo?", le preguntó por fin enfrentándola.

"No sé si usted ha intentado escribir algo alguna vez señora Darcy", respondió Jane después de unos minutos de silencio y ante la negativa de Lizzie continuó, "Yo escribo desde que era muy pequeña. Cuentos, historias cortas y obras de teatro para representar en mi propia casa, principalmente, esta es mi primera novela pero el mecanismo es igual, las ideas empiezan a surgir luego de algún suceso o al enterarme de algún episodio, grande o pequeño, que dispara algo en mi interior que me inspira a escribir una historia. Algunas veces, pocas, logro escribir intencionadamente pero esos son los relatos menos interesantes según creo. Lo que usted me contó, su historia con el señor Darcy, fue un detonante extraordinario. En cuanto volví a mi casa comencé a escribir y no me detuve por días. Nunca antes había tenido tanta inspiración." Se detuvo y miró a Elizabeth con una mezcla de orgullo por su obra y vergüenza por la pena que le había causado. "Lamento que le haya molestado mi atrevimiento pero déjeme decirle que su historia -la verdadera, no la que yo escribí- es la que todas las mujeres del mundo quisiéramos vivir."

Esas sentidas palabras tocaron el corazón de Elizabeth que, al ver a su joven amiga tan mortificada, se acercó a ella y le tomó las manos a modo de reconciliación.

"Tengo que admitir que eres realmente buena leyendo la personalidad de los demás. Con lo poco que yo te conté, más lo que te pueden haber dicho Georgie y Kitty -aunque no creo que haya sido demasiado- lograste retratarnos casi a la perfección. Pero ten cuidado, yo me creía tan sagaz como tú y cuando conocí al señor Darcy me equivoqué de pleno y, como bien sabes, eso estuvo a punto de costarme la felicidad." Elizabeth se perdió por unos segundos en sus recuerdos. "Con mi familia acertaste bastante aunque mi madre no es tan frívola como la pintas. Ya la conocerás cuando nos visites porque están quedándose en la casa. Y con Lady Catherine acertaste perfectamente, pero si le dices a alguien que dije eso lo negaré rotundamente", le dijo Lizzie y las dos rieron con ganas.

Siguieron hablando de la historia y de la impresión que había causado en Elizabeth hasta que ésta debió retirarse.

"He traído el manuscrito para devolvértelo. Como comprenderás no puedo permitir que lo publiques, al menos por ahora. Pero te repito que es muy bueno y espero que sigas escribiendo. Tienes mucho talento", agregó, para no ser tan dura.

"Lo entiendo y gracias por los elogios", respondió Jane, decepcionada pero tranquila. "Pero quédeselo, es una copia. Tal vez algún día quiera mostrárselo al señor Darcy." Elizabeth aceptó nuevamente el libro.

"¿No estás enojada conmigo?", le preguntó antes de irse.

"Claro que no. Es más, para probarlo le daré algo. Aguarde aquí un momento." Jane volvió al cabo de unos minutos trayendo un paquete que entregó a Elizabeth. "Es una nueva novela que acabo de terminar. Y no, no se preocupe, los personajes son totalmente irreales. Se llama Sensatez y sentimientos, me gustaría publicarlo pero por ahora a los editores no parece interesarles ¿Me haría el honor de leerlo?"

"El honor será mío Jane. Te veré en unos días. Adiós."

"Adiós señora Darcy. Gracias por venir."

…

Cuando Elizabeth regresó a la casa la encontró vacía: Darcy aún no había regresado de su reunión, Georgiana estaba en su clase de piano y sus padres habían ido a pasar el día a casa de los Gardiner con Mary y Kitty, así que se instaló en la biblioteca, en el mismo sillón al que su padre se había hecho adicto, y empezó a leer el nuevo libro que Jane Austen le había dado.

A los pocos minutos la historia de la señora Dashwood y sus tres hijas, Elinor, Marianne y Margaret, la había atrapado por completo. Leyó y leyó olvidándose del tiempo hasta que, más o menos a la mitad del libro, sintió hambre y pidió que le llevaran una bandeja con té y carnes frías a la biblioteca. Se sintió identificada especialmente con la inteligencia de Elinor, pero no creía tener ni su bondad ni su espíritu de sacrificio, de Marianne admiraba su pasión y coraje aunque fuera un poco inconsciente a veces, se enamoró del tímido Edward Ferrars aunque su corazón tomó partido enseguida por el sufrido Coronel Brandon. Rió y lloró mientras leía y dejó de hacerlo recién cuando Darcy entró en la biblioteca buscándola.

"Amor, volviste! "¿Cómo te fue con Lord Spencer?", le preguntó levantando la vista del libro por primera vez en varias horas.

"Acabo de llegar. Me dicen que llevas horas aquí. ¿Qué lees?", le preguntó él mientras se sentaba frente a ella y ponía los pies sobre un pequeño banquito frente al fuego.

"¿Recuerdas a Jane Austen, la amiga de Georgie que nos visitó el año pasado?", Darcy asintió. "Resulta que es escritora y muy buena además. Me pidió que leyera esta novela, es fabulosa, me tiene completamente atrapada. Empecé a leerla antes del mediodía y ya casi termino", le contó Lizzie muy entusiasmada.

"¿En serio escribe? Pero es muy joven! No debe tener más de veinte años. ¿De qué se trata la historia?"

"Es sobre una mujer que queda viuda y sus tres hijas. Elinor, la mayor, es…" Lizzie se detuvo al darse cuenta de algo. "Yo te pregunté algo cuando llegaste y tú no me respondiste. ¿Cómo te fue con Lord Spencer? ¿O resulta que al final si era una Lady?"

"¿Sigues con eso? No era ninguna Lady, es Lord y es miembro del Parlamento y allí pasé todo el día."

"Por eso estabas tan elegante. ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?", preguntó Lizzie intrigada.

"Porque tendría que haberte dicho mucho más. Deja el libro y ven aquí, siéntate en mi falda", le pidió estirando la mano para tomar la de su mujer.

"Me estás asustando", dijo Lizzie mientras dejaba que Darcy la abrazara y la obligara a apoyar la cabeza en su pecho y le acariciaba el cabello. Aunque no era mucha obligación en realidad porque le encantaba sentarse así.

"No tienes de qué preocuparte, no hay ninguna Lady. Se trata de otra cosa."

Lizzie se liberó de su abrazo para verlo a los ojos con una mirada interrogativa y entonces Darcy le contó todo, que Lord Spencer había sido un buen amigo de su padre, que su hijo había sido compañero suyo en la universidad, que se habían reencontrado hacía poco tiempo, le contó la propuesta del señor y sus cavilaciones sobre si aceptar o no.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?", le preguntó ella algo dolida.

"Primero porque me olvidé. Estaba tan cansado por el viaje y tan contento de regresar a Pemberley y a ti que ni me acordé de lo que había pasado hasta varios días después y entonces quise decírtelo mil veces pero nunca encontré el momento, principalmente porque yo estaba muy inseguro de lo que pensaba."

Elizabeth le iba a hacer un reproche pero recordó que ella misma le había ocultado, le ocultaba aún, no una sino dos cosas: el libro de Jane Asuten y, lo que era más importante aún, los sentimientos de Georgiana hacía el señor Adams. Así que no dijo nada de eso y en vez preguntó, tratando de esconder su preocupación.

"¿Aceptaste?"

"No", dijo Darcy después de varios segundos y Lizzie soltó un suspiro muy largo cuando ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque la política no es para mí. Lo pensé mucho, mucho, y sé que jamás me sentiría bien en ese ambiente. Además realmente lo que más me importa es mi familia, esta hermosa familia que estamos empezando, y quiero preservar Pemberley para nosotros y nuestros descendientes."

"Tus palabras no hacen más que demostrar lo buen hombre, esposo y hermano que eres y te amo aún más, si cabe, por eso pero… ¿estás seguro?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?", le preguntó Darcy asombrado.

"La propuesta que te hicieron es un gran honor y demuestra que Lord Spencer reconoce tu inteligencia y tu capacidad para asumir un puesto como ese. Aunque no hemos hablado nunca directamente del asunto sé, por que lo veo en tu manera de comportarte como propietario, que te interesa realmente el bienestar de tus empleados y arrendatarios, veo cuánto te preocupas por ellos, por mejorar su nivel de vida, y mientras algunos sólo quieren obtener ganancias a cualquier costo, tú eres justo con los tratos que haces aunque no ganes tanto como podrías."

Se levantaron y Darcy se dirigió a la chimenea y se quedó mirando las llamas por bastante tiempo.

"¿Entonces crees que debería aceptar?", le preguntó sin volverse a mirarla.

"Creo que deberías tomar la decisión por ti mismo, sin preocuparte por nuestro futuro porque tú mismo te has encargado de asegurarlo para nosotros. Georgie y yo te acompañaremos siempre, no importa lo que decidas."

"Pero tendríamos que vivir mucho tiempo en Londres, apenas podríamos volver a Pemberley un par de meses por años, yo viajaría bastante y pasaría mucho tiempo ocupado y también necesitaría que me acompañaras en distintas ocasiones, no siempre festivas o agradables. ¿Estarías dispuesta a eso?", le preguntó, esta vez mirándola a los ojos.

"Por más que ame nuestra vida actual, estaría dispuesta a eso y más por ti. Y Georgiana también, estoy segura. Quiero que te realices, amor, en los negocios o en la política o en lo que sea, siempre que eso te haga sentir pleno y feliz."

"No dejas de sorprenderme", le dijo tomándole las manos y atrayéndola hacia si. "Creía que dirías algo así pero escucharlo de tus labios es… es más de lo que puedo pedir. Bendigo al cielo porque te puso en mi camino…", le dijo visiblemente emocionado.

"Y a tu tía por habernos dado el empujón que necesitábamos", agregó Lizzie para quitarle solemnidad al momento. Ambos rieron. "¿Y entonces?", preguntó luego de unos segundos tratando de ocultar su preocupación.

"Entonces mi respuesta… sigue siendo no pero ahora lo digo más convencido que antes porque nada en este mundo merece más mi atención que la mujer que está ahora delante de mí."

"¿Seguro?"

"Seguro."

"Ay qué suerte! Estaba temiendo que cambiaras de idea", reconoció Lizzie y se abrazó fuerte a él mientas ambos reían.

"Igual le prometí a Lord Spencer que colaboraría en lo que pudiera."

"Me gustaría conocerlo, tenemos que invitarlo al baile."

"Y a Lady Spencer también."

"Por supuesto y si no llega a tener sesenta años te mato."

…

Cuando Elizabeth terminó de leer el libro de Jane Austen le rogó a su marido que lo leyera. Tan entusiasmada estaba que había decidido costear la edición si ninguna editorial estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, cosa que dudaba, y quería la opinión de su marido. A él no le entusiasmaba mucho la historia de las enamoradizas hermanas Dashwood pero tuvo que reconocer que el libro era realmente bueno y merecía ser publicado.

Una mañana estaban en el estudio de Darcy hablando del tema y Elizabeth tomó coraje y le contó que esa no era la primera novela de Jane Austen.

"¿Cuándo la leíste? No me habías dicho nada", le reprochó Darcy.

"Es verdad. Tú estabas tan mortificado el otro día porque no me habías dicho lo de Lord Spencer y resulta que yo también te estaba ocultando algo", le confesó mortificada.

"Ahora el preocupado soy yo", dijo Darcy recostándose en el sillón de su escritorio como esperando una explicación de su mujer.

"Resulta que el año pasado cuando volvíamos a Pemberley Jane me entregó un manuscrito y me pidió que lo leyera. Con el regreso a casa me olvidé completamente y recién recordé que lo tenía cuando te fuiste de viaje y yo estaba un poco aburrida."

"¿Y?", preguntó Darcy con semblante serio pero internamente divertido por los rodeos que daba su mujer.

"Y lo leí. Y es muy bueno, mejor que este en mi opinión."

"Y no me lo dijiste ¿por…?"

"Porque… los personajes… Ejem… están inspirados en gente que conocemos", dijo por fin.

"¿En serio? ¿En quiénes?", preguntó Darcy intrigado.

"Me parece mejor que lo descubras por ti mismo pero primero te advierto algo. En un momento vas a tener ganas de tirar el libro a la chimenea, no lo hagas, sigue leyendo. Y después me cuentas", dicho eso dejó el libro sobre el escritorio y salió antes de que Darcy pudiera decir nada.

Darcy no salió del estudio hasta avanzada la tarde. Una doncella le llevó un almuerzo ligero al mediodía y cuando salió Elizabeth le preguntó cómo estaba su marido, la cara de susto de la muchacha fue suficiente para entender que no estaba de buen humor, así que Lizzie calmó sus nervios como pudo esperando a que saliera.

"¿Qué pasa querida? Te noto nerviosa", le preguntó su padre en un momento.

"Ay papá, es que le di a Will el libro de Jane Austen, el primero, tú sabes", le respondió nerviosa.

"Tranquila hija, no será para tanto", le dijo el señor Bennet pero en ese momento una doncella llegó para decirle que el señor la espera en su estudio '_En seguida'_.

"Acompáñame", le dijo a su padre y lo tomó del brazo.

"¿Yo, por qué? Esto no es asunto mío?"

"Papá no seas cobarde!"

"Pero si eres tú la que no quiere enfrentarlo sola!"

"Acompáñame por favor!", le rogó Lizzie.

"Esta bien", aceptó el señor Bennet a regañadientes.

Entraron juntos al estudio para asombro de Darcy pero Elizabeth hizo que su padre se sentara a su lado y aclaró que lo sabía todo.

"¿Se lo contaste a tu padre y a mi no?", preguntó Darcy enojado.

"Es que tu estabas de viaje y yo no sabía que hacer así que le envié el libro por expreso a papá y le pedí su opinión."

"¿Y no se te ocurrió contármelo cuando regresé?", le preguntó Darcy directamente a ella ignorando completamente que su suegro también estaba ahí.

"Estaba muy feliz de volver a verte y me olvidé y después no supe cómo decírtelo."

A Darcy no le pasó desapercibido que Elizabeth estaba usando la misma excusa que había usado él en referencia a Lord Spencer. Se sentó con aire cansado, como admitiendo su derrota.

"Lizzie… somos nosotros!", dijo por fin.

"Lo sé."

"¿Pero cómo…?"

"Me temo que es culpa mía. Una vez encontré a Georgiana y Kitty contándole a Jane y su hermana Cassandra sobre nosotros y, como ni tu hermana ni la mía sabían la historia completa, me pareció divertido contárselas a todas y así lo hice. Jamás imaginé que Jane la utilizaría como inspiración para una de sus novelas."

"No sé muy bien qué decir. En principio me parece una falta de respeto. ¿Cómo se atreve esa niña a reducir nuestras vidas a un… un…? Creo que tenemos que reconsiderar su amistad con Georgiana."

"No creo que sea para tanto!", exclamó Lizzie.

"¿Me disculpan?", preguntó el señor Bennet cuya propia hija también había olvidado que estaba allí.

"¿Sí señor Bennet?", preguntó Darcy mirándolo por primera vez desde que había entrado.

"Lizzie me envió el libro como le dijo y yo lo leí… con placer, debo admitir. Obviamente que enseguida advertí la identidad de quienes habían servido de inspiración, y no olviden que yo mismo me convertí en uno de los personajes, pero hice el esfuerzo de abstraerme de eso y concentrarme sólo en la historia, como si no conociera a ninguno de sus protagonistas. Si ustedes pudieran hacer lo mismo deberán reconocer que el libro es bueno y que en esa muchacha no hay mala intención. Si la hubiera, habría publicado el libro directamente sin pedir la opinión de Elizabeth o, más aún, hubiera divulgado todos los detalles jugosos de su relación y no lo hizo. ¿O sí?" Lizzie y Darcy negaron con la cabeza. "¿Lo ven? La muchacha simplemente abrazó la inspiración que recibió y quienes alguna vez soñamos con convertirnos en escritores sabemos bien que las ideas son esquivas, una buena idea nunca se deja escapar."

"Lo hace ver demasiado simple señor Bennet. Es nuestra vida, nuestra intimidad. Me hace ver como un pedante orgulloso!", exclamó Darcy revelando parte de su enojo.

"Y a mi como una necia prejuiciosa", intervino Lizzie enojada también.

"Y a mi como un pusilánime pero… ¿está tan lejos de la realidad?", les preguntó. "¿Acaso usted no fue un poco demasiado orgulloso? Al principio al menos. Y tú Lizzie, ¿no juzgaste apresuradamente aún a tu propio marido? Miren…", prosiguió ante el silencio de la pareja, "como le dije a Lizzie ustedes no tienen por qué permitir que lo publique y ella tendrá que aceptar la decisión que tomen pero no sean duros con la niña, no lo hizo con mala intención. Además es una hermosa historia de amor, tan bella como la verdadera, y los personajes son atractivos ¿no me digan que no? Piensen en el inefable Collins si no!"

"Y Lady Catherine no se queda atrás!", admitió Darcy riendo y con eso dio por terminado su enojo.

Pocos días después la mismísima Jane Austen llegó a la casa respondiendo a la invitación de Georgiana pero antes de poder ver a su amiga fue conducida al estudio del señor Darcy que la esperaba de pie, muy erguido, en esa pose de amo y señor de Pemberley que atemorizaba hasta al más valiente. Elizabeth estaba detrás, en silencio.

"Señorita Jane, bienvenida. Espero que no le moleste tener unas palabras conmigo antes de ver a mi hermana. Siéntese por favor", le dijo antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, mientras él se sentaba en el sillón de enfrente junto a su mujer. "Supongo que imaginará de qué quiero hablar." Jane asintió. "No voy a decirle cuánto me molestó saber que mi esposa y yo nos habíamos convertido en personajes de cuento por su pluma, ni siquiera voy a contarle lo difícil que fue para mi ver plasmadas en papel mis malas actitudes y errores, mis sufrimientos y los de varias de las personas que más quiero. No, no voy a decirle eso."

"Señor Darcy, yo…"

Darcy le hizo un gesto con la mano para detenerla.

"Lo que sí voy a decirle es que, como comprenderá, no podemos dejar que lo publique. Al menos por ahora. Si, sin embargo, usted está dispuesta a cambiar alguno de los personajes y acontecimientos y si volvemos a leer la historia dentro de un tiempo _largo_ y ya no nos moviliza tanto, tal vez reconsideremos la situación."

"Gracias. Me parece justo", fue todo lo que pudo decir Jane.

"Por el momento queremos ofrecerte nuestro apoyo para publicar tu otra novela", intervino Lizzie. "Nos hemos tomado el atrevimiento de mostrársela a un editor conocido del señor Darcy que está muy entusiasmado con ella. Si te parece bien podemos ir a verlo la semana que viene para arreglar los detalles. Nosotros cubriremos los gastos que hagan falta."

"¿Lo dice en serio?", preguntó Jane totalmente asombrada.

"Claro que sí", le aseguró Elizabeth.

"Escribe muy bien señorita Jane y para nosotros será un placer apoyarla. Pero tenga cuidado con lo que cuenta porque podría lastimar a alguien", le aconsejó Darcy.

"Sí señor Darcy, muchas gracias. A usted también señora Darcy. Gracias, gracias."

"Está bien, no hace falta que agradezcan tanto. Te lo mereces. Ahora vete, Georgie te está esperando en el jardín de invierno."

Lizzie y Darcy se quedaron de pie, observándola, mientras una doncella la acompañaba a encontrarse con Georgiana.

"¿Estuve muy duro?", preguntó Darcy algo mortificado.

"Tal vez, pero no le vendrá mal el susto", sentenció Lizzie.

Antes de entrar al jardín de invierno Jane Austen se topó con un señor algo mayor que caminaba con un libro en la mano, enseguida supo que se trataba del señor Bennet.

"Tu debes ser la famosa Jane Austen ¿verdad?", le preguntó.

"Sí y usted el señor Bennet si no me equivoco."

"Eres tan sagaz como suponía. Tengo que confesar que leí tu historia, me gustó mucho y no te preocupes que no estoy enojado contigo con la manera en que me retrataste pero te voy a dar un consejo."

"¿Sí?", preguntó Jane temiendo otro sermón.

"El título, _Primeras impresiones_, no es muy bueno. ¿Te puedo sugerir otro que creo que se ajusta más a la historia? _Orgullo y prejuicio _¿Qué te parece?"

"Ehhh… me encanta!"


	29. Chapter 29

**Gracias por los comentarios. Sigan alentándome y contándome qué les parece la historia. **

**Capítulo 29**

Los días de los Darcy y sus invitados en Londres avanzaban en medio de salidas al teatro y a la ópera, visitas a museos y galerías, tardes de compras y algunos bailes. Uno de los más importantes era el que daría Lady Morgan a fines de la semana, no sólo porque era uno de los eventos más importantes de la temporada sino porque le serviría a Elizabeth para conocer a varias de las personas invitadas a su propio baile. En su primer año de matrimonio la temporada en Londres había sido muy corta para ellos y este año sus salidas a reuniones muy concurridas era escasas así que la señora Darcy seguía siendo un misterio para gran parte de la sociedad.

Caroline, más acostumbrada a ese tipo de fiestas que Lizzie y Jane, las había estado asesorando y, por una vez, las antiguas señoritas Bennet habían aceptado gustosas los consejos de la señorita Bingley por eso no se sorprendieron cuando, el día anterior al baile, Caroline llegó muy ansiosa y pidió hablar con ellas _'Inmediatamente y a solas'_.

"Elizabeth, hay problema", le dijo mirándola muy seria.

"¿El azul pasó de moda de ayer a hoy?", preguntó Lizzie con tono burlón pensando en el vestido que estrenaría al día siguiente.

"Hablo en serio", respondió Caroline un poco ofendida por la burla pero sabiendo que tenía que aguantar cada tanto ese tipo de frases por parte de Elizabeth en compensación a lo mal que ella la había tratado. Pero esta era su oportunidad de redimirse y no la desaprovecharía. "¿Saben quién es Stella Appleton?"

"No", respondieron Lizzie y Jane al unísono.

"Pues deberían. La _señorita_ Appleton es quien intentará robarte a tu esposo Elizabeth."

"¿Qué?"

"Stella es la única hija del señor Appleton, un hombre de negocios muy respetable pero muy poco riguroso que, al morir su esposa en el parto, crió a su hija dándole mucha más libertad de la que la niña necesitaba o merecía. Siendo poseedor de una gran fortuna, no escatimó en gastos y Stella creció como una niña malcriada acostumbrada a salirse con la suya siempre. Para colmo es muy bella, aunque no elegante, rubia, alta y con una figura exuberante", se detuvo un momento a tomar aire y vio que Lizzie y Jane seguían ansiosas su relato. "Cuando hizo su debut en sociedad, a los 17, asombró a todos con su belleza y su talento para la música, el canto y el baile, era exactamente lo que se espera de una muchacha refinada y pronto se convirtió en la preferida de la temporada, todas las señoritas la querían como amiga y todos los jóvenes la pretendían. Pero Stella no sólo había empleado muy bien su tiempo perfeccionándose en arte y literatura sino que también había aprendido, y muy bien, el arte de la seducción y antes de cumplir los 18 tenía a más de un hombre comiendo de su mano."

"¿Y su padre lo permitía?", preguntó Jane escandalizada.

"Su padre estaba tan fascinado como el resto de los hombres, adoraba realmente a su hija, y además era muy grande y creo que realmente no se daba cuenta de nada", explicó Caroline. "Así vivía ella, muy despreocupadamente, hasta que su padre cayó en desgracia y de la noche a la mañana se quedaron prácticamente sin nada. El señor Appleton murió poco tiempo después dejando a su hija en una situación difícil pero, como él era muy querido, nunca estuvo totalmente desamparada. Aún así Stella estaba demasiado acostumbrada a los lujos y no quería perder su estatus así que decidió seguir disfrutando de los favores que muchos hombres estaban dispuestos a hacerle, aunque más no fuera a cambio de una de sus famosas sonrisas."

"¿Y qué tiene que ver mi marido en todo esto?", preguntó Lizzie esperando que Caroline no le dijera que su esposo había sido uno de _esos_ hombres.

"La verdadera intención de Stella era encontrar un esposo y lo eligió entre todos los hombres disponibles. Para su desgracia, justo ese hombre no estaba interesado en ella, ni en ninguna otra en realidad", Caroline dijo esto último con una media sonrisa en los labios.

"Darcy…", adivinó Lizzie.

"Darcy. Lo persiguió durante todo un año pero lo único que logró fue que él se retirará a Pemberley antes de lo previsto. Darcy siempre fue muy correcto y jamás le habría hecho un desaire a una dama, por más dudable que fuera su reputación, pero se notaba que estaba molesto por las insinuaciones de ella y eso no pasó desapercibido. Las invitaciones a Stella se hicieron cada vez más escasas y ya poca gente quería ser visto con ella. Una de las pocas personas que se mantuvo fiel a su amistad con el señor Appleton fue Lady Morgan porque él había sido muy amigo de su difunto esposo. Ella convenció a Stella de que aceptara la propuesta de matrimonio del señor Barton, un ingeniero que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella a pesar de todo y que podía darle toda la comodidad y los lujos que ella deseaba. Se casaron y se fueron a vivir a Irlanda donde el señor Barton estaba trabajando en el tendido de ferrocarriles."

"Pero entonces no entiendo cuál es el problema."

"El señor Barton murió hace seis meses y Stella está de vuelta."

"¿Pero crees que será capaz de buscar a Darcy otra vez ahora que él está casado?", preguntó Lizzie incrédula.

"No lo sé, pero estará en el baile mañana y por lo que me han dicho vino dispuesta a recuperar el terreno perdido aquí y sé con certeza que ya ha preguntado si Darcy estará allí."

"Bueno. Te agradezco la advertencia pero no creo que deba preocuparme por nada, conociendo a _mi _marido", replicó Lizzie algo ofendida.

"No me malinterpretes Elizabeth, no quise inferir nada", aseguró Caroline mortificada. "No te conté esto para crear un problema entre ustedes sino simplemente para que no estés desprevenida. Por supuesto que no tienes nada de que preocuparte con respecto a _tu_ marido, pero si Stella sigue interesada en él puede traerles más de un problema. Mira, este tipo de mujeres no necesita que nada ocurra realmente, les alcanza con el rumor."

"Pero a Darcy le importa bien poco lo que piensen de nosotros y a mi menos!"

"Lo sé", dijo Caroline bajando la vista y la voz. "Bien, debo irme. Nos vemos mañana."

Jane miró a Elizabeth enojada por la manera en que le había hablado a su cuñada y Lizzie se dio cuenta de que había exagerado.

"Lo siento Caroline", dijo Lizzie tocándole suavemente el brazo para llamar su atención. "Sé que tu intención fue buena y te lo agradezco. Es que este tipo de chismes me enerva."

"No te preocupes. Adiós."

Jane se fue poco después que Caroline dejando a Lizzie sumida en sus pensamientos. No dudaba ni remotamente que Will la amaba sólo a ella pero no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué él nunca le había hablado de la tal Stella y se dio cuenta de que, en realidad, no le había hablado de ninguna mujer y seguramente habría habido alguna que le gustara un poco aunque sea. De repente le dio curiosidad pero no sabía si preguntarle, la respuesta podía no ser de su agrado.

Anduvo todo el día medio distraída y agradeció que Will se quedara a cenar en el club con Charles y Richard. Cuando él regresó ya estaba acostada y, como era muy tarde, aprovechó para hacerse la dormida y no se movió ni siquiera cuando él se inclinó sobre ella para darle un suave beso en la mejilla y dedicarle un tierno _'Te amo' _aunque creyera que ella estaba dormida. Cuando escuchó que su respiración se había vuelto más pesada se dio vuelta con cuidado para mirarlo. _'Es tan lindo cuando duerme'_, pensó y se preguntó cómo podía dudar de él siquiera por un minuto.

…

Al día siguiente no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar porque las mujeres de la casa empezaron con el revoloteo por la mañana preparando sus vestidos y tocados para la noche mientras Georgie, que no podía asistir por no haber sido presentada aún en sociedad, daba lo mejor de sí y ayudaba a las demás a arreglarse. Al mediodía llegó Jane para pasar la tarde con ellas y cambiarse allí, traía a Emma que quedaría a cargo de la señora Bennet esa noche. Charles la acompañó sólo para recoger a Darcy y al señor Bennet y sacarlos de allí con la excusa de ir a una casa de armas a comprar una escopeta para la temporada de caza o algo así. Ninguna de las damas los extrañó en lo más mínimo.

Darcy regresó un par de horas antes del baile deseoso de ver a Elizabeth pero ella estaba con sus hermanas en plena preparación, así que no le quedó más remedio que esperarla en su cuarto. Finalmente ella apareció y el efecto que produjo en él fue tan evidente que Lizzie supo que su esmero esa noche había valido la pena.

Llevaba un vestido de seda azul que marcaba su cintura y hacia que su cuello luciera aún más estilizado. La línea del escote, bastante más bajo que lo habitual para ella, estaba adornada graciosamente con un sencillo bordado en hilos de plata, al igual que el dobladillo. Llevaba el cabello recogido en un peinado elaborado pero no tieso y había adornado su cabello con alfileres con pequeñas perlas distribuidas aquí y allá. Elizabeth había completado el conjunto con el collar de diamantes y zafiros que Darcy le había regalado en su primera visita a la ópera, antes del casamiento, y a él le pareció que eso era como un homenaje a su amor.

"Estás increíblemente hermosa esta noche Liz… señora Darcy", le dijo recordando su promesa de llamarla así cuando estuviera incandescentemente feliz.

"Usted tampoco está nada mal señor Darcy", le respondió ella mientras se acercaba a él con un paso muy sensual que le cortó la respiración otra vez.

"No me mires así Lizzie o llegaremos escandalosamente tarde", Darcy la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí mirándola a los ojos con tal intensidad que ella creyó que se derretiría.

"Yo puedo mirarlo como quiera porque usted es mío Fitzwilliam Darcy", le dijo mientras se apretaba más contra él y levantaba su rostro mirándole los labios con fruición. Y justo cuando Darcy bajó la boca para besarla ella se echó hacia atrás y, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, comenzó a separarse de él. "Pero de ninguna manera vamos a llegar tarde, eso sería muy inapropiado." Se dio vuelta fingiendo una total despreocupación y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Antes de salir se volvió a mirarlo, él seguía en el mismo lugar sin poder moverse, _visiblemente_ afectado. "¿Vienes?"

"En un minuto", respondió él casi sin aliento.

"Entiendo, pero no te demores", le dijo mirándolo de arriba abajo descaradamente antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

'_Dudo que se de cuenta siquiera de que __esa__ estará ahí'_, pensó Lizzie mientras bajaba asombrada todavía por su propio atrevimiento, mientras Darcy se preguntaba qué estaría pasando y deseaba que el estúpido baile ya hubiera acabado.

…

Mientras iban en el coche hacia la casa de Lady Morgan, Elizabeth agradecía que la oscuridad del coche y la presencia de sus hermanas la protegiera de la mirada de Darcy y se preguntaba si no estaría actuando como una tonta tratando de implementar ese plan para tener a su marido pendiente de ella toda la noche cuando era evidente que él no tenía ojos para otra mujer. '_Definitivamente estoy exagerando'_, pensó mientras él la ayudaba a bajar del coche y le demostró una vez más con sus ojos y su calor cuánto la amaba.

Casi estaba decidida a abandonarlo todo cuando se encontraron con Richard y Caroline luego de saludar a los anfitriones y ella llevó a Lizzie y a Jane aparte.

"Ya llegó y lo ha estado buscando", avisó.

"¿A dónde está?", preguntó Lizzie muerta de curiosidad.

"Ahora no lo sé pero no te preocupes, en cuanto sepa que Darcy llegó va a aparecer."

Las tres parejas y las hermanas Bennet caminaron por los salones saludando amigos y conociendo gente nueva hasta que los caballeros se separaron de las damas para ir a saludar a unos militares que acababan de llegar de una exitosa campaña en el continente. Eso le dio libertada a las damas para estudiar el terreno y esperar que apareciera. Caroline sugirió tener siempre a Darcy dentro de la vista y Elizabeth aceptó, reconociendo que no tenía pasta para esas intrigas de salón.

La señorita Bingley tenía razón. A los pocos minutos de su llegada un rumor sordo empezó a recorrer la estancia mientras alguien se abría paso entre la gente.

"Allí, miren!", dijo Caroline señalando disimuladamente.

Lizzie y Jane siguieron su mirada y la vieron. Era alta, rubia, bella, voluptuosa y se dirigía hacia Darcy sinuosamente, como una serpiente acechando a su presa.

Jane puso una mano en el brazo de Elizabeth como para tranquilizarla pero no hizo más que transmitirle su propia tensión. Stella había llegado hasta donde se encontraban los caballeros y ellos se habían dado vuelta a mirarla. Lizzie miraba muy atentamente a Darcy y sintió una punzada de celos cuando él le dirigió una mirada de evidente admiración a la recién llegada y mientras ella levantaba su mano graciosamente para que él la besara, Lizzie contuvo la respiración para soltarla sólo cuando _su marido _tomó galantemente la mano de la dama y haciendo una reverencia, la levantó apenas lo suficiente sin que se acercara siquiera a sus labios.

Esa era la señal que necesitaba. Enderezó la espalda, levantó su cabeza y comenzó a atravesar el salón haciendo que esta vez todos los ojos se volvieran hacia ella. Todos, incluyendo los de su marido que pareció presentirla e instintivamente miró hacia ella y no le quitó los ojos de encima hasta que estuvieron frente a frente.

"Señor Darcy ¡Qué horror! Creo que no escuchó ni una palabra de lo que dije. ¿Acaso está distraído? Me preguntó por qué", decía Stella con una voz ronroneante justo en el momento en que Lizzie llegó hasta ellos.

"Me temo que está en lo cierto, me distraje. Le pido disculpas", respondió él y se acercó hacia ella pero sólo para dirigirse al verdadero objeto de su atención que estaba detrás. Ese movimiento obligó a la señora a darse vuelta para mirar de quién se trataba y Lizzie se hubiera divertido viendo su mirada de desprecio mezclado con asombro sino hubiera estado tan concentrada en los ojos de su marido y en el calor de la mano que acababa de tomar la suya. "Señora Barton, creo que a mi esposa, la señora Elizabeth Darcy", dijo él dirigiéndose a ella pero sin siquiera mirarla.

En ese momento Lizzie rompió el contacto visual con su marido para mirar a la dama con una expresión de inocencia que sentía que ya no poseía.

"Señora Barton, encantada", le dijo haciendo una graciosa reverencia y luego tomó el brazo que su marido le ofrecía y se quedó allí, junto a él, esperando la reacción de la dama.

"Igualmente", respondió ella con más frialdad de la que seguramente pretendía.

Para entonces Jane y Caroline se había unido al grupo y la miraban con curiosidad.

"¿Sabías que el señor Darcy y Elizabeth se casaron hace más de un año, verdad querida Stella?", preguntó la señorita Bingley con ese tono impostado que manejaba tan bien.

"Cl… claro. Felicidades."

"Muchas gracias. Qué atenta!", respondió Lizzie con una modesta sonrisa.

Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes hasta que la señora Barton anunció que alguien la estaba llamando y se retiró lo más graciosamente que pudo. Entonces Lizzie, Jane y Caroline intercambiaron una mirada que a Darcy no le pasó desapercibida y entonces entendió pero decidió seguirle el juego a su mujer un poco más. Un rato después, mientras bailaban, se volvió varias veces a mirar a la señora Barton pero con disimulo, no quería que lo notara nadie más que Elizabeth y lo logró.

"Señor Darcy ¡Qué horror! ¿Acaso está distraído?", preguntó Lizzie maliciosamente usando las mismas palabras que la susodicha.

"Estaba pensando en cuánto ha cambiado la señora Barton desde la última vez que nos vimos", contestó él con tono despreocupado.

"¿Y eso cuándo fue, si me permite preguntar?"

"Hace como dos años, creo."

"¿Ah, sí?", pensó Lizzie mientras hacía cuentas. Estaba a punto de preguntar si el cambio había sido para mejor o para peor pero un destello en los ojos de Darcy lo delató y Lizzie supo que la había descubierto y estaba jugando con ella. Pero no pensaba dejarse ganar.

No preguntó nada más y siguió bailando en silencio hasta que terminó la música y tuvieron que separarse. Darcy le propuso ir a la mesa de los refrescos para tomar algo y charlar un poco pero Lizzie le dijo que quería ver en qué andaban sus hermanas y se alejó de él. Lo evitó casi toda la noche, excepto durante la cena y para la última danza que bailaron juntos, pero nunca dejó de rondarle, no fuera que la atrevida señora Barton pensara que tenía una oportunidad de acercarse a _su_ marido otra vez.

Mientras volvían a la casa no hubo oportunidad de hablar porque Mary y Kitty no pararon de charlotear durante todo el viaje de lo excitadas que estaban por una salida tan elegante. Al llegar a la casa Lizzie ayudó a Jane a preparar a Emma, que se había quedado con los señores Bennet, para marcharse a su casa, dejando a Darcy solo y a su suerte. Cuando finalmente estuvieron listos para retirarse a sus aposentos Darcy se acercó a ella cariñosamente pero Lizzie le dijo que estaba extenuada y que, por esa noche, prefería dormir en su propia habitación.

Frustrado como nunca antes y sin saber por qué lo castigaba de esa manera, Darcy se fue a su cuarto y se encerró dando un portazo. Se cambió en un minuto pero no podía irse a dormir y se quedó dando vueltas, caminando de un lado para el otro hasta que decidió que ya había sido suficiente. El no había hecho nada malo y no tenía la culpa de que la señora Barton se le hubiera insinuado y si Elizabeth estaba celosa o molesta tendría que explicarle por qué mirándolo a la cara. Esperó hasta que escuchó que la doncella se retiraba y se dirigió al cuarto de su mujer. Abrió la puerta con furia controlada preparado para enfrentar lo que fuera pero lo que vio lo dejó perplejo una vez más.

Elizabeth estaba parada al lado de la chimenea mirando hacia la puerta y vistiendo una de las camisas de él, _solamente. _Llevaba el cabello suelto y desordenado como a él le gustaba y lo miraba divertida.

"¿Por qué tardaste tanto?", le preguntó invitante.

…

Horas después yacían abrazados en la cama desordenada. Estaba amaneciendo y ninguno de los dos había pegado un ojo en toda la noche, aunque eso no les molestaba para nada. Se miraban a los ojos como si a través de ellos pudieran leer sus almas y ambos sentían que bien podrían pasar así el resto de sus vidas.

"Nunca se había portado así, señora Darcy", le dijo él mientras jugaba con su hermoso cabello.

"Si le disgustó lo lamento mucho señor Darcy. Dígamelo por favor y no lo volveré a hacer", contestó ella fingiendo preocupación.

"Oh… no me molesta para nada! Tal vez deberíamos invitar a la señora Barton a nuestro baile. No me disgustaría otra noche como esta", arriesgó él mientras se acercaba más a ella.

"No tientes a tu suerte", le aconsejó ella mientras tomaba su rostro con las manos para obligarlo a mirarla. "Y ahora bésame!", ordenó y él obedeció diligentemente.

…

Tres días después del baile, durante el desayuno, el señor Bennet estaba absorto leyendo el Times tranquilamente cuando su hija entró al comedor con el señor Darcy.

"¿Qué te tiene tan atrapado papá?", le preguntó mientras se sentaba a la mesa.

"Tú", respondió él.

"¿Yo, qué quieres decir?"

"Toma, lee tu misma", y le alcanzó el periódico.

Lizzie no podía creer lo que leía. El periódico tenía una columna social, que mayormente se dedicaba a chismes, que acostumbraba relatar los acontecimientos más importantes de la temporada. Nadie sabía con exactitud quién la escribía pero todos sospechaban que era alguien de la misma sociedad con ingenio suficiente para escribir con gracia. A Lizzie no le gustaban demasiado los chismes pero se había habituado a leer esa columna principalmente por que le servía para conocer a gente que tarde o temprano tendría que tratar, sólo que nunca espero ser ella la protagonista. Ahí estaba todo, el regreso de la señora Barton, la sospecha de todos de que volvería a intentar ganar al señor Darcy, su atrevimiento en el baile y, sobre todo, la manera en que ella la había puesto en su lugar. No había ningún nombre pero las referencias hacían imposible que cualquiera con el mínimo conocimiento ignorara quienes eran los involucrados.

Espantada le pasó el periódico a su marido que, para su sorpresa, reaccionó igual que el señor Bennet, riéndose.

"Vamos Lizzie, no te preocupes", le dijo él tratando de alivianar el tema.

"¿Cómo? Es un horror! Todos deben estar hablando de mi."

"Todos _están_ hablando de ti desde el otro día aunque no te guste pensarlo. Además querida si lo lees bien te darás cuenta que es un halago."

"¿Qué quieres decir?", le preguntó ella intrigada.

"Hace años que todos esperan que alguien le haga frente a la pérfida Stella. No deja de ser un orgullo para mi que hayas sido tú", le dijo Darcy mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su suegro.

"Y para mi hija, siempre dije que eras una leona", agregó el señor Bennet siguiéndole el juego a su yerno.

"Oh… son unos tontos!", Lizzie se levantó y se fue haciéndose la ofendida mientras los hombres reían.

Ese mismo día por la tarde acompañó a Jane y Caroline -con quien ahora eran grandes amigas- a Bond Street a hacer unas compras y tomar el té y tuvo que admitir que no le molestó en lo más mínimo la mirada de admiración y respeto que despertaba en todo aquel que la reconocía. _'Parece que todos por aquí leen el Times',_ pensó divertida.


	30. Chapter 30

**Este es un capítulo bastante largo pero no sé si el próximo lo será. Además todo está demasiado meloso y creo que les vendría bien una peleita (no muy seria, no se asusten) pero todavía no sé cuándo será eso. **

**Disculpen los errores que pueda haber pero, aunque llevo un resumen de los capítulos, me puedo equivocar aquí y allá. **

**Gracias por los comentarios, estoy feliz de que les guste la historia. **

**Capítulo 30**

Con la casa "invadida" por la familia Bennet, Lizzie y Darcy se habituaron a escaparse de tanto en tanto para estar solos. Salían a dar paseos por el parque o visitar amigos, especialmente a los Bingley, y ya nadie se extrañaba si, luego de un paseo matutino, enviaban una nota a la casa avisando que se quedaban a almorzar con Jane y Charles. Darcy al principio se preocupó porque no era de buenos anfitriones abandonar así a sus invitados pero Lizzie lo convenció de que no había problema porque no eran huéspedes sino familia y además estaban todos de lo más entretenidos. Georgiana pasaba casi todo el día en clases de música y en su tiempo libre visitaba a una que otra amiga y también a su tía Lady Catherine, ahora que Anne estaba más comunicativa y simpática, las dos primas se habían vuelto buenas amigas; el señor Bennet pasaba la mañana en la biblioteca y por la tarde salía solo a dar una vuelta para comprar libros o visitar a su cuñado en el negocio, además él y la señora Bennet comían seguido con los Gardiner; las Bennet pasaban su tiempo en el salón de música o salían de compras, muchas veces acompañadas por Georgiana y Anne.

En una de esas tantas visitas a casa de los Bingley, los caballeros se habían retirado al estudio de Charles para tratar un asunto de negocios mientras Lizzie y Jane permanecieron en el salón de dibujo rememorando su infancia en Longbourn y sus vidas de solteras. Después de un rato decidieron ir a la nursery a ver a la pequeña Emma. En el camino se encontraron con la niñera yendo hacia el área de servicio.

"Myriam ¿A dónde vas? ¿Con quién está Emma?", preguntó Jane preocupada.

"Oh… señora. Es que tengo que ir a calentar su leche. La dejé con el señor Darcy, supuse que estaría bien, él me dijo que podía cuidarla. Ya mismo regreso con ella. Discúlpeme, por favor, por favor", se excusó la muchacha muy mortificada y temiendo una reprimenda.

"Ay, Myriam. No te preocupes", la tranquilizó Jane. "Por supuesto que puedes dejarla con el señor Darcy pero la próxima vez me avisas, por favor, mi cuñado no tiene por qué ocuparse de esas cosas."

"Sí, señora. Perdón, no volverá a ocurrir."

"Está bien, ahora ve."

"Parece que tienes niñero de reemplazo", rió Lizzie mientras se dirigían a la nursery llenas de curiosidad por ver cómo se comportaba el formal señor Darcy con una niña pequeña y lo que vieron las dejó con la boca abierta.

Darcy se había quitado la chaqueta y estaba tirado en el piso mientras Emma le tiraba del pelo. A la niña eso le parecía de lo más divertido y cada vez que él ponía cara de malo ella reía sonoramente por lo que Darcy se hacía el enojado una y otra vez y hasta gruñía para hacerla reír. Ni siquiera Elizabeth había visto así a su marido alguna vez y no pudo evitar pensar cómo sería con sus propios hijos si así era con su sobrina. Su hermana, como siempre, le leyó la mente.

"¿No te parece que ya es hora?", le preguntó en voz muy baja y Lizzie entendió sin necesidad de más palabras. Jane se fue para dejarla a solas con su marido.

Lizzie se quedó unos instantes mirando embelezada la escena y cuando Emma se calmó un poco entró en la habitación.

"¿Tengo que ponerme celosa de este nuevo romance?", le preguntó mientras se arrodillaba junto a ellos.

"Tal vez… es una damita _muy_ bella", le respondió Darcy acercándose a Lizzie para darle un beso.

A Emma le molestó que alguien le robara la atención de la que disfrutaba y empezó a hacer monerías así que Lizzie y Darcy jugaron con ella hasta que Jane entró para ponerla a dormir. La dejaron, muy a su pesar, y volvieron al salón a reunirse con Jane y Charles que los esperaban para cenar. Antes de irse Lizzie le pidió a Jane que fuera a su casa tres días después porque recibirían una visita especial.

"Lydia vendrá a la casa. Wickham está de permiso y vinieron a pasar unos días a Londres", le explicó mientras se despedían.

"¿Tu marido lo sabe?", le pregunto Jane algo preocupada.

"Sí, claro. La invité justamente ese día porque sé que William viajará con Charles y no regresará hasta la noche y Georgiana tiene clases hasta tarde. Te confieso que no tengo muchas ganas de que vaya a la casa pero lo hago por mamá, está emocionada con la idea de que Lydia la visite allí."

"¿Mamá no sabe la verdadera historia de Wickham, no?"

"No lo sé. Yo sólo le dije que William y él habían tenido muchos problemas y que no estaban a gusto juntos pero supongo que papá le debe haber dicho algo porque en todo el tiempo que lleva con nosotros no lo nombró ni una sola vez. ¿Vendrás, verdad?"

"Claro y llevaré a Emma conmigo. Nos servirá de distracción."

"Gracias. Te quiero", le dijo Lizzie y se despidieron con un abrazo.

Para cuando llegaron a la casa los demás acababan de retirarse así que Lizzie pasó por las habitaciones de sus hermanas y sus padres a saludarlos y Darcy fue a charlar un rato con su hermana. Se encontraron más tarde en su cuarto y, como les gustaba hacer cada noche, fueron a su saloncito privado para un rato de lectura y conversación frente a la chimenea antes de dormir.

"¿Quieres uno, verdad?", preguntó Lizzie de repente.

"¿Un qué?", preguntó él a su vez sin levantar la vista del libro.

"Un hijo."

Entonces Darcy la miró y luego de un momento de reflexión dijo: "Sí."

Elizabeth lo miró en silencio y él empezó a dudar si no había sido demasiado directo al responder. Hacía un tiempo habían hablado de esperar para poder disfrutar él uno del otro sin distracciones pero al pasar tiempo con Emma había empezado a fantasear con los hijos que podría tener con Lizzie, además ya tenía casi 30 años, ya era hora. Entonces vio que su esposa tenía lágrimas en los ojos y se sintió morir.

"Amor ¿qué pasa? No llores, por favor", le pidió mientras se arrodillaba a su lado.

"Yo… yo también quiero que tengamos un hijo", respondió ella con la voz entrecortada por el llanto.

"¿Y entonces por qué lloras?"

"Por que llevamos más de un año casados y aún no he quedado."

"Pero habíamos decidido esperar", trató de consolarla él.

"Pero no es que haya muchas maneras de evitarlo y nosotros estamos todo el tiempo… bueno, tú sabes." Lizzie trató de sonreír.

"Ay, amor…" Darcy se incorporó, la obligó a correrse para poder sentarse a su lado y la abrazó fuerte. "Supongo que temes que no podamos tener hijos ¿verdad?", Lizzie asintió. "No puedo asegurarte nada pero no creo que haya inconvenientes, debe ser sólo cuestión de tiempo. Después de que yo nací mi madre tardó más de diez años en quedar embarazada otra vez."

"Sí, debe ser eso", dijo Lizzie secándose las lágrimas. "Me estoy portando como una tonta pero fue tan tierno verte jugando con Emma que empecé a pensar en lo bueno que sería tener nuestros propios hijos."

"Lo sé. Te amo", le dijo dándole un suave beso en los labios. "Tendríamos que ir a ver al doctor Baker, ha sido el médico de la familia por años y es un gran profesional, seguro él podrá orientarnos. ¿Te parece?"

"Sí pero vayamos después del baile, por ahora tengo demasiadas cosas en que pensar."

"Como usted ordene señora Darcy", se puso de pie y la ayudó a levantarse. "Vamos a la cama."

"Como usted ordene señor Darcy."

…

El día de la visita de Lydia, Elizabeth se despertó sintiéndose mal, su marido lo notó y le ofreció posponer su salida con Bingley pero Lizzie le aseguró que estaba bien, aunque un poco preocupada por lo que le esperaba esa jornada. Darcy partió finalmente pero antes le recomendó al ama de llaves que estuviera muy pendiente de su esposa.

Lydia fue recibida con efusivas muestras de cariño de su madre y con la contención habitual de su padre, Mary y Kitty la saludaron con alegría pero no tanta como antes -las dos muchachas habían madurado mucho y se sentían cada vez más lejos de su hermana pequeña- mientras que Lizzie y Jane -que casualmente estaba de visita con Emma- la saludaron cordial pero fríamente. La muchacha seguía siendo la misma cabeza hueca de siempre, hablando de su marido como si fuera una especie de príncipe, pero debían reconocerle que había mantenido el buen humor a pesar de las dificultades que, sin dudas, vivían a diario. Ese pensamiento hizo que la mirada de Lizzie hacia ella se suavizara un poco pero la sensación no duró demasiado porque enseguida Lydia comenzó a pasearse por la casa mirando todo con envidia y deslizando cada tanto algún reproche sobre por qué sus hermanas sí podían disfrutar de tantos lujos y ella no y, peor aún, insinuando que su marido podría estar disfrutando de una situación similar si no fuera porque Darcy lo había perjudicado.

"¿Por qué no me invitas nunca? Tuve que venir sin avisar para conocer tu casa. Yo también soy tu hermana Lizzie! ", le reprochó en medio del almuerzo y Elizabeth no pudo aguantar más.

"Te hubieras acordado de eso antes de escaparte con el sinvergüenza de Wickham y poner en riesgo la reputación de toda tu familia!" La mirada atónita de los demás le hizo darse cuenta de que su reacción había sido muy exagerada en comparación con la poca importancia del comentario de Lydia, pero fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso y Lizzie aprovechó para descargar todo lo que venía guardando desde hacía tiempo. "Jane y yo tuvimos suerte de que dos caballeros como Bingley y Darcy quisieran casarse con nosotras a pesar de todo y gracias a eso, y no a tu comportamiento, Mary y Kitty ahora tienen una oportunidad. Así que no me vengas con reproches Lydia, no tienes ningún derecho!"

"¿Por qué me hablas así?", preguntó Lydia con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Lo siento. Pero tus palabras no son justas, a pesar de las diferencias que mi marido tiene con el tuyo siempre los ha ayudado. Eso tienes que reconocerlo."

"Lo sé. Puede que no me haya dado cuenta en ese momento pero hace ya tiempo entendí que si el señor Darcy no hubiera aparecido tal vez Wickham nunca se habría casado conmigo. No saben lo difícil que es mi vida", confesó Lydia con una adultez que no habían visto nunca en ella.

"Ay hija, yo creí que eras feliz!", exclamó la señora Bennet.

"Lo soy… a veces. Pero bueno, ningún matrimonio es perfecto, ¿no? Sigo muy enamorada de George y sé que el también me quiere, aunque tal vez no tanto como yo."

"Lamentamos oír eso Lydia", intervino el señor Bennet, "y perdona si lo que voy a decirte suena un poco duro pero tú elegiste tu propia vida y debes hacerte cargo de ella. Pero no te angusties tanto, me parece que reconocer el problema es el primer paso para mejorar ¿no crees?"

"Hay algo más que te preocupa. ¿Qué es?", preguntó Jane siempre perceptiva.

"Es que llevamos casi dos años casados y todavía no he quedado embarazada. George me dice todo el tiempo cuánto le gustaría que tuviéramos hijos y yo me siento mal por no poder complacerlo", confesó Lydia.

Elizabeth pensó que tal vez no fuera tan malo que Lydia no pudiera tener hijos, si los Wickham ya llevaban una vida difícil no quería ni imaginarse lo que sería si además tuvieran hijos. Pero enseguida se sintió culpable por desear algo así para su hermana cuando ella misma deseaba ser madre con todas sus fuerzas y sufría ante la posibilidad de que eso no ocurriera jamás.

"No te preocupes, tu madre tardó casi tres años en quedar embarazada y mira como resultó todo", dijo el señor Bennet y ese comentario sirvió para que la tensión se aliviara un poco.

Luego de esa conversación tan franca la situación fue un poco tensa pero de a poco, gracias sobre todo a Mary y Kitty, todos se animaron un poco y terminaron un almuerzo más agradable de lo que hubieran esperado. Lizzie prácticamente no comió y Jane lo notó pero no dijo nada porque suponía que se debía a los nervios que le había generado la discusión con Lydia.

Cuando terminaron de comer pasaron al salón de música donde Mary les mostró sus avances con el piano. La señora Bennet estaba feliz, adoraba tener la familia al completo aunque más no fuera por un rato y también el señor Bennet estaba muy contento aunque trataba de disimularlo. Después de un rato Lydia dijo que le gustaría ir a pasear por la parte elegante de Londres, ella y Wickham se alojaban justo al otro lado de la ciudad, así que decidieron ir a Bond Street a hacer algunas compras, gentileza de las señoras Darcy y Bingley, por supuesto, que prefirieron quedarse en la casa.

"¿Dónde estás viviendo?", le preguntó Lizzie a Lydia cuando se despedían.

"El Comandante del regimiento de George nos tomó cariño y le pidió a su hermano que vive aquí que nos alojara, así que ahora estamos en su casa. Deberías hablar con George, ha cambiado mucho", sugirió Lydia. Elizabeth no contestó.

Cuando los demás se marcharon Lizzie y Jane se dirigieron a la habitación donde la pequeña Emma dormía una reparadora siesta después de una mañana de juegos con sus abuelos y sus cuatro tías.

"No te veo bien Lizzie, ¿te pasa algo?", le preguntó Jane.

"No he estado durmiendo bien últimamente. Me tiene nerviosa la organización del baile y supongo que la visita de Lydia no ayudó. Además…"

"Entonces pasa algo. Dime qué es querida, puedes confiar en mi", la alentó Jane tomando su mano entre las suyas.

"Me porté horrible Jane! Cuando Lydia dijo que estaba preocupada por no haber tenido hijos aún yo pensé que tal vez fuera para mejor. Soy una pésima hermana!"

"Pero no eres la única. Yo pensé lo mismo", confesó Jane con la cabeza baja por la vergüenza.

"¿En serio?"

"Llevan una vida muy difícil, Wickham es un tiro al aire y Lydia una inconsciente. No me imagino a esos dos como padres. Pobres niños!"

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, Lizzie preguntándose por qué no le confiaba a su hermana sus propias preocupaciones y Jane sospechado que pasaba algo más pero sin querer presionarla. Luego de un momento Jane notó que su hermana estaba pálida y le sugirió que fuera a su cuarto a descansar. Elizabeth aceptó y le pidió que la disculpara por un rato mientras tomaba una pequeña siesta. Para cuando Darcy volvió a la casa acompañado por Bingley horas después, Lizzie aún no había despertado.

Los caballeros encontraron a Jane sola en el salón de dibujo con Emma, ella les contó que el resto de la familia había salido a pasear y que Georgiana todavía no llegaba.

"¿Dónde esta Elizabeth?", preguntó Darcy preocupado.

"No se sintió muy bien después de almorzar así que fue a dormir un rato", contestó Jane.

"¿Hace cuánto tiempo?"

"Como tres horas."

"¿Y aún no despierta?", la voz de Darcy reflejaba toda su preocupación.

"Estoy segura de que no es nada", trató de tranquilizarlo Jane. "Es que tuvo una discusión con Lydia."

"¿Por qué?"

"Cosas de familia. Es decir… tú también eres familia pero… cosas de hermanas, digamos."

"Voy a verla ahora", dijo Darcy y salió casi corriendo de la habitación.

"¿Qué pasó amor?", le preguntó Charles cuando estuvieron solos.

"Lizzie y Lydia discutieron por Wickham pero sospecho que hay algo más aunque ella no quiso decírmelo."

"¿Y qué podrá ser?"

"No lo sé y me molesta que no haya confiado en mi. Nosotras siempre nos contamos todo."

"Pero ahora ella tiene a Darcy como tú me tienes a mi", le recordó Charles. "Yo sé que tu quieres que las cosas sean como antes pero eso ya no es posible y eso no significa que tu hermana te quiera menos."

"¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer al hombre más maravilloso del mundo?", le preguntó Jane mirándolo con ojos llenos de amor.

"Ser la mujer más maravillosa del mundo", le respondió él mientras las abrazaba a ella y a Emma.

…

Darcy subió corriendo la escalera pero entró muy despacio en la habitación y encontró a Lizzie en la cama, con su ropa puesta, cubierta por una manta y aún dormida. Se sentó a su lado y le acarició el brazo llamándola suavemente hasta que ella despertó.

"Will… volviste ¿Qué hora es?", preguntó con voz dormida.

"Casi las seis", le respondió él suavemente.

"¿Las seis?", Lizzie se incorporó de golpe pero un fuerte dolor de cabeza la obligó a acostarse otra vez con un quejido.

"Voy a llamar al médico", dijo Darcy al verla así.

"No, no hace falta. Me levanté muy de golpe. Ya estoy bien", y mientras lo decía Lizzie volvió a incorporarse, esta vez más despacio y sin problemas. "Ves, ya está! ¿Qué tal tu día?"

"Ni pienses que me vas a distraer", le aseguró él mientras la ayudaba a levantarse. "Tú nunca te sientes mal querida, realmente me gustaría llamar al médico."

"Pero te digo que no hace falta es sólo que… tuve una discusión con Lydia."

"Sí, Jane me lo dijo pero no me parece suficiente motivo para tu malestar. Además hace días que no duermes bien, no creas que no lo he notado."

"Oh amor, ¿Te he molestado? Estoy un poco nerviosa últimamente. El baile, la presentación de Georgie, mi familia, la visita de Lydia… Son muchas cosas. Si quieres me voy al otro cuarto por un tiempo así te dejo dormir tranquilo", le dijo Lizzie preocupada

"¿Estás loca? Sabes muy bien que no puedo dormir sin ti… Ah, no. Casi me engañas! Me estás cambiando el tema otra vez", le advirtió él aliviado de ver que su esposa había recuperado su espíritu juguetón. "Si te vas a portar así las decisiones las tomo yo. Mañana mismo vamos a ver al doctor Baker. ¿Entendido?"

"Sí señor!"

…

A la mañana siguiente Lizzie seguía con un terrible dolor de cabeza por lo que, a primera hora, Darcy envió una nota al doctor Baker para ver si podía recibirlos y recibieron la respuesta de que los vería a las 12 de ese mismo día. Salieron sin decir adónde iban y en el camino Darcy le advirtió que el doctor era bastante particular y que podía llegar a ser demasiado franco con sus comentarios pero que no tenía de qué preocuparse porque era un gran profesional y lo había ayudado mucho a lo largo de su vida y lo había guiado en la crianza de Georgiana, en cuestiones con las que habría lidiado mucho mejor una mujer.

El doctor los recibió en cuanto llegaron y pasaron varios minutos hablando de la familia y rememorando viejos tiempos ya que había atendido también a los padres de Darcy, hasta que Will explicó que se encontraban allí porque Elizabeth no se había sentido bien últimamente. El doctor le pidió a Lizzie que se lo explicara ella misma.

"Temo que mi esposo se preocupa demasiado. He tenido mucho dolor de cabeza y malestar algunos días pero la temporada ha sido bastante agitada hasta ahora y estamos organizando un gran baile para el mes que viene así que supongo que estoy un poco nerviosa. Seguro es eso", informó Lizzie.

"¿Y cuándo obtuvo usted el título de medicina?", le preguntó el doctor con tono serio pero luego le guiñó un ojo y Lizzie se tranquilizó. "Bien, ahora voy a revisarla pero ¿eso es todo?"

"Sí", dijo Lizzie.

"No", dijo Darcy al mismo tiempo.

"¿Sí o no?", preguntó el doctor mirando a Lizzie por encima de sus anteojos.

"Ehhh… pues… Hace más de un año que estamos casados y aún no he quedado embarazada", a medida que hablaba su voz se fue perdiendo.

"Ya veo", el doctor dejó sus notas y se reclinó en la silla para verlos mejor. "Voy a hacerles unas preguntas y no se ofenda señora si le parecen un poco… directas, digamos, pero es la única manera de entendernos. Fitzwilliam ya me conoce, tal vez se lo haya contado", Lizzie asintió. "Llevan más de un año casados, bien. ¿Tienen relaciones normalmente? Veo que la asombra mi pregunta pero no se imagina las cosas que veo por aquí, la ignorancia que hay. Las mujeres reciben demasiada poca información, algunas ni siquiera saben como… pero en fin, nos estamos yendo de tema. Le repito. ¿tienen…?"

"Sí", contestó Lizzie tratando de superar su vergüenza.

"¿Con qué frecuencia?"

"La suficiente", respondió Darcy al ver la incomodidad de su mujer.

"Bien. ¿Tiene usted hermanos?"

"Cuatro hermanas."

"¿Todas de los mismos padres?"

"Sí."

"Es evidente que sus padres no tuvieron problemas para engendrar. ¿De qué edades son, están casadas, tienen hijos?"

"Jane es la mayor, tiene 23, se casó al mismo tiempo que nosotros y tiene una niña de 9 meses. Mary y Kitty tiene 20 y 19 y son solteras. Lydia tiene 18, está casada hace dos años, no tiene hijos y está muy preocupada por eso."

"¿Tuvo usted alguna enfermedad grave en su vida?"

"Nada más serio que un resfrío."

"Le aclaro que le pregunto sólo a usted porque conozco a Fitzwilliam desde pequeño y tengo toda su historia clínica. Bien, pase al gabinete y cámbiese, la enfermera la ayudará. En un minuto estaré con usted."

"No era necesario que la interrogara así", le reprochó Darcy en cuanto Lizzie se hubo ido.

"Sabes que me gusta ser directo y me pareció que podía soportarlo y pudo. Me gusta, se la ve fuerte."

"Lo es, en todo sentido."

"¿Eres feliz con ella?"

"Increíblemente."

"Me alegro, te lo mereces. Voy a verla, espera aquí."

El doctor le hizo a Elizabeth una revisión de rutina: le tomó el pulso y la presión, le auscultó los pulmones, escuchó los latidos de su corazón y le tomó una muestra de sangre para mandarla a analizar, mientras le hacía las preguntas habituales de ese tipo de consulta.

"¿Cuándo fue su último período?"

"Hace… No lo recuerdo", dijo Lizzie sorprendida. "Pero no desde que estamos en Londres y vinimos a mediados de enero."

"¿Fue antes, entonces?"

"Sí pero… fue antes de navidad!", recordó ella por fin algo preocupada.

"¿Ha tenido atrasos antes?"

"No nunca, en fin, nunca más de tres o cuatro días."

"Y me dice que ha tenido fuertes dolores de cabeza ¿verdad? ¿También mareos, cansancio, aversión a la comida?", a cada pregunta Lizzie contestaba afirmativamente. El doctor y la enfermera intercambiaron una mirada de entendimiento.

"¿Qué pasa doctor?", preguntó Lizzie con angustia.

"Nada querida, quédese tranquila. Vístase y reúnase con nosotros en el consultorio."

El doctor regresó con Darcy y estuvieron conversando de trivialidades mientras esperaban el regreso de Elizabeth. Entonces William le comentó que Lydia se había casado con Wickham a quien el doctor también conocía.

"Eso explica que la muchacha no pueda tener hijos", dijo el doctor.

"¿Qué quiere decir?", preguntó Darcy intrigado.

"Hace unos cinco años George vino a verme, tenía sífilis", Darcy casi se ahoga del asombro. "Se recuperó con el tratamiento pero… Fitzwilliam, George no puede tener hijos."

"Cretino!", exclamó Darcy mientras se levantaba de la silla y empezaba a caminar de un lado al otro del consultorio. Así lo encontró Elizabeth cuando entró.

"¿Pero qué pasa?", preguntó ella. Los dos hombres la miraron con preocupación. "No me digan que estoy… ¿enferma?"

"Oh no querida, a ti no te pasa nada", le aseguró Darcy y tomándola de las manos la hizo sentar.

"¿Y entonces?"

Darcy no sabía cómo decírselo por lo que el doctor Baker se hizo cargo de la situación y le explicó todo a Elizabeth. Darcy sentía más rabia que nunca hacia su ex amigo, no sólo había desgraciado a una joven haciendo que se casara con él sin siquiera amarla, sino que además le había quitado a sabiendas la posibilidad de cumplir el sueño de toda mujer: el de ser madre. Elizabeth, por su parte, recibió la noticia con una enorme tristeza por Lydia que ya nunca tendría hijos, al menos no mientras siguiera con él, y no sabía cómo haría para decírselo. El doctor le sugirió que la llevara a verlo y se lo diría él mismo. Lizzie le agradeció de todo corazón.

"Pero ahora volvamos a ustedes. Señora Darcy, señor Darcy, me temo que sucede algo muy serio. Dentro de unos meses, siete si no me equivoco, ustedes… serán padres!", anunció el doctor con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Lizzie y Darcy se miraron asombrados y, por una vez, ninguno de los dos supo qué decir.


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 31**

Una hora después de escuchar la noticia más importante de sus vidas, Lizzie y Darcy seguían abrumados por la felicidad de saber que iban a ser padres por primera vez. El doctor los había dejado solos para que disfrutaran ese maravilloso momento y aunque la emoción los había dejado casi sin palabras, eso no les impidió expresar sus sentimientos con miradas, lágrimas, suspiros, abrazos y besos, muchos besos.

Cuando el doctor Baker regresó, explicando entre risas que necesitaba recuperar su consultorio, la feliz pareja de padres primerizos salió a la calle sin rumbo definido. Perdidos como estaban en su alegría y sin deseos de estar con nadie más que ellos mismos, le pidieron al cochero que los dejara en Kensington Gardens y pasearon por el parque riendo y llorando, haciendo planes y soñando. Sus muestras de cariño eran mucho más efusivas de lo que se acostumbraba pero sus rostros reflejaban tanta dicha y tanto amor que ninguna de las personas que cruzaron se atrevió a censurarlos.

Gran parte de la conversación estuvo centrada en el sexo del bebé ¿sería varón o mujer?. Darcy decía que prefería una niña, que sería tan bella como la madre, pero luego admitió que soñaba con un niño al que, con el tiempo, le enseñaría a manejar Pemberley, tal como había hecho su padre con él. Lizzie decía que prefería un niño, ya había demasiadas mujeres en la familia Bennet, pero también que le encantaría tener una niña, después de todo creciendo con cuatro hermanas había sido muy feliz. En cualquier caso los dos sabían que, fuera lo que fuera, lo amarían terriblemente y harían todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para hacerlo feliz.

"Oh amor, hasta ayer creí que era la mujer más feliz del mundo pero no es así!", exclamó Lizzie para asombro de su marido.

"¿No?", preguntó él preocupado.

"No, porque hoy soy más feliz que ayer y cuando nuestro hijo nazca seré más feliz que nunca!", explicó ella con una expresión tan bella que Darcy no pudo resistir la tentación de abrazarla y darle un estruendoso beso.

"Señor Darcy, qué barbaridad! ¿Qué va a pensar la gente?", le preguntó ella alejándose de él y arreglando su ropa.

"Me importa muy poco lo que piensen de nosotros señora Darcy porque soy muy, muy, muy feliz!", respondió él casi gritando.

Lizzie rió como una niña al verlo comportarse así pero se dio cuenta de que ya habían dado suficiente espectáculo y que la gente empezaba a mirarlos mal así que lo arrastró hasta el coche.

"No sé que piensas tú pero a mi me gustaría guardar el secreto por unos días", le dijo una vez que estuvieron dentro, "en cuanto mi madre se entere la casa será un escándalo y ya no tendremos paz. Aunque sí me gustaría contárselo a Jane."

"Me parece buena idea. Vayamos ahora mismo a casa de los Bingley y esta noche se lo contaré a Georgiana, a ella quiero decírselo hoy mismo, se pondrá feliz."

…

Llegaron a casa de los Bingley y los encontraron jugando con Emma tal como hacían todos los días antes de almorzar, cuando Charles terminaba con sus reuniones de la mañana.

"¿Qué te pasa amigo? Tienes una cara de bobo", le señaló Bingley a Darcy en cuanto lo vio entrar.

Entonces Jane miró a Elizabeth y notó que ella también tenía una expresión extraña pero su intuición femenina fue muy rápida.

"¿No me digas que…? Lizzie! ¿En serio?", preguntó y con sólo una sonrisa Lizzie le confirmó sus sospechas.

Jane corrió a abrazar a su hermana mientras Darcy las miraba complacido y Bingley seguía sin entender nada.

"¿Se pude saber qué pasa?", preguntó Charles molesto.

"Elizabeth está embarazada", anunció Darcy con la voz llena de orgullo, pero del bueno esta vez.

"Darcy, qué bueno. Cuánto me alegro! ¿Ya era hora no?", le dijo Charles con un guiño y luego el dio un fuerte abrazo.

Como era de esperar, el matrimonio Bingley expresó la felicidad que sentía por la llegada su sobrino (o sobrina) y Charles puso a la pequeña Emma en brazos de William _'para que vayas practicando, amigo'_. La conversación giró sobre ese único tema No hablaron de otra cosa durante el almuerzo y luego mientras tomaban café hasta que Bingley le pidió a Darcy que lo acompañara a su estudio para discutir un asunto. Lizzie aprovechó el momento a solas con su hermana para contarle las noticias sobre Wickham y Lydia. Jane se entristeció mucho y hasta se enojó con Wickham por haber condenado a su hermana a un matrimonio sin hijos. El problema ahora era cómo revelar esa noticia al resto de la familia y, sobre todo, a la propia Lydia.

Cuando los caballeros volvieron, unos minutos más tarde, encontraron a las dos hermanas sumidas en esos tristes pensamientos y, para animarlas, Charles anunció que tenía buenas noticias.

"Dudo que sean tan buenas como las que oímos hoy pero me encantaría escucharlas", dijo Jane esbozando una sonrisa.

"Tal vez no sea _tan_ buenas pero creo que te van a gustar", replicó Charles y después de unos segundos de silencio para aumentar el suspenso, anunció: "Después de varios meses de negociaciones y gracias a la influencia y los buenos oficios de mi inestimable amigo Fitzwilliam Darcy hoy, por fin, puedo anunciar que hemos adquirido una magnífica propiedad que, espero, será nuestro hogar para siempre."

"¿Vamos a dejar Netherfield?", preguntó Jane desconcertada.

"Ya habíamos hablado de esto antes querida", dijo Charles algo desilusionado por la reacción de su mujer, "creí que estabas de acuerdo."

"Sí pero creí que me consultarías antes de hacer la operación, más cuando eso significa tener que dejar mi familia y mudarme quién sabe adonde.", contestó Jane que estaba francamente enojada.

Lizzie miraba la escena con preocupación porque nunca había visto a su hermana así ni tampoco los había visto discutir. Miró a su marido en busca de una pista y se asombró al verlo de lo más calmado. Darcy se dio cuenta de lo que su mujer pensaba y decidió intervenir.

"Charles, creo que olvidaste un detalle", Bingley lo miró interrogativamente. "El lugar, Bingley, el lugar!", exclamó.

"Oh sí, qué tonto!", Charles entendió, se acercó a Jane y la obligó a mirarlo. "La propiedad que compré -sin consultarte, es verdad, y lo siento mucho, no lo volveré a hacer- está en Nottinghamshire", Jane lo miró sin entender qué implicaba eso, "a sólo 20 millas de Pemberley!"

"Charles!", exclamó Jane arrojándose a los brazos de su marido que la recibió feliz.

Mientras Darcy, en lugar de mirar a los Bingley, estaba mirando a Lizzie esperando su reacción y se alegró enormemente al ver que su felicidad igualaba a la de su hermana, ella también extrañaba tenerla cerca. Lizzie lo vio sonreír y se acercó a él para darle un poco de privacidad a la otra pareja y reprocharle que no le hubiera dicho nada antes. Darcy le explicó que al principio no dijeron nada porque las negociaciones eran complicadas por lo que habían decido esperar a que todo fuera seguro y darles la sorpresa, el viaje del día anterior había sido justamente para terminar la adquisición.

"¿Pensaste alguna vez que seríamos tan felices?", le preguntó Lizzie a su hermana cuando se despedían.

"Siempre pensé que tendríamos una buena vida pero, a decir verdad, nunca creí que sería tan maravillosa y te tengo que agradecer."

"¿A mi?"

"A ti y a tu marido porque si él no te hubiera hecho esa declaración tan horrible tú no lo habrías rechazado con tanto desparpajo ni le habrías reprochado que me hubiera alejado de Charles y entonces él no habría hecho nada para remediarlo y Charles no hubiera vuelto a Netherfield y nosotros no nos habríamos casado", explicó Jane y las dos rompieron a reír a carcajadas ante la mirada asombrada de sus maridos.

…

Lizzie y Darcy no sabían cómo iban a hacer para ocultar la noticia a la familia pero la propia dinámica de la casa lo resolvió por ellos. El señor Bennet estaba, como siempre, escondido detrás de un libro y las mujeres no paraban de hablar del próximo baile y lo que usarían esa noche, así que nadie les prestó demasiada atención cuando llegaron ni tampoco durante la cena.

Cuando se retiraron a descansar Darcy fue a la habitación de su hermana y le pidió que lo acompañara a su cuarto. Georgie lo siguió, estaba intrigada pero como nunca dudaba de su hermano no dijo nada.

"Georgie, te pedí que vinieras porque Lizzie y yo tenemos que decirte algo mue importante pero tendrás que guardar el secreto, no puedes decírselo a nadie por ahora."

"Claro", dijo ella mientras trataba de adivinar de qué se trataba. "¿Es algo malo?"

"No, mi amor. Es algo bueno, muy bueno", le aseguró Darcy mientras le tomaba las manos y la miraba con dulzura. "Querida Georgie, hermanita, vas a ser tía."

Georgiana lo miró y después a Lizzie y luego de nuevo a él mientras lágrimas de felicidad comenzaban a brotar por sus ojos. La alegría que demostró por la noticia le demostró a Elizabeth cuánto la quería, a Darcy le recordó lo buena que era su hermana y a todos les confirmó lo mucho que había cambiado el carácter de esa muchacha, antes tan tímida.

"Creo que puedo decir con total seguridad que este es el día más feliz de mi vida", dijo Lizzie en cuanto Georgie se retiró.

"Definitivamente", coincidió Darcy mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente en su sillón y cerraba los ojos para descansar, las emociones del día lo habían dejado exhausto.

A los pocos segundos sintió que su mujer le daba un suave beso y, sin abrir los ojos, la dejó hacer. Lizzie le besó los labios, las mejillas, la frente, el cuello y ese lugar tan sensible justo detrás de la oreja, con manos ávidas le acarició los hombros y el pecho, le aflojó la bata, metió sus brazos por debajo y le rodeó la cintura, sin dejar de besarlo. Entonces Darcy abrió los ojos y vio el rostro de su mujer arrebatado de pasión, le tomó la cara con sus manos y la atrajo hacia sí para darle un beso profundo e intenso que los dejó sin aliento, pero de repente se detuvo y la alejó.

"Will, ¿qué pasa?", le preguntó Lizzie casi sin voz.

"No podemos Lizzie, no podemos", dijo él sacudiendo la cabeza.

"¿Qué?", preguntó ella sin entender nada.

"El bebé!", explicó él con cara de espanto.

"Pero el doctor dijo que estaba bien", le recordó Lizzie riendo.

"Sí pero… no sé. Me da impresión", admitió él. "¿Y si le hace mal?"

"Faltan siete meses para que nazca querido, ¿no me vas a tocar hasta entonces?", le preguntó Lizzie con mirada pícara.

Darcy no contestó, la miró con ojos de fuego, lanzó una especie de gruñido y con el mismo movimiento se levantó del sillón y la tomó en sus brazos para llevarla a la cama.

…

Al día siguiente Lizzie se despertó con nauseas y sólo dejaba la cama para ir corriendo al baño. Tuvo que decirle la verdad a su doncella porque la muchacha se preocupó al verla mal pero le hizo prometer que guardaría el secreto hasta que se lo contara a sus padres y sus hermanas. Darcy, aunque sabía que esa situación era normal, estaba preocupado así que se quedó a su lado hasta que Lizzie lo echó porque no quería que la viera en ese estado. Entonces bajó a desayunar pero en cuanto los Bennet le preguntaron qué pasaba con Elizabeth, supo que no podrían guardar el secreto mucho tiempo más. Se lo dijo a Lizzie pero ella seguía renuente a compartir la noticia, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué, Darcy salió para cumplir con algunos compromisos y Lizzie, en cuanto se sintió, dejó la habitación y asumió el mando de la casa como si nada pasara.

La señora Bennet podía parecer distraída pero no había tenido cinco hijas en vano y en cuanto vio a Elizabeth notó que algo pasaba. Estaban en el salón de dibujo, Mary, Kitty y Georgiana bordaban pañuelos y adornaban sus sombreros con listones y el señor Bennet, como siempre, leía, mientras Elizabeth escribía diversas instrucciones para el personal de servicio. Era una tarea rutinaria y algo aburrida pero Lizzie estaba sonriendo y cada tanto se sonrojaba sin razón, su rostro estaba resplandeciente y sus ojos brillaban. Al principio pensó que la evidente felicidad de su hija se debía a una nueva noche de amor con su marido (después de haber pasado más de un mes con los Darcy, la señora Bennet descubrió que eran una pareja muy apasionada) pero estaba segura de que se trataba de algo diferente. Entonces lo comprendió, estaba tan claro, ella lo sabía bien, había sentido esa misma alegría varias veces antes, cinco para ser más precisa.

"Elizabeth, estás embarazada!", exclamó de repente para asombro de todos. Lizzie palideció y volteó a mirar a su madre con cara de espanto, asombro y vergüenza al mismo tiempo, esa reacción le confirmó que estaba en lo cierto. "Hija querida, qué felicidad!", dijo y corrió a abrazarla.

Luego de un instante de desconcierto Lizzie recibió el abrazo de su madre con verdadera alegría y se dejó mimar por ella y sus hermanas que también corrieron a su lado exclamando lo contentas que estaban de ser tías otra vez. Elizabeth les contó que recién se había enterado el día anterior y que ella y Darcy estaban muy felices. Cuando la señora Bennet y sus hijas la liberaron, el señor Bennet se acercó por fin a Lizzie, un nudo en la garganta le impedía hablar pero un abrazo bastó para transmitirle a su hija todo lo que sentía.

Poco después llegó Jane con Emma y la familia estuvo casi completa. Fue un momento de auténtica felicidad para los Bennet, como no habían disfrutado en mucho tiempo, y cuando llegó en señor Darcy por la tarde fue abordado por una auténtica banda de mujeres que lo llenaron de besos y abrazos hasta dejarlo casi sin aliento.

"Ah querido, la familia ya lo sabe", le avisó Lizzie, aunque un poco tarde, mientras trataba de contener la risa que le causaba ver a su marido tratando de aguantar al efusividad de su suegra y sus cuñadas.


	32. Chapter 32

**Gracias a todos por los comentarios. Veo que les encantó la noticia de que Lizzie y Darcy serán padres. Ahora el protagonismo será de Georgiana por un tiempo, creo que se lo merece ¿no?**

**No dejen de comentar ****J**

**Capítulo 32**

Los días posteriores al anuncio del embarazo de Elizabeth fueron especiales para todos, especialmente para los futuros padres. Por la mañana Lizzie se sentía casi siempre mal y Darcy había aprendido que prefería estar sola así que se levantaba él primero, desayunaba y esperaba en su estudio hasta que su esposa iba a verlo cuando ya se sentía bien y presentable. El primer día intentó explicarle que aunque estuviera pálida y ojerosa para él seguía siendo la más hermosa del mundo pero el golpe de un almohadón en su cabeza le hizo comprender que, en esos momentos, no había elogio que bastara. Para Lizzie el día era como un torbellino, por la mañana se sentía miserable, al mediodía moría de hambre, por la tarde necesitaba una siesta sí o sí, y por la noche se despertaba en ella una pasión irrefrenable por su marido, no es que antes no la sintiera pero nunca había sido tan intensa. Le parecía que las cenas eran demasiado largas y las veladas en el salón de dibujo o de música la exasperaban, maliciosamente descubrió que su estado le permitía inventar cualquier excusa y todas las noches, invariablemente, anunciaba que estaba terriblemente cansada y le pedía a su marido que la acompañara. Todos la miraban con compasión y le deseaban que se sintiera mejor y Lizzie reía por lo bajo pensando en la cara que pondrían si supieran los verdaderos motivos por los que quería, urgentemente, volver a su habitación. Mientras, Darcy se dedicaba con todo gusto a complacer a su aparentemente insaciable mujer y hasta llegó a amenazarla con dejarla en cinta una vez por año, porque el embarazo le sentaba terriblemente bien.

Además de los Bennet y los Bingley, Lizzie y Darcy pronto recibieron felicitaciones de los Gardiner, Richard y Caroline, los Matlock y hasta de Anne de Bourgh que llegó a la casa para transmitir las congratulaciones de su madre, aunque todos sospecharon que se trataba de una mentira piadosa. A cada uno de ellos le hicieron prometer que no divulgarían la noticia porque no querían quitarle el protagonismo a Georgiana en su gran noche.

Y hablando de Georgiana, una vez que pasó el shock inicial y pudieron volver a la tranquilidad del día a día, Lizzie empezó a notar que Georgie estaba muy callada y recluida en si misma. Supuso que estaría preocupada por la presentación en sociedad, aunque había mejorado mucho en su relación con los demás, seguía siendo un poco tímida y a partir de su debut tendría muchos compromisos y muchos nuevos amigos. Sintiéndose un poco culpable por haberla desatendido, Lizzie decidió prestarle toda su atención hasta el día del baile, creyendo que así la ayudaría a recuperar la confianza pero un día llegaron noticias de Pemberley y Lizzie comprendió que podía estar equivocada.

"Llegó correo de Pemberley", anunció William una mañana. Estaban sólo los Darcy porque los Bennet habían ido a pasar el día con Lydia. "Parsons dice que las tierras por fin se están recuperando de las nevadas, incluso algunos árboles ya han empezado a brotar."

"Qué buena noticia!", exclamó Lizzie, "tengo tantas ganas de volver a casa, adoro Pemberley en primavera."

"Yo también pero no voy a volver hasta que termine la temporada", se lamentó Georgie. "Cuéntame más."

"La señora Reynolds dice que la casa resistió muy bien el invierno y ya están empezando a preparar las habitaciones para nuestro regreso."

"¿Eso es todo?", preguntó Georgie algo desilusionada.

"Bueno, no, pero no creo que lo demás te importe", dijo Darcy algo asombrado, "hay algunos asuntos con el personal y los arrendatarios y muchas cuestiones de pagos ¿realmente quieres que te cuente _eso_?"

"Claro que no, sólo quería saber de… supongo que extraño Pemberley, nada más."

Algo de esa conversación llamó la atención de Elizabeth y decidió averiguar si su intuición era correcta.

"¿No hay noticias de la escuela? Me gustaría saber cómo se las arregla el señor Adams", preguntó Lizzie mirando disimuladamente a su cuñada que a la sola mención de ese nombre se puso roja como un tomate, por suerte, sin que Darcy no notara.

"Parsons dice que se las arregla maravillosamente. Al parecer da unas clases tan entretenidas que, a pesar del frío, los niños casi no han faltado. Y también instructivas, hubo una competencia de deletreo con la escuela de Matlock y nuestros niños ganaron varias rondas", dijo Darcy con satisfacción y Lizzie, que seguía mirando a Georgiana, vio como el rostro de la muchacha mostraba cierta admiración.

"Creo que hiciste muy bien en contratar a John Adams, el señor Follet era un buen maestro pero los niños necesitan alguien más joven que les enseñe de una manera novedosa", acotó Lizzie.

"Estoy de acuerdo y aunque al principio su juventud me hizo dudar, hablando con él me convencí de que estaba a la altura de las circunstancias. ¿Tú que piensas Georgie? Sé que hablaste con él varias veces", le preguntó.

"¿Yo? Eh… No sé… Supongo que está muy bien", balbuceó torpemente la muchacha.

"¿Qué está muy bien?", preguntó Darcy confundido.

"Tu elección querido", dijo Lizzie saliendo al rescate de Georgie y enseguida agregó, "Vamos Georgie, tenemos cita con la modista y ya es un poco tarde."

Dicho eso las dos mujeres se levantaron y salieron rápidamente dejando a Darcy confundido.

"Gracias Lizzie! No sé que me pasó", le dijo Georgie mientras subían a sus habitaciones.

"Yo sí sé que te pasó y más tarde lo vamos a hablar pero ahora debemos irnos o realmente llegaremos tarde."

Durante la visita a la modista Lizzie no hizo mención al incidente de esa mañana, no quería que nada arruinara el momento de Georgie al probarse su vestido para la fiesta. Cuando salieron, la llevó a tomar el té al Grand Hotel y se aseguró de que les dieran una mesa apartada, quería hablar tranquilamente con su cuñada.

"Georgie, quiero pedirte disculpas. Con la presencia de mi familia, la organización de la fiesta y ahora el embarazo te he tenido abandonada."

"No digas eso Lizzie! Yo estoy perfectamente y tú merecías disfrutar de tus padres y tus hermanas."

"Pero sí te descuidé, no te pregunté por él ni una sola vez y por lo que vi esta mañana me parece que no lo has olvidado."

"Oh Lizzie!", exclamó Georgie bajando la cabeza, Elizabeth puso su mano sobre la de ella para confortarla.

"Está bien querida, no tienes que decirme nada si no quieres, es sólo que te pusiste tan nerviosa esta mañana que supuse que querrías hablar."

"No sé bien que decirte", dijo Georgie después de unos momentos, "pero sí… he estado pensando en él. Bastante."

"¿Y qué piensas cuando piensas en él?"

"Pienso que tal vez le gustaría como estoy progresando con el piano o cuánto habría disfrutado la visita al Museo de Historia Natural del otro día", dijo Georgie con un entusiasmo que no había mostrado en varios días, "me pregunto qué pensaría de mis amigas, si le gustaría nuestra casa, trato de adivinar que estará haciendo y… si alguna vez pensará en mi", admitió al fin.

"Ja ja ja, sería un verdadero tonto si no pensara en ti!", replicó Lizzie conmovida por la declaración de su cuñada.

"Ay Lizzie, yo estoy hecha una tonta! ¿Te parece que me estaré enamorando?"

"Bueno, tienes todos los síntomas", dijo Lizzie ahora más seria, "pero creo que todavía se conocen demasiado poco, apenas se habrán visto dos o tres veces…"

"Cuatro!", interrumpió Georgie. "¿Cómo supiste que estabas enamorada de William?"

"Realmente no lo sé, estaba ya medio enamorada de él cuando me di cuenta de que lo quería", respondió Lizzie recordando las palabras de Darcy cuándo ella le hizo la misma pregunta. "Lo que sí te aseguro es que sólo pude amarlo después de haberlo conocido."

"¿Y entonces qué debo hacer?", preguntó Georgie algo descorazonada.

"Dejar que el tiempo pase, disfrutar enormemente de tu fiesta y de la temporada de Londres, ir a todos los bailes que quieras, al teatro, a conciertos… en fin, ser una niña de 18 años con la mejor vida por delante", le dijo Lizzie con una sonrisa tranquilizante. "Además el año pasado decías que querías dedicarte a la música ¿qué pasó con eso?"

"Me encanta tocar y adoro las clases pero no sé si podría ser concertista, es más, estoy casi segura de que no."

"Está bien, pero piénsalo dos veces antes de descartar la idea porque tampoco serías feliz desperdiciando tu talento."

"Ya lo pensé mucho y lo hablé con mis maestros. Tengo talento, yo lo sé y ellos me lo reconocen, pero no tengo las ansias que hacen falta para llegar al éxito."

"Me alegra escucharte tan madura. ¿Se lo contaste a tu hermano?, estoy segura de que estará tan orgulloso como yo de ti."

"Es que acabo de decidirlo realmente. Pensaba decírselo el otro día pero con el anuncio de que seré tía se me olvidó."

"Díselo, le va a gustar escucharlo."

"Lo haré. Lizzie…", le dijo mientras se retiraban del hotel, "gracias por este día, fue maravilloso."

"Para mi también querida", le respondió Lizzie dándole un tierno abrazo y mientras subían al coche le preguntó algo que la tenía intrigada, "Cuando se despidieron con el señor Adams quedaron en escribirse aunque no pudieran enviarse las cartas, ¿le escribiste alguna vez?"

"Un cuaderno entero", confesó Georgie poniéndose roja como un tomate.

…

La conversación con Georgiana dejó a Lizzie algo preocupada, sabía que probablemente se estaba adelantando demasiado pero no podía evitar preguntarse si una eventual unión entre Georgie y el señor Adams tendría éxito. Si la relación entre un hombre de fortuna y una mujer humilde podía ser difícil, eso ella lo sabía muy bien, no le costaba mucho imaginarse que la situación inversa sería casi imposible. El señor Adams era un hombre educado, culto y honesto, un caballero, pero dependía de su sueldo de maestro y llevaba una vida austera. ¿Cómo podría un hombre en esa situación convivir con la joven heredera de una fortuna, portadora de un apellido ilustre, acostumbrada a vivir en la comodidad más absoluta con el mundo a su disposición? ¿Podría hacerla feliz? Lizzie quería pensar que el amor les permitiría superarlo todo pero ¿sería realmente así? Georgie era bondadosa, inteligente y cariñosa pero había vivido entre algodones toda su vida, ni siquiera el desencanto sufrido a manos de Wickham había logrado foguearla realmente. _'Oh Dios, me temo que va a sufrir'_, pensó Lizzie con mucha pena.

Estaba sumida en esos pensamientos cuando Darcy volvió a la casa y al encontrarla tan cabizbaja se preocupó. Lizzie le mintió que estaba cansada pero su marido la conocía demasiado bien y le insistió hasta que ella le dijo que veía a Georgie algo agobiada por su debut.

"Su vida va a ser distinta a partir de ahora. Ella ha mejorado mucho pero sigue siendo tímida y bastante ingenua. Tengo un poco de miedo por ella", admitió Lizzie sin decir toda la verdad.

"No creo que debas preocuparte tanto. Si hubieras conocido a mi hermana hace unos años podrías ver cuánto ha cambiado y en gran parte es gracias a ti. Lo que a mi realmente me interesa es que esto la haga feliz por eso quiero que se presente en sociedad y disfrute de todo lo que puede ofrecer la ciudad y si al final decide, como yo, que tanta actividad no le fascina después de todo, tu y yo estaremos esperándola en Pemberley y seremos muy felices todos juntos, con nuestro hijo claro", dijo él mientras la abrazaba. Lizzie rió.

"Lamento arruinar tu imagen de felicidad pero me parece que te faltó un detalle, un cuñado."

"¿Quién, Bingley?"

"No el marido de mi hermana, el marido de la tuya", le aclaró Lizzie y no pudo evitar sonreír ante la cara de espanto de su marido. "No me mires así, Georgie algún día se va a casar ¿o no? Y sabiendo lo bella que estará la noche del baile no me extrañaría que al día siguiente tuviéramos una hilera de candidatos en la puerta."

"No me lo recuerdes, no quería pensar en eso", se lamentó Darcy que repentinamente sintió un serio dolor de cabeza .

"Ven amor, recuéstate", Lizzie hizo que apoyara la cabeza en su falda y comenzó a masajearle las sienes. Se sentía culpable por no revelarle el interés de Georgie por el señor Adams pero no era algo que ella pudiera decir, en realidad. "En lugar de preocuparte tanto por lo inevitable ¿por qué no pasas un poco de tiempo a solas con ella?", le dijo después de un rato. "Desde que nos comprometimos ya casi nunca estuvieron solos, debe extrañar esos momentos y tú también."

"¿A quién saliste tan sabia?", le preguntó él tomando la mano que le acariciaba la frente y llevándola a sus labios.

…

Dos días después Darcy sorprendió a su hermana proponiéndole una excursión al Jardín Botánico Real de Kew, en las afueras de Londres. Era un paseo que solían hacer cuando añoraban Pemberley pero hacía varios años que no iban. Disfrutaron enormemente su tiempo juntos y hablaron como hacía tiempo no lo hacían, como nunca lo habían hecho en realidad, porque aunque se adoraban, el carácter reservado de ambos les impedía comunicarse plenamente. Elizabeth había contribuido también a superar esa barrera.

Con el transcurso del día Darcy confirmó cuánto había madurado su hermana pero también vio que todavía conservaba una cuota de inocencia y, francamente, esperó que no la perdiera nunca del todo. Lo otro que le llamó la atención, como si la viera por primera vez en mucho tiempo, era lo bella que estaba. Georgie siempre había sido alta para su edad y eso la volvía un poco torpe pero con los años había refinado sus movimientos, su figura se había estilizado y su rostro era más adulto. Con el cabello rubio, igual al de su madre, la piel blanca y los ojos azules de los Darcy, su querida hermanita se había convertido en una hermosísima joven, mucho más bella aún por su precioso interior.

"¿Qué pasa hermano, por qué me miras así?", le preguntó Georgie extrañada.

"Estás tan linda hermana. No puedo creer cuánto has crecido", le respondió el con tanta admiración y cariño que Georgiana se sonrojó profundamente. "Me temo que a partir del baile, cuando todos en la ciudad te conozcan, ya nunca volverás a ser mía." Darcy la tomó entre sus brazos.

"No digas eso, siempre seré tu hermanita", le aseguró Georgie apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

"No siempre pero está bien", le dijo después de un rato y la alejó un poco para poder mirarla a los ojos. "Quiero que sepas que te amo con todo mi corazón y que lo que más deseo en este mundo es que seas feliz. Siempre contarás conmigo ¿lo sabes verdad?", Georgie asintió. "Quiero que recurras a mi si algo llegara a preocuparte."

"¿Acaso estás celoso de Elizabeth?", le preguntó ella juguetona.

"Veo que mi querida esposa ya te ha contagiado parte de su impertinencia", respondió él con fingido enojo pero luego sonrió satisfecho. "Mejor, te va a venir bien."

Almorzaron en el mismo botánico y cuando volvían Georgie se durmió en sus brazos, como cuando era chica, y Darcy pasó todo el viaje acariciándole suavemente el cabello y disfrutando de ese momento de intimidad con su hermana que, muy a su pesar, sabía que sería uno de los últimos. Esa noche, cuando Lizzie y él se retiraron a descansar, se aseguró de agradecerle a su mujer por haberle propuesto pasar tiempo a solas con Georgiana.

"Tenías razón, como siempre", le dijo.

"Qué bueno que lo entiendas, así queda claro quien manda aquí", respondió ella y si él no hubiera sabido cuánto le gustaba bromear, podría haberse ofendido pero, en lugar de eso, sólo sonrió.

…

Finalmente, después de tanta anticipación, llegó la noche del mentado baile. La casa estuvo verdaderamente revolucionada desde varios días antes, la cocinera y su equipo trabajaban día y noche preparando los platos para la cena, la vajilla y los cubiertos eran pulidos hasta parecer de espejo, las planchas pasaban echando humo sobre manteles y servilletas, decenas de escobas y plumeros quitaban hasta la última partícula de polvo de la casa, cientos de flores inundaban salones y pasillos y las doncellas y ayudantes se afanaban por aprontar la vestimenta de los Darcy y los Bennet.

Todo ese movimiento, orquestado magníficamente por el eficiente personal de la casa, era supervisado por Elizabeth que, a pesar de su inexperiencia, manejaba la cuestión con total solvencia. Darcy estaba muy orgulloso de ella.

La tarde del baile llegaron a la casa los Bingley, los Gardiner, Anne de Bourghe, Caroline y Richard, todos con sus respectivos ayudantes porque se cambiarían allí y también se quedarían a pasar la noche, así que la casa fue un hervidero hasta que finalmente, media hora antes de la hora prevista para la llegada de los invitados, todos estuvieron listos.

Darcy dio una última recorrida, comprobando con satisfacción que todo estaba perfecto, y luego se reunió con los demás hombres a esperar que las damas bajaran. Las primeras en aparecer fueron las Bennet y la señora Gardiner y Darcy se divirtió viendo como unas lágrimas rebeldes aparecían en los ojos del señor Bennet. La señora Gardiner se veía distinguida, como siempre, la señora Bennet estaba muy elegante y, al parecer, decidida a ser la imagen del decoro, Mary se veía realmente linda con un vestido diferente a los que solía usar pero mucho más apropiado para su joven edad, y Kitty estaba preciosa, sonriendo como era su costumbre, pero mucho más moderada que antes. Luego bajó la señorita Bingley y todos se rieron de la expresión de Richard al ver a su prometida pero tuvieron que reconocer que Caroline se veía muy bella, el amor había suavizado sus rasgos y, sin esa expresión de soberbia que tenía siempre, parecía otra mujer. A su lado se encontraba Anne de Bourgh, una de las que causó mayor impacto, era increíble que esa mujer razonablemente bella que se encontraba ahora frente a ellos fuera la misma muchacha gris que durante años se había marchitado al lado de su madre. A continuación fue el turno de Jane que realmente no sorprendió a nadie porque todos sabía, gracias a la insistencia de Bingley, que ella era un ángel.

Mientras observaba el desfile de damas, Darcy se preparaba para ver a las dos que realmente le importaban, su mujer y su hermana, y cuando llegó el turno de Elizabeth se le cortó la respiración. _'¿Cómo hace para estar más hermosa cada día?_, se preguntó Darcy con asombro. Lizzie llevaba un vestido digno de una reina, era de seda color marfil y tenía unas motas de hilos de oro, un festón del mismo material adornaba el escote, sus brazos estaban cubiertos por un fino tul también bordado, llevaba el cabello recogido y adornado con unas delicadas peinetas de oro y brillantes y lucía un conjunto de collar, aros y pulseras también de oro y brillantes, impresionantes por su sencillez, que había pertenecido a la señora Darcy. El embarazo todavía no se notaba en su cuerpo pero sí en su rostro que sencillamente resplandecía. Lizzie se sintió conmovida por la mirada de arrebatada adoración que le dedicaba su esposo mientras la observaba bajar y ella no pudo menos que admirarlo porque estaba realmente deslumbrante esa noche con su saco verde oscuro y su chaleco de brocato dorado que tan bien se complementaba con su vestido. Se veía más alto, distinguido y buen mozo que nunca y ella se preguntó cómo había podido pensar alguna vez que era un hombre desagradable.

"Estás… estás… impresionante Elizabeth", balbuceó él torpemente.

"Y tú estás hermoso William", respondió ella riendo pero también muy emocionada. "Ahora, si te quedas sin palabras conmigo, espera a que baje tu hermana."

Justo en ese momento Georgiana hizo su aparición en lo alto de la escalera y un murmullo de admiración se escuchó en la sala mientras Darcy, efectivamente, se quedaba sin palabras. La joven nunca había estado tan bella. Vestía un traje blanco de tul que parecía flotar a su alrededor, la parte superior tenía unas florcitas bordadas en plata que continuaban, cada vez más espaciadas, por la falda hasta desaparecer. Su precioso cabello rubio estaba recogido en un rodete bajo, con algunos mechones de cabello sueltos alrededor de su rostro dándole más frescura y unas pequeñas florcitas blancas aquí y allá. Para completar el atuendo Georgie llevaba un delicado collar de perlas, con aretes a juego, que su hermano le había regalado para esa ocasión. Darcy subió la escalera para ofrecerle su brazo y bajaron juntos, un gran orgullo reflejado en el rostro de él y una mezcla de alegría y ansiedad asomando en el rostro de ella.

Georgie fue recibida con cariño y elogios por la familia y los amigos que la esperaban abajo dándole la cuota de confianza que le faltaba para enfrentar esa noche tan especial.

"Estás increíblemente hermosa Georgie, estoy muy orgulloso de ti", le dijo Darcy mientras el tomaba las manos para darle seguridad. "¿Estás lista?"

"Sí", respondió ella con voz firme.

"Señor Darcy, se acerca el primer carruaje", informó el mayordomo y entonces Fitzwilliam, Elizabeth y Georgiana se ubicaron frente a la puerta listos para recibir a sus invitados.


	33. Chapter 33

**Este es un capítulo corto pero si intento hacerlo de la extensión habitual no voy a terminar más y realmente quiero actualizar más seguido. Lo que pasa es que la falta de tiempo (y de inspiración a veces) conspiran contra mis planes. **

**Capítulo 33**

"¿Me concede esta pieza señorita Darcy?", le preguntó Darcy a Georgiana y cuando ella asintió con la cabeza, tomó su mano y la condujo al centro de la pista para abrir el baile.

Mientras caminaban un murmullo de admiración los siguió. Hermano y hermana formaban una pareja deslumbrante y se miraban con tanto cariño y orgullo mutuos que ninguno de los presentes pudo escapara al encanto de la pareja. Menos aún Elizabeth que miraba a su esposo y su cuñada con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Bailaron esa primera pieza en silencio y sin quitarse la vista de encima. Georgiana encontraba en los ojos de su adorado hermano la seguridad que necesitaba para mantener la compostura sabiendo que el salón entero la estaba mirando y Darcy trataba de grabar en su mente la bella imagen de su hermanita porque sabía que, ni bien terminara esa fiesta, sus vidas cambiarían. Cuando terminaron de bailar Darcy entregó a su hermana a las manos amorosas del Coronel Fitzwilliam mientras él iba en busca de Elizabeth. Antes de dejarla se acercó a Georgiana y le susurró al oído, una vez más, cuánto la amaba y lo orgulloso que estaba de ella.

Georgie bailó la tercera pieza con Bingley pero las siguientes las había prometido a unos jóvenes desconocidos y eso la ponía muy nerviosa. Buscó con la mirada a Elizabeth y ésta le dedicó una sonrisa de aliento que la tranquilizó un poco. Su primer compañero fue Henry Morgan, el sobrino de Lady Morgan, serio, más tímido aún que ella y bastante torpe así que cuando el baile terminó Georgie se sintió sinceramente aliviada. Luego le tocó el turno a Andrew Fitzpatrick, un joven atractivo y encantador que bailaba estupendamente y conversaba con facilidad. Georgie disfrutó ese baile mucho más que el anterior pero encontró las atenciones del señor Fitzpatrick un poco apabullantes. Cuando terminaron de bailar él se ofreció a traerle unos refrescos pero Darcy y el Coronel se apresuraron a separarlos, habían seguido el baile con atención y determinaron que Fitzpatrick era demasiado atrevido. Georgie, que estaba un poco abrumada, se refugió en Lizzie, Jane y Caroline que se apresuraron a contenerla.

"Cuídate de los simpáticos seductores. Esos son los peores", le dijo Richard y los demás lo miraron atónitos ya que él era la quintaesencia de la simpatía y la seducción. "¿Qué? Es verdad! A menos que sean tan buenos como yo."

"Tranquila Georgie. No tienes que verlos como potenciales candidatos, simplemente tienes que disfrutar un baile", la calmó Elizabeth y Georgiana le agradeció con una sonrisa tímida.

Pero Georgie no era la única que tenía éxito esa noche porque antes de que empezara el primer baile Kitty había completado su libreta y a Mary le quedaba apenas dos lugares libres. Hasta Anne de Bourgh había recibido varias invitaciones. Elizabeth se sorprendió al ver que bailaba bastante bien pero luego Richard le confesó que él y Darcy le habían enseñado aprovechando las tardes en Rosings, cuando Lady Catherine dormía la siesta.

El mayordomo anunció que la cena estaba servida y entonces Lizzie y Darcy condujeron a sus invitados al comedor tomándose un minuto para observar como se desarrollaba todo. La fiesta era un éxito hasta el momento, la orquesta era excelente, la ambientación perfecta, la gente parecía contenta, casi nadie se había quedado sin bailar y las risas se escuchaban por todos lados, mostrando que una sana alegría dominaba el ambiente.

Además la asistencia era perfecta, había dos duques, un conde, el primo segundo del Príncipe Regente, varios Lores y Ladies, banqueros, abogados prestigiosos y, gracias a la influencia de Bingley y los Gardiner, varios prominentes hombres de negocios, todos ellos con sus hijas e hijos. Pero lo más importante era que todas esas personas habían sido invitadas porque representaban algo para Elizabeth, Darcy y sus familias, sin importar sus títulos u honores, habían sido invitados con sentimiento y de esa misma manera habían aceptado la invitación. Esa fue la gran diferencia entre la fiesta de los Darcy y todas las otras y también la razón de su gran éxito.

Cuando todos estuvieron ya en el comedor, Lizzie y Darcy circularon por las mesas deteniéndose a conversar al menos por unos minutos con cada uno de sus invitados.

…

"Yo sabía que esta niña era ideal para ti Fitzwilliam, es la perfecta señora Darcy. Esta fiesta no habría podido ser mejor!", les dijo con afecto Lady Morgan.

"¿Así que usted es la razón por la que el señor Darcy rechazó mi propuesta? No lo culpo, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo", le dijo Lord Spencer a Elizabeth mientras le guiñaba un ojo ganándose así la simpatía de Lizzie para siempre.

"Su hermana es toda una belleza señor Darcy y tan refinada! Mi hijo quedó deslumbrado en cuanto la vio, no me extrañaría que lo viera rondando por la casa en los próximos días. Pero no se preocupe, es un buen chico", le dijo a Darcy la señora Wilkinson y Lizzie tuvo que taparse la boca para no reírse de la cara de espanto de su marido.

"Señora Darcy ¿cree que la señorita Anne se ofenderá si le pido verla uno de estos días?", le preguntó a Lizzie el señor Kane y ella le prometió averiguar si su propuesta sería bien recibida.

"Darcy, amigo, fuiste muy egoísta. ¿Por qué nunca nos contaste todo lo que podía ofrecer Hertfordshire?", le dijeron a Darcy unos antiguos compañeros de la universidad mientras admiraban a Mary y Kitty Bennet. "Con razón tú y Bingley pasaron tanto tiempo allá."

…

Después de cenar, Lizzie y Darcy, que habían sido los últimos en sentarse, también fueron los últimos en volver al salón pero antes Darcy la tomó de la mano y la arrastró a la terraza donde la arrinconó contra una pared oscura.

"¿Qué hace señor Darcy? Alguien podría vernos!", le preguntó Lizzie al tiempo que trataba de quitárselo de encima.

"Hago lo que estoy deseando hacer desde que bajó por la escalera señor Darcy", le respondió él mientras la tomaba del cabello para echarle la cabeza hacia atrás y así exponer su cuello que enseguida llenó de besos. Ella dejó de resistirse y gimió de placer.

Varios minutos después se separaron, muy a su pesar, se arreglaron la ropa y el cabello y volvieron a entrar esperando que nadie notara sus labios hinchados y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

No se dieron cuenta de que no estaban solos en esa terraza hasta varios días después.

…

La segunda parte del baile fue aún más esplendorosa que la primera. Georgiana seguía manejándose con cierta vergüenza pero estaba disfrutando tanto la velada que sencillamente brillaba y su belleza opacó a todas las demás mujeres presentes en la sala. Los ojos de Darcy la siguieron durante toda la noche, rebosantes de adoración, pero Lizzie no estaba celosa de que le hubiera robado la atención de su esposo porque reconocía en los ojos de Darcy una mirada que anticipaba el final de una etapa. Lizzie encontró una mirada similar en sus propios padres mientras miraban a sus hermanas, Mary y Kitty, habían cambiado muchísimo en unos pocos meses, para ellas también se terminaba una etapa y comenzaba otra que ojalá fuera muy feliz.

'_Todavía ni se me nota la panza y ya estoy pensando como mi madre'_, pensó mientras secaba las pequeñas lagrimitas de emoción que afloraban en sus ojos. Como si le hubiera leído la mente Darcy se dio vuelta a mirarla y, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, cruzó toda la pista para reclamar su mano.

"Están tocando nuestra canción", le dijo y esta vez fueron ellos los que levantaron un suspiro de admiración mientras se movían al son de esa música que expresaba a la perfección lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

_L is for the way you look at me_

_O is for the only one I see_

_V is very, very extraordinary_

_E is even more than any one that you adore_

_Love is all than I can give to you_

_Love is more than just a game of two_

_Two in love can make it_

_Take my heart and please don't break it_

_Love was made for me and you*_

…

Los últimos invitados se retiraron casi al amanecer y cuando estuvieron solos se quedaron un rato más en el salón de música comentando los acontecimientos de la gran noche. Los Bennet y los Gardiner charlaban cómodamente sentados en los sillones, la velada los había dejado extenuados. Georgie, Kitty y Mary comparaban sus libretas y hacían comentarios en voz baja sobre sus distintos compañeros, los sonrojos de las tres muchachas parecían indicar que no estaban hablando solamente de las habilidades de los jóvenes para el baile. Anne tenía la mirada perdida en algún recuerdo, placentero al parecer, y Lizzie sospechaba que tenía que ver con el señor Kane ya que la petición del caballero de verla otra vez había sido aceptada. La señorita Bingley y el Coronel Fitzwilliam estaban un poco apartados de los demás, Richard le susurraba algo y Caroline lo miraba con amor. Jane y Charles seguían con su comportamiento habitual, tomándose de las manos y sonriendo como tontos.

Darcy notó que su esposa estaba agotada y propuso que todos se retiraran a descansar. Le dio instrucciones al staff de que no despertaran a nadie pero que tuvieran listo el desayuno por si alguno de los invitados se levantaba temprano y pidió que le avisaran si eso sucedía pero con la mayor discreción porque quería que Elizabeth descansara todo lo posible.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación la doncella ayudó a Lizzie a desarmar su peinado, quitarse el vestido y ponerse el camisón. Para cuando salió del vestidor Darcy la estaba esperando ya cambiado y enseguida la tomó de las manos para conducirla a la cama. La ayudó a meterse entre las sábanas, le acomodó las almohadas, la cubrió bien con la manta y la abrazó amorosamente haciendo que apoyara su cabeza en su pecho. Pero Lizzie tenía otros planes.

"Creí que estabas cansada", le dijo mientras recibía sorprendido los besos de su mujer sobre su cuello.

"Lo estoy pero venimos de una noche perfecta y quiero terminarla de forma perfecta", explicó ella sin dejar de besarlo.

"¿Estás segura querida? No es que no quiera pero… realmente te ves cansada."

"Pero podemos hacerlo despacio…"

Darcy la miró a los ojos y el deseo que vio en ellos despertó el suyo y se amaron, lentamente, con pasión contenida, y justo después de terminar se rindieron al sueño, abrazados.

…

*L.O.V.E. Nat King Cole


End file.
